Guerra De Bandas!
by Beauty Little Star
Summary: 9 jovenes,2 bandas, un premio: reconocimiento eterno.Ser músico es el sueño de todo adolescente. pero también los son las becas de fútbol.¿elegirán lo correcto entre lo que dicta el corazón o los caprichos de sus padres? G-M, S-S, N-H, N-T, S-T, I-S
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de todo y todos.

Dieron las 7:45, en el gran reloj-torre de Konoha. Un rubio, ojiazul, de unos 17 años y medio y despeinado corría con su mochila tomada por su mano. Esta era de un naranja llamativo con toques en negro (sus colores favoritos).

-De nuevo voy a llegar tarde, dattebayo! ¡Maldito programa playboy, y malditas adolescentes que hicieron que me quede hasta las dos de la madrugada despierto!-

Siguió corriendo, lo más rápido que pudo. Su respiración era un poco agitada, al ser el mejor delantero del equipo de futbol de la preparatoria de Konoha estaba en muy buena forma. Llegó hasta la esquina de la cuadra, ya veía al instituto del otro lado de la calle… En la misma esquina había un local de música, por la puerta de este una pelinegra, ojiperla, de unos 17 años salía del local completamente distraída, tomando su nueva guitarra con cariño. Se oyó un grito.

-¡Cuidado niña!—alegó Naruto al ver que la joven se le atravesaba en el camino, estaba llegando tarde y no dudaría en pasarle por encima si era necesario.

-¿Eh?—Al ver al rubio que se le venía encima, saltó hacia atrás empujando a sus amigas que la acompañaban.

-Gracias. - agradeció. - Llegare tarde!—exclamó luego de pasar por su lado corriendo como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Ella quedó shoqueada, sintió que su pulso se aceleró y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmín. Se perdió en los pensamientos acerca de los atrapantes ojos que tenía el rubio de hace unos segundos.

-Etto…Hinata, debemos continuar o llegaremos tarde al primer día en nuestra nueva escuela. —le recordó una joven de también unos 17 años, de pelo marrón claro y ojos negros como la noche pero llenos de vida. Tiene una gran parecido con Hinata en el punto de que ambas son tímidas, pero Hinata es a quien le queda la palabra.

-¿Cómo? Ah…, si Matsuri-chan—contestó una Hinata algo sonrojada. "Dios, ¿acaso me sonroje?"

"Hinata…, Jeje creo que empezaré a creer que existe el amor a primera vista "pensó una joven amiga de las otras dos primeras, de la misma edad. Su cabello es marrón mas claro que el de Matsuri. Sus ojos eran de un verde llamativo y a diferencia de sus amigas era para nada tímida y pura alegría. Caminaron la cuadra restante, hasta llegar al portón principal del instituto. En la entrada les esperaba una mujer, posiblemente la directora pensaron las tres, vestida en elegantes trajes.

-Buenos días señoritas y bienvenidas al Instituto Konoha—saludó la directora del lugar. Su pelo era de un rubio atado en dos coletas que caían sobre su espalda. Pero la sorpresa más grande de las jóvenes era el prominente busto de su, ahora nueva, directora—Por favor síganme, les presentare a su tutor. -

* * *

><p>Corrió por el pasillo chocando a todo ser viviente que se le atravesara por el camino. Llegó a una puerta que decía 5º año "B", tomó el picaporte, lo giró y entró de un empujón. Valla su sorpresa ser, al ver que el aula no contenía profesor alguno, solo alumnos charlando animadamente, aprovechando la tan obvia llegada tarde de su profesor.<p>

Desesperado, tomó su cuaderno, buscó el horario:

LUNES

Biología

Biología

Lengua...

-Pobre dobe, olvidaste que las primeras dos horas las tenemos con Kakashi-sensei. —dijo un pelinegro, de ojos oscuros cual noche de tormenta, nada expresivos o por así decirlos.

-¡Cállate teme!- le gritó avergonzado. - Hey, Kiba ¿Qué tal?-.

-¿Qué hay Naruto? Todo bien. — estrechó manos con un joven de cabellera morena, mirada perruna y unos raros tatuajes con forma de flecha debajo de sus ojos, sobre sus pómulos. (¡Que bombón! ^. ^)-¿Qué tal el finde?-.

-Ahrg… fue de lo peor. Tuve que hacer la limpieza de primavera yo solo, además esa tarde llamó mi prima para que la acompañe a comprar estúpidas novelas románticas en la estúpida biblioteca…-

-Oye Naruto—empezó un ojiperla.

-Ahora no Neji. —contestó Naruto.

-Como digas. —

-¿Dónde iba? Ah, sí. A la biblioteca para comprar estúpidas novelas románticas. ¡Si que fue aburrido, dattebayo!—

-¿Que fue aburrido Naruto?—preguntó cierta peli rosa, que lo miraba con el seño levemente fruncido posando sus manos sobre su cintura.

-Ah…ah…ah Sakura-chan! Jeje, solo le comentaba a Kiba lo aburrida que es la escuela. Jeje. —trató de hablar con un nerviosismo que sobresalía de sus orejas.

-No es cierto, estabas quejándote porque tuviste que acompañar a Sak…- "¡PAF!"

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA IDIOTA!—reclamó Naruto golpeando a Kiba en medio de la cabeza.

-¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA PEGARME TARADO?—contraatacó Kiba. Estaba por devolverle el golpe pero Sakura se le adelantó.

-¡BAKA! Oí todo. —dijo golpeando a Naruto justo en medio del rostro. Decidió relajarse, o parecería una loca. Al volver en sí, se dio media vuelta y saludo a sus compañeras que estaban hablando con Naruto en ese entonces. —Buenos días Kiba, Neji._ luego se giró aun más, entornando su vista en cierto pelinegro que mantenía los ojos cerrados, perecía dormido. Decidió entornar su mejor sonrisa y…—Buenos días Sasuke-kun.-.

-Hmp, si claro—contestó cortante. Sakura, solo por un segundo, se le entristeció el rostro al ver su respuesta. " ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan frio conmigo?". Como solución caída del cielo apareció una rubia que la salvó de su tristeza momentánea.

-¡Hey frentona! Por aquí. —"Ino, siempre tan eufórica pero hoy agradezco que sea así. No por algo es mi mejor amiga"

-¿Qué hay Ino-cerda? ¿Como estas hoy?—bromeó Sakura

-Bien. Perece que te volvió a cortar el rostro, ¿eh?—

-Si—dijo decaída.

-Ah, frentona debes dejar de vivir en un cuento de hadas. Ya sé, hoy estarás a mis órdenes y voy a hacer que te olvides de Sasuke. —propuso Ino guiñándole un ojo.

"Aunque a veces Ino asuste".

Por la puerta entraron entonces los hermanos Sabaku No, Gaara y Temari. (Kankuro va un año más grande que ellos.)El pelirrojo solía tener la mayor atención del público femenino de la sala (casi parecía competir con Sasuke.), y Temari la del público masculino. Él, como siempre, escuchaba música en su I Pod. Decía que le hacía sentirse vivo. Fue directo al grupo de Naruto donde saludó en general con un simple "HOLA" y no dijo nada más.

Su hermana Temari, era una de las alumnas más listas y bellas del curso. Esta poseía un carácter fuerte. Mantenía una buena relación con sus compañero/as, pero sobretodo con un pelinegro de aspecto aburrido y somnoliento. ¡Exacto! Nara Shikamaru. El genio del aula y su mejor amigo hace 3 años. Según él, Temari era una problemática (que cosa no lo es para él? XD). También sociabilizaba Chouji Akimichi, mejor amigo del Nara.

¿Falta algo? Ah sí, el callado Shino, que siempre se sienta detrás de Kiba. El grupo de "zorras ", según Ino, integrado por Karin (líder), Yuri y Luna. Al fondo del aula se hallaba Sai, tan callado como siempre.

Y, por último, Ten Ten Ama, que acaba de llegar al salón. Entró contenta como siempre, hecho una rápida y disimulada mirada al ojiperla y siguió su camino para toparse con Sakura, Ino y Temari.

-De acuerdo alumnos—entró hablando un profesor peli plateado. Tenía media cara tapada por un tapabocas—Lamento el retraso es que estaba…-

-¡DEJE DE MENTIR KAKASHI-SENSEI!—contestó toda el aula al unisonó, cansados de oír siempre la misma escusa.

-Valla al grano. —propuso Sasuke creando una risa de parte de sus compañeros.

"Valla, ya ni mis alumnos me respetan".

- De acuerdo, tenemos alumnas nuevas. —Observó a sus alumnos babosos acomodarse en los asientos por si había alguna de las nuevas que valga la pena.-Señoritas por favor pasen. —las jóvenes entraron, eran 3.-¿Porque no se presentan y toman asiento en las sillas libres?-

-HAI. —contestaron las 3 jóvenes.

**De acuerdo este es mi primer de mi primer fic. Que emoción! n.n **

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Porfa REVIEWS. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**

**BESOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2: hola todos!

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

Capitulo 2: ¡Hola, todos!

-Señoritas por favor pasen. —las jóvenes entraron, eran 3.- ¿Porque no se presentan y toman asiento en las sillas libres?

-HAI. —contestaron las 3 jóvenes.

-De acuerdo, hola me llamo Megumi, vengo del instituto Sunakure junto con mi compañera. —hiso una respetuosa reverencia y se encaminó a tomar asiento. Se sintió un poco incomoda, "todos me mira, sobretodo los hombres". Decidió tomar el asiento que daba a la ventana.

-Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki. —saludó un rubio animosamente, se hallaba sentado en frente de ella.

-Hola Naruto. Espero que nos llevemos bien este año. —contestó sonriente. Se volteó y notó a cierto castaño que la miraba serio. — ¿Hola cómo te llamas?-.

-¿Eh? Ah, soy Kiba, mucho gusto. —le tendió la mano en forma de saludo. Cuando ella la tomo el sintió un estremecimiento en la columna, mientras que ella solo frunce el seño.

-Oye Kiba. ¿Por casualidad no tienes un perro, blanco y cachorro?- La mirada de sorpresa del muchacho confirma que si lo tiene. —con que si, ¿Cómo se llama?-.

-A-A-Akamaru. —contesta con dificultad.

-Que lindo nombre. — dice sonriendo. Observa que el chico, llamado Kiba, la miraba como si esta fuera una loca. -¿Que? Ah, ya entiendo, es por lo que dije de tu perro... ¿Verdad?- El chico parecía no cambiar de expresión. -No soy adivina, es sentido común. Estas cubierto de pelos blancos, característicos de los cachorros. Ademas hueles a perro. -Se explico.

Paralela a esta conversación, aun quedaban Matsuri y Hinata en el frente del salón. La última se congeló al detectar que cierto rubio con quien se cruzó a la mañana, y mantenía la vista fija en su persona. "dios, que no me mire." Sentía que se estaba por desmayar de la presión. Matsuri, en cambio, no podía apartar la vista de un pelirrojo que relajadamente oía su I Pod. Este se siente observado, así que levanta la mirada y se halla con unos negros ojos encima sus aguamarinas. " ¿Que tanto mira la nueva?".

-De acuerdo sigue usted señorita. — prosiguió Kakashi al ver que no se movían.

-S-si, lo siento—Matsuri se irguió y paso su vista al curso en si. —Hola, me llamo Matsuri y vengo también del instituto Sunakure, con mi amiga Megumi-chan. – hiso una rápida y torpe reverencia y salió disparada a hallar el lugar más cercano de la única chica que conoce en ese instituto, Temari.

Ahora quedaba Hinata. La pobre empezó a respirar con dificultad.

-Matsuri, por aquí- le llamo una joven.

-Hola, Temari-chan, que bueno que vallamos a la misma escuela ahora—la rubia le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. Se acomodó en su lugar y tomó asiento a la derecha de esta. Pero de vez en cuando echaba rápidas miradas al pelirrojo de la esquina.

-Parece que tu amiga es muy sociable. — le comentaba Temari, viendo como la castaña reía a carcajadas con Naruto.

-¿Eh, Megumi-chan? Si ella es alguien muy agradable, creo que te caerá muy bien. —Matsuri se giró hacia la escena que su amiga miraba y sintió envidia por Megumi. Como deseaba ella ser así de atrevida. Pero aun así, era su amiga, y la quería. Sonrió.

-Oye, Neji. —Llamó Sasuke a su amigo—Esa chica tiene ojos idénticos a los tuyos. —

-Si, ella es mi prima. Pobre de ustedes el que se le acerque. —atajó el ojiperla ante la mirada molesta de sus amigos.

-Ya ya, ni que fuera el mujeriego del año. —aclaró el azabache.

-No se si tomarte la palabra. — Esta declaración hiso fruncir el ceño de Sasuke.

Naruto, ajeno a la disputa, continuaba mirando a la peli azul. No sabía porque, pero la había visto antes. Pero, ¿Dónde? Luego su subconsciente empezó a escuchar la conversación de sus amigos:

-Entonces, ¿Cómo son las posiciones?—pregunta Sasuke

-Así: Naruto, la batería. Tú, el bajo. Yo, la guitarra. Y Gaara, canta.-

"¿Guitarra?". En un tiempo record de 5 segundos, se le vinieron a la mente los hechos de esa misma mañana.

-¡YA ME ACORDE, DATTEBAYO! ¡A TI CASI TE ATROPELLO HOY EN LA MAÑANA!— Gritó Naruto, que con su mano izquierda se tomaba de la cabeza y con la derecha señalaba a Hinata. De repente, se oyeron algunos murmullos, otros solo reían por lo bajo pero no tan bajo para que Hinata los oyera. Lo cual la ponía más nerviosa.

"Oh dios, oh dios. Necesito relajarme. Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala, inha…" se le nublo la vista. Se oyó una exclamación de asombro de parte del curso. Hinata se había desmallado. Por suerte el profesor kakashi la tomó justo a tiempo.

-Señor Hyugga, ¿Podría llevar a su prima a la enfermería?—el chico asintió. Se levantó de su pupitre, caminó hasta el profesor y tomó a su prima en brazos. Luego salió del aula. —De acuerdo, sigamos con la clase. —continuó el peli plateado al ver que el Hyugga salió del salón.

"Hinata" pensó Ten Ten." Me alegro que estés aquí, espero que puedas ayudarme con Neji."

"Así que Hyugga, ¿eh?" pensó Naruto."¿Será igual de seria y amargada como su primo? Aunque es algo guapa. Parece que está en los genes. ¿¡Pero qué rayos pienso! ¡Parezco un depravado bisexual!" ante aquel pensamiento, lo bloqueó de su mente y concentró toda su atención en la conversación de su amigo Kiba con la nueva.

Sonó el timbre. Cada alumno se fue con su grupo d amigos. En el patio cada quien tenía un lugar destinado:

Por un lado, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Naruto y Kiba se hallaban en el medio del patio charlando sobre la banda que pensaban crear.

-Como extraño al cejotas. Gai-sensei remplaza el dolor con ejercicio. —se quejaba Naruto

-No te quejes, si ya sabes que a mitad de año volverá. —contestó Neji ya harto de las quejas de rubio, a pesar de cuan razón tuviese en realidad.

Sentadas en los bancos se hallaban Karin con sus seguidoras.

En otros bancos, del lado opuesto de colegio, se hallaban Sakura, Ino, Temari, Matsuri, Megumi, Ten Ten y, la ahora recuperada, Hinata. Ellas charlaban reían. ¡Vaya si se habían caído bien!

-Oye, Matsuri—llamó Temari a su amiga en susurro. —Tienes razón es alguien agradable. ¿Hinata siempre es así de callada?—

-Si, pero es porque es algo tímida. Debe acostumbrarse nomas. —contestó Matsuri, sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, yo le sacare lo tímido. —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa picara.

"Ay no. ¿Que se traerá en manos?" pensó asustada Matsuri. Si conocían bien a Temari sabrán que ella es muy atrevida, adora estar acompañada. Ella sería capaz de transformar de pies a cabeza a Hinata solo por que deje de ser tímida.

Debajo de un árbol, en su sombra, se hallaba recostado un moreno con cara adormilada. Observaba con detenimiento a cierta rubia que charlaba animadamente con una joven de pelo marrón claro." Mendukosai, esto se está volviendo seguido". Retiró la vista y la fijó en sus amadas nubes.

De vuelta en el aula, todo el día continuo normal. A excepción de la clase de físico-química con Anko-sensei.

-¡Nara, despierta! – gritó la profesora, revoleando un borrador que dio en el medio de la frente del joven que justo cuando levantaba la mirada

- Menduk…-empezó

- No te atrevas. ¡Vuelve a dormirte y lo próximo que sentirás en la frente será la silla de mi escritorio!-

Shikamaru tragó duro y asintió. De vuelta con la clase, la profesora se volteó a la pizarra y continúo su trabajo. A nadie le gustaban sus horas de clases y nadie se atrevía, nunca, a molestar en clases de Anko-sensei. Oían rumores de que una vez llegó a golpear un alumno, o, que de pura ira, revoleó una silla hacia el curso porque este no se callaba. Aunque eran solo rumores, nadie quería averiguarlo.

Ya todos salían del instituto camino hacia sus casas. Matsuri decidió quedarse unos minutos más, acomodando sus nuevas cosas en su locker. Una vez terminado lo cerró. Se volteó y casi choca con un pelirrojo que provenía del pasillo.

-Oh… yo...lo siento, mucho—hiso una rápida reverencia y huyo tanto como sus pies se lo permitían. De lo apurada que estaba por salir de allí, se le cayó un sobre de sus libros. Gaara lo tomó. No pensaba ir a buscarla así que se lo guardó en la mochila. Ya tranquilo en su casa averiguaría su contenido.

-¡Oye!—llamó Naruto a la peli azul, que se iba caminando hacia un auto.

-¿Qué...?—al verlo, los colores comenzaron a subir por su rostros. Bajó la mirada para disimularlo un poco.-¿Ocurre algo?—

-Solo quería disculparme por casi haberte atropellado esta mañana, jeje. Es que estaba apurado— Se disculpó, rascándose la nuca y riendo.

-N-no, es-está bien. Y-yo iba-iba muy distr-distraida.—su sonrojo aumentaba cada segundo. Por Kami sentía que iba a volver a colapsar.

-¿Hinata, esta lista?—preguntó su primo "¡Gracias al cielo! Neji- niisan eres mi salvador."

-Si, Neji-niisan. Hasta luego... Ehm…- no recordaba su nombre.

-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Nos vemos Hinata-chan. — sonrió. La vio irse con su amigo. "Valla parece que este año será algo interesante" comentó para sí mismo con una sonrisa zorruna.

Aunque el ignoraba que todo era observado por un joven peli marrón. "Valla, parece que Hinata si se enamoro de él. Jeje. Hare lo posible por ayudarla. Después de todo ella lo hiso por mí."

**Ok, gente aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado porque a mí me encanto.**

**Que habrá dentro del CD?**

**A quien esta empezando a mirar shika?**

**Todo eso y más averígüenlo siguiendo este fic. **

**REVIEWS PLIIS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

Capitulo 3: Materias extracurriculares.

Al día siguiente, empezó el primer día para Hinata, Matsuri y Megumi. Un rubio ojiazul caminaba hacia el colegio perdido en sus pensamientos sobre lo milagrosamente que logró llegar temprano. Oyó una voz, alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Naruto!—sonó una voz femenina detrás de él. La dueña de la voz descendió de la bicicleta y camino con ella en mano para saludar al rubio.

-¡Hey! Megumi-chan. ¿Como estas hoy?—saludó Naruto a su nueva compañera de curso. Miró por sus alrededores, "Que raro, Hinata-chan no se encuentra con Megumi-Chan. Tampoco está la otra… ¿Cómo se llamaba?"—Etto… Megumi-chan ¿Dónde están tus amigas?—preguntó al final.

-¿Te refieres a Hinata y Matsuri?—el rubio asintió—Pues, de ahora en mas Hinata vendrá con Neji. Ya sabes, el suele ser muy sobre protector con su prima. Y en cuanto a Matsuri-chan, no lo sé. — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Apenas terminaron la conversación, un auto negro se estacionó a metros de los dos estudiantes. De la puerta del conductor descendió un ojiperla, serio y calmado.

De la puerta del acompañante bajo una peli azul, sonriente y relajada. Hinata vio a su amiga y corrió hasta alcanzarla pero al ver que se hallaba acompañada, se le subieron los colores a la cara. "¿Qué hace él aquí?". Pensó que lo mejor sería huir, pero no podía no saludar a su amiga. Tomó coraje y se acercó, su cabeza estaba gacha.

-Ho-hola, Megumi-chan ¿C-co-como estas hoy?—tartamudeaba tanto, se sentía una tonta, quería que terminara todo, poder irse.

-¡Hola Hinata!—ella era muy perceptiva y noto a metros que Hinata se había sonrojado. Vio que ella evitaba su mirada de algo, se volteó y encontró a Naruto con una mirada de confusión al verla tan nerviosa." Ya veo, le daré un empujoncito"—Valla mis modales, Naruto ella es mi amiga…-empezó pero se vio interrumpida por el joven.

-Hinata-chan. Si lo sé. Ayer te fuiste con Neji. —acotó sonriente.

-Bueno, vallamos entrando. Necesito guardar mis cosas en el nuevo locker. —empezó a caminar dejando a su amiga atrás con el joven ojiazul. Sabía que ella le recriminaría, por lo que rápidamente sacó sus auriculares de su bolso y se los puso.

-¡Megumi-chan!—dijo Hinata, pero su amiga no repondría.

-Entonces,- empezó Naruto- ¿Por qué ahora te vuelves con Neji?

-Ah… ehm…, es q-que Neji-niisan no quiere que na-nada me pase. Es buen primo, siempre se preocupa por mí. —pensó sonriendo, "es verdad es bueno, muy bueno. Y yo nunca puedo agradecerle. ¡Ya se! Organizare la mejor fiesta sorpresa para su cumpleaños. Aunque no le gusten, si invito a Ten Ten quizá se distraiga…"estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta que Naruto le hablaba.

-Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan. —llamaba Naruto.

-¿Eh? Perdón ¿decías?—"¡dios, me estaba hablando y yo no lo escuche! ¿Qué horror que le digo ahora?"

- Te decía que cualquier cosa que quieres que te explique de la nueva escuela no dudes en llamarme. —le dijo Naruto abrazándola por los hombros y señalando su rostro. Hinata se sintió morir, su cara ardía, sus piernas flaqueaban. "¡respira Hinata, como te enseño Kurenai! Inhala, exhala, busca una imagen que relaje mis nervios" se vio a sí misma en un recuerdo, de sus tres años. Su madre la cargaba cantándole el feliz cumpleaños "madre." Pensó.

-Si, gracias por tu ayuda. —contestó sonriendo. Sus ojos se hallaban cerrados. Todavía no se animaba a mirarlo a los ojos. Pero fue un gran paso el no haberse desmayado.

* * *

><p>A metros del auto de Neji, estacionó otro auto de color azul oscuro. De la puerta del conductor descendió un moreno, sonriendo pícaramente y con una personalidad nada inocente.<p>

Del lado del acompañante descendió una rubia de cuatro coletas. Se dirigió al baúl del auto y le habló a su hermano mayor.

-Oye, Kankuro. Ábreme el baúl, debo sacar mi bolso y el de Matsuri. –

-Si, claro Temari. —contestó Kankuro. Y como buen hermano lo abrió para ella. ¡Bah! Que buen hermano ni que ocho cuartos. Si no se hacia lo que Temari decía se podía armar un escándalo, y era muy temprano para andar peleando.

De las puertas de atrás salieron, primero un pelirrojo de mirada sin vida, serio. Tomó su bolso y se encaminó a su instituto. Detrás de el apareció cierta morena, ruborizada a penas y sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Hey, Matsuri! Aquí tengo tu bolso—la llamó la rubia sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias Temari-chan. —

-¿Dime, lograste hallar el CD?—preguntó preocupada, sabía que ella se había esforzado tanto grabando ese Cd para un proyecto suyo.

-No, no lo encontré. Pero no te preocupes Temari-chan, las grabaciones ya las había copiado en la computadora. —la tranquilizo sonriendo.

Las dos chicas ignoraban que el Sabaku No menor, escuchaba atentamente toda la conversación. "Tal vez se lo devuelva luego de haberlo oído por completo. ¿Pero qué rayos pienso? ¿Desde cuándo yo soy amable? Además, ¿De qué me preocupo? Si dijo que las tenia copiadas en la computadora.".

Se volteó y vio la cara de tristeza de la amiga de su hermana, parecía que Temari tenía razón si le había costado hacerlas. En cuestión de dos segundos una punzada le atravesó el pecho. Pensó que debía de estar cansado, ayer se había dormido tarde. Las chicas apretaron el paso, estaban detrás de él.

Gaara pudo escuchar que Matsuri tarareaba una canción, la cual reconoció en el momento. "Es la canción de ayer" pensó recordando de donde la conocía.

_**FLASH BACK:**_

Un pelirrojo llegó a su casa a eso de las seis de la tarde. Estaba solo. Kankuro no vendría sino hasta las ocho como sus padres. Temari había ido a comprar al quiosco que está a dos cuadras para cocinar la cena. Esa parte del día amaba más, cuando tenía la casa a su merced.

Subió las escaleras encaminándose a su cuarto, primera puerta a la derecha. Entró y dejó su bolso sobre su cama, el golpe de rebote dejo caer de su interior un sobre que contenía algo que perecía un CD.

"Ya me había olvidado." Sacó el CD, prendió la computadora. Al estar todo hecho puso el CD en la disquera, y lo cerró. En la pantalla apareció una carpeta "MATSURI COVERS".

Cliqueó curioso la carpeta y se le aparecieron seis grabaciones exactas dentro de la carpeta. Cliqueó la primera.

El reproductor media se abrió dando lugar a una melodía suave, tranquila. Era un piano. Segundos después una voz empezó a cantar.

**"I know there's something in the wake of your smile.**

**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.**

**You've built a love but that love falls apart.**

**Your little piece of heaven turns to dark."**

Gaara oía, interesado. Su voz era muy dulce, casi parecía flotar en el aire cada palabra que cantaba. Quiso seguir escuchando, pero el ruido de la puerta cerrarse le hiso saber que su hermana había llegado. No iba a dejar que ella se enterara que oía una canción de niñas, ni menos que luego le interrogue sobre aquello.

Cerró la carpeta, apagó la maquina y volvió a guardar el disco en su mochila.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**__**:**_

El sonido del timbre lo devolvió a la realidad. Sin darse cuenta se hallaba cruzando la puerta del salón. "Me hubiese gustado escuchar el resto. Tal vez hoy logre terminar de hacerlo. No pienso devolvérselo sino hasta haber oído completamente su contenido."

Caminó hasta sentarse en su asiento al fondo del aula. Detrás de Megumi, justo al lado de Sai.

-Disculpa, Megumi-chan—llamó Naruto a la morena. — ¿Podrías sentarte en el lugar del teme? Necesitamos halar con Gaara acerca de… cosas nuestras. —pidió sonriente Naruto.

-Claro. —contestó ella sonriente. Tomo sus cosas y se sentó delante de todo, justo al lado de Sakura. —Hola Sakura-chan. —saludó a la peli rosa.

-¡Hola Megumi-chan! ¿Como estas?—su nueva amiga respondió un "bien"—Oye, -la llamó Sakura— ¿Sucedió algo que te cambiaste de lugar? ¿Acaso ese baka te dijo algo fuera de lugar?—empezó diciendo levantándose de su lugar. Cerrando su mano en forma de puño.

-No, no, tranquila Sakura-chan. Solo me dijo que debían hablar entre ellos sobre unos temas de su grupo. —aclaró a Sakura, tomándola por los hombros sentándola en su asiento.

-Ah, claro. - Sonrió Sakura como si eso fuese lo más obvio del mundo. —Es por la banda.

-¡¿Tienen banda en el colegio? ¡Genial!—dijo alegre Megumi. "No puedo creerlo, al fin"

-Exactamente no es del colegio, es un proyecto propio. Ya que ellos quieren llegar a tocar profesionalmente practican casi todos los días, turnan casas. -

- ¿Acaso no tienen un club de música?—pensó decepcionándose a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-No, solo hay materias de arte, fútbol y ajedrez. —Vio como el semblante de su compañera decaía. —Yo también deseo que haya un club de música ¿Sabes? Toco muy bien la guitarra eléctrica, Naruto me enseñó. —

- ¿En serio?—preguntó asombrada. —Yo toco la batería, a veces canto, pero lo mío es el ritmo. ¿Tu cantas Sakura?—preguntó

-Eh… si, digamos que algo. —ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

-Buenos días, alumnos. — saludó un peli plateado, alegre como de costumbre.

-Kakashi-sensei, llego temprano. ¿Qué le sucedió?—preguntó Naruto

-Seguro su esposa se canso de que se quede dormido y lo echo de la casa. —empezó uno

-No, de seguro se entretuvo leyendo ese librito pervertido que Ero-sennin escribe. —bramó Naruto.

-No, ya se. De seguro Tsunade-sama lo amenazó con despedirlo y por eso vino temprano. —

"Rayos, Tsunade tiene razón. Si no pongo un orden en esta aula terminare siendo mandado por mis propios alumnos. Debo ser más estricto."

Mientras Kakashi pensaba, los murmullos iban aumentando en volumen.

-¡SILENCIO!—exclamó kakashi. El aula se silenció en un segundo. ¿Acaso el profesor había gritado? Si lo hiso. —Necesito solo 5 minutos de su atención. ¿Tanto es pedir un poco de respeto?—se relajó. Respiró profundo y exhaló—La directora vendrá ahora a decirles una noticia importante. -

En adelante el aula quedó en silencio, atónita ante la actitud del profesor. Alguien tocó la puerta. Él dijo un "adelante" y por la puerta se vio atravesar a la directora Tsunade, con su cara de siempre despreocupada.

-Buenos días directora. —saludó Kakashi.

-Buenos días Kakashi. Buenos días alumnos. -El aula contestó un "buenos días directora". —Gracias a la ayuda de algunos padres y de la municipalidad hemos logrado creas 2 materia extracurriculares a pedido de la mayoría. Una de ellas será clases múltiples de idioma. Estas clases serán para aquellos que necesiten salvar materias. La otra materia será la creación de un club de música. Se les dará lugar en la sala de arte. Utilizaran el escenario y todos los materiales están a su necesidad. Por supuesto aquel que quiera traer sus propios instrumentos es bienvenido. —

Silencio

-¿Alguna duda?—preguntó la rubia.

Una tímida mano se alza.

-Si señorita Megumi. — dijo la directora.

-¿Tienen ya elegidos los tutores del club?—

- Si, en la clase de idioma estará Shizune. En el club de música, al único libre era Kakashi, pero necesito asistentes. ¿Otra duda? ¿No? Me retiro entonces. —

- Adiós, directora. — saludó el profesor.

* * *

><p>Pasaron solo segundos luego de que la rubia se retiró, cuando el aula estalló en gritos de alegría. Gritaban, festejaban y reían de felicidad.<p>

-De acuerdo, cálmense ya. —el aula poco a poco se fue silenciando. – Ahora daré parte de mi hora a la elección de los que me ayudaran a dar la clase. ¿Algún voluntario? – varias manos se levantaron.

- Disculpe Kakashi- sensei- empezó una tímida Matsuri. –Oí que aquí tienen presidente de aula ¿No?—el profesor asintió viendo a donde iba el punto. —Se me ocurrió que podrían ser ellos quienes lo ayuden.

-No es mala idea. ¿Chicos están de acuerdo?—

- Por mi no hay problema—respondió una joven de chunguitos.

- Para mí sí. - Respondió un ojiperla—Yo iré al club a tocar. No creo poder ayudarlo y practicar con el grupo al mismo tiempo. —

-Sensei, yo me ofrezco. —habló un pelinegro, pálido como un papel. Algunos alumnos, miraban asombrados al joven que había hablado. Algunos pensaban que Sai era mudo, otros que era autista.

-De acuerdo, Sai y Ten Ten me ayudaran. ¿Todos de acuerdo?—preguntó.

- HAI. —respondió el aula. Tocó el timbre. Los alumnos salieron alegres del salón. Caminaron hasta el patio donde se pondrían a discutir sobre que clase tomar. Vallamos primero con el grupo de Naruto:

-¡Que buena noticia, dattebayo!—habló el rubio.

-Bueno, creo que todos iremos al club de música, así podremos mejorar el rendimiento de la banda. —aclaró Neji.

-Todos quedaran sorprendidos al ver como tocamos. ¿Quien ofrece casa hoy?—preguntó Naruto.

-Creo que hoy le toca a Gaara. —todos miraron al nombrado. Este solo suspiro, "Creo que el CD quedara para otro día."

- Como sea. —

-De acuerdo, iremos tipo… siete. Naruto dobe. ¡No llegues tarde!- le amenazó Sasuke.

Ahora al grupo de Sakura:

-Estoy tan contenta que hayan creado un club de música. —Exclamó Megumi.-¿Qué les parece si formamos una banda? Así como los chicos. ¿Quién toca un instrumento?—

- Yo toco la guitarra. —dijo Sakura. Megumi sonrió.

-Yo también, pero tengo más experiencia en el canto. —aclaró Hinata.

-Yo toco el piano, y también canto. —aclaró Matsuri con sus sonrisa de siempre.

-Bueno, tenemos bastante hecho. Dijo sonriente Megumi. —Yo tocó la batería hace siete años. ¿Qué hay de ustedes dos, Ino, Temari?—preguntó al par de rubias.

-Yo no sé tocar nada, solo la flauta dulce—comentó Ino. "Argh, me siento muy inservible"

-A mi no me llama eso de la clase de música. Me quedo con mi equipo de hockey. —aclaró Temari.

-De acuerdo, este fin de semana nos reuniremos y mostraremos lo que sabemos hacer. ¿Sí?—dijo megumi.

-Hai—respondieron todas.

-Ino,- llamó Sakura. —No te preocupes, antes de que llegue el fin de semana ya habrás aprendido a tocar la guitarra. Yo te enseño. -

-Gracias Sakura. —agradeció abrazando a su amiga.

Pero ellas no eran las únicas que planeaban unirse:

-Oye, Karin. —la llamó una pelirroja oscura de ojos violáceos-¿Nosotras también nos uniremos al club verdad?—preguntó a su amiga.

-Por supuesto—aclaró la otra pelirroja, de color más claro. —No dejare que el pelo de chicle me quite a mi Sasuke. —

-Y yo podre estar con Gaara-kun.-contestó una morena cual pelo le llegaba hasta le cintura. Sus ojos eran marrones.

-Si, Yuri. Y yo podre estar con Naruto-kun. —aclaró la pelirroja (otra)

-¿Alguna tiene experiencia en música?—preguntó la líder.

-Yo toco guitarra criolla. —contestó la joven llamada Luna.

-Yo se violín—contestó Yuri. —Y tu ¿Karin?—preguntó dirigiéndose a su amiga.

-¿Yo? Pues canto. Y seré la mejor. -

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el 3º capi. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Como verán ya empezaron a llevarse las nuevas con el grupo.**

**Que canción tocara cada alumno?**

**Y los del grupo de Gaara?**

**Descúbranlo siguiendo la historia y dejando un REVIEW!**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

PD: la canción es "take a bow", pero versión Glee.(tiene mas sentimiento)

Capitulo 4: Un acercamiento.

Pasaron tan solo 3 días y ya les empezaron a tomar sus respectivos exámenes.

-¿Dónde deje esos apuntes, dattebayo?—miró el reloj, 7:35. "rayos, de nuevo llegare tarde". Bajó las escaleras y salió.

* * *

><p>Tomó sus cuadernos. Hecho una última mirada al espejo para corroborar que todo se halle en su lugar. "No debí dejar que Megumi-chan me arregle la pollera del uniforme. Esta muy corta para mi gusto"<p>

-Hinata, Neji ya está aquí—habló una grave voz desde abajo.

-Si padre—dijo Hinata. Se miró por ultima ve y bajó a encontrarse con su primo en el marco de la puerta. —Buenos días Neji-niisan. —saludó Hinata.

-Buen día, andando. Adiós tío. —saludó Neji. Se dio media vuelta y camino hasta su auto. Hinata hiso una reverencia a su primo y lo siguió. Al llegar al auto pudo notar a alguien más dentro.

Entró en la parte da atrás y se halló con una sonriente Ten Ten.

-Ten Ten ¿vienes con nosotros?—preguntó Hinata.

-Si, es que mi madre hoy no podía llevarme. Quise ir caminando, pero Neji se ofreció a llevarme, así que acepte. ¿Cómo estas hoy?—

-Bien. Hoy es el día, no me siento muy confiada. —aseguró la ojiperla.

- No te preocupes, te diré que haremos. Cuando subas al escenario, mírame y piensa que me cantas solo a mí. ¡Como en las pijamadas!—

-Lo-lo tratare. Gracias. —sonrió a su amiga

El resto del viaje pudo observar como esta daba pequeños y casi imperceptibles miradas a su primo en el volante. Por supuesto conocía los sentimientos de la chica de chonguitos desde hace tiempo.

* * *

><p>Guardó los libros en su bolso. Tomó sus apuntes de biología, era su materia favorita. Le tomó día y medio estudiarse todo: mitosis y meiosis.<p>

Bajó a la cocina, allí su madre ya le había preparado el desayuno. Comió una tostada y tomo una taza de té. Se levantó, sonrió a su madre, la saludó y salió en busca de su bicicleta.

Llegó a la avenida, esperó que el semáforo se ponga en verde. "Es hoy, es hoy", pensaba emocionada. Estaba más que emocionada se hallaba entusiasmada, por fin verían lo buen baterista que ella era. Por supuesto no existen solos en batería, así ayer a la tarde descargó un play back de su canción favorita, de su grupo favorito "The Police". Esta canción le resultaba un tanto graciosa ya a ella le sucedió lo mismo, valla alguien a enamorarse de su profesor.

En la cesta de la bicicleta repiquetea una bolsa blanca con cuadraditos marrones. Divisó que en la siguiente esquina se hallaba una veterinaria, la veterinaria Inuzuka. Una de las mejores en toda Konoha, su dueña era una joven de unos 30 años llamada Hana Inuzuka. Bajó de su bicicleta, tomó la bolsa blanca y entró en el local.

Al correr la puerta se oyó el ruido de una campana.

-¡Buenos días Hana-san!—saludó sonriente—Aquí le traje la comida para Haku, Yoyo y Akamaru. —

-Gracias Megumi, eres un ángel. Hoy te necesitare, ¿podrás venir luego de clases?—preguntó la castaña.

-Claro, seguro. —dijo.

* * *

><p>-Entonces, ¿Podrás tocar hoy?—preguntó una peli rosa a su amiga.<p>

-No lo sé Sakura. Creo que no estoy lista. —

-Claro que lo estas. ¡Yo te entrene!—dijo la joven—Solo debes tener fe y confía en mí, yo confié en ti con mi cabello. —

-Es verdad, te queda mejor así de corto. —aclaró la rubia señalando el corto cabello de su amiga.

Ella, inconscientemente se tocó las puntas del mismo. Le llegaban hasta los hombros. "Y pensar que antes me llegaba hasta cerca de la cintura" pensaba melancólica "Pero Ino tiene razón, es hora de dejar de vivir en un cuento de hadas."

-Bien,- habló de repente la rubia-¡lo hare!—

* * *

><p>"Hoy es el día, me parece muy pronto. ¿Me dejara posponer la audición para la clase que viene?" pensaba una nerviosa Matsuri.<p>

Estaba tensa, nerviosa y jugaba con sus dedos.

_**FLASH BACK:**_

-Bueno. —empezó un peli plateado. —Ahora que tenemos la noticia y los tutores, solo falta darles mi noticia. —los alumnos callaron dudosos. – Deberán audicionar para este viernes si quieren quedarse en el club. Ya que a lo largo del año tendremos presentaciones y torneos, es decir, este club es solo para aquellos que sepan música. Para nadie más. –

Se levantó una mano.

-¿Si Sakura?—dijo el profesor.

-¿La canción es de elección propia o de usted?—

- Es de su elección. —se escucho el suspiro de alivio del grado

"Podre audicionar con la canción que escribí" pensaba Matsuri.

-Bueno les deseo suerte con la presentación. Sigamos con la clase. —

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

"¿Me pregunto quienes de los hombres del aula ira? Sé que irán Naruto, Sasuke, Neji y Gaara, por su banda según me conto Megumi-chan." Al pensar en este último se volteó y observó su reflejo por el vidrio. Dios, cada día sentía que se perdía en esos ojos aguamarinas. Cuando volvió a la realidad, notó que el pelirrojo la observaba mirando su reflejo el vidrio. Se sostuvieron la mirada por segundos, luego Matsuri apartó la cara apenada.

"¿Por qué me evita? ¿Acaso tengo algo en mi cara?" pensó incrédulo Gaara ante la repentina desviada de vista de su compañera. No sabía porque pero el que lo mire le hacía sentirse bien, feliz. "¿En que pienso? Debo concentrarme en que las horas del club no se junten con las de clases de futbol."

* * *

><p>-¡No puede hacerme esto!—gritaba un pelinegro a la directora del colegio. Este vestía mallas verdes, sobre ellas traía un pantalón deportivo con el escudo del instituto.<p>

-Si puedo y lo hare. Lo siento Gai, pero fue por voto de la mayoría de los alumnos, además fue una decisión del dueño del colegio. —contestó la rubia.

-No puede donar parte de mis horas del entrenamiento, para un estúpido club de música. —

-No hay que discutir, así se hará. Punto. Cerrado. Final. —

-¿Quién será el tutor de esas clases?—preguntó enojadísimo, pensaba destruir al que se atrevió a sacarle su tiempo.

-Es Kakashi Hakate. Le ayudaran los estudiantes Sai y Ten Ten. —quedó paralizado. ¿Su mejor amigo dirigiría esas clases de porquería? ¿Y su mejor defensor se iría para ayudar?

¡¿Qué acaso el mundo se volvió loco? Salió corriendo, debía desquitarse con algo. "Unas 50 vueltas a la cancha estarán bien". Pensó.

-¡ ATENCIÓN MOCOSOS!—vociferó Anko-sensei—Hoy toca trabajo práctico en el laboratorio. Así que yo asignar y formare los grupos ¿Dudas?- nadie hablo—Bien los grupos serán:

GRUPO A:

Uzumaki Naruto.

Haruno Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke.

GRUPO B:

Hyugga Hinata.

Inuzuka Kiba.

Shino.

GRUPO C:

Sai.

Megumi.

Iahiko.

GRUPO D:

Chouji Akimichi

Shikamaru Nara

Yamanaka Ino.

GRUPO E:

Sabaku No Temari.

Sabaku No Gaara.

Matsuri Cohen.

GRUPO F:

Hyugga Neji

Ama Ten Ten.

Kenji Yamao.

-Listo, tomen sus cosas y salgamos para el laboratorio. —todos se levantaron. Al llegar allí, cada grupo tomo su lugar en las mesas cabían 2 grupos por mesa. La profesora repartió las fotocopias y empezaron.

En el grupo A: de lo torpe que es Naruto, mezclaba mal las sustancias provocando que estas explotaran. Luego de eso empezó a pelear con Sasuke por que este lo llamó "dobe".

Sakura ya estaba harta de sus peleas infantiles, pero no defendería a Sasuke nunca más, su corte de cabello lo demostraba. Nunca se interesaría por él. Decidió irse por lo sano y gritarles a ambos. Un: "¡Cállense y pónganse a trabajar!" Naruto para evitar un golpe de Sakura, se disculpó. Sasuke solo se quedo callado, pensando desde cuando Sakura le gritaba. Como que le incomodaba el no ser defendido por ella ¿Molestia? No, no puede ser. ¿O sí?

En el grupo B: todos colaboraban entre sí. Kiba de vez en cuando iniciaba una pelea con Shino pero todas ellas eran frenadas amablemente por Hinata. Kiba se sentía cada vez más cómodo con la presencia de Hinata. "¿Pero qué rayos pienso? Yo adoro el ser soltero, nunca me verán atado a una mujer. Nunca"

En el grupo C: Megumi y Iahiko, hacían las mezclas. Sai los ayudaba pero sin hablar ni una palabra. "¿Por qué será tan callado?

En el grupo D: los experimentos eran realizados por el genio Nara. De paso les decía a Ino y Chouji que debían poner. Ellos luego debían pasarle las notas al Nara.

En el grupo E: aquí eran Temari y Matsuri las que realizaban el trabajo. Matsuri en dos ocasiones rompió un tubo de ensayo, por lo que se logró un castigo de parte de la profesora. Temari estaba por intervenir pero la respuesta de su amiga la interrumpió. —"Lo siento, he sido muy torpe. Me lo merezco sensei."-. Gaara se sintió algo sorprendido por la respuesta de la joven.

En el grupo F: Neji y Ten Ten hicieron el trabajo casi en su totalidad. El joven llamado Kenji se hallaba muy entretenido mirando el busto de su amiga de grupo apoyado sobre la mesa. (Alto babosos XD.) Neji notó esta acción, pero decidió dejarla pasar. Pero al notar que el joven no volvía su mirada del pecho de su compañera comenzó a irritarse. "Por Kami, ¿no podría ser más discreto? ¿Quien rayos se cree para mirarla así? No puedo permitirlo."Pensó enojado.

Estaba por hacer algo cuando Ten Ten levantó su vista y dijo "termine". El joven embobado volvió su cara a la hoja. Y Neji más relajado se puso a razonar lo que había pensado ¿Acaso el Hyugga se puso celoso? No, imposible. El era muy orgulloso para que alguien le guste y menos su amiga de curso.

Luego de que cada alumno haya entregado su trabajo y salido al patio, Matsuri tomó un trapo y empezó a limpiar los tubos de ensayo y los vasos de precipitados usados en esa clase.

Pero toda etapa oscura tiene su rayito de sol. Divisó un grabador al final del salón. Saco un CD de su bolso y lo reprodujo. Empezó a sonar una suave melodía y luego de un golpe de batería empezó, ella, a cantar: (oír versión glee)

**Ohh, how about a round of applause, Hey, standin' ovation,**

**Ooh ohh yeah, yeah yeah yeah.**

**You look so dumb right now, Standin' outside my house,**

**Tryin' to apologize, you're so ugly when you cry,**

**Please, just cut it out.**

**Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not,**

**Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught,**

**But you put on quite a show (oh),**

**You really had me goin', but now it's time to go (oh),**

**Curtain?s finally closin', That was quite a show (oh),**

**Very entertainin' But it's over now (but it's over now),**

**Go on and Take A Bow, ohh ohh**

Un pelirrojo caminaba por el pasillo enojado con sigo mismo, "Demonios, olvide mi celular en el maldito laboratorio." Lo había buscado por todos lados y no lo encontraba. El último lugar que quedaba era ese. Al estar a solo metros del lugar empezó a oír a alguien cantando. La letra parecía quemarle, valla que si le llegaba al corazón.

Apuró el paso esperando ver a la dueña de esa voz: en el laboratorio. Había olvidado totalmente que su compañera había sido castigada y se hallaba limpiando en ese instante.

Asomó su cabeza por la ventana de la puerta y se hallo con una castaña, barriendo el lugar y cantando:

**And the award for the best lier goes to you (goes to you),**

**For makin' me believe that you could be faithful to me,**

**Let's hear your speech OUT?**

**But now it's time to go (oh), Curtain?s finally closin',**

**That was quite a show (oh), Very entertainin',**

**But it's over now (but it's over now), Go on and take a bow.**

**But it's over now.**

Al llegar al final de la canción, oyó que su vos se quebraba. Parecía que había puesto su alma en ello. Gaara pudo jurar ver una lagrima resbalar por su rostro. Lo confirmo cuando la vio limpiarse con la manga del buzo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entro, pero se detuvo. ¿Acaso estaba caminando para consolarla? Ni hablar, se giró y vio se celular. Lo tomó, pero al correr su mano chocó con un vaso. El ruido hiso saltar del susto a la joven. Esta volteó y se halló con unos ojos aguamarinas sobre su persona.

El podía observar que seguía llorando, ya que las lágrimas no paraban de caer por sus ojos. Le dolía, lo lastimaba verla así pero, ¿Porque?

Matsuri volteó rápidamente, secando sus lágrimas apresuradamente. "No puede verme llorar. ¡A quien engaño! Me vio". Se volvió para hacerle frente, pero se halló sola en la sala. "Valla, no debo importarle para nada para que ni siquiera se quede a ver como estoy. Tal vez piensa que soy una chiquilla llorona". Se arregló, tomó sus apuntes de biología y partió hacia su clase.

Como era de costumbre Kakashi-sensei volvió a llegar tarde. No llegó sino hasta 20 minutos después. Al entrar pudo ver a al aula en recreo absoluto, a excepción de Megumi y Naruto. Ella trataba de explicarle el tema lo más sencillo posible.

Pudo ver que en una esquina Gaara se hallaba viéndola, ella, enojada por su falta de tacto, frunció el seño, se volteó y se sentó en su lugar.

"¿Acaso se enojo conmigo? ¿Pero qué le pasa?" pensó el Sabaku.

Luego del examen el timbre tocó. Todos guardaron sus cosas y la mitad del curso se dirigió al salón de música. Todos estaban emocionados, saltaban, corrían y trotaban. Los mejores lugares eran los del centro, por eso todos al llegar al auditorio, se encontraban peleando por sentarse. Esa escena resultó ser chistosa en si.

-Bueno, si ya estamos todos empecemos. —dijo el profesor de biología, mirando a los presentes. Se paró frente al escenario, con una lista en su mano. Los miró de una esquina a la otra contando a los presentes

-Si Kakashi-sensei.—respondió el grupo.

-Bien, veamos. El primero en pasar será…- el silencio se hiso presente, a nadie le gusta ser el primero.—La señorita Matsuri.—

"¿Qué? ¿¡Porque a mí!" pensó horrorizada, hoy en la mañana deseó ser la ultima en presentarse y resulta que le tocó ser la primera. Se levantó y miró al profesor. —S-si, sen-sensei.-

_**Hola de nuevo! Verán, para aquellos que se peguntan "quien es esa megumi? Bueno les quiero aclarar que ¡soy yo!**_

_**Me quise incluir en el fic. Jajajajaja es original no?**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí se llegara. **_

_**Se animara a cantar Matsuri?**_

_**Que cantaran los otros?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

PD: canciones a escuchar:

Listen To Your Heart - Roxette

Helena - My Chemical Romance

Don´t Stand So Close To Me – The Police

The Lazy Song – Bruno Mars

California King Bed – Rihanna

Capitulo 5: Puedes brillar no importa lo que cueste.

-Bien, ¿Qué harás Matsuri?—preguntó un peli plateado sentado en el medio de una mesa de jurado. A su izquierda se hallaba Sai y a su derecha estaba Ten Ten.

-Y-yo… tocaré e interpretaré una canción de un grupo llamado Roxette. —dijo acomodándose en el asiento del piano.

-Ok, te escuchamos—aclaró el profesor. Todos hicieron silencio, querían escuchar a la primera participante.

"Dios, no me miren tan detenidamente. No puedo hacerlo. ¡Ya cálmate! (cacheteada mental). Recuerda lo que te dijeron Megumi y Hinata- chan:

"Matsuri, si alguna vez te llegas a poner tan nerviosa que te sientes desfallecer, solo has esto. Cierra los ojos, respira profundo y piensa en un recuerdo lindo. Búscalo en el centro de tu alma"

"Momento lindo" pensó. Así lo hiso. Cerró los ojos, y recordó la semana pasada con sus amigas, jugando, charlando de chicos, y divirtiéndose con los comentarios de doble sentido de Megumi-chan...

Se sonó los dedos y comenzó a tocar unos acordes cuando empezó a cantar.

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.**

**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.**

**You've built a love but that love falls apart.**

**Your little piece of heaven turns to dark.**

**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.**

**Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do.**

**I don't know where you're going**

**And I don't know why**

**But listen to your heart before**

**You tell him goodbye.**

Luego del estribillo vino un corto solo de piano. Todos miraban fascinados como tocaba. Gaara se sentía lleno por dentro cuando la escuchaba cantar. Ese agujero en su pecho se llenaba cada vez que la oía. Continuó cantando, en cada estrofa ponía cada vez un poco mas de alma.

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.**

**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.**

**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,**

**The feeling of belonging to your dreams.**

**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.**

**Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do.**

**I don't know where you're going**

**And I don't know why**

**But listen to your heart before**

**You and there are voices that want to be heard.**

**So much to mention but you can't find the words.**

**The scent of magic, the beauty that's been**

**When love was wilder than the wind. Tell him goodbye.**

Terminó la canción con unas tres repeticiones de la oración "Listen to your heart". Al dejar de tocar, todos los presentes se levantaron a aplaudirla. Con el sonido de los aplausos Matsuri volvió a la realidad y sonrió ampliamente. "Lo logre".

-Kakashi-sensei,-llamó Ten Ten a su profesor. —Ella debe estar en el grupo. —

-Si, ya lo creo—concordó el profesor. Miró a Sai y este asintió.

-Muy bien Matsuri. Ahora, el siguiente será… Naruto. — dijo el profesor anotando en la lista de los alumnos presentados.

-Disculpe, Kakashi-sensei. —llamó el rubio al profesor. — ¿Podría tocar yo con mis amigos Gaara, Neji y Sasuke? Es que en teoría, somos una banda. —el profesor dudó, pero la respuesta de Sai le cambio la opinión.

-Claro, piénselo así. Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, evaluamos a cuatro alumnos a la vez y matamos horas de elección para más tarde. —

-De acuerdo, tu ganas Naruto. —

-¡Gracias, dattebayo!—corrió a su mochila y extrajo dos palillos de batería de color naranja. Sus compañeros, más relajados, caminaron hasta el escenario a tomar sus respectivos instrumentos. Al llegar Naruto ya estaba sentado en su batería.

-¿Hola?—probó Gaara el micrófono—De acuerdo, tocaremos una canción llamada "Helena" de My Chemical Romance. —

Empezaron Sasuke con Neji a tocar, segundos después empezó a cantar Gaara.

**Long ago**

**Just like the hearse you die to get in again.**

**We are so far from you**

**Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate**

**The lives of everyone you know**

**And what's the worst you take (worst you take)**

**From every heart you break (heart you break)**

**And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)**

**Well I've been holding on tonight**

**What's the worst that I could say?**

**Things are better if I stay**

**So long and goodnight**

**So long and goodnight.**

**Tanto Naruto, como sus amigos guitarristas repetían el final de las oraciones. El coro era cantado por los cuatro.**

**Came a time.**

**When every star fall brought you to tears again**

**We are the very hurt you sold**

**And what's the worst you take**

**From every heart you break**

**And like a blade you stain**

**Well I've been holding on tonight**

**What's the worst that I could say?**

**Things are better if I stay**

**So long and goodnight. So long and goodnight**

**And if you carry on this way**

**Things are better if I stay**

**So long and goodnight. So long and goodnight**

**Can you hear me? Are you near me?**

**Can we pretend to leave and then**

**We'll meet again. When both our cars collide?**

**What's the worst that I could say?**

**Things are better if I stay**

**So long and goodnight .So long and goodnight**

**And if you carry on this way**

**Things are better if I stay**

**So long and goodnight. So long and goodnight**

Un golpe en los tambores de parte de Naruto marcó el final de la canción. Gritos, aplausos y ovaciones fue lo que el grupo recibió. Se oía a Karin gritar: "bravo Sasuke-kun", o a Luna: "Naruto-kun eres lo máximo". O Yumi: "Gaara-kun manda, eres el mejor". Los jóvenes ignoraron por completo las ovaciones de esas tres por que les parecían prácticamente molestas.

* * *

><p>-Gané de nuevo, Asuma-sensei. — dijo un pelinegro de mirada adormilada.<p>

-¿Qué? No puede ser, ya son tres seguidas a cero. —

-Siete. - corrigió, levantándose. Necesitaba irse a tomar aire, quería ver sus nubes. "Jugar tanto ajedrez cansa la cabeza." Pensó. Estaba llegando a la puerta, levantó su mirada y se encontró con una rubia de cuatro coletas apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Su mirada se hallaba perdida en el cielo. Aun traía su traje de hockey. Sostenía el palo con su mano derecha. Su pollera cubría de manera razonable su trasero, el problema era que el volumen del mismo le levantaba la pollera.

"Por Kami, no puedo estar pensando esto. No, no, yo no pude haberme enamorado de Sabaku no Temari." Su mirada ascendió mas, "Carajo, ¿Que no puede usar una musculosa mas suelta?"

-Oye, problemática. – Llamó a su amiga haciendo que se voltee.-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Tengo que pedirte un favor. —"Directo al grano, ni un hola. Debe ser serio para ella"

-¿Qué clase de favor?—preguntó dudoso.

-Hoy saldremos a bailar y necesito que me acompañes a comprar ropa nueva. —

-¡¿QUE?—gritó el pelinegro. —Temari esos favores se los debes pedir a tus amigas no a mí. —

-Si lo sé, pero ninguna puede. Matsuri saldrá a comprar con Hinata y Megumi-chan. Sakura irá con Ino, me ofrecieron a ir pero yo dije que no. Ya sabes que no me cae bien esa rubia gritona y mandona. —

"Si es verdad" concordó" ¿Qué hará si se la encuentra borracha en el boliche?"—Que problemático—suspiró. —Bien te acompañare, con una condición. — propuso levantando su dedo.

-¿Qué quieres?— prestó atención la joven a lo que su amigo pensaba decir.

-Yo te acompaño, pero tú también acompáñame a comprar mi ropa también. —propuso.

-¡Hecho! Gracias Shika—le dio un rápido abrazo y salió corriendo a su clase de hockey, estaba por comenzar. Y como capitana no debía llegar tarde.

* * *

><p>-¡WOW! ¡Naruto, eso estuvo genial!—le felicitó Megumi al llega ellos a sentarse. Se sentaron en este orden: Gaara, Naruto, Neji y Sasuke. (La mitad a la derecha).<p>

Las chicas estaban así: Ino, Sakura, Megumi, Hinata y Matsuri. (De la mitad izquierda. Matsuri está al lado de Gaara.)

-Gracias Megumi-chan. Oye, Hinata-chan ¿A ti que te pareció?—preguntó mirando a la ojiperla.

-Etto…est-estuvo muy bien. Tocas muy bien la bat-bateria—aclaró sonrojada, bajando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos.

-¡Sabia que les gustaría, dattebayo!—

-Si, salió bien ¿verdad?—se preguntó un pelirrojo en voz alta.

-¿Bien? Eso fue asombroso. —contradijo Matsuri. Gaara volteó a verla sorprendido. Matsuri se sonrojó, "Dios, me sobrepase."—digo…Bueno, yo creo… a mi me gustó como tocaron, creo…que fue…genial. —agachó la cabeza totalmente sonrojada.

-Gracias—dijo Gaara con una diminuta y casi imperceptible sonrisa. Pero fue captada por Matsuri, quien se la devolvió con otra (obviamente) más grande. Hiso que Gaara sintiera un calor en su pecho. —yo… también cre-creo que cantas bien. — vio un brillo en los ojos de ella. Debía contenerse. "¡¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo?"

Luego siguieron una joven del último año. Cantaron "My heart will go on" de Celine Dion. No lo hiso mal, pero según Ten Ten no hubo sentimiento en la canción.

Siguió un trío de jóvenes que tocaron "Don´t stop me now" de queen. Pero desafinaron en tres ocasiones lo que les provocó el rechazo de los jueces, además estaban tan nerviosos que cantaban bajo.

Ahora siguió el grupo de Karin. Hicieron así: Karin al micrófono, Luna con la guitarra y Yumi con el bajo. Interpretaron "Marry You" de Bruno Mars. A los jueces les gustó porque parecía que la cantaban de corazón. (Es que así lo hacían.)

-De acuerdo, Megumi sigues tu—aclaro Ten Ten. —

-¡Sí!—celebro. Corrió a su bolso y tomo dos palillos de batería violetas con cintas negras, y un CD.

-¿Cómo tocara un solo de batería sin banda?—se preguntó Gaara

-No hay de qué preocuparse. —contestó Matsuri. Gaara volteó y la miró fijo. Ella mantenía la mirada en su amiga, pero al responderle lo miró a la cara sonriendo. El estaba por preguntar, pero ella se le adelantó. —Ella sabe como sorprendernos. — Gaara sintió de nuevo ese calor en su pecho. Decidió ignorar el sentimiento y miró a su compañera.

-Bien, ¿Qué tocaras Megumi?—preguntó Kakashi.

-Tocaré un clásico de The Police, "Don´t Stand So Close To Me". —dijo entregándole el CD a un Backstage para que lo reproduzca. Volvió a su asiento, acomodó su micrófono, tomó sus palillos y le señaló al joven que reproduzca el tema.

La música comenzó a sonar, así como la batería de Megumi. Se acercó al micrófono y empezó a cantar:

**Young teacher the subject at school girl fantasy.**

**She wants him so badly knows what she wants to be.**

**Inside her there's longing this girl's an open page.**

**Book marking she's so close now this girl is half his age.**

**Don't stand**

**Don´t stand so**

**Don´t stand so close to me**

**Her friends are so jealous you know how bad girls get.**

**Sometimes it's not so easy to be the teacher's pet.**

**Temptation, frustration so bad it makes him cry**

**Wet bus stop, when's waiting his car is warm and dry.**

-Hay que admitir que se las arregla bien. —opinó el pelirrojo.

-Si, es bastante buena ¿no?—preguntó mirándolo a esos ojos aguamarinas que la volvían loca. Sentía perderse cada vez que lo miraba. Lo que no sabía era que a él le sucedía lo mismo. El sentía que esos ojos le devoraban el alma. No podía creer que hasta solo horas esos ojos rebosaban de lágrimas.

**Don't stand**

**Don´t stand so**

**Don´t stand so close to me**

**Loose talk in the classroom to hurt they try and try**

**Strong words in the staffroom the accusations fly**

**It's no use he sees her**

**He starts to shake he starts to cough just like the old man in.**

**That famous book by Nabokov**

**Don't stand**

**Don´t stand so**

**Don´t stand so close to me**

-No opino. Definitivamente, debe estar. —dijo Kakashi-sensei.

Gaara asintió, (a lo que Matsuri le dijo). Giró su rostro esperando al siguiente. Estos fueron un par de gemelas de su grado llamadas Kiki y Kumi. Cantaron "Telephone" de Lady Gaga. Al público le gustó. Según Ten Ten no hubo entusiasmo.

-No entran. No sentí nada. —dijo Sai.

-Bien, bien. Ahora sigue, Ino. —dijo Kakashi.

-Dis-disculpen, ¿Podría tocar con mi amiga Sakura así como hiso Naruto?—preguntó la rubia. El jurado contesto un "claro".

Tomaron las guitarras criollas y pusieron dos asientos alrededor de un micrófono.

-Ok, nosotras cantaremos "The Lazy Song" de Bruno Mars.- Anuncio Sakura, acercándose al micrófono.

**Today I don't feel like doing anything**

**I just wanna lay in my bed don't feel like picking up my phone**

**So leave a message at the tone**

**Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

**Uh, I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan**

**Turn the TV on Throw my hand in my pants**

**Nobody's gon' tell me I can't, nah**

**I'll be lying on the couch just chilling in my snuggie**

**Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie**

**Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man**

**Oh oh, yes I said it**

**I said it**

**I said it cause I can**

**Today I don't feel like doing anything**

**I just wanna lay in my bed**

**Don't feel like picking up my phone**

**So leave a message at the tone**

**Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

**Nothing at all**

**Ooh hoo ooh hoo Hoo ooh ooh**

**Nothing at all**

**Ooh hoo ooh hoo Hoo ooh ooh**

**Tomorrow I wake up, do some P90X**

**With a really nice girl have some really nice sex**

**And she's gonna scream out, "this is great" (Oh my god this is great)**

**I might mess around and get my college degree**

**I bet my old man will be so proud of me**

**I'm sorry pops you just have to wait**

**No I ain't gonna comb my hair**

**Cause I ain't going anywhere**

**No no no no no no no no nooo**

**I'll just strut in my birthday suit**

**And let everything hang loose**

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeahhh**

**Ohh Today I don't feel like doing anything**

**I just wanna lay in my bed**

**Don't feel like picking up my phone**

**So leave a message at the tone**

**Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

**Nothing at all**

**Ooh hoo ooh hoo Hoo ooh ooh**

**Nothing at all**

**Ooh hoo ooh hoo Hoo ooh ooh**

**Nothing at all**

Ino cantó la segunda estrofa y acompaño en todos los estribillos. También cantó sola el último estribillo. Al terminar, hicieron una reverencia al público que aplaudía. Sakura buscó la mirada de sus amigos y se halló con cierto pelinegro que no le sacaba la vista de encima. De pronto se ruborizo. "No, no viviré una fantasía. Mi corte de cabello lo demuestra. Ya me olvide de él."

Ino solo suspiró de alivio.

-Me gustaron tienen entusiasmo. —comentó Ten Ten. Kakashi y Sai solo asintieron.

-Muy bien, la ultima. Hinata pasa al escenario. —dijo el profesor, fijando su vista en la libreta primero, y en la ultima participante luego.

-¡Vamos Hinata!—le alentó Ten Ten.

Hinata se paró, más tensa que un tronco.

-Chst, Hinata—la nombrada se dio vuelta—Buena suerte.—le dijo un rubio.

"Naruto-kun... Lo hare, si él cree en mi puedo hacer lo que sea."

Subió al escenario, tomó una guitarra criolla y un micrófono.

-Bien, ¿Qué nos presentaras hoy?—

-Can-cantare una canción llamada "California King Bed", de Rihanna-

**Chest to chest. Nose to nose**

**Palm to palm. We were always just that close**

**Wrist to wrist. Toe to toe**

**Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose**

**So how come when I reach out my finger**

**It feels like more than distance between us**

**In this California king bed**

**Were 10000 miles apart?**

**I been California wishing on the stars**

**For you´re heart on me**

**My California king**

**Eye to eye Cheek to cheek**

**Side by side. You were sleeping next to me**

**Arm in arm Dusk to dawn**

**With the curtains drawn. And a little last night on these sheets**

**So how come when I reach out my fingers**

**It feels like more than distance between us**

**In this California king bed**

**We're 10000 miles apart**

**I'll be California wishing on the stars**

**For your heart on me**

**My California king**

**Just when I felt like giving up on us**

**You turned around and gave me one last touch**

**That made everything feel better**

**And even then my eyes got wetter**

**So confused when I asked ask you if you love me**

**But I don't wanna seem so weak**

**Maybe I've been California dreaming**

**In this California king bed**

**Were 10000 miles apart?**

**California wishing on the stars**

**For you´re heart on me**

**My California king**

**My California King**

**In this California king bed**

**Were 10000 miles apart?**

**I've been California wishing on the stars**

**For your heart on me**

**My California King**

Terminó la canción con un rasgueo de guitarra. Todos, pero todos, se levantaron a ovacionarla como si fuese la ídolo del año. Estaba tan avergonzada de ser elogiada así, pero tan feliz de haberlo logrado. Eso se lo contaría a Kurenai, la semana siguiente.

Pudo observar que Naruto le aplaudía con mucha energía. Levantó un pulgar y dijo:

-¡Genial Hinata! Así se hace dattebayo.-


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

PD: ¡dejen Reviews!

Escuchen es su debido momento: "Secret of Love" y "Truly Madly Deeply" ambos de Cascada.

Capitulo 6: Viernes en la noche

_**10:30:**_

Salió de bañarse, debía cambiarse rápido. Su amiga estaría por llegar y no estaría bien que la halle así. Abrió el placard. Tomó una musculosa lila con bordados blancos y un short blanco. Estaba buscando sus zapatos, cuando sonó el timbre.

Se sacó el turbante, y bajó a abrirle a su amiga mientras peinaba su cabello azul.

-Hola Ten Ten—saludo la ojiperla.

-Hola Hinata ¿Neji ya llegó?—preguntó mirando para el interior de la casa

-No. —dijo.

-Mejor, vamos. —la tomó por la muñeca y se la llevo al cuarto.

* * *

><p>¡RIIIIIING!<p>

-¡YA VOY!—gritó una peli rosa—Hola Ino. Ven vamos que se nos hace tarde. —

-Calma Sakura, aun faltan como dos horas. —la tranquilizó su amiga.

-¡Pero no estoy ni bañada! Además tampoco me preparé la ropa. —protestó.

-Calma, ve a bañarte que yo lo haré. Hoy te conseguiré un acompañante. —dijo guiñándole un ojo. Sakura rio nerviosamente pensando que su amiga a veces enloquece de la nada. Sakura se metió en el baño, no muy confiada en lo que su amiga rubia planeaba conseguirle.

* * *

><p>-Bien ¿Qué me pondré?—se preguntaba una castaña parada en frente a su placard.<p>

Tomó un short violeta, junto con una ombliguera rayada violeta y blanca(es que el violeta es mi color favorito XD).

Se vistió y se miró al espejo. "listo" pensó. Se peinó con dos colitas bajas y se colocó sus zapatos de Viamo, del mismo color que su short.

* * *

><p>Una rubia de cuatro coletas se estaba dando los últimos retoques de maquillaje, cuando tocaron en la entrada. Corrió a abrir la puerta.<p>

-Matsuri ¡Ya estás aquí!— la rubia abrazó a su amiga.

-Te-Temari-san…no respiro. —se quejó.

-Ven, a cambiarse. —la tomó de la muñeca y se la llevó.

_**12:10:**_

¡RIIING!

-Debe de ser Neji-niisan—dijo la ojiperla.

-Hinata—la llamó -¿Crees que le guste?—preguntó mirándose.

-¿Bromeas? Te ves deslumbrante. —contestó. Bajaron las escaleras. Ten Ten vestía un short blanco, junto con una remera de "47 street" negra, con un beso dibujado en el centro. Además este decía encima "bésame".

Neji oyó los pasos de alguien acercándose a la puerta. El fue con una camisa a cuadritos celeste y blanca. Tenía unos jeans azules gastados y zapatillas Vans.

Hinata le abrió la puerta, lo saludó con un abrazo invitándolo a entrar. Al pasar se encontró con Ten Ten como nunca antes la había visto. Se veía más…Mujer.

-Hola Neji. —saludó sonriendo.

-Ho-hola Ten Ten. Te…ves bien—dijo nervioso. Desvió la mirada. "¿Por qué no me atrevo a mirarla?" se giró sobre sus talones diciendo un "vamos" a las chicas. Ten Ten le sonrió de manera cómplice a Hinata.

* * *

><p>-¡Mama! Hora de irnos. —llamó Sakura a su madre.<p>

-Si, amor. —la mujer tomó las llaves de su auto. Abrió la casa dejando pasar a las jóvenes primero. Después salió ella y cerró la casa. —Se ven preciosas.-comentó.

-Gracias—respondieron ambas.

* * *

><p>-Ya termine. —dijo una castaña.<p>

-¡Oh, por dios! ¿Eres tu Matsuri?—bromeó la rubia haciendo sonrojar a su amiga.

-Pu-pues, tú no te quedas atrás. Ajajajajaja—dijo riendo a su amiga.

-¿En serio? Me parece el short rellena mis piernas. —protestó. Ella vestía una ombliguera negra con imagen de la cara de Marilyn Monroe, y un short de jean. Por esa noche decidió soltarse el pelo y usaba sandalias negras. Al ser alta, no tenia problemas por quedar enana ante sus amigas.

Matsuri vestía un vestido floreado, ceñido al cuerpo de la cintura para arriba, luego caía suelto. En la cintura tenía una faja blanca. Su pelo, igual que siempre, suelto hasta los hombros.

-Matsuri, le iré a avisar a Kankuro que ya es hora. ¿Podrías ir a avisarle a Gaara? Gracias. —salió corriendo al galpón en el parque ya que el mayor se pasaba gran parte del día allí armando marionetas para vender. Era muy bueno.

-Pero…-no llegó a quejarse ya que Temari había desaparecido. Trago saliva y subió las escaleras. Llegó a la primera puerta a la derecha. Estaba por tocar pero se la encontró algo entra abierta. Por curiosidad asomó la vista por el espacio.

Logró divisar al pelirrojo, pero la situación en como él se encontraba no le fue de ventaja. Gaara se hallaba sentado en un estante al lado de la ventana mirando la luna. Se hallaba semi-vestido. Solo faltaba su camiseta. Matsuri enrojeció ante la situación. "tiene un cuerpo increíble."

Se trató de controlar. Se enderezó y tocó la puerta deseando que se ponga la remera para atender. Le abrió, subió la mirada y sintió desfallecer. "Sigue igual. Dios que sin vergüenza." Desvió completamente la mirada.

-Temari-san dice que es ho-hora de irnos. —salió corriendo para encontrarse con Temari y Kankuro.

"Otra vez. Ahora no solo desvía la mirada sino que huye de mí. ¿Porque?", pensó apoyando la mano en su cintura, la sintió desnuda. Bajo su mirada y se hallo con el torso desnudo.

-¡Carajo!—gritó. Entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta. "Creo que esto lo explica todo." Pensó feliz de que eso haya sido el causante de la huida de la joven. "Que niña tan inocente. "Río para sus adentros.

_**12:45:**_

-¿Quién falta?—preguntó Ten Ten.

-Los Sabaku con Matsuri, Sasuke y Naruto. —contestó Sakura.

Allí, en la puerta del boliche "Cascada" ya se hallaban: Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata, Neji, Sai, Megumi, Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru.

-Allí están, ¡Dattebayo!—gritó Naruto al ver al grupo. Venia corriendo, detrás venia un calmado Sasuke. Al llegar saludo primero a su prima—Hola Sakura-chan. Te ves muy linda. —

El azabache al oír el halago de su amigo, subió la vista con duda. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente al ver lo…lo…madura que se veía.

-¡Hey, Naruto!—lo llamó Megumi, que hasta entonces estaba hablando con Kiba muy entretenidamente.

-¡Megumi-chan! ¿Cómo estás?—saludó a su mejor amiga. Desde su llegada ella lo había ayudado en todo, tareas e incluso le pidió consejos. Se habían hecho amigos enseguida, ella le caía bien a pesar de sus despistes. Y a él, le caía bien, porque le estaba resultando su salvadora en las materias. Ademas de su gran carisma y solidaridad.

-Bien, oye,-le dijo haciendo un ademan para que se acerque como para decirle un secreto. Kiba sintió arder su sangre en el momento. "¿De qué me enojo? Ni que fuera mi novia. "pensó mirando cómo le hablaba al rubio. —No saludaste a mi amiga Hinata. —

-¿Esta aquí? No la había vis…- se giró y sintió hallarse con un ángel. "¿En verdad s ella? Se ve muy linda." pensó. Decidió acercarse a saludar.

-Hola Hinata-chan, hola Ten Ten. —saludó con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ho-hola Naruto-kun. —saludó tímidamente, bajando su vista. Ten Ten de pronto es alejada de los tórtolos a propósito por Megumi. Por supuesto, la castaña de chonguitos se dio cuenta y sonrió con complicidad. Ambas observaban a los jóvenes charlar chocaron manos, como celebrando una esto era observado por la peli rosa quien sonreía ante la cómica situación. "Hacen una linda pareja si los miras bien."

De la nada alguien le toca el hombro, ella se da vuelta y se espera algo nunca visto

-Hola. —la saluda Sasuke.

"¿Este desde cuando me saluda?" pensó. —Ah, hola. —dijo, se volteó para ver que ellos seguían hablando. Este suceso resulto ser muy doloroso para el "ego Uchiha" de Sasuke.

"¿Acaso me ignora? ¿Quien se cree?" pensó frunciendo el ceño. De alguna manera extrañaba que Sakura se comporte como una molestia. Que lo defienda cuando Naruto tenía razón, o que le hablase todo el tiempo. "Parecería como que quiere deshacerse de mí. Bueno, si así lo quieres. No lo lograras tan fácilmente."

Cerca de ellos se estacionó un auto. De le bajaron primero Kankuro, con Temari de lado del acompañante. De atrás salieron Gaara y Matsuri.

-Matsuri-chan—llamó a su amiga Megumi, lo que logró que todos voltearan sus vistas a los recién llegados.

-¡Gaara, al fin llegas dattebayo!—gritó Naruto. El nombrado solo cerró los ojos y levantó los hombros.

Las chicas notaron que Gaara se veía bastante guapo, pero el más guapo fue su hermano Kankuro. Este también se había fijado en las compañeras de su hermano y vio una que le llamó la atención. Una peli rosa de pollera cremita y pelo por los hombros. Le sonrió, ella al notar el gesto se puso colorada pero no sin antes devolverle la sonrisa.

En cuanto a los hombres, Shikamaru quedo pasmado, de nuevo, con la imagen de la rubia. Se le aceleró el pulso. "Creo que es oficial, me estoy enamorando de Temari."

_**FLASH BACK:**_

-Apúrate mujer. Tardas tanto que la tienda me cerrará si no salimos ya. —Protestó un pelinegro de coleta en forma de piña. —Que problemático, ¿Quién me mando a venir?-.

-Viniste por que eres buen amigo. —contestó una voz a sus espaldas. Temari ya había salido del probador. Tenía esa pose de supuesto enojo. Las manos en las caderas y las piernas levemente separadas.

-Si, tal vez. —dijo caminado hacia ella. El cuerpo no le respondía ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La tomo de la mano y hablo. —Mi turno, nos vamos.-

-Es-espera Shikamaru aun no lo he pagado. ¡Suéltame!—dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre del chico, pero parte de esa fuerza hiso que su pie se enredara con la cortina del probador y callara al suelo sin soltar la mano de él.

Temari cayó de espaldas al suelo con Shikamaru encima. Al notarlo esta enrojeció como nunca en la vida. Su rostro se hallaba a centímetros del de él. Shikamaru estaba a cuatro patas encima de ella. Sus dos manos estaban entre los hombros de Temari y sus rodillas, una a cada lado de su cintura.

Se separó y estando totalmente parado le tendió una mano en forma de ayuda. Dijo "perdón" y preguntó si no se había lastimado. Ella asentía como tonta sin saber que decir. Shikamaru le soltó la mano (la ayudo a levantarse) y salió.

_**FIN FLASH BACK:**_

"Ni siquiera cuando compre mi ropa cruzamos palabra." Pensó avergonzado por lo sucedido esa tarde.

Temari al verlo apoyado sobre la pared, con su mirada fija en su persona, se puso algo nerviosa y volteó su mirada. Esos ojos negros la llamaban. Sentía curiosidad de saber que esconden esos ojos, el porqué no brillan. Quería sentir la electricidad que le recorrió el cuerpo al tomar su mano.

-Bien, entremos ya. —propuso Neji. Al entrar en el boliche sonaba "Secret of Love" de Cascada.

-Si. - dijo Kiba. - Antas de que cierre la barra libre. - Y como si de las palabras mágicas se tratasen, todos se adentraron a la velocidad de la luz.

_**02:00:**_

Todos estaban bailando animadamente. Naruto bailaba con sus amigos Gaara y Sasuke, quien no podía dejar de mirar a cierta peli rosa. Ella, entre tanto tomaba una bebida. De atrás alguien le tocó el hombro, se volteó y se encontró con el mismo chico lindo de la entrada, el hermano de Gaara,…

-Kankuro. Hola. —saludó.

-Hola, ¿oye, quieres bailar?—preguntó tendiéndole una mano.

-Claro, ¿po-porque no?—contestó nerviosa, el castaño la tomó por la mano y se la llevó al centro de la pista. Sasuke, mientras tanto, los observo irse. Eso, de alguna manera que no entendía, le molestó bastante, lo enfurecía. Trato de seguir bailando para relajarse.

Cerca del grupo de Gaara estaban Kiba y Megumi hablando entretenidamente. "Ella es alguien interesante." pensaba Kiba,"No solo es culta sino que linda. No, no, ¿Qué pienso? Ay, diablos necesito ayuda." Lo que ignoraba era que a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Entre ambos empezaba a crecer un sentimiento que es algo más que una amistad, pero ninguno lo notaba.

Sentados en una mesa se hallaban Sai y Neji. De repente llega Ino.

-¿Qué hacen sentados?—preguntó fingiendo molestia.

-¿Y tu amiga?—preguntó Neji para evadir el tema.

-Está bailando con el hermano de Gaara. —contestó. Paso su mirada de Neji a Sai. —Tú. Ven bailas conmigo. —le dijo agarrándole la muñeca y llevándoselo.

-¿Eh?—pregunto-¿Por qué?—

-Para acompañarme y para lograr que hagas algo, Sai. – le contestó sonriendole.

Minutos luego de que Ino se fue, llego Ten Ten. Sonriendo como siempre.

-Neji, ¿no bailas?—preguntó.

-No. —Contestó tratando de no mirar sus hermosas y largas piernas.-¿Y qué haces? ¿Dónde está Hinata?—preguntó mirando alrededor.

-Óh, ella está bailando con Naruto. —contestó moviendo la mano, restandole importancia.

-¿QUE?—dijo parándose. Antes de que empezara a caminar Ten Ten lo tomo por los hombros para frenarlo.

-Ni se te ocurra Hyugga. Deja a tu prima tener su noche.-lo volvió a sentar. Ella se sentó a su lado. —Como no confío que te quedes quieto vendrás a bailar conmigo. Andando. —lo tomó por la muñeca y se lo llevo. El protestó pero tampoco ofreció resistencia alguna.

A unas pocas mesas, se sentaron Temari y Matsuri cansada de tanto bailar. Minutos después Matsuri se levanta.

-Iré por algo de tomar ¿Quieres?—

-No gracias Matsuri. —respondió la rubia. Su amiga se giró y caminó directo hacia el bar.

Temari decidió levantarse y seguir bailando, pero justo la canción se cortó.-¿Qué?—se preguntó.

-Bien mis jóvenes hormonales…-empezó el DJ—Esta es una canción dedicada a las parejas así busque a ese alguien especial y sáquenlo a bailar. - sentenció, dando un grito y reproduciendo la canción.

-Un agua, por favor. —pidió Matsuri al barman. —Gracias. —pagó. Camino unos pasos cuando chocó con alguien, un pelirrojo un año mayor que ella. No lo vio porque venía abriendo su bebida.

-Sa…so…ri—murmuró.

-¿Matsuri? Dios, hace años no te veo ¿Cómo andas linda?—saludó pícaramente acercándose más de lo debido. Ella al ver su intención lo frenó con una mano en su pecho.

-Bien. —Dijo cortante—Me tengo que ir. –

-Tenemos que hablar, no me diste la oportunidad meses atrás. —

-No hay nada de qué hablar. —dijo. Trató de empujarlo para pasar pero este la tomó por el brazo y se la llevó a la fuerza. La arrojó contra la pared y la acorraló poniendo sus brazos al redero de ella.

(Suena "Truly Madly Deeply" de cascada. Por algo se llamaba así el boliche XD)

-Oye, problemática—la llamó un pelinegro de voz grave. Ella volteó y se halló con Shikamaru, parado detrás de ella tendiendo una mano.-¿Quieres bailar?—

-¿Eh?—se preguntó. Porque le preguntaría e ir a bailar. "¿Será por lo que el DJ dijo? ¿Acaso soy importante para él?" Pensó. —Sí, claro. —contestó. Tomó su mano dejando que él la llevara a la pista.

Al llegar, el se volteó quedando enfrente. Levantó su mano y la puso en su hombro, luego la otra mano (la libre) y la apoyó en el otro hombro. Las manos del morocho se posaron sobre su cadera. Bailaban lento al son de la canción.

Gaara se había separado del grupo. Todos bailaban con parejas él se había quedado solo. Iba a aprovechar el momento para buscar a Matsuri y le preguntaría el porqué lloraba ese dio en el laboratorio. La había visto irse al bar. Decidió empezar allí.

Al llegar no la vio, pero oyó un "¡Quítate!", de una voz algo conocida. Decidió seguirla para ver de qué se trataba.

La imagen que vio le achico el corazón: Matsuri se hallaba muy pegada con un pelirrojo que la acorralaba a la pared. Pero su rostro (el de Matsuri) no mostraba felicidad, sino enojo e incomodidad. Por las dudas decidió quedarse escondido, no tenía un buen presentimiento.

-¡Te dije que me sueltes!—grito Matsuri. Golpeando a Sasori en el pecho

-¡No! Tenemos que hablar. — Decía forcejeándola para que se quede quieta pero estaba perdiendo la paciencia.-¡DIOS QUEDATE QUIETA!—Dijo llegando al máximo de su paciencia y abofeteó a Matsuri. Gruesas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la joven, su rostro se hallaba de costado debido al golpe. De su labio sintió resbalar un liquido, sacó su lengua para ver si era lagrima. No lo era, era su propia sangre.

Esto fue la gota que rebalso el vaso para el Sabaku. No solo la había hecho llorar sino que la abofeteo haciéndola sangrar.

-Perdóname, Matsu,-empezó Sasori. Se acercó y la abrazó, ella estaba por protestar cuando Sasori la besa. Trata de zafarse pero se queda helada cuando siente una mano subir por su cadera y cerrarse en su trasero. "¡Dios, me está tocando! Que alguien me ayude, por favor". Más lagrimas caían por su rostro.

-¡Apártate! —gritó alguien. Sasori fue sujetado por el cuello de la remera por alguien y fue arrojado al suelo.

-¿Qué te sucede idiota?—le gritó a otro pelirrojo que se ponía enfrente e Matsuri. —Esto es un tema de pareja, ¿Así que porque no t haces un lado?—

-No creo que ella haya sido tan tonta como para engancharse con un tarado como tú. —dijo Gaara.

-Pues créetelo, porque así fue. —Gaara estaba por abalanzarse sobre él, pero Matsuri lo detuvo agarrándole el brazo.

-Tal vez haya tenido algo contigo. Pero que quede claro ¡No somos ni fuimos nada!—

-Pero matsu…-

-¡PERO NADA! Sasori, me engañaste no solo con una compañera de tu curso sino que te acostaste con ella—no aguantó más y callo llorando desconsoladamente al suelo.

Sasori corrió a ayudarla, pero Gaara se lo impidió poniéndose enfrente.

-Ni lo creas, eres de lo peor. —

-¡Cállate!—Sasori levantó un puño para golpearlo. Gaara lo esquivo fácilmente y le devolvió el golpe en su estomago. El golpeado cayó al suelo, tomándose el lugar que ardía en dolor. Se levantó débilmente, y volvió a atacar. Paro alguien lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-¿Qué crees que haces Sasori?—dijo un castaño tomando la muñeca de su amigo. Kankuro miró a su hermano que se agachaba a revisar a su amiga.

-Kankuro—llamó el pelirrojo a su hermano. —dile a tu amiguito que se cuide. No volverá a tocar a Matsuri sin que antes yo le rompa el rostro. — Sasori se enloqueció trato de zafarse, pero Kankuro solo apretó mas el garre.

-¿De qué habla Sasori?—le preguntó a su amigo. Este solo bajo la vista avergonzado.

-Él—comenzó Gaara, al ver que no hablaba. —Obligo a Matsuri a hablar con él y la abofeteó. Luego el muy vivo decide tocarla para calmar su enojo. —

-Sasori vete. —Este estaba por protestar.-¡Que te vayas!-. Se fue.

-Gaara, llévala al baño a lavarse la cara. —el asintió.

La ayudó a levantarse pero, cuando estaba por caminar ella lo frenó. El se volteó y sorprendido observaba como ella lo estaba abrazando. Aun lloraba, pero de felicidad.

-Gracias Gaara. —dijo. El no hiso nada solo respondió el abrazo.

**De acuerdo hasta aquí llegue, este capi fue muy GaaMatsu!**

**Uuy, ¿Sasuke celoso?**

**Temari y Shikamaru tuvieron su one-shot.**

**Sorry por el KanSaku, pero todo a su tiempo.**

**PD: review, review, review, review, review, review, review,**

**Nos vemos review,**

**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

En la pista de baile, todos bailaban ajenos a la situación llevada a cabo en el bar. La canción ya había cambiado, pero los lentos continuaban. (Escuchar: "all out of love" de Air Supply).

Shikamaru bailaba aun con Temari. Ella aun no se sentía muy cómoda. El quiso arriesgarse y la acerca más a él. Ella, que hasta ese entonces miraba el suelo, levanto la vista mirándolo por primera vez en toda la noche. Sus ojos se fusionaron al encontrarse, se ruborizo. Shikamaru rio ante la acción de la joven, inconscientemente levanto una mano y la poso en la mejilla de ella.

Temari levanto su mano del hombro de él y la puso encima de la mano del muchacho, al mismo tiempo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Sus rostros se acercaron lo suficiente como para sentir el aliento del otro en su rostro pero ninguno se animaba a dar el primer paso.

De atrás de ellos venían un grupo de adolescentes algo borrachos saltando todos abrazados. Al pasar detrás de la pareja (detrás de Shikamaru), los empujaron haciendo que la distancia faltante desaparezca. Un beso.

Debido a la sorpresa del momento solo hubo una superposición de labios, pero con el paso de los segundos se dejaron llevar. El llevo la mano de la mejilla de ella a su nuca oprimiendo más el beso. La opresión hiso que Temari suspirara abriendo su boca, dándole paso libre a la traviesa lengua del pelinegro. Ella sin temor alguno, decidió entrar también en la boca de él, su respuesta fue más apasionada despojando a Shikamaru de la última gota de razón que tenia.

* * *

><p>-lo siento, linda. —se disculpo un castaño con una peli rosa. —necesito aclarar unas cosas con mi amigo. —dijo señalando al pelirrojo sentado en el bar.<p>

-no te preocupes Kankuro,-le aclaro Sakura—además, necesito buscar a Ino. —dijo mirando alrededor, pero vio a su amiga bailando muy pegado con el juez del club de música. —olvídalo, suerte con él. —

-gracias—le dijo agarrándole ambas manos y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Se volteo y se fue. Sakura se toco el lugar del beso, se sonrojo y rio nerviosamente.

Alguien le toco el hombro. Ella se volteo y se encontró con el menor de los Uchiha, mirándola. Le tendió una mano.

-¿bailas?—dijo. Ella miro la mano. Estiro la suyo, acercándola, dudo en tomarla pero termino haciéndolo.

* * *

><p>-oye Sai,-lo llamo una rubia. —<p>

-¿si Ino hermosa?—contesto mostrando su sonrisa falsa.

-¿Por qué siempre muestras esa sonrisa falsa con la gente?—

-trato de caerle bien a la gente. Eso leí en un libro. —contesto.

-pero los libros no siempre tienen razón, Sai. A veces debes ser tu mismo. —le indico.

-Ino, hermosa. Yo no sonrió desde que… que…-su sonrisa falsa desapareció.

-¿Qué qué Sai?—prosiguió ella.

-desde que…mi novia me engaño. —

Ino, culpable por haberlo hecho hablar de aquello lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo.

-lo siento, Sai. —dijo. Se separo de él y lo miro a los ojos.-¿confías en mi?—le dijo sonriendo."¿Qué rayos hago? yo no soy así."

-si claro, hermosa, pero no ent…- Ino lo agarro por el cuello de la remera y lo acerco a ella para besarlo. Sai experimento algo que jamás había sentido besando a su ex.

Poso sus brazos en la cintura de la rubís, acercándola más a él. A Ino, Sai le parecía un enigma, que ella debía resolver. "funciono". Ino comenzó a mover sus labios, para ver si el correspondía o solo era despecho. Pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver que él le respondía que decidió dejarse llevar por el bello momento, ya que Sai no era el único con un sentimiento extraño en su interior.

* * *

><p>-na-Naruto-kun. —lo llamo una ojiperla.<p>

-¿hmm?—fue lo único que contesto, estaba tan felizmente distraído bailando con ella.

-yo…quiero decirte algo. —

_**FLASH BACK:**_

-¿En serio? ¡AHHHH!—dijeron Megumi y Matsuri a la vez. Estaban en una pijamadas en lo de Matsuri.

-no te creo. —dijo Matsuri.

-yo lo sospeche desde un principio. —Dijo Megumi ganándose las miradas de confusión de sus amigas.-¿Qué no se acuerdan? ¿Matsuri tu no lo notaste? Fue en nuestro primer día de clases, estábamos saliendo del local de música cuando Naruto casi atropella a Hinata. Ella se sonrojo con solo verlo, sin mencionar que ahora se voltea de tanto en tanto para echarle un ojo. —concluyo.

-Hinata-chan—la llamo Matsuri. —Creo que debes decírselo, mañana cuando salgamos todas juntas. —

-¿Qué?—

-si, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo…-

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

"Hazlo, hazlo."

-¿qué sucede?—

-yo que-quería decirte… que tu…tu me…-pero se vio interrumpida por otra persona.

-muy bien mis adolescentes hormonales. Son las 3 de la mañana ¿saben que significa?—todos gritaron de alegría como respuesta. —exacto ¡hora del karaoke!—

Cerca del centro de la pista, estaban bailando Kiba y Megumi. Hablaban entretenidamente. En realidad disfrutaban la compañía del otro.

-dime Kiba,-dijo Megumi mirando hacia donde bailaban Naruto y Hinata.-¿alguna vez tuviste novia?—

-no ¿por?—quiso saber dudoso a que se vino la pregunta. Pudo notar que ella seguía mirando para el mismo lado. Se giro para ver que es, pero no lo noto.

-nada, pero me das la sensación de ser de esos que solo buscan una chica para divertirse—dijo sonriendo

-bu-bueno…yo…-ella rio, dio en el blanco.

-espero que no estés haciendo eso conmigo, porque si llega a ser así te mataría. —

-no, no, yo no te haría eso eres mi amiga. —dijo nervioso, pareció en serio una amenaza.

-aunque…alguna vez debió gustarte una chica. —aseguro.

El ya se estaba poniendo nervioso ante tantas preguntas, y lo que más le desconcertaba era que parecía saberse su vida. Además de que le asustaba un poco.

-¡basta! ¡¿Por qué la maldita necesidad de saber sobre mi vida? ¿Quién te gusta? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Eres virgen?—ella se sorprendió ante la reacción de su amigo.-¿Qué acaso no tienes una vida propia por la cual interesarte? De no ser así, ¡no tienes derecho de meterte en la mía!—termino gritando ya con la paciencia por el suelo. Ella solo quedo petrificada.

-¡no tienes que ponerte así! Solo trato de ser amigable, si se supone que soy tu amiga debería saber quién eres Kiba. —se separo y camino unos pasos hasta detenerse. —por cierto, si tengo una vida. ¡No le veía nada de malo en compartirla!—salió corriendo. Lloraba. El único lugar seguro que tenía en mente era el baño.

-bien. Dejemos que el reflector elija. — comenzó el DJ. De repente se prende una luz que comenzó a deslizarse por el lugar. Se detuvo en una pareja que bailaba bien juntita. El, rubio, ojiazul y hiperactivo. Ella, peli azul, ojiperla y tímida que sintió su mundo venir abajo al ver el reflector iluminando a ellos.

La multitud empezó a festejar al ver la pareja elegida y empezó a empujarlos hasta hacerlos pararse en el escenario. Un asistente les dio dos micrófonos. La música comenzó a sonar.

Hinata estaba por salir huyendo, pero Naruto la calmo.

-tranquila, solo piensa que cantas conmigo. Ignora a los demás. —le dijo. Hinata se acerco al micrófono y empezó a cantar.

**Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor.**

**Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**

**For me it happens all the time.**

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**

**I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.**

**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**

La mayoría (los que estaban cerca del escenario) los miraban con ternura. Se veía la química que había entre la pareja. Luego siguió Naruto:

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.**

**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you do before?**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**

**For me it happens all the time.**

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**

**I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.**

**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**

**Woooh**

**Ooooooooh**

**I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**

**And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**

**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**

**Oh baby I need you now.**

* * *

><p>-`snif´…es un idiota. —Salió del baño Megumi limpiándose el rostro.-solo trate de ser Buena amiga. No todos tenemos tanta suerte—dijo volteando al baño donde se hallaba su amiga con un compañero de ambas. Había oído cantar a su amiga Hinata y se maldijo el no poder estar ahí para verla. Pero estaba tan enojada, quería destruir todo, decirle en su cara perruna que lo odiaba…"tengo una idea." Corrió hacia donde se ubicaba el DJ.<p>

-de acuerdo—continuo el joven.-¿Quién sig.…?—se detuvo al ver una joven que golpeaba su hombro, ella le hacía señas para que se acerque como para decirle un secreto. El sonrió y se volvió al micrófono—bien, amigos, aquí hay una joven que se ofreció voluntariamente—

Se prendió una luz en el escenario y Megumi camino hasta quedar debajo de ella tomando un micrófono en sus manos.

-¡UUHUU, vamos Megumi-chan!—chillo Naruto.

-tu puedes. —animo Ten Ten. De apoco la gente se sumaba al elogio.

* * *

><p>En el baño sucedía una situación totalmente distinta. Dentro del mismo se hallaban Gaara con Matsuri. Se oyó un estruendo afuera. Luego un silencio, seguido de una pareja cantando.<p>

"claro, el karaoke de las tres."—pensó Gaara.

-¿esa no es la voz de Naruto?—pregunto Matsuri luego de tanto silencio.

-si-¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?—ofreció el.

-¿manejas?—el asintió. —no, no hace falta, debí saber que me lo encontraría aquí ¿sabes?—camino y se sentó en un escalón donde comenzaban los baños. Gaara solo se quedo parado frente a ella. —lamento que hayas presenciado eso. ¿Tu como estas? ¿No te lastimo verdad?—pregunto preocupada.

-no, al contrario. Yo lo herí a él. No creo que pueda comer mañana—contesto orgulloso de su trabajo. —Lo importante,-dijo sentándose al lado de ella—es que tú estés bien. —la miro buscando respuesta alguna, pero solo recibió una enorme sonrisa con un brillo de ojos de felicidad.-¿sabes algo?

-¿Qué?—

-hace media hora te buscaba para preguntarte por que estabas llorando en el laboratorio, -"lo sabía, si me vio. ¿Me habrá oído cantar?" pensó ella. —y esa canción que cantabas, jamás la oí. ¿De qué cantante es?—"demonios si me oyó."

-e-es mía. La hice luego de que rompió con Sasori. —el chico solo sonrió.

-me lo imagine, digo, luego de lo de recién. —

Matsuri sintiendo una gran tristeza dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Gaara. El chico la miro, se veía muy linda con el maquillaje corrido, sin contar que olía delicioso.

-gracias Gaara. —dijo ella.

-de nada. —esto era raro. El nunca haría algo así por ninguna de sus compañeras. Ni siquiera trataba así a sus amigos. Pero ella era… diferente. Al oír los aplausos del público pensó que la canción concluyo. —bueno, salgamos. No querrás perderte toda la fiesta que queda. —

-si—dijo levantándose y tomando a Gaara de la mano para salir de allí directo a la pista de baile. En el centro de la misma se hallaban Naruto y Hinata siendo felicitados por sus amigos. En el escenario había otra persona.

La música comenzó a sonar. Ella tomo su micrófono. Comenzó a cantar. Lo odiaba y con esto se lo demostraría.

**I wake up every evening. With a big smile on my face**

**And it never feels out of place. And you're still probably working**

**At a nine to five pace. I wonder how bad that tastes.**

**When you see my face, Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.**

**When you walk my way, Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.**

**Now where's your picket fence, love? And where's that shiny car?**

**And did it ever get you far? You've never seemed so tense, love.**

**I've never seen you fall so hard. And do you know where you are?**

**And truth be told, I miss you. And truth be told, I'm lying.**

**When you see my face, Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.**

**When you walk my way, Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.**

**When you find a man that's worth a damn, and treats you well,**

**Then he's a fool, you're just as well.**

**Hope it gives you hell. I hope it gives you hell.**

-¡UAU! En serio te llegan sus canciones. —pensó Gaara en voz alta.

-si—respondió algo preocupada Matsuri.

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunto

-¿sabes, Gaara, porque sus canciones te llegan tan profundo? Megumi tiene un don especial de transmitirle a la gente lo que ella siente cuando canta cada canción. Y ella solo elige canciones conforme como se siente…-

-¿estas diciendo que…?—

-si, ella debe estar muy enojada o triste con alguien en este momento. Y eso es lo que más me preocupa. Ella era capaz de encerrarse en su cuarto debido a la rabia o tristeza. No comía solo tomaba agua. —el oía asombrado. "Pero si ella es pura alegría, ¿Cómo?"-¿sabes cómo lo sé? Porque ya sucedió. Utiliza ese semblante de pura alegría para ocular su tristeza. Pero por suerte, nos conoció a Hinata y a mí, y le enseñamos otra manera de desquitarse además de matarse de hambre. —

-cantando, utilizando su don. —ella asintió

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself

**"Yeah, when did it all go wrong?"**

**But the list goes on and on.**

**And truth be told, I miss you. And truth be told, I'm lying.**

**When you see my face, Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.**

**When you walk my way, Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.**

**When you find a man that's worth a damn, and treats you well,**

**Then he's a fool, you're just as well,**

**Hope it gives you hell.**

**Now you'll never see. What you've done to me.**

**You can take back your memories. They're no good to me.**

**And here´s all your lies. You can look me in the eyes**

**With the sad, sad look at you wear so well**

**When you see my face, Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.**

**When you walk my way, Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.**

**When you find a man that's worth a damn, and treats you well,**

**Then he's a fool, you're just as well.**

**Hope it gives you hell.**

**When you see my face, Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.**

**When you walk my way, Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.**

**When you hear this song. And you sing along**

**Oh, you'll never tell.**

**Then you're the fool. You're just as well**

**Hope it gives you hell. (Hope it gives you hell.)**

**When you hear this song**

**I hope that it will give you hell. (Hope it gives you hell.)**

**You can sing along I hope that it**

**Would suit you well.**

Toda la canción la hiso mirando a Kiba a los ojos. Trato de transmitirle lo que sentía y de algún modo lo logro. El público en cambio lo adoro, y en grupo pidieron otra canción. Ella, porque no solía decir que no, decidió complacer al público.

**Bien, hasta aquí llegue. Tarde por que la inspiración no venia. Jejeje. **

_**Arika Yuy Uchiha: **_con respecto al capi anterior, puse la versión de cascada porque así se llama el boliche. Creo que lo puse ahí, sino te lo diga ahora.

**Besuchis! **

**Quiero mas Reviewssss**


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

Capitulo 8: ¿mi primer beso? No tuve.

Entonces llego el lunes, y con él, el sueño de los estudiantes por empezar la semana, sumándole la diaria llegada tarde de Naruto. Como dije, es lunes y la primera hora era con Kakashi-sensei. Hoy entregarían los exámenes.

Naruto llego agitado al aula, camino hasta su asiento pero se encontró con un tranquilo azabache sentado en el.

-teme, ¿Qué haces en mi asiento?—pregunto Naruto a su amigo.

-es que la chica nueva me pidió sentarse en mi lugar, así que yo me senté detrás. —contesto. El rubio se volteo y se encontró con Megumi hablando entretenidamente con Sakura.

-Megumi-chan, ¿sucede algo que no te sientas en el lugar de siempre?—pregunto él.

-na, nada. —contesto ella—solo que me gusto este asiento, además aquí puedo hablar con Sakura. —dijo sonriendo. El, satisfecho con la respuesta se fue y se sentó en el lugar de Megumi. Al lado de Kiba.

* * *

><p>En el recreo, se juntaron los grupos de siempre. Los chicos hablaban sobre que nuevas canciones incluir al grupo, y porque Sasuke no había hecho una nueva como prometió.<p>

-no se me ocurrió nada todavía. —dijo solamente.

Algo alejadas, se hallaban las chicas. Su tema de conversación era completamente diferente al de los chicos.

-¿QUE? ¡AHHH!—gritaron todas al mismo tiempo. Temari las callo antes de que todo el colegio se enterara.

-¡shh, cállense! No quiero que se entere el colegio por completo. —las renegó ella.

-pero cuenta, ¿Cuándo, como, donde?—insistía Matsuri a su amiga.

Temari les conto todo: el baile, el grupo de chicos borrachos y el accidental beso que hiso que su relación sea algo más que solo amigos.

-si se lo piensa bien, el beso fue un accidente—dijo Temari.

-tal vez,-empezó Ten Ten. —pero según cuentas, ambos lo disfrutaron y Shikamaru pareció desear el beso, si dices que el poso su mano en tu nuca para "profundizar "el beso. -comento haciendo comas con los dedos al decir la palabra.

-¿tu crees?—pregunto Temari. Se volteo para buscarlo con la mirada. Lo hallo sentado debajo de un árbol, en la sombra mirándola. "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva mirándome?". Él le sonrió haciendo que se sonrojara. Ella volvió su vista al grupo.

-ay-suspiro Sakura. —eres tan suertuda Temari, ¿fue tu primer beso?—

-si, lo fue. —Opto por cambiar de tema, ya se había cansado de ser el centro de atención.-¿y ustedes Hinata, Ten Ten? ¿Tuvieron su primer beso?—

Ambas negaron con las cabezas algo gachas. De repente Matsuri le vino un recuerdo a la mente.

-¡Hinata! En el baile… ¿pudiste hacer lo que Megumi y yo te dijimos?—pregunto mirándola esperanzadamente.

-n-no, no pude. Justo hablo el DJ. Nos ilumino el farol y tuvimos que subir a cantar. —

Todas no entendían exactamente de que hablaban pero se imaginaban algo. Temari siguió su interrogatorio.

-¿y ustedes?—miro al resto. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-yo sí. —dijo Megumi. Todas a excepción de Hinata y Matsuri la miraron extrañadas.-¿Qué? Tengo ex-novio. —aclaro.

-igual que yo. —dijo Matsuri.

-bien, Ino tú sigues. —dijo Temari.

-bu-bueno…yo, pues…-balbuceo ella.

-Ino-cerda no te hagas la tonta. ¡¿Te besaste con alguien y no me lo has dicho?—comento ofendida Sakura.

-¡NO! ¿Con quién?—dijeron todas.

-Sa-Sai. —dijo casi en susurro. Las chicas casi se mueren. ¿Ino? ¿Con el raro Sai? Sus ojos estaban que se salían de su lugar. Ino era capaz de obtener al hombre más sensual del pueblo, pero termino besándose con el raro del aula. -¡no me miren así!—decía colorada hasta las orejas.

Las chicas comenzaron a reírse del sonrojo de Ino.

-lo…se-sentimos Ino—dijo riendo Hinata. –es que esto no se ve todos los días, hacen una pareja algo… -

-rara. —concordaron todas.

-bueno chicas, pero ya saben que los opuestos se atraen. —aclaro Megumi. —miren a Temari con Shikamaru. -

-vago contra carácter. —bromeo Matsuri. Todas rieron. Luego siguieron hablando sobre reunirse en casa de alguien y hacer pijamada.

* * *

><p>En una esquina del patio, se hallaba un pensativo Kiba.<p>

"me ignora desde el viernes. No pudo haberle caído tan mal ¿o sí?". Se rasco la nuca pensando que hacer para que lo perdone y explicarle todo. "mejor le pregunto a Hinata, ella es su amiga. Debe conocerla más de carácter". Se levanto y se encamino al grupo.

* * *

><p>Las chicas continuaban hablando entretenidamente. Megumi desvió la mirada al patio y diviso a alguien acercándose. Era el.<p>

-oye, Matsuri, ¿me acompañas al baño?—le pregunto a su amiga. Cuando ella dijo que si, literalmente se la llevo rápidamente de allí. Matsuri volteo, ¿Por qué quería irse de allí tan apresuradamente? Vio que en el grupo se hallaba Kiba mirando a su amiga amargamente mientras se iba. "¿acaso…?"

Llegaron al baño. Megumi abrió la canilla y se enjuago el rostro.

-disculpa, Megumi-chan, ¿acaso tú… tú te peleaste con Kiba?—Megumi bajo el rostro y comenzó a sollozar. —Megumi-chan ¿Qué te sucede?—le pregunto preocupada abrazando a su amiga. —anda siéntate y cuéntame. —

Cuando ella se relajo decidió que le contaría todo lo sucedido el viernes.

-bueno, tendría que contártelo. Seria lo justo, ya que yo se lo de tu y Gaara. —le dijo limpiándose sus lagrimas. Matsuri solo enrojeció.

-¿Qué sabes qué?—pregunto tratando de esconder sus nervios.

-no te preguntare el motivo, eso ya lo sé. Luego de que me pele con Kiba me fui al baño. Justo cuando entraba, tú estabas entrando a un cubículo. Gaara me vio pasar y enjuagarme el rostro, fue tan amable en no preguntar sobre mi estado. —dijo mirando a su amiga. – luego Salí de allí y me quede al lado de espacio del DJ, cuando termino de cantar Hinata es que se ocurrió subir allí. En el transcurso de ese tiempo, vi todo lo después. Oí la charla, hasta vi como apoyaste tu cabeza en su hombro. —dijo soltando una débil risa.

-ay, no me quiero morir. —dijo tapándose el rostro de la vergüenza.

-¿te gusta, verdad?—ella asintió. —lo note. Harían una linda pareja. —comento.

-disculpa Hinata—la llamo un castaño. —

* * *

><p>-Kiba-kun ¿Qué sucede?—le dijo algo seria. No podía creer como le había hablado a su amiga.<p>

-y… eso fue lo que sucedió. —

-que cruel, y tu solo intentaste ser buena amiga. —le dijo Matsuri. - ¿alguien más lo sabe?—

-Hinata—

Ambos se alejaron del grupo. Ella comenzó la conversación.

-Kiba, antes que nada, no estoy de humos para hablar contigo ¿Cómo pudiste?—lo acuso ella.

-¿Qué cosa?—dijo el

-hablarle así a Megumi-chan. No te será tan fácil que te perdone. —dijo mas que seria.

-a eso vengo. Primero quería saber como esta, me ignora desde hace semanas ni me deja explicarle nada. –le aclaro.

-agradece que solo te ignora, pudo ser peor. Ella es capaz de golpearte si lo desea. Tal vez te guarde rencor por unas semanas.-

-¿por qué haría eso?—

-veras, ella no era así antes…-

* * *

><p>-¿y qué piensas hacer?—le pregunto Matsuri. —no puedes ignorarlo de por vida. —<p>

-lo sé, es que por un lado me duele ignorarlo pero cuando pienso en perdonarlo me atemoriza que me lastime de nuevo. Ayúdame Matsuri ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Por qué me duele odiarlo?—

-Megumi-chan, no soy experta en el tema pero…creo que te estás enamorando de Kiba. —le dijo.

-¿Qué?—

* * *

><p>-ay, no. Creo que lo arruine todo. —se santo en el suelo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. – Hinata ayúdame a que me quiera de nuevo. —<p>

-¿Qué te quiera dices?—dijo con una diminuta sonrisa por lo que su amigo acaba de decir.

-que vuel-vuelva a ser mi… mi amiga quiero decir. —comento totalmente rojo. Hinata rio.

-puedo hablar con ella si lo deseas, pero no te garantizo nada. —le dijo. —parece que te agrada mucho Megumi-chan. —

-bu-bueno…es una buena…amiga. —dijo nervioso, Hinata lo miro diciéndole que no le mienta.

El suspiro. —es raro, siento un vacio en el pecho cuando ella no está. Me deprime el que no quiera hablarme. Tengo el presentimiento de que si arreglo todo este lio, si ella vuelve a ser mi amiga… que este vacío se extinguirá. – volvió a suspirar pensando en su amiga. "de alguna manera la extraño." Volvió a suspirar pasados los cinco minutos.

-Kiba-kun…-lo llamo Hinata-¿Qué sientes cuando estabas con ella?—

-Etto…yo…-trato de decir, colorado hasta las orejas y comenzó a rascarse la nuca para relajarse.

-olvídalo, acabas de aclararme todo. —Dijo sonriéndole y soltando una risilla. —Es tan obvio todo.-

-¿Qué es tan obvio?—

-Kiba: te sientes deprimido si no te habla, además de que en toda la conversación llevas suspirando como diez veces. —enumeraba ella con los dedos. El la miraba aun sin entender a que se refería. Hinata suspiro de resignación y fue directo al grano—Kiba… estas enamorado. Creo que te gusta Megumi-chan. —

-¿Qué?-

* * *

><p>El timbre sonó, era hora de la clase con Anko-sensei.<p>

-bien—dijo la profesora. —hoy haremos algo diferente. Haciendo parejas de a dos, haremos un trabajo evaluativo. —Los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse buscando un compañero.-¿¡A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN MOCOSOS! A SUS ASIENTOS. YA. – todos en menos de cinco segundos se hallaban callados y mirando a su sensei. -¿Quién dijo que ustedes elegirían a sus parejas?—dijo riendo. –ahora:

-Nara, iras con Sabaku no Temari.

-Haruno, con Uchiha.

-Yamanaka, con Sai.

-Uzumaki, con la señorita Hinata Hyugga.

-Akimichi, con Shino.

-Inuzuka, con la señorita Megumi.

-Karin, con Suiguetsu.

-Luna, con Iahiko.

-Yumi, con Kenji.

-Sabaku no Gaara, con Matsuri.

-¿quejas? bien, ahora cada quien con su pareja. Anotare en el pizarrón lo que deben usar. Empiecen a organizar sus cosas. —

Todos movieron sus bancos para quedar al lado de sus respectivos compañeros.

-valla coincidencia, ¿eh Temari?—le dijo un pelinegro con mirada seductora.

-si. Haremos el trabajo como buenos alumnos, atrévete a tratar de besarme y lo pagaras. —lo amenazo.

-como si no quisieras que lo haga. —dijo ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Temari.

* * *

><p>-bien—empezó Sakura—se que no te caigo bien. Así que hagamos el trabajo como buenos compañeros y listo ¿sí?—<p>

-¿Quién te dijo que no me caes bien?—pregunto el

-¡ay, por dios Uchiha!—dijo suspirando ella como si lo que le explico fuera lo más fácil del mundo. "¿Uchiha?"Pensó el. —siempre me miraste mal, diciéndome que soy una molestia y además, cuando yo te saludaba, por buena educación solamente, tu ni contestas. Creo que eso dice bastante. —el no contesto, solo callo. Meditando lo que acababa de decir Sakura.

* * *

><p>-hola Sai. – saludo feliz la Yamanaka al sentarse frente a su compañero de grupo.<p>

-hola Ino, hermosa. –saludo él. –valla coincidencia estar juntos de nuevo. —

-¿si, no? Perece el destino ¿crees en el destino Sai?—pregunto dándole una cálida sonrisa.

-si—contesto, mostrando luego de tantos años, una sonrisa pura y verdadera.

-esa no es falsa ¿verdad?—

-no. Es verdadera. –

* * *

><p>-bueno, creo que este trabajo lo terminaremos rápido. –acoto una morocha de chonguitos, mirando a su compañero de grupo.<p>

-¿Por qué lo dices?—dijo él.

-por que siempre que me juntan en grupo contigo, Neji, terminamos más rápido debido a que nunca tenemos desacuerdos. Además el tema es bastante sencillo ¿no crees?—le dijo mostrando una de esas sonrisas que lo mataban por dentro.

-si, es verdad. –comento el sobándose las sienes con los dedos. "dios, me estoy muriendo de sueño."

-Neji, ¿estás bien?—el nombrado asintió con la cabeza.-¿seguro? Pareces muy agotado…-

-me he quedado despierto hasta tarde con temas familiares. Nada serio, no te preocupes. –ella satisfecha con la respuesta continuo copiando. "¿cómo mierda voy a poder dormir, con ese maldito sueño que me persigue desde ese viernes que salimos?" El solo podía recordar ese sueño, el en la playa, sonriendo con ella. Besándose con ella.

_**FLASH BACK:**_

El se hallaba sentado en la arena, mirando el horizonte. Nunca se había sentido más calmado y feliz en la vida. Sentía un peso en las piernas, miro para abajo encontrándose con una marocha de chonguitos recostada en su pierna derecha, que también miraba al horizonte. Al parecer se sintió observada ya que levanto la mirada y le sonrió. El Hyugga tenía su mano en la cintura de la joven. Le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella comenzó a levantarse y se le acercaba al rostro, lo beso. El seguía con su mano en su cintura. La recostó sobre la arena, aun besándola. La mano libre subió, acariciándole el cuerpo en el proceso, hasta que esta llego a su mejilla. Poso el pulgar en la comisura del labio separando el beso.

"—Te amo Neji—"

"—y yo a ti, Ten Ten—"

_**FIN FLASH BACK:**_

Tuvo el mismo por días seguidos. Cada vez que se la encontraba, o la ve en el colegio solo puede acordarse de la Ten Ten del sueño. La sonrojada. La que lo besa. La que le dice "te amo".

"¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo Ten Ten va a enamorarse de alguien como yo? ¿Y por qué me preocupa que no sea así? Estoy tan cansado que ya no pienso claramente."

* * *

><p>Naruto hablaba animadamente con Hinata sobre cómo hacer el trabajo. Ella anotaba todo lo que Anko-sensei escribía, el solo tiraba ideas. Había decidido sentarse frente a Naruto, no soportaría tenerlo tan cerca, ya bastaba con que iría a su casa.<p>

* * *

><p>Megumi hiso lo mismo que Hinata, se sentó frente a Kiba. Pero solo por razones completamente diferentes. Le dolía ignorarlo, en serio era así. Luego recordó lo que Matsuri le dijo, ¿enamorada ella? ¿De él?<p>

Kiba no escribía, solo se quedaba mirándola, pensando en lo que Hinata le dijo hace unos minutos. "¿podría ser que yo, Kiba Inuzuka, fiestero y soltero de por vida cayera enamorado a los pies de una compañera?" pensó él. Cada vez que lo razonaba no le parecía tan lejana esa idea, más bien le agradaba el imaginarse enganchado con ella. Pero aun no estaba tan seguro

¿Cómo lo averiguaría? "¡eso es! Si la beso y no siento nada es porque no me gusta y la quiero como buena amiga. Y si siento algo… no se hare lo que se me ocurra. "pensó. En eso un papelito cae en su cabeza, nadie lo noto, solo él. Lo abrió.

"aprovecha este fin de semana para hacer el trabajo, de disculparte con ella. No falles. Suerte."

Hinata.

* * *

><p>Chouji no tuvo problema alguno con Shino. Anotaron todo y al final de la hora tenían todo arreglado.<p>

* * *

><p>"aquí tiene que haber un error." Pensaba Karin. Por cada palabra que escribía, Suiguetsu no evitaba el momento para molestarla.<p>

-¡cállate de una maldita vez, cara de pez!—grito perdiendo la paciencia. Anko-sensei volteo. Ellos se callaron inmediatamente volviendo al trabajo.

* * *

><p>Luna no tuvo problema alguno con Iahiko. El era un chico gracioso, energético y muy buena onda. Le hacía acordarse de Naruto en cierto sentido. tal vez por eso le cayo tan bien al principio.<p>

* * *

><p>Yumi no tuvo tanta suerte. Kenji le pareció de lo más pervertido. Se paso la hora entera mirándole el busto, ella por supuesto, lo noto. Se comió su enojo, hasta que Anko-sensei salió del aula. Allí exploto.<p>

-vuelve a mirarme maldito pervertido, y lo próximo que verán tus ojos será mi puño en tu boca. —le grito.

**bueno, bueno mis quieridos lectores/as. hasta aquil llegamos ahora. (si todavía los hay)**

**como ven Megumi esta pelada aun con Kiba. ¡ya se van formando parejas! :)**

**el poximo capitulo va dedicado a cada pareja de esta fic. va a haber muchos one-shot. jajajajajaja**

**PD: review **review ****review **review review review review review. espero que les haya gustado. **review review review review review****


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

Capitulo 9: un accidente dice más que mil palabras.

Era sábado en la mañana, el trabajo para Anko-sensei debía entregarse el lunes. Las chicas habían organizado de reunirse con sus respectivos compañeros el sábado y así tener libre el domingo para ellas. El domingo era día de películas. Todas irían a lo de Sakura para ver novelas románticas. Empecemos:

Casa de Shikamaru:

En un sillón color marrón claro, se hallaban dos jóvenes besándose y riéndose muy a gusto. El Nara se hallaba sentado con su novia, Temari, luego de ya haber terminado el trabajo. Se suponía que verían la televisión, pero con un susurro provocativo del joven, se desvió la atención del aparato electrónico posándola en un desesperado deseo de volver a besarlo igual que en su salida al boliche. Por supuesto, ya se habían besado otras veces luego del baile, pero ninguna se compara con la de esa noche.

Shikamaru estaba sentado en el sillón, ella solo estaba encima de él. El la sostenía por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo. Ella mantenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se separo lentamente para hablarle.

-tu madre está por llegar, mejor continuemos con el trabajo. –propuso.

-pero si ya lo terminamos. –se quejo. Ella solo rio, se le acerco para darle un beso, pero solo amago.

-aun falta la caratula genio. –le dijo rozando sus labios. Se levanto y se dirigió a la computadora dejando a Shikamaru alterado por la acción de la joven.

El la siguió por atrás. Al entrar la vio inclinada contra la maquina, no había silla allí así que tenía que hacer eso, inclinarse. Se veía tan bella en esa posición, el short le apretaba los muslos, sin contar que le colgaba el pecho. De la nada se le vino una idea. Hacerla enojar, se veía tan linda sonrojada y con su cara de puchero. Aunque eso le cueste un golpe. La agarro por atrás y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-n-no… od-odio las…cosquillas. – se quejo riendo mientras caía al suelo con Shikamaru encima. Ella aprovecho para voltear la situación. Se puso encima de él y ella comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Entre risas trato de frenarla tomándola por las muñecas. Al sostenerla las alejo llevándolas por encima de su cabeza junto con sus manos. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas debido a las risas, sus rostros se hallaban a escasos centímetros. Temari decidió terminar con la distancia besando velozmente a Shikamaru. Ambos cerraron los ojos, el aflojo el agarre de sus muñecas deslizando sus manos por los brazos de Temari hasta llegar a su cintura donde la tomo con fuerza.

Ella sintió un escalofrió al sentir el contacto de Shikamaru, bajo sus manos posándolas en su rostro. Pasaron así varios minutos. Shikamaru estaba empezando a desear algo más, por lo que subió una mano poniéndola detrás de la nuca de Temari, apretando el beso. Ella ahogo un gemido permitiéndole a él meter su lengua en su boca. Ella noto que el comenzaba a tener el control de la situación, y su orgullo no podía permitirle eso. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y en un segundo se deshizo de su remera quedando solo en bracier. Tomo a Shikamaru de la muñeca jalándola contra ella, haciéndolo sentarse también y le saco la remera para luego besarle violentamente.

El e rodeo la espalda investigando cada rincón de la misma, subió hasta encontrare con el broche de la prenda superior de la joven, lo toco y empezó a desabrocharlo…

-Shikamaru, hijo. Ya llegue, conseguí lo que me pediste. – su madre había llegado a la casa. "mierda" pensó. Rápidamente se vistieron, y volvieron a lo que supuestamente debían estar haciendo, la caratula. La madre de el entro al cuarto les dejo las cosas y pregunto si deseaban algo de tomar. Ambos pidieron agua, bien fría.

Casa de Naruto:

-bien, creo que esto es todo. –dijo Hinata terminado de copiar el trabajo.

- genial, dattebayo. ¿Hinata sabes cocinar?—pregunto Naruto.

-bu-bueno se algo de repostería… -dijo algo sonrojada.

-excelente, necesito hacer una torta. Es que tengo algo de hambre. –dijo riendo y rascándose su nuca.

Fueron a la cocina don él y Hinata prepararon los ingredientes. Tomaron bowls, cucharas, huevos…

-Naruto-kun, ¿Dónde está la harina?—pregunto Hinata buscando en los cajones sin hallar nada.

-oh, esta allá arriba. Encima del estante. –aclaro señalando un estante a unos dos metros y medio del suelo.

Ella, con su metro setenta, no llegaba ni de puntitas. Por lo que busco el banco que tenía más cerca. Se subió y tomo la harina. Dio un paso para bajar de allí pero se piso los cordones desatados, y cayó al suelo.

Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero al abrirlos se hallo en el aire sostenida por unos fuertes brazos. Unos ojos azules la miraban con preocupación.

-¿estas bien Hinata-chan?—pregunto Naruto, sosteniéndola como si fuera un bebe.

-s-si… ¿podrías baj-bajarme Naruto-kun? –dijo al borde de un colapso, con todo su rostro sonrojado. El asintió y la bajo. En el transcurso del momento ninguno desvió la mirada del otro. Ella se hallaba perdida en ese mar de ojos. El no podía sacar la vista de esas perla que brillaban enormemente. Naruto subió una mano posándola en la mejilla de Hinata.

-¿sabes Hinata-chan? Me pareces alguien muy bonita. –le sonrío tiernamente.

-gra-cias. —tartamudeo. Dios, lo sentía estaba por desmayarse. Él le subió el rostro con la mano con la que le acaricio la mejilla. Se acerco y le dio un dulce beso. Con la mano libre la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a su persona. Ella se sorprendió e instintivamente abrió la boca expresando una exclamación, pero en vez de que salga sonido alguno, Naruto se dio el lujo de husmear en su noto tensa y la realidad le golpeo la mente. Se separo de ella totalmente avergonzado. Hasta se había volteado para no verle la cara.

-lo…siento Hinata-chan. Fue un impulso, un accidente. –

-¿Por qué lo dices Na-Naruto-kun?—pregunto aun sonrojada y nerviosa por lo que acabo de suceder. Camino y tomándole del hombro lo volteo. Sonrió. El la miraba confundido.

-es que… te note tan tensa que pensé que te estaba forzando a…pues, esto. –ella rio, como si lo que dijo fuera la idiotez más grande del mundo.

Se acerco y volvió a besarlo con más pasión. ¿Qué Hinata es esta? ¿Cuando se volvió tan atrevida? .Naruto subió una mano posándola de nuevo detrás del cuello de Hinata, presionando mas el beso. Hinata se sintió volar, subió sus manos agarrando fuertemente la remera de Naruto. Pasado un tiempo se separaron y tomaron aire. La trota ya estaba por salir, así que él decidió encargarse del resto.

-ve siéntate en la mesa, yo llevo el resto. – ella solo asintió y volvió a la sala. A los pocos minutos volvió Naruto con una rica torta de chocolate, pero estaba diferente. En su base estaba escrito en letras grandes y blancas "¿quieres ser mi novia?". Ella solo miraba atónita la torta, si creer lo que veía

-Naruto-kun. –dijo en susurro.

-en un principio iba a decir que me gustabas Hinata-chan, pero como se me adelantaron los actos tuve que improvisar. Jeje, así que…-Hinata lo interrumpió saltando a su cuello y besándolo con ganas. Naruto sintió sus mejillas húmedas. ¿Estaba ella llorando? Hinata se separa para hablarle.

-si, si y mil veces sí. –dice aun con lagrimas en el rostro.

-¿en serio? ¡Si, dattebayo!—

Casa de Sakura:

-ok, creo que con esto terminamos Sasuke. –decía Sakura mientras guardaba el trabajo en su mochila. -¿quieres tomar algo? Me iré a preparar un jugo. –

-creo que también tomare jugo. –contesto con los ojos cerrados. Ella comenzó a encaminarse a la cocina. Ahí es donde Sasuke, abrió los ojos y la siguió con la mirada sin que se diera cuenta.

Ella tomo una jarra y la lleno de agua y hielo. Abrió un zumo de manzana y lo vertió en el. Luego abrió la lacena de los dulces y se decidió por tomar una galletitas para comer, pero estaban muy atrás del estante.

Sasuke ya perdía la paciencia, ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto? Se levanto y fue a buscarla a la cocina, pero se hallo con algo que lo dejo literalmente sin aire. Sakura se hallaba de puntitas tratando de alcanzar algo, su mirada subió y se hallo con la falda de la peli rosa apenas tapaba su trasero.

Se encamino silenciosamente, alargo su mano pasándole el paquete cualquiera que quería tomar. Sakura al notar a alguien detrás pasándole el paquete, se volteo lentamente hallándose con unos ojos negros brillantes que la miraban fijamente.

-Sasuke. –murmuro. El bajo el paquete posando su mano derecha del lado derecho del cuerpo de Sakura y la mano izquierda del lado izquierda. Se inclino a su rostro para besarla primero lenta y luego fugazmente. El nunca había sido dulce con las mujeres siempre fue directo a lo pasional. Ella se sentí morir, el chico por el que tanto sufrió la estaba besando. Pero su inner despertó haciéndole ver la realidad. "¡Sakura, despierta! Te está usando solamente, hace días no salen a bailar y debe estar aburrido. Necesita diversión."

Se separo de él, se tomo la cabeza y empezó a alejarse murmurando.

-es verdad, es verdad. Esto no está bien. Esto tiene que ser un accidente. –se dijo así misma.

-¿accidente?—dijo el ofendido.

-no debí responder. Lo siento Sasuke, pero no caeré en tu juego. –dijo firmemente.

-¿Qué juego?—el aun no entendía a que se refería.

-¡ay por favor!—dijo bufando molesta. –Estoy segura que cada vez que sales a baila debes besar así a cientos de chicas bonitas para tan solo buscarte una "diversión" ¿verdad?—el no comento. Tenía razón así era, y no había salido en días con tal de esperar que ella salga el mismo día pero tal acontecimiento no pasaba. –lo que digo, es que no quiero que me lastimes. Ya no más. – comenzó a sollozar a espaldas de él. Sasuke callado, camino hasta Sakura y la abrazo por detrás. Ella dejo de sollozar para exclamar una sorpresa.

-yo no te lastimaría nunca, Sakura. – le dijo volteándole el rostro para secarle las lagrimas con el pulgar.

-¿por qué lo haces?—pregunto. "aun desconfía." Pensó Sasuke.

-una vez Naruto e dijo: "nunca sabes cuánto quieres algo hasta que lo pierdes." Desde que te cortaste el pelo me ignoras. Esa vez en el laboratorio defendiste a Naruto, sin contar que me sentí verdaderamente molesto cuando el hermano de Gaara se te insinuaba. Sigo pensando que eres una molestia, pero sabes. Eres mi molestia. —la volteo completamente y la beso. Abrazados cayeron sobre el sillón más cercano y estuvieron así unas cuantas horas hasta que llego la madre de Sakura. En ese momento Sasuke aprovecho para irse.

Casa de Neji:

-de acuerdo. –dijo Ten Ten—ire a buscar el trabajo a la impresora. – corrió subiendo las escaleras. Neji no pudo evitar mirarle las piernas al subir las escaleras. "Dios, a este paso me voy a volver loco." Se levanto y se paro en la base de la escalera esperando que baje con el trabajo y así terminar con esto.

-Neji, listo… ¡AH!—GRITO Ten Ten. Al bajar trotando se resbalo con un par de medias que habían sido abandonadas en la escalera. Al oír su nombre el ojiperla se volteo, pero se hallo con la castaña cayéndole encima. Instintivamente pone sus manos para atraparla, pero también cae al suelo.

"ouch" pensó. Pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. ¿Qué sucede? Abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que la chica los abría, y se encontró que al caer ella accidentalmente lo había besado. Ten Ten se separo bruscamente exclamando:

-¡Neji! Lo…lo siento. Fue… no quise…-balbuceaba yendo de un lado a otro. El solo se paro, decidido a terminar con su tortura mental. Bruscamente tomo a Ten Ten de su muñeca y la atrajo a si para besarla. Pero esta vez besarla en serio. Ten Ten estaba que no se la creía. Lentamente se dejo llevar. Él le delineo los labios con su lengua para que ella abriera la boca dejándole pasar dentro de la misma. El besar a Ten Ten era toda una experiencia, parecía experta en el tema y lo mejor es que no era para nada tímida. Lo sabía no solo por conocerla hace tiempo, sino porque ella estaba tomándolo por las raíces del pelo y acariciándole el cuero cabelludo. Se sentía tan relajante.

En el interior Ten Ten saltaba de alegría. Neji no solo la estaba besando sino que la acariciaba. La mano del agarre se deslizaba lentamente por su brazo llegando su cuello, luego al rostro y más adelante poso un pulgar en la comisura del labio separando el beso.

-Neji…- dijo ella asombrada.

- lamento haber sido brusco al principio, pero es que no aguantaba más. Desde aquel día, cuando todos salimos a bailar, no pude borrarme tu imagen de mi cabeza. Estabas tan deslumbrante, tan…mujer. Estos días estuve tan confundido sobre mis sentimientos—ella solo se sonrojaba con cada palabra. –solo quería corroborar lo que sentía.

-¿y qué sentiste?—

-no fue lo mismo. –Ten Ten al oírlo sintió su mundo venirse abajo, sintió una opresión en el pecho. Neji se sobresalto al verla tan decaída en un segundo así que se apresuro a terminar. –fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. – Ten Ten sonrío tanto que parecía que la sonrisa no cabía en su rostro. Neji solo la miraba mostrando una diminuta sonrisa, tenía un rubor en sus mejillas que solo le hacía desearla más. Decidió no esperar y volver a besarla como había deseado ese día, solo que no entendía el porqué. Ahora sí.

Se separaron para tomar las hojas esparcidas luego de la caída de Ten Ten. Habiendo hecho eso, se sentaron en el sillón de la sala y se quedaron abrazados hasta que llego la hora de irse.

"chicas, lo que tengo para contarles mañana" pensaba emocionada Ten Ten. La cosa es que no sería la única.

Casa de Ino:

En la pieza de una rubia se hallaba una pareja recostada en la cama besándose dulcemente.

-me…gustas…mucho…Sai. –decía Ino entre besos con el pelinegro. Sai solo sonrío por segunda vez en esa semana, "¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo logra sacarme una sonrisa así de fácil como ella?"

-yo también…Ino hermosa. –dijo Sai. "ella es diferente. No se parece en nada a ella. No es celosa, o molesta ni egoísta, es…como un ángel. Un ángel caído para volver atraerme felicidad."—Ino hermosa, debemos seguir con el trabajo. Si quieres reunirte con tus amigas mañana no podrás si seguimos así. –rio el pelinegro.

-está bien. –dijo Ino mostrando un puchero, pero tenía razón.

Casa de Gaara:

Estaban sentados en una mesa Gaara y en frente Matsuri, terminando su trabajo luego de tres horas cansadoras de trabajo. Ella puso "imprimir" en la computadora y subió por las escaleras a buscar las copias. Gaara solo se quedo sentado en la sala esperando a su amiga a que traiga su parte del trabajo. En eso, suena un celular, se fijo. Sonaba "living on a prayer" de bon jovi. No, no era el suyo, era el de Matsuri. Lo había usado minutos antes para avisarle a su madre cuando pasar a buscarla, lo había dejado en su mesa. Subió la tapa del aparato y atendió, a quien sea que este del otro lado les diría que ella estaba ocupada en ese momento y que llame mas tarde.

-¿hola Matsuri?—dijo la voz apenas Gaara atendió.

-ella está ocupada ¿de parte de quien es?—"se que conozco esa voz. ¿Pero de donde?"Pensaba Gaara.

-soy Sasori, ¿tu quien eres?—pregunto. Ese nombre le hirvió la sangre. Era el. El maldito que le grito, que casi la abuso, que le golpeo. A toda costa lo alejaría de ella, no entendía el porqué pero debía defenderla de ese loco a toda costa. ¿Pero por que lo hacía? ¿Qué significaba ella para él?

Como un dulce susurro le vino un recuerdo de su tío cuando le explicaba a su pequeño sobrino que significaba esa palabra tatuada en su cabeza.

_**FLASH BACK:**_

Un hombre algo joven, rubio revisa unos papeles importante cuando siente que tiran desde debajo de su pantalón. Bajo su irada y se hallo con su sobrino de ocho años mirándolo serio como siempre, pero con una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Gaara, ¿Qué sucede?—pregunta agachándose a la altura del niño.

-tío, ¿Qué significa esto?—pregunta el niño señalándose el tatuaje de su frente. Allí decía "amor."

-oh…pues es algo difícil de explicar. El amor… es un sentimiento que nos provoca calidez, aquí. –dijo señalándole el pecho donde se halla el corazón. –es el sentimiento de querer proteger a esa persona que es importante para nosotros. Así como tu madre te protege de aquellos que quieren lastimarte. Lo que ella tiene por ti es amor, Gaara. Igual que yo. –dijo sonriendo.

-pero los chicos de allá no me quieren, me molestan, me pegan. – continuo el pelirrojo empezando a sollozar.

-no te preocupes Gaara, todos encontramos a quien amar en algún momento. Y cuando tu lo hagas te aseguro que serás muy feliz. –

_**FIN FLASH BACK:**_

Aun sostenía el celular en su mano. Se oía impaciente las preguntas del joven del otro lado de la llamada

-¿Quién eres? chico, contesta. –insistía Sasori.

-yo, soy el que romperá el rostro si decides volver a llamarla. –le dijo Gaara.

-¡ERES TU! –exclamo Sasori. – mocoso de mierda, aléjate de Matsuri. ¡Ella es mía!—en ese mismo momento Matsuri bajo con las copias del trabajo en mano. Había oído sonar su celular, así que bajo lo más rápido posible para atender pero se hallo con Gaara charlando con no se sabe quién. Estaba por salir a reclamarle que cuernos hacia tomando llamadas ajenas, pero al ver su rostro mientras hablaba le dejo con duda. Su ceño se hallaba fruncido, parecía muy molesto. Temía lo peor. "ay no, ¿no será…?" pensó horrorizada. Se oculto detrás de una pared.

-creo que ese viernes te lo dejo bien claro idiota. ¡No son nada!—le dijo Gaara ya sonando molesto. Valla que era insistente este tipo.

-¡NO! Ella aun me ama y ¡no me daré por vencido hasta haberla recuperado, aunque eso signifique sacarte del camino! –grito Sasori desde el celular, tan fuerte que hasta Matsuri lo oyó. Gaara tuvo que alejar el aparato o se quedaría sordo.

"¡si es Sasori! ¿Qué hago? No puedo meter a Gaara en esto, podría hacerle daño. Sasori es muy violento. Si hago llegara a sucederle yo… yo…"pensaba horrorizada Matsuri detrás de una pared.

-¡PUES VEN Y QUITAMELA SI TE ATREVES! Ponle una mano encima y te mato ¿me oyes?—le grito al celular. Cerro su tapa y lo arrojo a la mesa. Estaba muy enojado, la rabia le sobresalía del cuerpo. ¿Quién se creía ese imbécil que era? Poso sus manos entrelazando sus dedos, po detrás de su nuca. Volteo para esperar a que Matsuri traiga sus fotocopias.

Cuando se volteo, su enojo fue reemplazado por una gran sorpresa. Allí, enfrente de él se hallaba Matsuri. Su rostro desbordaba en lagrimas y sonreía como nunca lo hiso.

-Matsuri… ¿oi-oiste todo?—pregunto temeroso Gaara. Ella no contesto solo corrió hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente.-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?—Gaara comenzaba a desesperarse, ¿qué tal si le molesto que le haya gritado a su ex? ¿Y si en serio seguía amándolo como el dijo? Un agujero se formo en su pecho. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía la desesperada y enorme sensación de protegerla cada segundo de su vida?

"el amor es el sentimiento de querer proteger a esa persona que es importante para nosotros." Había dicho su tío. "¿Acaso Matsuri era importante para mí? ¿Acaso yo… amo a Matsuri?"Pensaba con las palabras de su tío resonándole en la mente.

-gracias Gaara. –dijo ella luego de tanto silencio y amargoso llanto. – eres el mejor amigo que pude tener. Pero nec-necesito que me hagas una…promesa. –"mejor amigo" pensaba amargamente Gaara. "¿Así que solo soy su amigo?"

-¿Qué cosa?—

-prométeme, - dijo ella poniendo ambas manos en el rostro de él. – que no te metras con Sasori. El es peligroso. Puede lastimarte y eso es lo que menos quiero. –le dijo mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

-no puedo. –dijo él. Matsuri solo lo miraba atónita. –no, no después de lo del viernes. Aquella vez sentí tanta ira cuando te golpeo, no puedo permitir que lo haga de nuevo. No me importa si debo dejarlo en terapia, no permitiré que te toque un pelo, Matsuri. –

-Gaara—murmuro Matsuri sorprendida. "¿En verdad seré tan importante pata él?"Pensó con un toque de esperanza de ser correspondida con sus sentimientos hacia él. Sin pensarlo, desbordando de alegría, Matsuri beso a Gaara. Fue un beso corto, como de agradecimiento. Ella al notar su acto y la cara atónita del joven opto por lo mejor. Huir.

-yo…ehm…Me voy. –tomo su bolso y salió corriendo por la puerta. Dios, se hallaba tan avergonzada, ¿Qué pensaría Gaara de ella ahora? Deseo febrilmente que eso no arruinara su amistad con él. Busco dentro de su bolso, mientras corría, su celular. No estaba, debió olvidarlo. Bueno tendría que llamara su madre desde una cabina telefónica.

Gaara no volvió en sí, sino hasta que oyó el portazo. Pestañeo varias veces y mirando a la puerta salió corriendo a buscarla pero ya era tarde Matsuri no estaba por ningún lado. Recorrió toda la cuadra pero no la hayo. Volvió a su casa con demasiados pensamientos y dudas en la mente. Miro la mesa y vio un celular encima de esta. El celular de Matsuri.

Casa de Kiba:

Kiba estaba terminando de copiar su trabajo, cuando su hermana los interrumpió.

-iré a la veterinaria, emergencia de operación. Quizá luego también compre comida para cocinar hoy en la noche. Vendré en un rato, si necesitan algo solo llamen. –aclaro Hana Inuzuka. Rápidamente se fue dejando solos a los jóvenes

-si hermana. –dijo Kiba justo cuando termino de hablar. Al verla salir decidió actuar. –bien, ahora que se fue viene la verdadera conversación. –ella aun lo ignoraba, no lo miraba. Solo acariciaba a Akamaru que descansaba su cabeza en su regazo. – aun que me ignores lo diré igual. Solo te pido que me mires. –ella en contra de su voluntad levanto la vista. – quiero que me disculpes por lo idiota que fui en la salida. No te pido "ey olvidemos esto y volvamos a ser amigos", no, solo quiero que me perdones.

Ella no hablaba, solo oía atentamente.

-mira, el que no tiene vida aquí soy yo y me encantaría que quisieras compartir la tuya con migo. Veras es solo que…yo hace unos años, ehm… esto no se lo dije a nadie, pero hace unos años tuve una novia. Bueno, creo que podría llamarla así. Me enamore de una chica de mi mismo curso, tenía una relación formal y todo. Pero luego me entere de que solo había sido su "juguete", su consolador. Cuando se hallo bien para continuar su vida se fue. Como si no hubiera existido. Yo quede destrozado, es por eso que cuando me preguntaste sobre mis relaciones pasadas…me enfurecí. Porque me trajo recuerdo que creí haberlos ya olvidado. Solo te quería aclarar que yo fui el culpable, yo lo arruine y que lo s…-Megumi lo interrumpió.

-basta, no quiero oír mas. –aclaro mostrando una mano en señal de alto. Se levanto y camino hasta donde se hallaba su compañero, se agacho y lo abrazo. –lo siento Kiba. Lo siento mucho, no tenía idea. –el la abrazo también.

-quisiera que volvamos a ser amigos—le dijo al oído, provocándole un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se separo y le susurro un "si". Akamaru, que hasta entonces se había levantado cuando Megumi lo hiso, camino hasta quedar detrás de la chica. El era un perro bastante inteligente, por lo que la empuja por la parte baja de la espalda provocando un accidental beso ente los jóvenes.

Ambos tenían los ojos como platos, pero de alguna forma no deseaban separarse. Kiba la tomo de la cintura, levantándola y sentándola en sus piernas. Ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. Poso ambas manos en su cuello y oprimió el beso de tal manera que abriera la boca de Kiba permitiéndole espiarla con su lengua. El la recibió gustoso y la imito.

-Megumi, -le hablo el separándose. – ¿te gust-gustaria…ser mi no-novia?—listo, costo pero lo logro.

-si, me encantaría. –contesto. L beso con ganas hasta que se quedo sin aire. Se separo soltando una risilla. El la miro confundido

-¿Qué?—

-es que, hoy me imagine que volvería a casa habiendo arreglado todo contigo y me hallo volviendo como tu novia. Algo irónico ¿no?—le dijo ella. Ambos rieron. "es verdad" pensó el "son muchas emociones en una tarde".

"las cosas que tengo para contarles chicas" pensaba ansiosa Megumi, al reunirse mañana todas en lo de Sakura. Pero no sería la única en sorprenderse de que no fue una situación especial la suya, sino que habían cinco situaciones iguales.

**Oki doki, hasta aquí llegue. Me quedo bastante largo. A mí me gusto ¿y a ustedes?**

**Fue una avalancha de one-shots. Jajajajajaja**

**Dejen Reviews!**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS. (Reviews, Reviews, Reviews Reviews)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

Capitulo 10: chicas vs. Chicos. /Kakashi vs. Gai

Había pasado un mes desde los "incidentes" al reunirse para el trabajo para Anko-sensei. Para algunos fue una llamada del destino, para otros fue la caída al infierno. (¿Quién se les ocurre? ¡Obvio! Karin con su par de locas. XD)

Era sábado, en el campo de deporte del instituto Konoha se hallaban en práctica los alumnos del quinto curso para el campeonato de mitad de año. En total pasaron ya dos meses de clases. El equipo, según Gai, parecía decaer cada vez más desde que se creó ese maldito club de música.

-¡vamos chicos! Utilicen esa llama de su juventud que arde por salir al exterior, y pongan más esfuerzo. ¡Naruto, corre más rápido, Shikamaru no te duermas en el arco defiende a tu arquero, Sasuke y Gaara compartan mas la pelota! ¿Qué les suceden muchachos? ¡Neji muévete muchacho! —gritaba ya cansado de dar siempre las mismas indicaciones.

-lo sentimos, Gai-sensei. –se disculpo Naruto. – es que el club de música nos tiene algo cansados. Incluyendo que se acerca fin de trimestre estamos empezando a estudiar muy duro…-

-¡no aceptare disculpas o escusas! Como castigo: Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, se quedaran corriendo otras seis vueltas. – se volteo al resto del equipo. -Los demás, a las duchas es hora de irse. –

Tal vez nadie lo nota, pero este era el comienzo de una batalla de la cual les costaría sobrevivir.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los días y con ellos la semana. Llego el viernes, día tan deseado por algunos alumnos. Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de la última hora del día: el club de música. Una vez en el auditorio, cada quien se sentaba con su chica: Sasuke con Sakura, Naruto con Hinata, al lado de estos se sentaba Neji (se hallaba se hallaba solo porque Ten Ten estaba en el jurado.). Al lado del ojiperla estaba Gaara. A su lado estaba una incómoda Matsuri hablando con Ino y Megumi sobre… cosas de mujeres.<p>

Al igual que Neji, Ino se hallaba sin compañía masculina por que Sai también se encargaba del jurado junto a Kakashi-sensei. Miro hacia la mesa y vio al profesor levantarse.

-bien chicos, les traigo buenas noticias. –todos callarlo esperando dudosos. –Como todos sabrán, Karin, Yuri y Luna renunciaron al club por cuestiones desconocidas… -

-tiene razón Kakashi-sensei, es una noticia estupenda. –bromeo Sakura logrando que el grupo riera y sacándole una sonrisa de satisfacción a su… ¿novio? ¿Podía decirle así? Después de todo no se le había declarado. Bueno eso lo arreglaría después. Lo peor es que no era la única, tanto Ten Ten, como Ino se hallaban en la misma situación. Temari, Megumi y Hinata fueron las más suertudas.

-buena broma Sakura. –ironizo el profesor. – bueno, pero el hecho de que hayan dejado el grupo me dio la oportunidad de tener el club equilibrado. –

-¿de qué habla Kakashi-sensei?—pregunto Hinata, siendo rodeada por unos fuerte y protectores brazos de su novio rubio.

-tenemos 5 chicos y 4 chicas. Se me ocurrió que como a mitad de año debemos hacer una presentación ante el colegio, los divida en dos grupos y organice una competencia. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Chicas contra chicos? ¿Rosa contra azul? ¿Espermatozoides contra óvulos?... –

-¡ENTENDIMOS KAKASHI-SENSEI!—grito el grupo algo sonrojado antes de oír el resto de la comparación de su profesor.

* * *

><p>En el patio no había ruido alguno. A excepción quizá de una pareja, sentada a la sombra de un árbol. El joven se hallaba sentado sobre el pasto, en posición fetal. Entre sus piernas dobladas se hallaba su novia. Una rubia de cuatro coletas, capitana del equipo de hockey. La parte superior del pecho se hallaba rodeada de los brazos del pelinegro.<p>

-y… ¿Cómo hiciste para salvarte de la clase de hoy?—le pregunto Shikamaru.

-les pedí que solo por hoy me dieran un descanso, para pasar más tiempo con mi novio. – se volteo y lo beso en los labios. El disfrutando la sensación, empezó a bajar una mano desabotonando la camisa del uniforme. Acariciándola con las puntas de los dedos metió su mano dentro. Temari no cobro conciencia de su intención sino hasta que este apretó uno de sus pechos. Abrió los ojos y avergonzada lo aparto encarándolo. -¡eres un pervertido! ¿No puedes esperar hasta hoy en la noche?-

-no. —contesto él. No se hablo mas, la volvió a besar pero ya con sus brazos donde estaban. Rodeándola por debajo del cuello.

* * *

><p>-bien. –dijo una chica de chonguitos. –ahora divídanse, chicas a la izquierda, chicos a la derecha. En dos semanas harán una presentación interna para ver que tan bien va la competencia, la canción puede ser original o de algún grupo. ¡Ah! También deben inventar nombre al grupo y crear su propio estilo. Como tener su propia imagen ¿entendido?—<p>

-hai. –

Se dividieron en el escenario. Del lado izquierdo se hallaban las chicas y del derecho los chicos. Comencemos.

CHICAS:

-bien, - comenzó Sakura. –debemos pensar un buen nombre. Somos chicas fuertes, felices ¿hay alguna feminista?—pregunto ella.

-solo Ten Ten. –aclaro Hinata riendo.

-¡ya se!—dijo Megumi. Se acerco a Sakura a susurrarle algo. Ella asintió conforme y les pregunto a todas. Votaron y por mayoría gano el nombre elegido por Megumi. Ino fue la excepción.

CHICOS:

Discutir algo, aunque sea lo más mínimo siempre era un problema si se trataba de Naruto y Sasuke.

-teme ¿Por qué no votas por mi propuesta?—decía un Naruto enojado con su mejor amigo.

-¿será quizá porque es un nombre de banda gay Naruto?—le aclaro Sasuke, viendo como el resto asentía. – llamarnos "sexy male", no es un nombre que deseemos. –

Siguieron discutiendo, todos menos Gaara cuya mente se hallaba en otro sitio.

Su cabeza rememoraba una y otra vez el recuerdo del beso que le dio Matsuri aquel día. ¿Cómo el serio y frio Gaara llego hasta esa situación de protección y cariño? Se suponía que el tatuaje en su frente era una ironía, que solo se amaba a sí mismo ni a nadie más, que jamás creería en el amor verdadero, jamás se enamoraría y menos desearía a una mujer, sin verla nada mas como un juego.

Pero todos esos sentimientos y pensamientos se desvanecieron al conocerla, al oírla cantar por primera vez, al mostrarle su personalidad y no temerle por quién era.

El pensar en aquel beso le brindaba una calidez en el pecho que era difícil de explicar. Se llevo una mano a él y volvió a mirarla. Miro fijo a Matsuri, la veía sonriendo y sonrojada debido a sus risas. Se veía en pocas palabras, adorable. Empezó a sentir una impotencia de estrecharla y besarla como si no hubiera fin. Que ella lo abrace y susurre su nombre mientras el…

-¡Gaara!—lo llamo un ojiperla.

-¿Qué?—contesto molesto.

-te preguntaba si estabas de acuerdo con el nombre que ofreció Sasuke. –

-si, está bien. –mintió. El no había escuchado nada de lo que comentaban. Pero con tal de terminar esa discusión, diría cualquier cosa.

Así paso la hora, y cada grupo ya tenía bastante planeado que haría y como seria todo.

-bueno, es todo por hoy. –finalizo Kakashi-sensei. –nos vemos el lunes. Todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del auditorio, a excepción de Ten Ten que se quedaría a ordenar y Matsuri que decidió ayudarla.

Hablaban tan animadamente que no notaron la entrada de un joven pelilargo al auditorio. Sostenía su mochila en su espalda y camino hacia el escenario.

-Ten Ten, - la llamo. Esta se volteo sonriéndole con el amor más puro del mundo. Provocando un nerviosismo en el interior del Hyugga. – necesito hablar contigo. –se volteo hacia Matsuri. – a solas. –

-claro, disculpa Matsuri. –le dijo la castaña.

-no te preocupes está bien. Después de todo estaba haciendo mal terceto. –erro. Esta haciendo mal cuarteto. Porque sin que ellas lo supieren, ni siquiera Neji, había entre tanto un pelirrojo. Había entrado por la puerta trasera y estaba esperando a Matsuri como si fuese una presa para cazar.

-¿Qué ocurre Neji?—pregunto Ten Ten una vez que su amiga se fue.

-yo… te tra-traje algo. –dijo tartamudeando y volteo su mochila para sacar el regalo a su chica, aun no novia. Del interior del bolso saco un pequeño panda que en su pancita sostenía un corazón. Y, detalladamente, alguien se había encargado de bordarle en preciosas y cursivas letras: _Ten Ten. _Seguramente fue lo ofreció y ella lo tomo encantada. – Ten Ten –volvió a llamarla, ella volteo con sus ojos brillándole tanto que Neji sintió derretirse por dentro. Si había algo que hiciera poner nervioso a Neji eran esos orbes marrones. Lo ataban a un mundo de fantasea, de felicidad. –yo me preguntaba, si…si tu… ¿quisieras ser mi novia?—dijo evitando mirarla a los ojos. Aunque la quería le daba aun vergüenza ser abierto ante las personas. Y gracias al cielo Ten Ten lo comprendía.

Ella solo salto del escenario y se aferro al cuello del ojiperla plantándole un beso dulce, pero apasionado, haciéndolo suspirar. El la tomo por la cintura atrayéndolo más a él, Ten Ten aflojo uno de los brazos acariciando las raíces de su larga cabellera. Neji volvió a suspirar dándole la oportunidad a ella de poder introducir la lengua en su boca.

Neji se apresuro en espiar la boca de la joven antes de que ella lo haga por él. Era muy orgulloso, lo cual dictaba que no dejaría que una mujer tenga el control en una situación así. Ella, enojada por la acción del Hyugga, decidió hacerle una jugarreta, una venganza, un dulce castigo. Se separo de él y lo empujo con fuerza tal para hacerlo sentarse en la butaca de la primera fila.

Él la veía desconcertado, podía notar cierto deje de lujuria en sus ojos chocolates. Ten Ten se fue acercando lentamente a él, sentándose a horcajadas. Se acerco a su rostro para besarlo, el se acercaba gustoso pero en vez de recibir un beso cuando sus labios estaban a centímetros de tocarse ella le susurro.

-a mí nadie me gana Neji. Te mostrare de lo que una mujer es capaz de hacer. -

* * *

><p>Luego de que Neji le pidió que se retirara para hablar con Ten Ten, ella salió por el costado del escenario. Al llegar detrás de la cortina fue jalada brutalmente por una mano. El sujeto la hiso voltearse, le tapo la boca para evitar cualquier grito y la tomo por la cintura. Ella atónita y por parte asustada, se volteo lo más que pudo y logro ver unos cabellos rojos. Se exalto: "dios mío, es Sasori. ¡Me trata de secuestrar! ¿Qué hago?"<p>

Se sacudió más, las manos eran fuertes. Logro soltarse en parte y se volteo un poco más para topase con unos ojos aguamarinas que la miraban fijamente, brillando.

"¿Gaara? ¿Qué hace el aquí?" se pregunto ella. Lentamente el deslizo su mano de la boca de ella para posarla en su mejilla. Ella lo miraba un tanto sorprendida y sonrojada. El entre tanto, ni lo pensó dos veces y la beso. Su otra mano aun en la cadera de Matsuri, oprimió su cuerpo atrayéndola más a él. Matsuri no caía en lo que sucedía ¿Por qué Gaara la besaba? ¿No era acaso que él era un mujeriego sin corazón? ¿No era así como lo describieron Sakura, Ino y Hinata? ¿Podría ser que el cambiase de un día para el otro?

Decidió responder sus dudas, se separo de él y lo encaro.

-Gaara… ¿Por qué lo haces?—le pregunto. El no se inmuto ante la pregunta de Matsuri y volvió a besarla. Poso la mano en su nuca oprimiendo y acercando más sus labios como si quisieran que se fundiesen. Tratando de eliminar todo espacio posible. Matsuri no pudo resistirse más, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Y ella solo quería alejarlo. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Se desquito besando más fuerte al muchacho. Ella subió ambas manos tomando a Gaara por la cara, el disfrutaba de ese tacto increíble, suave, exquisito.

El sentía que le explotaría el pecho, no sabía si era por los latidos del corazón o por el gran calor y satisfacción que reinaban en su pecho. Pero de algo estaba seguro, jamás se sintió tan como con una persona, ni con sus amigos logro a sentirse asa. Aceptado. Entendido. Amado. Gaara subió la otra mano hasta la mejilla derecha de Matsuri. La mano que estaba en la nuca también se dirigió a la otra mejilla, con ambos pulgares poniéndolos en las comisuras de los labios separo sus labios de los suyos.

Matsuri sintió que Gaara separaba sus labios de los suyos, lentamente abrió los ojos. Se hallaba sonrojada, su corazón latía tan fuerte que juraría que él lo escuchaba tan claro como ella. Gaara cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, de suceder. Se sintió muy avergonzado. ¿Qué dirían sus amigos? Todos se burlarían… "miran al Sabaku, se nos hiso marica. Jajaja", "yo siempre supe que era un sensible como las mujeres" entre otras que recordaba.

No, no volvería a pasar por esa situación. Le costó tiempo obtener su respeto y no lo dejara por una mujer. Rápidamente la soltó y tranquilo como el solo sabia ser, se alejo de ella caminando. Incluso ignoraba las llamadas de ella a su persona. Atravesó la puerta y salió. Matsuri estaba que no se lo creía. Tenían razón. Todas ellas. "¡que ilusa! ¿Verdad? Pensar por solo un momento que sería correspondida por él" pensaba tristemente ella. Se dejo caer al suelo sin cuidado alguno, llorando en silencio desconsoladamente. Se tapo el rostro. Sentía tantas cosas. Vergüenza. Enojo. Usada. Tenía una lista por ello. Siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida en el suelo debido al cansancio y las emociones.

Se levanto media hora después, miro su reloj. Eran las seis. ¿Cómo rayos se quedo dormida? Trato de levantarse pero un dolor le palpito en la rodilla izquierda. No recordaba que había sucedido. Miro al rededor y se encontró con una puerta. Como un rayo, le vino el recuerdo de que Gaara había estado allí, la había besado y luego se marcho sin tacto alguno por la situación. Dejándola con el pensamiento de que solo fue un desquite del momento, un juego, un nada.

"seguro fue otro sueño ¿acaso nunca terminaran? Apuesto lo que sea, a que debí haberme caído, me desmaye y de seguro lo soñé. Es lo más lógico después de todo me duele la pierna." Se miro la rodilla y noto un pequeño pero no diminuto moretón en ella. Se levanto a duras penas y salió del auditorio. Cruzo la puerta del instituto y corrió como pudo hasta su casa. Más tarde, ya en su cuarto se volvería a recalcar si fue un sueño o no. Lo había sentido tan real.

* * *

><p>Eran las 12:30, viernes en la noche. Horas más tarde de la clase del club. Se hallaban en el boliche "Cascada" esperando impacientes a que lleguen los chicos faltantes. El boliche había abierto solo hace unos minutos, en la puerta se hallaban la mayoría de los alumnos, junto a sus respectivas parejas:<p>

Naruto estaba abrazado con Hinata, Sasuke tomaba la mano de Sakura así como Neji lo hacía con Ten Ten. Apoyados en la pared estaban Kiba y Megumi, tomados de la mano y muy melosos. (Como quisiera que fuese cierto). Shikamaru se hallaba solo debido a que los Sabaku No no habían llegado. Matsuri se hallaba también sola pero por que al contrario de todos allí no tenía pareja.

-estos Sabaku tiene un problema de puntualidad—aclaro Neji, que soltó su mano para abrazar por la cintura desnuda a su ahora novia, Ten Ten. Ella tenía la cintura desnuda, porque su vestimenta consistía de una ombliguera azul marina y un short blanco desgastado. Su cabello, como siempre.

-de acuerdo, me harte. Que ellos nos busquen a nosotros y vallamos entrando—dijo un azabache de remera negra y jeans azules. Estaba acompañado de una peli rosa que vestía un vestido rosa con flores de bellos colores. Era ceñido hasta la cadera para que resalten sus buenas curvas, esas que volvían loco a Sasuke según pensaba él.

Se volteo al grupo y entro al boliche tomado de la mano con Sakura. Le siguieron Neji con Ten Ten, luego Naruto con Hinata. Afuera solo quedaron Matsuri y Shikamaru.

-Matsuri-chan ¿no vienes?—le pregunto la Hyugga a su amiga.

-no, esperare a Temari para devolverle algo que me dio. Adelántense. – dijo ella. Llevaba un short de jean claro y un strapless lila. Algo justo al cuerpo pero lo suficiente para marcar su cintura.

-¿y tu Shikamaru-kun?—le pregunto al pelinegro de mirada dormida. Vestía una remera verde que dejaba marcado sus buenos antebrazos, junto con un jean negro, que compro el otro día.

-no, tengo que esperar a la problemática. De lo contrario me la aguantare enojada y eso es bastante problemático. Como ella. –contesto a la ligera. Hinata entro con su novio. Diez minutos después de que se fueron llegaron. De él bajaron los hermanos Sabaku.

Temari traía un vestido floreado, corto y con escote en v, resaltando sus atributos. Traía tacos negros de ocho centímetros. Shikamaru camino hasta ella para tomarla por la cintura y besarla dulcemente, arriesgándose a recibir una paliza de parte de los hermanos que lo veían diciéndole "muerte idiota". Matsuri en cambio, los vio con ternura imaginándose si alguna vez lograría esta así con Gaara. Que él la abrace, la bese, le diga "te quiero", entre otras cursilerías. Al ver que se separaban camino hasta ellos. Abrió su bolso y extrajo un broche que anteriormente había usado para salir con las chicas. Se lo devolvió.

Kankuro, una vez que su hermana dejo de besar a su novio emprendió camino hacia el interior del lugar. Gaara no se había movido ni un instante de su lugar. Miraba a Matsuri fijamente, se sentí mal por haberla dejado así en el auditorio, pero estaba su reputación en juego. No podía volver a ser el perdedor de la primaria, no jamás volvería a serlo. Cuando todos comenzaron a entrar al boliche, el reacciono y aprovecho que Matsuri se hallaba al final para tomarla por la muñeca y frenarla.

Ella volteo, y vio que Gaara la estaba agarrando. Se sonrojo y bajo la vista a un lado. No podía mirarlo, luego del "sueño" de esta tarde se hallaba avergonzada. Además de herida, pero esa parte no la entendía. Después de todo había sido un sueño ¿no?

"¿Por qué no me mira? ¿Estará enojada?" pensó algo confundido Gaara. El deslizo su agarre hasta tomar la mano de Matsuri y depositar en él un objeto.

-lo olvidaste el otro día en casa, luego del trabajo. –le aclaro, ella miraba embobada el celular. "creí que lo había perdido" sonrió de alegría al ver que no era cierto. Gaara sintió su corazón acelerarse al ver su sonrisa. Un leve, pero muy leve rubor se apodero de sus mejillas.

-gra-gracias. –dijo aun sonriendo. Ni lo había notado. Pero sus nervios volvieron a surgir al ver que Gaara la miraba muy fijo, penetrando su alma. -¿Por qué n-no vamos entrando?—pregunto. Seguido de esto camino rápido hacia el interior.

"otra vez, ¿Por qué escapa siempre? ¿Tanto me odia? ¿Será que no quiere verme más por lo de hoy a la tarde? Ni que fuera tanto. Si estuviera en mi lugar lo entendería."

* * *

><p>Allí dentro todas las personas bailaban alegres, ya sean solos, con amigos o parejas. Como Sasuke hacia con Sakura, Neji con Ten Ten, Shikamaru con Temari y Sai con Ino. Otros preferían el estar sentado y disfrutar de la compañía del otro. En unas mesas se hallaban sentados Naruto y Hinata que compartían una bebida. Al lado estaban Kiba y Megumi quienes preferían compartir besos más que una bebida. El único solo era Gaara, que se hallaba en una mesa alejado de los melosos. Observaba a Matsuri pensando que debía hacer ahora.<p>

La última vez casi fue violada, esta vez estaría al tanto de todo. La seguiría hasta el baño si hacía falta con tal de asegurarse que este bien.

Pero si se observa bien la pista él no era el único que estaba solo. En una esquina del lugar había un par de jóvenes que miraban con recelo a las parejitas del instituto Konoha. La pelirroja miraba con tanto odio a la peli rosa, que parecía que su mirada cortaba el aire. Estaba acompañada de Yuri, que se había ofrecido a ayudar. Luna no se hallaba con ellas porque dijo que Kenji la había invitado a bailar.

Karin había planeado un plan por sí sola, para recuperar a Sasuke. Le daría a Sakura donde más le duele. Por desgracia no podía cortarle el pelo, pero se le ocurrió otro plan que podría ser más efectivo. Sonrió con malicia en solo recordarlo. Observo que Sakura se separo de Sasuke y caminaba hacia el baño. Comienza el plan. Corrió hasta el bar a buscar su instrumento.

-disculpa, mi amiga se quedo encerrada en el baño. ¿Tendrías una tijera o un cuchillo grande con el que pueda abrir la puerta?—le dijo al barman de una manera dulce y sensual con la que siempre lograba captar a cualquier hombre excepto, por supuesto a Sasuke.

-si seguro linda, ¿necesitas ayuda?—pregunto sonriéndole a la joven, y tendiéndole una tijera con una hoja de doce centímetros. Bastante filo observo Karin.

-no, gracias, yo puedo. Soy una chica fuerte. —dicho esto salió corriendo al baño donde Yuri la esperaba en la puerta. Se quedaría a hacer guardia. Karin entro rápido, ocultando su mano tras su espalda. Vio a Sakura retocarse los ojos.

-hola pelo de chicle. –saludo como siempre.

-Karin… ¿Qué quieres?—le dijo molesta. Guardo todo, mejor era salir, no tenía ganas de pelear.

-oh, nada solo quiero pedirte un pequeño favor. –dijo. Sakura estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta. La tomo por los pelos, arrojándola hacia atrás. Con la mano libre le tapo la boca para que no grite. – sabes Sakura, a veces las chicas suelen tomar el camino incorrecto. - Al haberle tapado la boca, le soltó el pelo y acerco la hoja de la tijera a su brazo. Ella observaba horrorizada. "se volvió loca. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!" se le aguaron los ojos. – y tu camino mi querida Sakura, no es al lado de Sasuke. Ese en MI camino. ¿Entiendes?—Sakura no respondía. Solo sollozaba y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Karin se desespero el que no contestara, así que con la hoja del aparato posada en su brazo dio el inicio a una pequeño corte en su piel. Sakura abrió los ojos ahogando un grito. Pequeños hilos de sangre caían por so brazo. Y lagrimas por sus ojos. -¿¡ME ESCUCHASTE! –Le grito Karin. Sakura asintió lentamente, adolorida, asustada.

Karin se sentía tan poderosa, pero ignoraba que esto se le estaba yendo de control.

-mi favor, Sakura, es que te alejes de Sasuke ¿lo ha…?¡AAY!—Grito Karin. Sakura le había mordido la mano

-¡estas loca!—gritaba Sakura, se tomo el brazo y corrió hasta la puerta. Estaba a centímetros. Karin la tomo de nuevo por el pelo, logrando que Sakura solo rozara el pomo de la puerta. Llena de ira la tomo con fuerza y estrello su cabeza contra la pared. Sakura cayó al piso, gimiendo de dolor y mareada por la fuerza del golpe. Un hilillo de sangre bajo por entre sus ojos, deslizándose por la mejilla derecha. Se había hecho un pequeño corte en la cabeza.

-¡aléjate de Sasuke! –la amenazo con la tijera en mano. Sakura no hablaba, solo temblaba y sollozaba. – te alejaras de el de hoy en mas. No tienes idea de lo que sería capaz de hacer si te llegas a acercar a él. ¿Me oyes?-nada. Silencio- ¡responde!-la cacheteo para hacerla reaccionar. Sakura quedo con la vista de costado, debido al golpe. Asintió lentamente, aun sollozaba. –muy bien. –Karin se acerco a ella, Sakura puso las manos frente a su rostro como protegiéndose. Karin le tomo el vestido y limpio la tijera ensangrentada.

Estaba caminando hacia la puerta, pero recordó algo.

-¡ah! Más te vale no contarle a nadie lo sucedido aquí. ¿Sí? Sino no me hare responsable de mis hechos. –salió del baño con una sonrisa en rostro. Afuera estaba Yuri, le hiso una seña y caminaron hasta el bar donde devolvieron la tijera. Se volteo y vio a Sakura salir corriendo del lugar, con una mano sobre su brazo. Agradeció que esa noche estuviera tan lleno, así nadie notaria que le sucedió. Ahora solo quedaba buscar a Sasuke.

Camino hasta la pista y lo hayo apoyado contra una pared como inspeccionando el lugar, parecía molesto. Claro, Sakura desapareció y lo dejo solo. ¿Cómo no estarlo?

-hmp… ¿Dónde se metió?—protestaba tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-hola Sasuke-kun—susurro sensualmente Karin al oído del moreno.

-¿eh? ¿Karin? ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto molesto. "Lo que faltaba".

-¿Por qué esa cara Sasuke?—le dijo comenzando a hacerle masajes en los hombros.

-creo que no te incumbe, me voy. Estoy buscando a alguien. –le contesto alejándola.

-¿es por la frentona? ¿Acaso la buscas? Pues ella ya se fue. –mintió Karin.

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿Cómo que se fue?—pregunto ya mas enojado.

-mira, lamento ser yo la que te lo diga…ella se fue con un joven. Creo que es de otro colegio. Iban bastante juntos. –volvió a mentir Karin fingiendo pesar por el morocho. Sasuke estaba que no cabía en su enojo. Pateo y golpeo lo que más cerca tenia. Salió disparado hacia el exterior del boliche. Karin lo siguió.

-Sasuke—dijo cuando lo alcanzo. –lo lamento tanto. Pero fíjate que todo tiene su lado bueno. Deberías fijarte que hay chicas que si te toman en serio. Como yo. —lo tomo por la remera y lo beso como siempre había querido besarlo. Como le imagino en sus fantasías mas privadas. A Sasuke todo ya le importaba una mierda. Estaba destrozado, algo de diversión no le vendría mal. Busco las llaves de su auto, aun besando a Karin, y el hiso entrar en él. El se metió luego y comenzó a manejar. apresuradamente, buscaba algún motel para hacer esto de una buena vez. Karin se encargaba de dejarle besos al rededor del cuello mientras el manejaba. ella estaba excitada. el también. karin lo noto por lo que descendió una mano tocando su cremallera. Sasuke gruño, no podía aguantar. tomo su mano y bajo su cremallera. karin solo sonrió de lado y emprendió su trabajo. Sasuke solo disfrutaba, ella podia darle sexo oral, o dárselo mientras manejaba sentada encima. le daba igual. total solo era eso, un juego de desquite.

Karin, por el contrario, estaba tan feliz con como había salido su plan que ignoraba que Sasuke la estaba usando.

* * *

><p>Cuando se hicieron las 4:30, todos comenzaron a irse del lugar. Naruto pregunto al grupo si habían visto a Sasuke, nadie sabía. Pero tampoco estaba Sakura. Por lo que sus mentes sucias interpretaron el resto. Naruto se ofreció a llevar a Hinata. Neji llevo a Ten Ten. Temari se ofreció a llevar a Matsuri pero esta se negó. No quería viajar en el mismo auto que Gaara. No si la miraba de esa manera. Decidió que era lo mejor irse caminando. Gaara la observo irse.<p>

Al llegar a la esquina un par de tipejos, le chiflaron. Ella los ignoro. Al haberse alejado de su vista pudo notar que estos hombres decidieron seguirla. Gaara se asusto, por lo que decidió seguirlos. Comenzó con una caminata rápida. Paso a trote y termino corriendo.

-¡Gaara! ¿A dónde vas?—le grito su hermana. Nada, solo lo vio irse. Pero como recordó que por allí se había ido Matsuri, por lo que sonrió imaginándose algo que jamás pasaría esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>¡ayyy! que pasara? aqui podemos observar la faceta psicopata de karin. O.o todos sabemos lo cruel que puede ser, pero no sera la única psicópata en la historia. dejo a su criterio el próximo loco de esta serie<strong>

**pobre Gaara se halla tan confuso. **

** el próximo capitulo, prometo que sera puro GaaMatsu. :) **

**dejen un review. y feliz año nuevo (atrasado jeje) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

Capitulo 11: una película.

Matsuri se hallaba aterrorizada contra la pared de lo que parecía un callejón sin salida. Según lo que recordaba, unos tipejos la habían seguido y la alcanzaron teniendo intenciones para nada buenas. Apuro el paso para alejarse pero cuando doblo en una calle la llevo a hasta el callejón donde ahora se hallaba. Estaba pegada a la pared, observo por sobre los hombros de los hombres y vio su bolso tirado. Hace dos minutos se los había dado pensando que querían su celular o plata, pero estos lo desecharon cual basura. Se estaban acercando peligrosamente. Parecía que estaban borrachos, había un hedor a alcohol penetrante en el lugar. O bien podía ser porque había tarros de basura en los alrededores.

-oye damita. –Hablo uno de ellos -¿quieres divertirte un rato? Ven con nosotros y te mostraremos el cielo en menos de lo que canta un gallo. – "oh no, oh no, me quiere violar. Alguien pase por la calle. Que me ayude. Dios no les permitas hacerme esto." rogaba en su mente Matsuri. Empezó a sollozar.

-al-aléjense. No me hagan da-daño –decía con la respiración agitada. Rápido como el viento su compañero se puso detrás de ella y la sujeto por las manos posándolas detrás de su espalda, cerca de la cintura. El otro tan solo se acerco, sonriendo maliciosamente. Le tomo del mentón y la obligo a mirarla. Ella solo noto que sus ojos brillaban con cierta peligrosa lujuria.

-¿Lastimarte? No, jamás. Solo que mi amigo y yo queremos divertirnos. –Matsuri abrió la boca para exhalar un grito. Pero el hombre la beso de una manera desesperante, haciendo lo posible para evitar que ella gritase. Ella gritaba, si. Pero desde el interior de esa asquerosa boca, con olor a ron y cigarrillos.

Luego de unos segundos interminables, el tipo finalmente se separa permitiéndole a Matsuri dar un corto pero fuerte grito. Apenas se separo de ella le tapo la boca evitando que grite, pero ella logro lanzar uno pequeño. No se preocupo y continúo con lo que había dejado. Matsuri comenzó a sentir una mano que le bajaba el strapless. El sollozo se convirtió en un llanto desesperado. Sus lágrimas no solo le mojaron el pecho cubierto solo por el brasier, sino que le corrió el maquillaje en grandes surcos. Con un tirón triunfal de parte del sujeto, su remera llego hasta su cadera. "¡basta, basta! Mátame ya. ¡Hazlo!"

* * *

><p>A penas doblo la esquina, perdió de vista a Matsuri y al par de idiotas que la perseguían. Descendió su carrera a solo un rápido trote. No la hallaba, incluso llego a preguntarse si había llegado tarde. Mientras trotaba, fue interrogando a cada persona que se le ponía en frente. "¿no ha visto a una joven, castaña pelo por los hombros, con un strapless y un short blanco?" era la pregunta que tantas veces repitió a la gente.<p>

Estaba por preguntarle a una señora que tranquila barría la calle, cuando escucho un corto grito. Provenía de veinte metros adelante. Esa voz en algún sentido era conocida. Le salto a la mente que podría ser Matsuri. Con las esperanzas azotando su pecho, corrió esos veinte metros en cinco segundos. Se hallo con lo que parecía un callejón y doblo adentrándose en el. Al entrar su corazón le dio un vuelco al encontrarse con esa escena: Matsuri siendo agarrada por dos hombres. Unos detrás de ella parecían tomarla de las muñecas evitando que forcejee. El otro, se entretenía entre risas tocándola por todo el cuerpo, besando su cuello. Con una mano la tocaba, con la otra mantenía tapada su boca. Ella solo lloraba, mantenía los ojos cerrados. También noto que Matsuri no tenía puesto su strapless sino que esta se hallaba en su cintura. Todo esto fue procesado en su cabeza en solo un segundo. Empezó a sentir una ira tan grande que no pudo contenerse.

-¡IMBECIL, HIJO DE PUTA!—Chillo Gaara. - ¡te vas a arrepentir!—tomo al hombre por el cuello y con una fuerza descomunal lo estrello contra la pared que estaba a su lado, su cabeza pareció rebotar en el rojizo ladrillo. El otro joven, soltó a Matsuri la cual cayó al suelo soltando un gran y destrozado llanto. Gaara sintió que le destrozaba el pecho, "esta vez no los dejare ir. Sufrirán tanto como Matsuri". Entra tanto Matsuri solo estaba en shock, apenas tuvo la conciencia para subirse la remera. Se abrazo a sí misma y poniendo la cara entre las piernas volvió a llorar con más fuerza.

Este acto aumento l impotencia que hasta ese entonces Gaara sentía. Observo que este sujeto se acercaba tomando una navaja entre su mano derecha. Se abalanzó sobre Gaara tratando de herirlo, pero él fue más rápido. Logro esquivarlo, ileso, y le incesto una patada en su muñeca haciendo soltar el aparato del dolor. Seguido a esto le tomo la mano que sostenía la navaja y se la llevo a la espalda, apretando el agarre, le subía cada vez más la mano como queriendo que se toque la nuca con los dedos. Oyó un crujido. Acababa de romperle la muñeca al jodido hombre y además le había dislocado el hombro.

"Temari, bendigo el día en que quisiste que tome clases de artes marciales." Pensó Gaara agradecido con su hermana.

Le soltó la mano y lo arrojo al suelo, donde se retorció con dolor. Volvió su vista al otro. Se estaba levantando lentamente. Su labio y frente sangraban, lo miraba con un odio tan grande por atreverse a interrumpirlo. Gaara solo lo contraataco con una mirada que no solo mostraba ira extrema sino una mirada punzante que atravesaba su pecho. Tan penetrante resulto ser que el hombre retrocedió un paso de la impresión pero no cambio su mueca. Este miro alrededor esperando encontrar una ayuda en su amigo, pero al no verlo pensó que quizá este se había escapado a todo trote. Oyó un gemido. Descendió un poco la vista y lo vio en el suelo, sobándose la muñeca, luego el hombro. Así alternando. Su cara de odio fue reemplazada por una de terror que ni la película más escalofriante habría logrado sacarle. En segundos cayó en una desesperación, viendo que Gaara se le acercaba aun mirándolo.

-¡no, no! Lo…siento. No lo volveré a hacer. Jamás. ¡Per-pero no me lastimes! ¡Por favor, te ruego! –le decía al borde de un nerviosismo. Gaara solo lo ignoro, lo tomo por el cuello, alzándolo y asfixiándolo al mismo tiempo. El hombre lo tomo por la muñeca con ambas manos tratando de salirse pero era inútil. Ese niño apretaba fuerte. Su forcejeo ceso, se había desmallado por falta de oxigeno. Gaara lo soltó. Miro a un lado encontró el bolso tirado de Matsuri. Fue a recogerlo, tomo las cosas del suelo para guardarlas. Encontró unos breteles de su corpiño y una idea se le vino a la mente. Tomo ambos y se dirigió a inconsciente pervertido. Tomo sus manos poniéndolas detrás de su espalda como policía que arresta a un ladrón y se las ato. Hecho esto, tomo el celular de Matsuri llamando a la policía mientras buscaba otra cosa para atar al segundo pervertido. Busco entre los botes de basura y encontró un trozo de soga, se dirigió al no inconsciente pervertido, que aun gemía y seguía sobándose el hombro. Corto la llamada. Lo volteo haciendo ver el suelo, puso un pie en su espalda y repitió su acción. Manos a la espalda y las ato. Al mover el brazo herido es hombre grito de dolor.

-marica, -dijo Gaara. – ¿te crees hombre por tratar de violar a una joven? Un imbécil. ¡Eso eres!—dijo Gaara pateándole la cara. Ahora sí, ambos hombres estaban inconscientes. Tomo al reciente dormido y lo arrastro hasta el otro. "listo."

-¿ga-gaara?—dijo una voz detrás de él. Se volteo y noto que Matsuri lo veía con ojos muy abiertos atónita a lo que acaba de ver.

-Matsuri… - se había enojado tanto que la había olvidado. -¡Matsuri! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te hicieron daño?—dijo corriendo hacia ella. La ayudo a levantarse, tomándola por ambas manos. Matsuri no había cambiado su expresión. "listo. Si algo faltaba para que crea que soy un monstruo. Esto lo completa". Pero ahora el asombrado fue el al ver que ella salto a su cuello para abrazarlo.

-¡Gaara! – dijo. Escondió su rostro en su cuello y volvió a llorar sin vergüenza alguna. Gaara sonrió, estaba bien. Llego a tiempo.

-tranquila, ya paso. –le dijo suavemente al oído logrando que ella temblara don un escalofrió. Ella se separo lentamente, tenía un presentimiento de que el sonreía, y tal fue su sorpresa al ver que tenía razón que no pudo evitar sonreír también. Gaara le enterneció tanto esa sonrisa, que se sintió fuera de sí. Poso una de sus manos en su mejilla, la acaricio mientras la miraba fijamente. Matsuri juraría que Gaara podía oír sus latidos, todo iba bien con el abrazo, pero cuando Gaara hiso contacto con su piel se estremeció. Noto que el rostro de Gaara se hallaba más cerca que cuando lo abrazo, por Kami, se estaba acercando para besarla. Ella corrió su nerviosismo para reemplazarlo con alegría y amor. Lentamente se fue acercando, al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía. Gaara rozo su nariz con la de Matsuri, sentía su aliento chocar contra sus labios, abrió un poco sus ojos y observo a Matsuri. Sus labios temblaban, lo cual hacia desearlos más.

Se acerco mas, ahora lo que se rozaban eran sus labios. ¡Estaban a uno o dos centímetros del tan esperado beso! Detrás sonó una alarma de un coche policía haciendo saltar a Matsuri del susto y pegarse a Gaara. El solo maldice por lo bajo, "valla momento se les ocurre llegar." Se volteo a los recién llegados aun abrazando a Matsuri, el policía se les acerco y tomo declaraciones y versiones de la historia de ambos. Hecho esto llamo a dos compañeros que se levaron a los hombres.

-disculpe jovencito… - lo llamo el oficial. -¿desea que los llevemos a usted y su novia a sus respectivos hogares?—pregunto incrédulo el oficial, ambos jóvenes enrojecieron de vergüenza ante la pregunta del policía. Gaara miro a Matsuri diciéndole "¿Qué piensas?". Ella aun sonrojada le asintió y se volvió al policía.

-si, muchas gracias. – agradeció ella.

-bien, seguiremos en contacto. –los guio a un coche patrulla. –este es mi compañero Paolo Díaz del Marccio, el se encargara de transportarlos. –dijo señalando a un oficial bastante joven. Gaara tomo de la mano de Matsuri y se encamino al auto. Ella tenía la cabeza gacha y seguía sonrojada. Entraron en el vehículo y emprendieron viaje.

Pasados los cinco minutos, Matsuri cayó presa del sueño, apoyándose en el hombro de Gaara. No le extraño a Gaara, fueron muchas emociones en una noche. Recordó que se había guardado el celular de Matsuri y decidió llamar a su hermana. Cuando atendió tuvo que alejarse el celular por los enormes gritos que pegaba. Noto que el policía reía por lo bajo debido al escándalo de su hermana. Decía cosas como: "¿Dónde carajos te metiste?" "¿Qué sucedió?" "¿Por qué te fuiste de la nada?", entre otras.

-Temari, cálmate un poco y cierra la boca. – le dijo Gaara. – estoy con Matsuri yendo hacia su casa y probablemente me quede con ella hasta mañana. –le dijo observando a la castaña dormir. Su cabeza varias veces se caía del hombro del pelirrojo, él la separo y pasando un brazo detrás de ella la abrazo haciendo que apoye la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿pero que le paso Gaara? ¿Está bien?—se preocupo Temari.

-si, está bien. –dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima. Noto que había un mechón que le molestaba y delicadamente se lo retiro con la mano del brazo que la sostenía. –en cuanto al tema, que ella te lo explique. – corto y volvió a guardarse el celular en el bolsillo.

* * *

><p>Aun seguían viajando. Matsuri de repente se mueve y murmura unas palabras que fueron inaudibles para el conductor pero muy claras para él.<p>

-no me dejes… yo…te amo. –susurró. ¿A quién se lo dedicaba? ¿Acaso le gustaba otro? Si fuera así entonces ¿el la había acosado tratando de besarla? Trato de reflexionar lo que dijo Matsuri, y no le pareció nada raro que le llegase a gustar otro, después de todo el nunca había sido tan cariñoso ni expresivo ni preocupado como a veces lo era con Temari. Ni siquiera le pregunto su estado esa vez que la vio llorando. Se sintió de lo peor. ¿Por qué?

¡Ah, claro! Porque estaba loca e inconfundiblemente enamorado de ella. Tal vez eso lo explica…

-bien, llegamos. –aclaro el oficial. -¿quieres ayuda?—pregunto abriéndole la puerta.

-si, necesito que tomas las llaves del bolso. –tomo a Matsuri en brazos y con una de sus manos había tomado el bolso ofreciéndoselo al oficial. Matsuri solo se acurruco en el pecho de Gaara. Este (el oficial) lo abrió y saco un juego de llaves, se lo dio y cerró la puerta del auto mirando como el joven se iba llevando a su, pensaba, novia a su casa.

Gaara puso como pudo la llave en la cerradura y girando el pomo abrió la puerta. Entro y al cerrar la puerta oyó al coche irse. Camino por la casa, buscando su cuarto. ¿Cómo les explicaría a los padres de Matsuri lo ocurrido esa noche? Encontró un cuarto de color verde manzana y con muchos peluches. Si ese era. Entro y la recostó en la cama tapándola con unas mantas. "valla noche" pensó Gaara mirando como ella dormía, "no creo que quiera salir a bailar en un buen tiempo." Volviendo a lo de los padres, se dirigió a la cocina pensando que hacer. Tomo un vaso y se sirvió agua. Lo tomo entero y en ese momento su mente se centro en un papelito amarrillo que estaba pegado a la heladera. Decía:

"hija,

En el refrigerador hay carne suficiente para toda la semana. Si necesitas más dinero ya sabes de donde sacarlo.

PD: la próxima vez trataremos de llevarte con nosotros.

Besos, mama y papa."

"que ironía y suerte la mía" pensó, "de vacaciones". Lavo el vaso y se encamino a ver a Matsuri. La vio que dormía plácidamente en su cama. También noto que en el cuarto había otra cama y sin hablar se acostó en ella, el también se sentía agotado. En pocos segundos lo agoto el sueño.

* * *

><p>"<strong>SUEÑO:<strong>

**Se hallaba en una habitación para nada confortable. Estaba sucia, olía a humedad, sin contar la cantidad de moscas y bichos que caminaban en las paredes. Se miro a sí misma, estaba hecho un desastre. Sus ropas parecían harapos y manchada de sangre, su piel estaba tan sucia que había perdido ese color claro. Trato de levantarse pero se volvió a caer. Miro sus pies y se los encontró atados a una columna con una siga bien gruesa. Observo a su alrededor, no vio nada ni a nadie.**

**La puerta se abrió con brusquedad, dando paso a un pelirrojo, alto, flaco cuya mirada ya no recaía en lo racional y cuerdo. "Sasori, ¿Qué hace el aquí?". Vio que el traía a alguien encapuchado y lo tiro al piso, este ser tenia manos atadas a la espalda y la cabeza cubierta por una bolsa de tela.**

**-oh, Matsuri te has levantado…te traje una sorpresa. –le dijo mostrando una sonrisa sádica que le helo la piel a ella. Su mirada carecía de gracia o cordura alguna. Sasori miro al cuerpo cual bolsa de basura y lo comenzó a patear.**

**-basta, Sasori no lo lastimes. —grito sollozando. Pero lo raro fue que a pesar de haber gritado ningún sonido salió de su boca. Se llevo una mano a la garganta, como queriendo que mediante unos masajes la voz vuelva. Pero no fue así.**

**-oh, mira mis modales. No los presente. –dijo riendo exageradamente. Tomo la bolsa y descubrió la cara del ser. Tal fue la sorpresa de Matsuri al ver que ese ser era nada más ni nada menos que su amor platónico, y amigo Sabaku No Gaara; que el sollozo se convirtió en llanto. Gaara parecía destrozado, moretones por toda la cara, además de cortes y leves sangrados en la boca y frente, pero eso no le sacaba el terror a Matsuri. Además de estar inconsciente.**

**-¡Gaara! ¡Gaara, despierta! – le gritaba en vano, nada salía de su boca. Silencio total. Observo que Sasori comenzó a levantarse la remera de parte de la espalda, y metiendo una mano dentro del pantalón saco un arma.**

**-¿no es preciosa? Igual que tu. –dijo besando el arma. Sonrió maliciosamente y apunto hacia la cara de Gaara. Matsuri volvió a gritar. Silencio total. –si yo no puedo tenerte, nadie lo hará. –deparo.**

**FIN SUEÑO"**

* * *

><p>Se despertó sudando y con la respiración agitada, como si hubiese corrido años. Se llevo una mano al pecho tratando de frenar los latidos de su corazón. Cuando creyó estar bien, se sentó al borde de la cama y miro a su derecha, estaba en su cuarto. ¿Cómo? De repente recordó todo: salir a bailar, los pervertidos, que Gaara la rescato, que casi la beso. Ante esto último se sonrojo y sonrió. Se miro, aun traía la ropa del baile. Desvió su mirada a la derecha y se hallo con un pelirrojo sentado en una silla durmiendo plácidamente. Su corazón latió más fuerte. Lentamente se acerco a él, a cada paso su corazón latía más fuerte, más rápido.<p>

-¿acaso durmió toda la noche en la silla? –se pregunto en voz alta. Acerco su mano y acaricio el pelo del chico, era suave. Se sonrojo ante su acto. Pero más se sonrojo cuando Gaara abrió de repente los ojos.

-no, dormí en la cama de enfrente. Me acabo de despertar hace minutos, te estaba esperando a que despiertes. –le aclaro. Matsuri rápidamente le soltó el mechón y se levanto, evitando a toda costa mirarlo.

-ah…bueno…iré a tomar algo ¿tu quieres?—pregunto nerviosa.

-agua. –le dijo. Matsuri asintió y se fue a la cocina, él la siguió por detrás. Al llegar Matsuri parecía que había puesto agua a calentar, se pensaba hacer un té. Sirvió agua fría en un vaso limpio y se lo tendió a Gaara. En su mente, ella solo agradecía al cielo que sus padres estén de vacaciones. -¿Cómo estas?—pregunto finalmente el.

-yo…pues… aun estoy algo asustada. Ya sabes, por…eso—le avergonzaba hablar de eso. Por lo que triste llevo su mirada al té.

-¿necesitas que me quede?—pregunto. Matsuri solo abrió los ojos de sorpresa. "¿acaso pregunto si me quería acompañar?" peno sonrojada ella. -¿quieres que llame a algunas de tus amigas? negó con la cabeza, sonriendo a penas. –ah, anoche tuve que llamar a Temari, tenía que explicarle el por qué me fui corriendo. Le conté lo sucedido pero no específicamente. Ella espera que tú se lo digas. –

-¿yo? –pregunto señalándose. A Gaara le pareció adorable, para comérsela viva. -¿Por qué yo?—

-eres su amiga, creo que te viene el derecho ¿no?—

El sol hiso su aparición por la ventana de un motel a solo cuadras del boliche "Cascada". Alumbraba el cuarto completamente a la pareja recostada. Un peli negro azabache se despierta por la insoportable luz. Se refriega los ojos sentándose en la cama. Observa desinteresadamente el cuarto, había ropa suya tirada por todo el piso. Abrió levemente los ojos al notar que no era solo suya la ropa, sino que había prendas femeninas tiradas también. Oyó una débil respiración. Lentamente volteo su rostro, esperándose lo peor. Y allí lo hallo. A su lado, cómodamente descansaba Karin, sonriendo como a un niño que le dieron su regalo deseado.

"¿Qué hice?" pensó Sasuke "no, no, no pude haberle hecho esto a Sakura." Mirando a Karin recordó la razón porque lo hiso. Recordó que Karin le dijo que ella se había ido con otro. ¿Sería verdad? El sabía que ella no era de confiar, pero aun así buscaría respuesta a la desaparición de Sakura ayer. Se levanto, vistió y salió rápido del lugar.

-¡rayos!—grito Matsuri.

-¿Qué sucede?—dijo Gaara entrando preocupado a la cocina.

-nada, es que…me corte el dedo. Jeje, valla tonta. –dijo llevándose el dedo a la boca y dándose golpecitos en la cabeza. Gaara sintió impotencia y acalorado por lo que Matsuri acababa de hacer. Se sentía…excitado con la situación. "¡cálmate! ya parezco Sasuke." Se volteo y camino hacia el baño, dejando a una Matsuri confusa y con el pensamiento que la había atormentado esos días. Gaara parecía no preocuparse por ella. El llego al baño, busco en los cajones y tomo un pequeña caja de primeros auxilios.

Al volver a la cocina, se encontró a Matsuri mirando la ventana. Observaba la lluvia. Más bien, agachada en ángulo recto, mostrando ella sin saber, su trasero a Gaara. Ella se hallaba tan relajada que ni se percato de la presencia del joven. Gaara no pudo evitar quedarse unos segundos mirándola, pensando que se sentiría abrazarla, acariciarla,…

-Hmm…adoro la lluvia. – dijo ella al cuarto, supuestamente vacio.

-a mi también—contesto Gaara, las palabras de Matsuri lo habían sacado de su trance fantasía. Busco un frasquito que contenía agua oxigenada, lo vertió en una tela y se acerco a Matsuri. –dame la mano. –le dijo. Ella lo miraba fijo. Levanto la mano como un robot, sin despegar su vista de él, así como el no la despegaba de ella. Gaara le tomo el dedo, lo limpio con el agua oxigenada, Matsuri gimió de dolor.

-sssss…duele. –se quejo, cerrando los ojos y apretando un poco los labios.

-si, lo sé. – le contesto serio. Saco el pañuelito sin soltarle la mano y busco un curita. Saco la venda del paquetito y desplegando los papeles que cubrían el plástico la poso sobre la cortada de Matsuri. –listo—

Ella se miro el dedo como si fuera lo más bello del mundo, bajo su mano y sonrió complacidamente al joven pelirrojo. Le enterneció que cuidara así de ella. Tal vez tenía una pequeña esperanza. "¿a quién engaño? El es el chico más popular del aula, además hay chicas mucho más hermosas caminando allá afuera. Yo solo lo metí en problemas, dos veces. Debo serle una carga."

-bueno, si necesitas algo llámame. –le dijo Gaara. Decidió que era mejor irse o no aguantaría verla así. Se volteo y camino unos tres pasos cuando sintió que alguien tomaba de su remera. Se volteo y vio a Matsuri seria, con la mirada de ruego.

-Gaara, por favor quédate. –le pidió. Sus ojos brillaban, su rostro estaba sonrojado y su corazón palpitaba al trote de un caballo. "¿Qué acabo de decir? se supone que ese era mi pensamiento. ¡Ay, me quiero morir!"

-si, claro. – dijo él.

-¿en serio? Gracias. – impulsivamente lo abrazo.

-de…nada. –dijo el tragando saliva nervioso por el contacto de ella. Noto que un calor subía por sus mejillas. Rápido ella se separo de él, dejándolo confundido. Se hallaba mas roja de lo normal, desviaba completamente su mirada de la suya.

-ehm…Gaara. –Lo llamo-¿te…gustaría ver una película?—le ofreció para cambiar el ambiente.

-suena bien. –dijo. Ella lo guio hasta su cuarto, busco dos pufs, y los acomodo frente a su televisor.

-allí tienes las películas elige la que quieras. Yo iré a hacer pochoclos. –le aclaro señalando el estante de arriba.

-no hace falta que lo hagas. – le dijo el sentándose y tomando el control de la tele.

-ehm…pues, jeje, son para mí. Me gusta ver una película comiendo pochoclos. –le dijo riendo. Gaara contesto un "ah, claro" y Matsuri salió hacia la cocina a cocinar. Como eran instantáneas, tardo solo diez minutos. Las volcó en una fuente les puso sal y salió hacia su cuarto. Al llegar vio que Gaara no solo había elegido una película sino que la estaba esperando para empezarla.

-oí que es muy buena. Naruto me la recomendó. —dijo aun mirando la pantalla.

-¿acaso la vio solo?—pregunto dudosa.

-no, con Hinata. –"era obvio" pensó ella-¿Por qué la pregunta?—

-por nada. –

Gaara puso play a la película, dando lugar a su nombre en medio de la pantalla. Ahí decía: recuérdame (remember me). Pasaron dos horas desde que la película empezó, la televisión comenzó a mostrar los créditos cuando Matsuri se levanto a prender la luz. Apago el DVD. Miro su reloj, 8:20 "¿ya es tan tarde?".

-Matsuri, debo irme. Mañana tengo entrenamiento. –le dijo Gaara levantándose de su sillón. Ella asintió y tomo las llaves de su casa. Abrió la puerta y Gaara se dispuso a irse, pero justo al salir se volvió hacia ella. –nos vemos el lunes. ¿Estarás bien?—pregunto

-si no te preocupes. –le contesto sonriendo dulcemente.

"hazlo, vamos. Ahora no hay quien te interrumpa." Gaara le hiso caso a su voz del interior y se acerco a Matsuri. Ella vio que se acercaba a ella por lo que dio unos pasos atrás. Gaara estiro una mano y acaricio su rostro como ayer, pero con la diferencia de que había tomado su cadera con la otra mano atrayéndola hacia él.

-Gaara, yo…-empezó, pero no sabía que decir. Se acercaron más, y más, a solo centímetros… cuando finalmente Gaara hace el primer paso finalizando la distancia restante. Lo que el tanto había deseado y lo que ella tanto había soñado estaba sucediendo. El deslizo la mano desde la mejilla hasta la nuca, oprimiendo más el beso. Matsuri suspiro y Gaara se aventuro en ella. Exploro cada rincón, sin dejar huecos con su lengua. Pero Matsuri no se quedo atrás, contraataco sacando la lengua de Gaara y poniendo la suya en su boca. Pasados unos segundos se separaron por la falta de aire. Respiraban agitados. El tomo el rostro de ella con ambas manos haciéndole mirarlo. Ella sonrió y se abrazo a su pecho. –gracias Gaara, por todo. –

El aun tenía el corazón acelerado, le devolvió el abrazo y se despidió dejándola sola de nuevo. Apretó el paso para tomar un taxi, pensando en lo ocurrido hoy y lo que vendría en la semana. Recordó que mañana estaba el entrenamiento y no había practicado. Pensaba hacerlo hoy, pero debido al incidente de Matsuri no pudo. No se confundan, no está arrepentido de haberla acompañado hoy. Al contrario. Además estaba la presentación esa semana y ni siquiera había escrito una canción. Le convenía empezar ya. "valla, será una semana agitada."

**Hola, hola. Les dije que sería puro GaaMatsu. **

**¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado!**

**Próximo**** capi: LEMMON!**

**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review,**

**Nos vemos!**

**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

_**advertencia: LEMMON**_

Capitulo 12: preguntas y respuestas.

-bien, divídanse en los equipos de siempre. Aquí dejare las pecheras. —dijo Gai-sensei.

Cada alumno tomo su respectiva pechera con su número de posición. El equipo era pecheras azules contra pecheras verdes, así se distinguen bien. Sonó el silbato. Comenzaron el partido de práctica, Naruto saco dándole un pase a Gaara. Este corrió con la pelota varios metros hasta devolvérsela a Naruto. Este vio que Sasuke corría paralelo a él, aunque su mente no se hallaba en el lugar correcto. Recordaba lo que Karin le había contado. ¿Sería verdad que se fue con otro? ¿Por qué lo ignoraba? ¿Qué no tenían algo especial después de todo? ¿Por qué…?

¡PLAFF!

-¡argh! Maldito dobe. ¡Carajo, me rompiste el rostro! – se quejaba Sasuke sobándose la cara en el lugar donde la pelota dio de pleno. Naruto trataba de no reírse o estaría muerto, igual el resto de equipo. Excepto Gaara. –Deja de reírte imbécil – comenzó a levantarse para darle su merecido, pero una mano lo freno.

-Sasuke ¿estás enfermo?—pregunto Gai-sensei.

-no—

-¿ciego? ¿Lesionado? ¿Cansado? – ante cada pregunta este negaba con la cabeza. –Entonces puedes decirme ¡porque te cuesta tanto tocar la pelota!—decía subiendo el volumen de voz a medida que terminaba la oración. La carpeta que sostenía comenzó a crujir debido a la fuerza del agarre. –dos semanas. –arrojo la carpeta al suelo rompiéndola en dos. - ¡DOS MALDITAS SEMANAS! Demonios, si seguimos así olvídense del equipo, olvídense de ganar pero por sobre todo… -volteo el rostro hacia Gaara, Naruto y Sasuke. – olvídense de la beca. –

Silencio sepulcral.

-desde el principio. – dicho esto todos volvieron a sus posiciones. -¡quiero el 110 por ciento de su energía! –sonó el silbato.

El partido volvió a empezar. Naruto saco, dio un pase a Shikamaru, quien esquivo a dos defensores y se la dio a Gaara. Este se la mando a Sasuke, quien esquivo los restantes y pateando la pelota para arriba. Gaara que venía detrás salto lo bastante alto para cabecearla y meterla en el ángulo del arco.

-a eso me refiero. ¡Quiero ver que arda su llama de la juventud! –decía Gai-sensei con llamitas en los ojos.

-¡Gai-sensei! ¡Gai-sensei!—el llamado se volteo y vio llegar corriendo a una joven de chonguitos.

-¿Ten Ten? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto

-necesito… a Neji y Naruto… por favor… es una urgencia. –decía entrecortado recuperando su respiración actual.

-claro… ¡Neji, Naruto! Vengan aquí. –llamo a sus jugadores. Estos corrieron hacia el entrenador y se encontraron con la joven. El primero en llegar fue Neji.

-Ten Ten, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Sucedió algo? –interrogo el Hyugga a su novia.

-me trajo Hiashi, dejemos eso para después. Hinata está en el hospital de urgencias. –dijo rápido para volver a correr hacia el auto. Neji le siguió por detrás, y Naruto al final. Una vez dentro del auto estallo el cuestionario.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo esta Hinata-chan? ¡Alguien explíqueme algo!—decía desesperado.

-¿Qué hace este loco en el auto? –pregunto Hiashi a su sobrino.

-es el novio de Hinata, tío. –el mayor sorprendido saco su vista de la carretera para posarla en su sobrino. –descuida, el no es para preocuparse. Parecerá tonto pero es buena persona –aseguro él.

Llegaron al hospital, entraron como hoja que lleva el viento. Pasaron la recepción pidiendo número de la habitación de la señorita Hyugga. Cuando llegaron al piso de la sala, encontraron a todas las chicas: Sakura, Ino, Temari, Matsuri, Megumi y Ten Ten que acababa de llegar con ellos. Todas estaban sollozando preocupadas. Las más afectadas parecían ser Matsuri y Megumi. Sakura apenas llego su primo se abalanzo hacia sus brazos para poder llorar amargamente. Naruto la abrazo de vuelta y la llevo a sentarse. Le trajo un vaso con agua y le pidió que detalladamente le cuente lo sucedido.

-pues veras… nosotras decidimos reunirnos en el bar Ichiraku. Ese que te encanta…

_**FLASH BACK: (**_LO QUE NO TENGA QUE VER CON LAS CHICAS PRINCIPALES, ES PORQUE NO LO SABEN_**)**_

-¡Por fin, descanso!—alegaba Sakura sentándose en una mesa junto a Ino.

-estoy sedienta pediré un agua. –dijo Ino. -¿y ustedes?—

-yo también. –dijo Hinata.

-que sean tres. –agrego Ten Ten.

-yo paso por ahora. –dijo Megumi.

-solo faltan Temari y Matsuri. ¿Dónde estarán? –se pregunto Ino.

-atrás tuyo Ino-chan. –dijo Matsuri haciendo saltar a la rubia del susto.

-bueno, si ya estamos todas pidamos el pedido. –dijo Sakura.

El bar era un lugar agradable, donde casi todos se conocían. Los dueños eran buenas personas. La gente que acudía era gentil y amable con uno. Aunque no falta uno que otro degenerado que les echa el ojo a las jóvenes. La puerta del local se abrió dando paso a la hija del dueño del local. Por allí pasaban Karin y Yumi. Luna ya no se juntaba con ellas desde hace varias semanas. Estaba saliendo con un joven de su curso llamado Iahiko. Con quien antes había hecho el trabajo de Anko-sensei. Estaban muy bien vestidas que lograban captar la atención de algunos clientes. Yuri, haciéndose la indiferente, hecho un vistazo al lugar y su mirada choco con el grupo de chicas de Konoha.

-Karin, mira. –le susurro. –allí están esas malditas que nos robaron a nuestros chicos. – dijo enojada Yuri sin quitarle la vista a una castaña de pelo corto. La pelirroja se ajusto los anteojos sonriendo triunfal.

-pues a mí no me sucede lo mismo que a ti. –Dijo – yo logre que ese pelo chicle se aleje de Sasuke para siempre. – termino orgullosa recordando su trabajo hace días, en el baño del boliche.

-¿funciono al final? ¿Cómo lo lograste?—pregunto incrédula. "claro, ella estaba cuidando la puerta" pensó Karin. –quisiera poder estar con Gaara-kun. Pero desde que llego esa mocosa poca femenina, ni puedo acercármele. ¡Argh! La odio. –

-pues… yo puedo ayudarte –dijo Karin –seria como un favor de vuelta por haber ayudado en mi tor… digo, a recuperar a Sasuke-kun. –le dijo posando una mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –pregunto la otra. Karin le hizo señas para que se acerque como para decir un secreto. Discutieron la situación durante diez minutos. Finalmente, se adentraron en la cocina. Karin se acerco a su padre, el dueño, y le pregunto si podrían hornearse unos pastelitos para el colegio. El accedió, ajeno a lo que planeaban. Tomaron nueces, huevos harina, todos aquellos ingredientes para preparar la comida. Armaron la masa, amasaron y moldearon los pastelitos. La masa fue mezclada con pedacitos de nuez. Los acomodaron en una bandeja y los pusieron al horno. Ambas eran muy buenas reposteras, y se sabían algunas recetas de memoria. "¿la decoración era con crema o azúcar? Bah, que importa" pensó Yuri poniendo buena cantidad de crema al bocadillo. Los decoraron haciéndolos ver muy apetecibles. Poniéndolos en otra bandeja se las dieron a un mesero para que se las lleve a ese grupo de chicas. Según un rumor contado por Luna, Matsuri era alérgica a las nueces. Como lo supo, no se sabe.

-espero que funcione. –rogo Yuri en susurro.

-buenos días señoritas. –dijo el mesero posando un plato de pastelitos en una mesa. –la casa les invita a probar nuestra repostería. Buen apetito. –dicho esto se fue. Todas se miraban confusas.

-dis-disculpe. –llamo Hinata al mesero. Este se volvió a la joven.

– ¿estos pastelitos contienen crema? – pregunto señalando la capa blanca de la superficie del bocadillo.

-no señorita, son de azúcar. – conforme con esa respuesta Hinata tomo uno y se lo metió a la boca. Estaba delicioso. Las chicas al ver su expresión de deleite, la imitaron. Había justo uno para cada una.

-Matsuri-chan Temari-chan ¿no comen? –pregunto Megumi a las jóvenes, ella no había tocado bocado, según decía estaba a dieta. Estas negaron diciendo que habían picado algo en la casa de Temari. Hinata ya había terminado el suyo y estaban tan deliciosos que decidió tomar el de su amiga. Cuando estaba por agarrarlo, comenzó a tener puntadas en el pecho. Segundos después el aire le costaba entrar. Respiraba dificultosamente, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Sudaba. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más corta, el aire que entraba era cada vez menos.

-Hinata ¿estás bien? – pregunto Sakura preocupada. Su amiga parecía tener un semblante frio y pálido.

-el… e-eso…yo no…-fue lo único que logro decir. Señalaba con dedos temblorosos los pastelitos. El poco aire que tenía se le agoto. Se le nublo la vista y se desmayo. Más tarde lo único que recordaría seria sus amigas gritándole su nombre.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!—gritaban todas. Antes de que cayera desmayada, Megumi noto que señalaba algo. ¿Acaso los dulces? Los miro detalladamente y algo le salto a la mente. Con un dedo tomo un poco del "azúcar" de la superficie del pastelito y se lo llevo a la boca. Sus ojos se abrieron del susto. Empezó a gritar a todo pulmón.

-¡llamen a una ambulancia! ¡Rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo! –les gritaba. Un empleado las oyó y llamo al 911, la ambulancia llego en tres minutos.

-¿Qué no era Matsuri la alérgica a las nueces? –le dijo a Karin decepcionada. Karin solo la tomo de la muñeca y diciendo un "larguémonos" huyeron por la puerta trasera del local.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-luego de que llegara la ambulancia y estemos en el hospital, llamamos al señor Hiashi y con Ten Ten fue en busca de ustedes. – termino su relato Sakura.

En eso se oye una puerta abrirse, era el médico. Todos se abalanzaron sobre él haciéndole preguntas. Este solo levanto ambas manos haciendo señas de alto y diciendo:

-tranquilos, chicos. Logramos estabilizarla a tiempo. Se repondrá aunque deberá quedarse una semana en cama. ¿Está aquí el padre?—pregunto a la multitud.

-si soy yo. –dijo el Hyugga mayor.

-sígame, tengo que darle algunas aclaraciones y listas de medicamentos. –este asintió y se fue con el doctor.

-¡vuelva aquí! –Grito Naruto al doctor que se alejaba- Aun no me ha dicho que le sucedió, dattebayo—

-Naruto, cálmate—le dijo Megumi. –lo que sucedió es que Hinata al parecer comió unos pastelitos que contenían crema. Ella es intolerante a la latosa. Por eso la urgencia, cuando ella come de estos alimentos, las vías respiratorias se le cierran. Los bronquios se le ensanchan impidiendo el paso de oxigeno al cuerpo. Si hubiésemos tardado mas podría haberle dado un ataque cardiorespiratorio. –le aclaro explicando todo detalladamente.

-entonces… ¿se ahoga?—pregunto aún confuso. "honestamente entendí hasta que se le cierran las vías respiratorias" penaba.

-valla dobe, eres un verdadero idiota. –bromeo una vos desde el fondo del grupo. Llegaba lentamente, con su aire de tranquilo, nada le importa. Caminaba lento y con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

-no me llames dobe, teme. –le dijo Naruto a su amigo Sasuke.

Sakura por su parte se le helo la sangre al verlo venir hacia ellos. Empezó a inquietarse. Y más aun cuando este le clavo su mirada encima, en sus ojos veía el inconformismo, "de seguro quiere saber de lo del viernes. ¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora que le digo…?" pensaba tratando de inventarse una historia.

-atención chicos. –lamo Hiashi al grupo. –Hinata acaba de despertar, y me dieron el permiso de que pasen a verla. –dicho esto dejo que el grupo se moviera, el ya la visito y despidiéndose de su sobrino salió en la compra de los medicamentos para su hija. Todos iban en camino a la sala. Sakura estaba en el fondo, cuando estaba por entrar al pasillo donde estaba su amiga, una mano la tomo del antebrazo y la arrastro al pasillo de al lado. Alejándose del grupo. Sentía un leve dolor. Claro la sostenía del brazo herido. El vendado. El cortado por Karin.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Quién te crees para arrastrarme así?—le dijo tratando de zafarse de su agarre, pero era inútil. Sentía impotencia, tomo el sentimiento para tratar de terminar con todo. Por el bien de Sasuke y el suyo.

-creo que soy tu novio – aclaro con superioridad. –tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes. Como el del viernes, ¿podrías decirme a donde te fuiste? Desapareciste de la nada. –le dijo apretando apenas el agarre. Cada palabra que terminaba la oración la decía más fuerte. Empezaba a enojarse. "se fue con otro chico. Estaban muy juntos" le había dicho Karin. El estaba al tanto de que Karin o era de fiar, pero al no atender llamadas, mensajes y otras es cuando empezó a dudar.

-¿eso importa? Yo… no me sentía bien. Vomite en el baño y tuve que volver a casa. Me estaba agarrando fiebre–mintió fácilmente.

-¡MENTIRA!—dijo Sasuke apretando, ahora, fuerte el brazo. Sakura hiso una mueca de dolor incontenible. -¡Karin me dijo que te fuiste con otro! ¿es eso cierto? ¡Contesta!—empezó a gritar captando algunas miradas de los que por allí pasaban.

-Sasu…ke. Estas apretando…muy…fuerte. –decía tratando de no sollozar, si lo hacía no tendría otra que contarle todo y arriesgar su vida. Sentía la mirada penetrante de él. Avergonzada por ser tan cobarde, no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar el suelo. "no…no puede ser cierto" decía decepcionado. El no la soltó, pero inconscientemente le miro el brazo y vio que una delgada pero visible gotita de sangra resbalaba por su brazo. Lentamente le soltó el brazo y se miro la mano. Sangre. Aun teniendo una venda, sangraba mucho. "¿una venda? ¿Cómo no la note?". Horrorizado vio que cada vez más gotitas caían y se hacían más grandes. No se dio cuenta que le había deshecho los puntos del corte. Miro a Sakura y vio que ella misma se agarraba el brazo adolorido. Empezó a sollozar. Esta se dio vuelta dándole la espalda. "¡genial! ¿Y ahora que le digo? "pensaba tensa.

-Sakura, -dijo Sasuke volteándola delicadamente por el hombro. -¿Qué te sucedo? – su mirada era de preocupación. Eso la mato, el se preocupaba por ella y se daba el lujo de alejarlo de su vida por una amenaza de una loca, psicópata, fan. Ella solo volvió a bajar su cabeza, no soportaría esos ojos por mucho tiempo. "¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo?"—la verdad, dime la verdad Sakura. –dijo Sasuke. Sakura abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. ¿Acaso le había leído la mente? No, imposible. Así como decirle la verdad.

-yo…yo, pues. –"Karin me acorralo en el baño del boliche y me amenazo" –tuve un pequeño accidente, en casa. –"me corto el brazo y me tuvieron que hacer cinco puntos" –estaba ayudando a mama a cambiar vidrios rotos y me caí de la escalera y me corte el brazo. –"además me dijo que si le decía algo a alguien me mataría, y creo que tal vez es capaz de hacerte daño a ti"—no creo que debas preocuparte. –"estoy asustada Sasuke" –estoy perfectamente, mírame.

-siempre lo hago. - Dijo sonriendo pícaramente. Se le acerco y la tomo por el mentón para besarla pero ella volteo el rostro. –lo sabía. No puedo creer que Karin tuviera razón. –dijo soltándola y dándole la espalda tomándose el pelo nerviosamente.

-Sasuke, necesito pedirte un favor. – el volteo y la miro. La ira estaba que no cabía en sus ojos. Pero tenía que controlarse, estaba en un hospital. –quería pedirte que te olvides de mi. Olvídame y todo aquello que vivimos estos últimos meses. Yo prometo salirme de tu vida…-la gota que rebaso el vaso. Sasuke estallo.

-¡¿QUE? –grito. Ahora si todos los presentes los miraban. Buscando al dueño de semejante voz. -¿acaso me estas jodiendo?* ¿crees que soy un juguete con el que te puedes divertir y desechar cuando se te dé la gana?—"que irónico" pensó él. "¿con que a esto se referían cuando yo las tomaba por diversión?" –No puedo creerlo—dijo riéndose nerviosamente. Sakura volvió a fijar la vista al suelo. "si supieras que a mí me duele más que a ti" pensaba triste. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sakura?—le grito.

-primero, bájale al volumen. Segundo, no es de mi persona darte la explicación. –le aclaro. "pero por supuesto que lo es".

-¿de quién es entonces? ¿Eh?—la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió un poco- ¿eh? ¿De quién Sakura?—

-¡NO PUEDO!—le grito. Se soltó y salió corriendo. Sasuke la persiguió, pero ella se alejaba cada vez más. Por todos lados se le atravesaba gente y eso entorpecía su camino. Llego el momento en que la perdió de vista. No importaba. La dejo ir. Nadie ni nada le impediría averiguar que paso. "a mí nadie me dice que no" pensaba sonriendo superiormente. "y menos si me quitan algo que es mío. No me importa si tienes a otro Sakura, te buscare y te traeré de vuelta si es necesario. "respiraba dificultosamente. "Y si no me amas hare que vuelvas a hacerlo".

* * *

><p>Eran las 22:45 de la noche. Todo el hospital estaba en silencio. Todos dormían a excepción de una pareja del cuarto 403. Donde salían risas, piropos y conversaciones.<p>

-Naruto-kun, se hace tarde. Mañana tenemos colegio. –le dijo Hinata recostada en la camilla con su pijama del hospital. A su lado, abrazándola por los hombros para que se recostara, su hiperactivo novio la sostenía.

-no importa, Hinata-chan. –le dijo sonriéndole. – por mi todo puede irse al diablo. Soy feliz sabiendo que estas bien. –ella se sonrojo y agacho la vista. A Naruto el gesto le pareció tierno. La tomo por el mentón y la obligo a que lo mire. Hinata, al hacerlo, pudo notar que sus ojos brillaban. –no tienes idea del susto que me diste. Si algo te llegara a pasar yo… yo…- exhalo aire y rio al mismo tiempo—rayos no se qué haría. —

-¡Naruto-kun!—ella se acurruco mas en el pecho de él, abrazándolo. Quería demostrarle que todo iba a estar bien, quería brindarle paz y seguridad. Naruto correspondió el abrazo con gusto. La apretó, no quería dejarla ir, jamás lo haría. "para los que dicen que el primer amor nunca dura,…"

-están locos. –contesto en vos casi audible. –lo nuestro será eterno. –

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo Naruto-kun?—le pregunto ella. Sus ojos brillaban. Él le acaricio la cabeza y le beso la frente.

-te propongo un pacto. –

-¿Qué pacto?—

-lo llaman "pacto de sangre". Pero como eres mujer y mi Hinata-chan, lo haremos diferente. –alzo las manos enfrente de su rostro. – repite lo que yo. –Hinata abrió sus manos frente a las de él. Entrelazaron los dedos de ambos. –ahora yo diré mi promesa, luego tu y al terminar ambos diremos "si, prometo". Para que se cumpla nuestro pedido. ¿Sí? –ella asintió.

"esto me recuerda a una película que vi, aquella vez en casa de Neji-niisan con Hanabi-chan." Pensó Hinata. "recuerdo que uno de los personajes le corto las palmas de las manos a los otros con un trozo de vidrio. Hizo asi su pacto de sangre. Qué asco me dio. ¿Eso es lo que tengo que hacer?"

-yo, Naruto Uzumaki, prometo que te amare. No importa que, no permitiré que nos separen ni que te hieran. E protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. —relato Naruto con los ojos cerrados, apretando las manos de Hinata. En ese momento ella sintió un amor tan grande hacia el cómo jamás lo sintió hacia otra persona. Él le hacho una mirada a ella incitándole su turno.

-Etto…y-yo…Hi-Hinata Hyugga…-estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo empezar. No podía ser tan difícil, solo debía decirle lo que sentía. Empezó a jadear por el nerviosismo. Naruto lo noto. Su novio era un ángel del cielo mezclado con la inocencia de un niño. Para tranquilizarla, le dio un dulce beso. Al ver que ella se calmaba se separo para hablarle:

-tomate el tiempo que quieras. –le dijo. Hinata bajo la vista inhalando y exhalo hacia un costado. Más allá de la camilla, e una mesa de enfrente, reposaba un instrumento metálico que reflejaba la luz de la luna.

"¡eso es! Ya sé que debo hacer." Apresurada como estaba, separo el agarre y se dirigió a la mesa, tomo el objeto y caminando con cuidado se sentó en su cama. Sonreía.

-Hinata-chan… ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese bisturí?—pregunto alarmado Naruto.

-mi promesa. –contesto firme. Levanto una mano y acerco el bisturí a su palma para comenzar a hacer u corte. El al ver sus intenciones, la frena por la muñeca.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en hacer eso?—le regaño.

-confía en mi, Naruto-kun. – le rogo—este es mi pacto de sangre. Presiento que si yo… si no juro de esta manera, no podre cumplirla. Sé que es lo que hago, estoy consciente de ello. No dudes. –

-no lo hago. Pero no quiero que te hagas daño. –le dijo desanimado. Le soltó las muñecas. El también estaba al tanto de ello, es más sabia que luego el tendría que imitarla. Pero si con eso puede lograr tenerla por siempre, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Hinata volvió su vista a sus manos y volvió a acercar el bisturí para continuar lo que Naruto freno. Poso el bisturí en su palma y con un poco de fuerza empezó a hacer un corte, sintió la sangre correr por su brazo. Apretó los labios por el dolor. Lo tomo con la otra mano y repitió el corte. Habiéndolo terminado se lo paso a Naruto. El sin quejas lo tomo y realizo dos cortes similares en ambas manos. Luego tiro el bisturí al suelo.

-¿lista?—pregunto él. Hinata asintió. – yo, Naruto Uzumaki, prometo que te amare. No importa que, no permitiré que nos separen ni que te hieran. Te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

-yo, Hinata Hyugga, prometo eterna fidelidad, amor sincero y compañía cuando te sientas deprimido. Cuando caigas allí estaré para sostenerte, como cual madre cuida a sus hijos. Jamás te abandonare y por siempre y más te amare. –termino. "lo logre, no puedo creerlo." Suspiro. Se miraron a los ojos y por una señal de él ambos dijeron:

-si, prometo. –en ese momento sintieron una energía atravesar en sus cuerpos, como una ola de calor. Las luces comenzaron a titilar, la ventana se abrió bruscamente dando paso a una ventisca que les removió los cabellos, y papeles que se hallaban en la mesa. Hinata aterrorizada, ahogo un grito y soltando las manos de Naruto se escondió su rostro en su pecho. El la abrazo con fuerza. En el momento en el que separaron las manos las luces volvieron a ser normales, la ventana se cerró y todo quedo en silencio. Hinata segundos después, separo su cara del cuello de Naruto y observo el lugar, estaba hecho un desastre.

-ven. –dijo el tomándola por las manos. –vamos a lavarnos aunque sea. – se levanto y caminaron agarrados de la mano hasta el baño. El hospital parecía vacio, y es que así estaba. Había tres pisos y Hinata se hallaba en el último. Afortunadamente, no hubo muchos desastres un Konoha este año así que los pisos llenos eran el primero y el segundo. Ella se hallaba sola. Esta es una de las razones por las que Naruto insistió en quedarse.

Al llegar al lavatorio, Hinata abrió la canilla y metió sus manos bajo el agua helada. Suspiro de placer al ver que el ardor se extinguía. Naruto estaba detrás de ella, se acerco y metiendo los brazos debajo de los suyos , se lavó las manos con Hinata al mismo tiempo.

Una vez terminado de lavarse las manos, aun abrazados, Hinata tomo la toalla del costado y se seco las manos. Naruto le siguió. Dejaron la toalla sobre la pileta, ella comenzó a caminar para volver al cuarto pero Naruto la freno. La volteo y para su sorpresa la beso. La tomo por la cintura para acercarla mas a su persona, como no le bastaba una mano poso ambas en su cintura. Hinata deslizo lentamente los brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, esto le produjo escalofríos a él. Naruto saco una mano de su cintura y la deslizo despacio, subiendo un poco el pijama del hospital de Hinata, hasta la nuca de la joven. Al llegar allí ejerció presión obligando a Hinata a abrir la boca, ella ahogo un grito al sentir un intruso dentro de ella. Era el, que había metido su lengua y ahora exploraba sin permiso cada rincón del lugar. Empezaba a hacer calor, las ropas comenzaban a molestarles.

Con la mano libre, Naruto la encamino a la espalda de Hinata. Sintió su tersa piel al meter la mano en el abrojo del pijama, saco la mano y buscando el hilo del cordón comenzó a desabrochar la vestimenta. Mientras tanto, el dejo de besarle para pasar al cuello. Dejando pequeñas indicaciones de su el primer contacto ella gimió en el oído de Naruto, sacándolo de su cordura. La empujo haciéndole apoyarse contra una pared y así poder tener mejor apoyo. Al notar, ambos, que la cosa se estaba saliendo de tema, cerraron la puerta del baño y le pusieron traba. Ese baño en particular era para una sola persona pero bastante amplio, cabían dos inodoros fácilmente. Ante esta acción Naruto rió con picardía. Volvió a buscar el cordón y desabrocho completamente el pijama. Esta cayo al suelo dejando a la pobre Hinata en interiores. Se sentía avergonzada y con ambos brazos se tapo el cuerpo. Naruto sonrió tiernamente y tomando las manos hiso separar los brazos lentamente mientras alternaba besos de su boca al cuello y de este a la boca de nuevo. Hinata trataba de no gemir muy alto, temía que los descubriesen. ante esta ideo se puso bastante nerviosa y su cuerpo se tenso por completo. Naruto lo noto obviamente, y se separo de ella. le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y le dedico la sonrisa mas dulce que jamas pudo. Hinata sintió el calor del amor en su pecho ante esa sonrisa. Por ella podía pasar cualquier cosa, mientras tenga ese momento con Naruto.

No se resistió y lo beso con furia, sus manos impacientes buscaban el comienzo de la remera para sacársela. poso las manos debajo de esta y levanto la remera rozando con sus dedos el cuerpo de el. Naruto gimió de locura. una vez sacada la prenda, deslizo sus besos mas halla del cuello. Comenzó a bajar a sus clavículas y llego hasta la parte del pecho que no estaba cubierta por tela. Aun besandole parte del pecho, busco a tientas el abrojo del sujetador. Lo encontró y lo desabrocho desesperado arrojándolo a donde fuere. Con prisa siguió bajando y succiono su pezón hasta meterselo profundamente en la boca. Hinata no logro contener un algo fuerte gemido. Tomo a Naruto con ambas manos y lo obligo a cambias de pecho. Naruto se entretuvo unos minutos mientras Hinata le desabrochaba el pantalón. Lo hiso y la bajo con bóxer y todo. Naruto freno el beso y se volteo apoyandose el contra la fria pared

-te toca. -le dijo a Hinata. Esta se sonrojo. ¿que debía hacer? Comenzó a besarle el pecho, acariciándole los brazos. Bajo de a poco, saboreando cada parte de su amado. Llego hasta la cadera, no se animaba a seguir pero debía hacerlo. Le demostraría que era mujer. Su mujer. Tomo el miembro de Naruto entre sus dedos y se lo metió en la boca. -¡ahhh!-gimió el. -si,... sigue, oh... sigue. - le incitaba. Le tomo la cabeza y acompaño los movimientos acentuándolos de vez en cuando. Al mismo tiempo ella le acariciaba las piernas. Hinata comenzaba a sentirse húmeda. Lo necesitaba. Pasado un par de minutos se levanto y lo volteo. Ahora le tocaba a el.

Naruto no protesto. La beso, mientras una mano traviesa descendía hasta su intimidad, llego hasta el clítoris y comenzó masajearlo provocando un placer a Hinata que jamas conoció.

-¡Na...Narut-to-kun! -gimió en la boca de su amado. Este hiso caso omiso e inesperadamente introdujo un dedo dentro de ella. Hinata ahogo un grito, pero se fue acostumbrando. Cuando metió el segundo dedo lo que sintió fue puro e infinito placer. Naruto movía los dedos simulando penetraciones. Ella solo disfrutaba y gemía. -mas...dame mas... así...- Naruto no hiso caso al pedido y saco los dos dedos para reemplazarlos por otra cosa. Acerco su sexo al de ella, estaba por penetrarla cuando recordó que no tenia protección. "diablos, ¿ahora que hago?" miro a todos lados y detecto una caja que daba una propaganda de protección. Apretó un botón y salio una bolsita que decía "preservativo". "Valla suerte la mía". se lo coloco con cuidado volvió a voltearla poniéndola de espaldas a la pared y se fue adentrando lentamente en ella. Hinata grito. El se freno, esperando a que se acostumbre a la intromisión. Dolía, si, pero pasaron solo dos minutos para que el dolor fuese reemplazado por un sensación de éxtasis cuando Naruto continuo las embestidas.

-oh...Hinata. argh...-gemía el a su oído. la sostenia por la cadera. Hinata para acomodarse enredo una pierna con la cadera de Naruto.

-fu-fuerte... aas...mass fuerte...-Naruto obedecio. Puso mas energia y la penetro con mas furia que antes. -¡asi! ahhh. mas... no pares...-gemia

siguieron así por varios minutos hasta que agotados se dejaron caer en el piso del baño. al rato se vistieron y salieron primero sacando la cabeza de la puerta. No había nadie. Corrieron al cuarto 403, el de Hinata. Ella se recostó en la cama , el se tenso en una silla a su lado. Se sonrieron con amor y tomados de la mano calleron exhaustos en el sueño.

_**hola todos! bueno este fue mi intento de LEMMON. ¿Les guto? ¿y el capi? **_(º_º)

_**acepto lo que sea con un review.**_

_**hasta la proxima. nos leemos luegoooooooooooooo. **_

*****¿Me estas jodiendo?: _**esta es una expresion aregentina, que se refiere a preguntas como**_** "**¿me estas cargando? **_o _**¿es un chiste?.

_**Ah, me olvidaba. quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas: **_

_**-Akemi-chan**_

**_-Sujits_**

**_-HARUNO15_**

**_-Selene-moonlight_**

**_muchas gracias por los reviews! me ayudan a seguir :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

Capitulo 13: una advertencia.

Así los días se transformaron en semanas, en las cuales sucedieron bastante acontecimientos, así como ninguno. Naruto y Hinata tenían una relación más que estable luego de su "escena" en el hospital. Neji también tuvo un aumento en su relación con Ten Ten, aunque ninguno era meloso ni se decían "te quiero" en público, sabían dar pequeñas muestras de amor con besos y abrazos. El verdadero amor venia cuando se hallaban solos. Shikamaru y Temari ya eran oficialmente la pareja más madura de su curso, pero las peleas aun estaban. La única que padecía de desgracia era Sakura. Con dificultad se la pasaba evitando a Sasuke, no solo por lo ocurrido con Karin sino por lo del hospital. Ya eran varias las veces que vio a Sasuke hablar con Karin y esta desviaba apenas la mirada de él para verla con cara de triunfo que, sinceramente, le destrozaba el corazón. El ver que Karin gano y ella perdió.

En cuanto a Gaara y Matsuri, aun no se sabía si tenían una relación formal, puesto que ninguno dijo nada. Muchos de los estudiantes los veían como buenos amigos por eso varias veces Matsuri había sido adulada e invitada a citas con alumnos que nunca le hablaron en la vida. ¿Por qué será?

Como muchos días, ella se encontraba sentada en un banco leyendo un libro que últimamente había comprado. A lo lejos podía ver a Gaara con sus amigos, y disimuladamente, lo miraba. Espiando a su pelirrojo noto que un alumno se le acercaba, se paro frente a ella y se presento como Kaoru. "parece simpático" pensó ella. Charlaron un poco. Él le estaba por pedir a salir cuando noto una sombra mayor a él desde atrás. Enojado, volteo para echar al idiota que le interrumpía el cortejo.

-¿se te ofrece alg…?—empezó furioso, pero se le metió el rabo entre las patas, por así decirlo, al notar quien era. Cruzado de brazos había un enojado y con mirada asesina Sabaku No Gaara. Lo intimidaba con solo respirar. "¿Cuándo llego?" pensó Matsuri.

-largo. –dicto con voz seria y escalofriante. El chico se hallaba tan asustado que parecía no captar el mensaje. -¿oíste?—dijo dando un paso adelante, lo cual ayudo para sacar al joven del trance. Este apretó paso y salió corriendo del lugar. Matsuri rio ante esta acción.

-¿Por qué lo haces?—pregunto ella aun riendo.

-para cuidarte—ella se sonrojo por la respuesta. Apoyo su libro en su regazo y bajo la vista a sus manos. -¿Cómo estas hoy?—

-b-bien, gracias—contesto. Empezó a jugar con sus dedos sobre el libro. –Gaara —lo llamo. Este volteo el rostro para encontrarse con una nerviosa y sonrojada Matsuri. –te...te agradezco que quieras cuidar de mi, pero me quedare sola si alejas a todos de mi—dijo bromeando.

-me tienes a mi ¿no?—le dijo depositando una mano sobre las de ella. Matsuri miro primero su mano y luego a él. Observo que a Gaara le brillaban los ojos aguamarinas. Matsuri le sonrió y lo abrazo susurrando un "gracias" que saco a Gaara de razón.

-gracias Gaara. —dijo luego de unos minutos aun abrazada a él. El solo rio con orgullo y le contesto.

-no hay de qué. –le dijo. Le beso la mejilla y se separaron. El repentinamente se levanta, Matsuri lo mira con reproche. –tengo que volver con los chicos por el tema de la competencia de la semana que viene. –le aclaro. Matsuri solo asintió, hasta que algo le hiso clic en la cabeza

-¡la canción!—dijo levantándose a prisa. –Lo olvide—salió corriendo, despidiéndose antes del pelirrojo, -nos vemos luego—le saludo agitando su mano como saludo. Algo infantil intuyo Gaara, pero asa es como ella le gustaba. Empezó a caminar hasta toparse con sus amigos, en los cuales Naruto fue quien lo recibió.

-¡Gaara! Hasta que te acuerdas que existimos dattebayo. – dijo Naruto sonriéndole pícaramente y abrasándolo por los hombros.

-cállate—le dijo—aquí tengo la canción prometida –dijo sacando un papelito y dándoselo a Neji. Mientras este lo leía Gaara volteo para revisar que ella se encuentre bien. La vio hablando con las chicas en la puerta del baño. Tranquilo volvió con lo suyo.

-Gaara esta genial –opino Naruto detrás de Sasuke quien leía la canción con detalle. Sasuke solo frunció el seño con ganas de golpearle por gritarle en el oído. –y cambiando tema ¿Cómo esta Matsuri-chan? Supe lo sucedido el viernes. —ok. Eso lo tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Cómo…?—lo miro Gaara estupefacto.

-¿lo sé? – cuando Matsuri-chan llamo a mi Hinata-chan, ella me lo conto todo. –

-yo también lo sé – alego Neji. –fue Ten Ten. –

-si, yo también. – Gaara lo miro pidiéndole respuestas. – Naruto –acoto el señalando al rubio con la cabeza. Gaara se desespero al ver que todos lo sabían, así que colérico tomo a Sasuke del cuello de la remera y le grito:

-¿alguien más lo sabe? ¿Se lo contaron al colegio entero acaso? –gritaba descontrolado.

-¡tranquilo, Gaara! – le grito Sasuke apartándolo. – no, solo lo sabemos nosotros y sus amigas. ¿Qué carajo te pasa? –le encaro el azabache.

-lo siento. –dijo sorprendiendo a todos. –es que…me da rabia el recordar el suceso. Se siente como una mezcla de impotencia y horror. –miro a Naruto. –ella esta… -

Un grito.

A Gaara se le helo la sangre. "Matsuri" fue lo único que llego a pensar. Vio que Sakura, Ino, Megumi y Ten Ten corrían hacia el interior del instituto. Para cuando lo noto estaba corriendo en dirección al salón. Ellos solo se hallaban a metros por pedido de los novios de vigilar a sus novias. Y Neji, además, a Hinata. Por eso oyeron el grito. Corrieron detrás del pelirrojo con destino al salón 5º B.

MINUTOS ANTES:

Corrió todo lo que pudo hacia el instituto, se había olvidado de la canción para que sus amigas la sepan. Las vio salir del baño así que decidió decirles que esperen.

-Matsuri-chan ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Hinata a su amiga que se acercaba algo agitada.

-tengo…que…darles…la canción –decía entrecortadamente.

-tranquila, respira. –le dijo Sakura. Matsuri tomo dos grandes bocanadas de aire y la respiración se le tranquilizo lo suficiente para volver a hablar. –bien, dinos—

-tengo adentro la canción para la semana que viene. –aclaro

-¿quieres que te acompañemos?—sugirió Megumi

-no, solo esperen en la puerta hasta que se las traiga. –salió corriendo, sus amigas solo le siguieron caminando y charlando hasta la entrada del instituto.

Matsuri entro corriendo al salón, pero paró en seco cuando lo hallo en ese estado. Estaba toda la basura esparcida por el salón, vio su mochila en el medio del frente dl salón. Corrió para tomarla pero al levantarla la hallo más pesada de cómo siempre. La abrió y pudo notar que no solo sus carpetas fueron destruidas sino que le arrojaron comida dentro. Paso su vista al suelo, las letras de la canción que tuvo que imprimir estaban esparcidas y hachas trizas en el suelo. "ay, no. ¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?" pensaba mientras se levantaba quedando con la cara frente al pizarrón. Levanto la vista al frente y se quedo paralizada a lo que vio. Este no tenía cuentas de Anko-sensei, ni cuestionarios de Asuma-sensei. En la media tenia escrita con grandes letras y colores fuertes:

"_**Tal vez el viernes te salvaste de la violación, pero contratare más hombres si así lo necesite para alejarte de Gaara-kun. Aunque tenga que matarte.**_

_**Nos vemos, Matsuri"**_

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la noticia. Accidentalmente unos chicos que jugaban al futbol afuera patearon la pelota tan fuerte que esta choco con la ventana de su curso. Matsuri asustada hasta las patas grito. Grito como nunca lo había hecho. Se dejo caer al suelo llorando desesperadamente. A los pocos segundos sus amigas entraron a socorrerla aun sin saber nada. La hallaron sentada en el suelo derramando lágrima tras lágrima. Se agacharon a su lado para revisarla.

-Matsuri-chan ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién te hiso eso?—dijo mirando la mochila.

-Ga-Gaara—sollozo débilmente.

-¿fue Gaara?—exclamaron atónitas.

-no, q-quiero…a…Gaara aquí—

-chicas—las llamo Megumi, mantenía la vista fija en un punto. Levanto la mano señalando algo. –Miren —todas miraron y ahogaron un grito al leerlo.

-¡oh por Jesús y la virgen María! ¿Así que fue planeado?—exclamo Sakura. Hinata estaba ayudando a Matsuri a levantarse.

-sugiero que lo borremos antes de que alguien lo vea—dijo Megumi

-no, debemos…-empezó Ino pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de los chicos.

La puerta del aula fue abierta bruscamente por Gaara, detrás le seguían Naruto, Sasuke y Neji. Por ultimo venían Shikamaru y Temari. Al ver entrar al pelirrojo Matsuri se le tira encima llorando sobre su pecho. El la abrazo para tranquilizarla. Sentía su hombro mojado. Estaba llorando y mucho.

-¿Qué suce…?—trato de decir. Enmudeció al mirar al pizarrón, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, mientras también apretaba a Matsuri más contra su persona. "¿así…así que fue planeado?"Pensaba amargamente.

-estaba por sugerir que llamemos a la directora. –termino Ino

-¡NO!—callo Gaara a Ino. -¿acaso creen que harán algo por ustedes? ¿O por ella? ¿¡Eh!—Gritaba —les importa una mierda nuestros problemas. Esto debemos resolverlo nosotros. ¡¿Qué no ven que nadie lo hará sino!—todos estaban callados meditando.

-de acuerdo Gaara—dijo su hermana tomando su hombro-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?—

-primero, opto que…-empezó Megumi sacándole una foto al pizarrón—lo borremos. —

-¿Por qué la foto?—pregunto Ten Ten.

-evidencia. –aclaro. –chicos ¿nos ayudan?—

-HAI—dijeron los cuatro. Gaara aun abrazaba a Matsuri quien tenía las manos sobre su pecho. Su cabeza reposaba en el hombro, había dejado de llorar. Mientras ellos tomaban varios borradores, Megumi tomo la mochila de Matsuri y con un gesto de repugnancia la reviso. Encontró una hebilla que contenía un par de cabellos negros. Sonriendo con satisfacción camino hasta Matsuri.

-Matsuri—le llamo. Ella giro un poco la cabeza para mirar a su amiga. -¿esta hebilla es tuya?—le pregunto poniendo el objeto en frente de sus ojos.

-no, no es mío. –Megumi agrando su sonrisa. Abrió su carpeta y sacando un folio guardo la otra evidencia.

-terminamos Megumi-chan—dijo Naruto. Justo entonces suena el timbre. Ellos tratan de ordenar para que parezca que nada sucedió allí. Al terminar trataron de disimular una charla, cuando varios alumnos entraron se fueron a sus asientos y dieron comienzo a la clase. El resto del día lo continuaron como si nada, una vez terminada la ultima hora, guardaron sus cosas y salieron del instituto. Las chicas se ofrecieron a acompañar a Matsuri a su casa y a quedarse por un rato.

-¿te sientes mejor Matsuri?—le pregunto Temari abrazándola maternalmente. Ella solo estaba callada, asiente. "¿Por qué Gaara no vino?", ella tenía la necesidad de que la abrace y le diga al oído que todo estaba bien. Necesitaba de su seguridad.

-¡Matsuri!—la llamo por segunda vez Temari. Ella se volvió saliendo de su trance.

-¿eh? –

-te quería decir que Gaara vendrá después, ya que tiene algo que hacer antes. –le dijo sonriendo la rubia. –pero vendrá, tenlo por seguro. –

"yo quería que este ahora conmigo" se quejaba mentalmente. "¿acaso vendrá después para querer que…estemos solos?", con este ultimo pensamiento se sonrojo. Mentiría si dijera que ella se noria por esta a solas con él. Ya había soñado varias veces cosas a que no se las puede nombrar como un sueño romántico. Lo hacía sobretodo luego del beso del domingo. "el beso", recordó melancólicamente. Dentro de si deseaba que Gaara la besara de nuevo, pero no se sentía segura si podría tener algo más elevado con él. Y si ese día se presentase ¿podría hacerlo luego de lo de Sasori?

-Matsuri ¿esa es tu casa?—pregunto Sakura.

-si, e-esa es. – dijo. Apretó el paso y sacando las llaves del bolso dio entrada al lugar. Todas entraron y dejaron sus bolsos en el sofá.

-¿y tus padres Matsuri-chan?—pregunto Hinata.

-de vacaciones. Vuelven el… ¿Qué día es hoy?—pregunto rascándose la cabeza.

-15 de mayo. – dijo Hinata.

-entonces será en…-dijo contando con sus dedos. –en quince días. –terminada la conversación Matsuri las invito a sentarse y preparo algo de tomar y comer. Luego todas se juntaron a ver una película, estaban sentadas sobre varios almohadones. La luz de la habitación estaba apagada dejando a la vista la imagen del televisor y las risas de aquellas que miraban la película. Otras, tenían sus propias dudas y problemas.

Temari opto por sentarse al fondo, así podría mensajear con Gaara sobre todo. "vuelven en dos semanas. Tranquilo tienes tiempo" fue el mensaje que escribió y mando en ese momento. Sonrió pícaramente por la decisión que el tomo.

Sentada al frente, entre Ten Ten e Ino se hallaba una pensativa Sakura. Aun seguía cuestionándose si lo que hiso con Karin estaba bien. ¿Debía decirle a Sasuke? ¿A sus padres? "Sasuke…" pensaba. "Te extraño tanto ¿Qué debo hacer?" rogo a su mente. Cero los ojos pensando en su joven soñado y clavo la vista a la pantalla.

Matsuri estaba sentada detrás de ellas, entre Hinata y Megumi. Trataba de organizar sus emociones y pensamientos. "¿vendrá Gaara? ¿Por qué se tardara tanto, que estará haciendo?". La pantalla mostro el fin de la película, Temari encendió las luces para que todas se levanten. Salieron de la habitación de Matsuri y se sentaron en el suelo del living en un círculo. Matsuri había ido a la cocina a preparar las copias de la canción, que esa mañana habían sido destrozadas. Volvió a la sala con cinco copias: para Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Megumi. Y para ella misma.

-aquí está la canción que hoy iba a entregarles. –dijo repartiendo los papeles. –pensaba dárselas hoy, pero sucedió…ese…incidente. –aclaro deprimida. Su semblante no había cambiado mucho desde lo ocurrido. Megumi decidió meter tema para aligerar el ambiente.

-bien, queda decidir quien canta. –dijo—voto por Matsuri, después de todo ella hiso la canción. –

-yo voto igual. – dijo Hinata

-yo igual. – dijeron Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo.

Temari le saco la hoja a Matsuri para observar la letra. Luego de leerla sonrió, "que obvia es".

-Matsuri, -llamo a su amiga - ¿en qué pensaste al escribir esto? No corrijo ¿en quién?—le dijo pícaramente. Ella solo enrojeció como tomate y bajo la vista avergonzada, sus amigas rieron. Sino un celular.

-¿hola?—dijo Hinata—si, de acuerdo Neji-niisan –corto la llamada y levantándose miro a Matsuri. – Neji-niisan está en la puerta, debo irme. –

-yo me voy con Hinata, Matsuri. – aclaro Ten Ten.

-de acuerdo—Matsuri tomo las llaves y le abrió la reja a su amiga. Fuera estaba Neji, con ambas manos en sus bolsillos. La saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y se fue. A los pocos minutos de que se fueron sus amigas, Sakura e Ino también se marcharon. En la casa solo quedaba Temari, que parecía bastante irritada.

-maldito Gaara. –mascullo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?—pregunto Matsuri.

-ah…que estoy cansada. Jeje—dijo rápido Temari.

"BEEEP, BEEEP" (bocina)

-ya llego. – dijo Temari. Tomo las llaves de ella, salió a su encuentro y saludo a su hermano. –cuídala, no te separes de ella. – Gaara asintió. Tomo las llaves de la casa y se marcho al interior. En su mano derecha sostenía un bolso. Matsuri lo esperaba a espaldas de la entrada, estaba tarareando una canción. La que presentarían ese viernes. El se detuvo, oyó gustoso la melodía y continúo.

-¿nueva canción?—pregunto. Matsuri salto del susto. Volteo y encontró a Gaara ya cambiado con su mirada de siempre.

-eh…yo,…si. E-es la que presentaremos el vier-viernes. – dijo nerviosa porque él la había escuchado cantar.

-ya veo. – comenzó a caminar para entrar a la casa. –con permiso. –dijo. Matsuri se hiso a un lado para dejarle pasar, sintió que algo rozo su pierna y bajando la vista curiosa vio que Gaara sostenía un…

-¿un bolso?—pregunto señalando el objeto.

-¿Cómo?—

Gaara ¿trajiste un bolso?—pregunto aun mirando el bulto.

-si. – contesto seguro. –me quedare unos días, solo hasta que te sientas segura. –le dijo.

"¿QUE? ¿Quedarse aquí? ¿Conmigo?". Se puso muy colorada, bajo su vista al suelo. Sintió su vista nublarse, sus piernas flaqueaban y sentía que su fuerza era extraída. Cayó al suelo desmallada, espero sentir un dolor a la altura de la cadera o cabeza, o estar sobre una superficie plana. Pero no. No se hallaba en una superficie plana, más bien parecía un musculoso brazo. Tampoco sentía dolor en ningún lado. Lentamente abrió los ojos, oyendo una voz a lo lejos.

-Matsuri. – la llamaba la voz. –Matsuri ¿estás bien? ¡Despierta!—lentamente la voz fue tomando figura, empezó con un pelo rijoso cual fuego. Le siguieron ojos aguamarinas como el mar. Lo reconoció entonces.

-¿Ga…ara? Pregunto débilmente. Este suspiro de alivio. La levanto en brazos y la llevo a su cuarto. La recostó en la cama y ella enseguida callo dormida.

"con el día que tuviste hoy, creo que mereces un descanso" pensó. Volvió a la sala donde debería arreglar sus cosas para mañana, y ordenar el sillón para dormir.

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado a mi me pareció muy lindo. XD**

**Una vez terminado este fic, empezare a hacer otro GaaMatsu basada en una película de Disney. La vi hoy en la mañana y me parecía que encajaba bastante con la historia. (no es la bella y la bestia, si lo pensaron jeje).**

**Nos leemos luego!**

**Dejen Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews.**

**¡Chau! Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

Capitulo 14: ¡que comience la guerra!

Eran la 14:00 hs., hora del recreo. Bajo un árbol del patio una castaña se hallaba sentada, sosteniendo un cuaderno de dibujo. Repetidamente levantaba la vista del cuaderno para posarla sobre algo. O mejor dicho alguien. Si, ese alguien que era su modelo de su actual dibujo. Movía el lápiz con gracia, trazando líneas, rayas y remarcando las curvas de la imagen. Por sus amigas ya era conocida como la Picasso del grupo, solía dibujar retratos por diversión para sus amigas, pero el pedido comenzaba a darse constantemente y eso ya le cansaba. Bueno, pero no nos salgamos del tema. Luego de recalcar los ojos, levanto la vista para mirarlo y realizar los toques finales pero había desaparecido.

-¿Dónde se metió?—se pregunto en voz alta. Su modelo se había ido de su punto de vista. Movía la cabeza para todos lados buscándolo, pero ni rastro de él.

-hola belleza. – saludo una voz detrás sobresaltándola. Volteo y ahí lo vio. La miraba. Le sonreía con cierta picardía. Kiba tenía ese carácter de perro dominante que le gustaba tanto. Si exacto, Kiba era su modelo. Se miraban a los ojos, los de ella lo tenían atrapado en una fantasía. Igual ella. Megumi volvió en si al ver que el descendía su vista de su rostro posándola en el objeto en su regazo.

-hola Kiba. – saludo, pero él no lo noto. Observo que la sonrisa del joven aumento de tamaño y sus ojos brillaban más. Ella, confusa, dirigió su vista hacia donde Kiba apuntaba. Tal fue su sorpresa que se sonrojo. Había dejado el boceto a vista de todos, y justo el había notado que lo estaba dibujando. El boceto consistía de la cara del joven, vistiendo su típica campera de capucha y con los ojos brillando cual perro en la noche. Megumi al notar que el miraba el dibujo, escondió el cuaderno entre sus pechos para que no lo viera, pero ya era tarde. Lo había visto, y lo quería. –eh…yo…bueno… -trato de excusarse. Se levanto rápido con la idea de salir de allí, pero Kiba le arrebato el block y se dispuso a admirarlo. -¡Kiba! Devuélvemelo. – dijo sonrojada y molesta. Se volteo y trato de quitarle el dibujo.

-no. Quiero quedármelo. – dijo riendo. El alargo el brazo hacia arriba alejándole el cuaderno de su alcance. Ella al notar que no lo alcanza, se le pone por detrás tratando de tomarlo. El cambia de mano el dibujo posándolo delante de su persona. Megumi corre y se pone frente a él, pasa sus bazos alrededor del cuello de este para tomar el dibujo. Lo sentía, estaba rozándolo. "ya casi… ya casi…". Pero no, le faltaban unos míseros centímetros. ¿Qué debía hacer para acercarse más? Noto que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, se le ocurrió una idea. Reía en sus interiores, Kiba sucumbiría ante la tentación.

Aparto su vista del objeto posándola en los ojos del joven. Le sonrió. Con una mano le acaricio los cabellos provocándole escalofríos. Kiba la observaba y sus ojos oscilaban entre sus ojos verdes y sus labios. Lentamente, ella se le fue acercando con la "intención" de besarlo. Kiba lo noto y también se acerco a ella. Relajo los brazos posando el libre en su cintura, y el que sostenía el cuaderno descendió a un costado de su cuerpo. Ella ya notaba su aliento sobre su boca, sus labio ya se rozaban… el tenia los ojos cerrados, pero ella los mantenía abiertos esperando el momento. "¡ya!" pensó. Estiro la mano y tomo el block que tenía a su alcance. Se separo apenas lo tomo, riéndose de su novio por caer en una roma tan baja.

-¡oye!—reacciono Kiba. – ya verás-La tomo por detrás y levantándola, le dio unas vueltas en el aire. Ambos reían. La bajo poniéndola enfrente suyo y la beso con las ganas que ella le hiso surgir en el interior. Tomándola por la cintura la abrazo con cariño. – buena surte en la competencia. – le dijo. Ella solo sonrió. Megumi se separo de él, abrió su block y arranco una hoja con un dibujo pero este era diferente.

-toma. – dijo tendiéndole el papel. Kiba lo examino y sonrió. –lo hice el otro día cuando fui a la veterinaria a ayudar a Hana-chan. –

* * *

><p>La última hora de clase había pasado. Había tocado el timbre y ya todos se dirigieron hacia el auditorio a prepararse para la tan esperada competencia. Pero ella se había quedado en el aula. Según se había excusado, quería bajar sus nervios. A Matsuri la cabeza le daba muchas vueltas últimamente. Si no le fallaba la memoria Gaara se iría de su casa mañana. Eso le entristecía, pero aunque sea no volvería a cometer el error de dejar la puerta del baño entreabierta y que, por accidente, Gaara entrara y la viera en toalla. No toallon, toalla. Esa que te llega hasta por la mitad de los muslos. El solo recordar ese incidente le hacía que los colores se le suban al rostro. Pero sus padres volverían ese fin de semana.<p>

_**FLASH BACK:**_

-¿antes?—pregunto al teléfono decepcionado.

-si. Volveremos antes porque te extrañamos hija. – había contestado su madre. – pero veo que no suenas feliz con la noticia. –

-no no—dijo rápido. –estoy muy feliz. No veo la hora de que vengan. –

-ah que dulce. Te volveré a llamar en la noche. Adiós hija. –

-adiós mama—

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Sus padres volverían una semana antes, que desalentador. Además no sabía si se hallaba en condiciones de contarles lo sucedido. Ni siquiera que estaba de novia con Gaara.

Otro sentimiento en su conciencia era el temor. Estaba asustada de que aquella persona que trato de lastimarla, atacara de nuevo. Primero los hombres, luego la advertencia en el pizarrón. Se sentía sola y desprotegida.

-no es cierto. – hablo a la nada. –Gaara jamás me dejo sola. –

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde se metió?—se preguntaba un pelirrojo cruzando el pasillo. –la competencia está por comenzar. Gaara estaba cansado de revisar. Había ido al auditorio. Al no verla decidió esperarla pero no llego. Reviso los baños, el patio y por ultimo le quedaba su aula. –esto ya me preocupa. –<p>

-no es cierto. – dijo una voz desde su aula.

-¿Matsuri?—dijo Gaara

-Gaara jamás me dejo sola. –volvió a oírla hablar. ¿Está con alguien acaso? Preocupado llego a la puerta del aula y la hallo entreabierta. Miro atraves del espacio y la encontró sentada con ambas manos sobre el banco. Estaba por entrar pero ella volvió a hablar.

-fue tan dulce al defenderme de Sasori. Y además me salvo de esos hombres. Parece todo inimaginable ¿Por qué me cuesta creer que sea cierto? – se preguntaba dejándose caer al banco. El quedo estático. ¿Acaso dudaba de su afecto hacia ella? Quiso irse, se sentía molesto, pero la duda le obligo a quedarse. -¡no, no, no y no! – decía ella golpeándose la cabeza con ambos puños. -¡debes superarlo Matsuri! Gaara no es y jamás será como Sasori. Gaara es dulce, es atento y se que jamás me haría daño como ese idiota. – a él se le oprimió el pecho. Ahora lo entendía todo. "ese maldito." Pensó. "por su culpa Matsuri no puede vivir segura". Notaba que Matsuri en verdad le tenía aprecio, pero ahora que lo pensaba jamás le dijo un "te amo". ¿Pero de que se quejaba? El tampoco le había pedido ser pareja… así que él tenía parte de la culpa. Pero estaba decidido. Le daría a Matsuri la vida que ese infeliz de Sasori jamás le dio. -¿seré lo bastante buena para él?—se cuestiono Matsuri. Gaara no aguanto más.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe, haciendo asustar a Matsuri. Esta se quedo helada al verlo parado n la puerta. Sintió que el corazón se le subió al pecho. La cara de Gaara mostraba oscuridad. Empezó a acercarse sigilosamente.

-¿Ga-Gaara? ¿Es-estabas afuera?—pregunto temblando del miedo. A medida que Gaara daba un paso acercándosele, ella retrocedía hacia atrás. Hasta que no quedo mas por retroceder y choco con la pared. Matsuri estaba aterrorizada. Temía que Gaara la hubiese escuchado y ahora le dejara por haber sido tan desconfiada y tonta. Se le paro enfrente acorralándola con ambos brazos. Gaara pudo ver que ella temblaba. "me teme. Lo sabía, soy un monstruo". Bajo la cabeza triste, no podía protegerla y además de eso ella le temía. –Gaara, yo… lo sien—no pudo terminar la frase por que el la beso. Estaba confusa. ¿No estaba enojado? Gaara al verla temblar se juro así mismo hacer que lo veo como alguien normal. No le importaba si debía convertirse en Mr. Simpatía, haría lo posible para que ella lo ame. Se separaron cuando el aire era necesario. Ella lo miro con la respiración agitada. -¿me oíste? – pregunto yendo al grano. El asintió. Ella se derrumbo y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Matsuri? ¿Qué sucede porque lloras? – pregunto preocupado. -¿fue por el beso? Perdona si fui algo brusco no quise obligarte. – se disculpo.

-¿no estás enojado? –el la miro como si fuera una loca.

-no. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Matsuri, entiendo tu desconfianza. Vienes a un colegio nuevo conociéndome como el mujeriego del aula, además te persigue un ex novio psicópata. No sé mucho de relaciones… pero quiero que sepas que yo no te abandonare. Jamás—le dijo. Ella se levanto y lo abrazo.

-estoy…asustada. – dijo sollozando. –tengo tantas dudas y temores que no puedo contarlos. – Gaara la apretó más a su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes de la rabia, se sentí inservible al no poder ayudarla. Estaba aterrada ¿y qué era lo que él podía hacer? La abrazaba. "Maldito cobarde". Matsuri oía que Gaara gruñía por lo bajo y se separo para mirarlo.

-Gaara… Gaara ¿Qué te sucede? –

-es que… es tan frustrante. Estas asustada de incluso salir. No importa lo que me esfuerce no pudo protegerte, o ponerte a salvo. Ni siquiera feliz. Dejo que te sucedan estas cosas. Soy… soy un monst…-

-¡no!—lo callo Matsuri. Gaara abrió los ojos de sorpresa por la voz de autoridad con que le hablo. Ella lo miraba serio. –no quiero oírlo, jamás. –le tomo el rostro con ambas manos mirándole a sus perfectos ojos aguamarinas. – no quiero que te culpes por mis errores. Gaara tu eres lo mejor que me sucedió en la vida. Si no fuera por ti… creo que seguiría tirada en ese callejón. –el poso sus manos sobre las de ella. Esbozo una sonrisa pequeña. Matsuri junto su frente con la de él. –quiero que te grabes esto: te amo, y eres la persona más increíble que pude hallar. – le dio un corto beso. -¿de acuerdo?—se separo de él para ir yendo al auditorio pero él la freno volviendo a la posición anterior.

-Matsuri espera. – le dijo tomándola por el brazo. – veras… nosotros solo hemos salido. Y han sido dos o tres ocasiones las que nos besamos. –Matsuri aun no entendía. – por eso quisiera pedirte que te arriesgues conmigo al siguiente nivel. – Matsuri enrojeció. "¿no se referirá a hacer…eso?" pensó sonrojada hasta las orejas. El solo estaba serio. –Matsuri ¿quisieras s-ser mi no-novia? – dijo nervioso. Costo, pero logro hacerlo.

-¡SI!—dijo abrazándolo. Gaara le beso la frente, la mejilla y luego los labios. Pasando los segundo el beso aumentaba de nivel. El paso a besarle el cuello, sacándole un suspiro a la castaña. Comenzaba a gustarle esa situación, sin permiso le saco la camisa de la pollera y metió sus manos palpando fácilmente su cadera y luego su cintura. Siguió subiendo pero fue detenido por Matsuri. –más tarde, lo prometo. – Gaara se sonrojo por lo que acaba de hacer y porque ella lo notase. – se nos hace tarde para la competencia. – lo tomo de la muñeca y salieron corriendo al auditorio donde todos seguramente estaban esperándolos enojadísimos.

Como habían previsto, sus compañeros estaban más que enojados, se hallaban eufóricos. Fueron separados por Sakura y Sasuke. Ella se llevo a Matsuri y Sasuke a Gaara. Ni se miraron, bueno ella no lo hiso. Se los llevaron a sus respectivos camarines. Había dos uno para ellas y uno para ellos.

_**CAMARIN MUJERES: (mujeres usaban el mismo tipo de pollera, pero en diferente color)**_

-Diablos Matsuri ¿Dónde estabas metida?—le regaño Sakura. Vestía una pollera escocesa rosa con negro. Tenía delineado fuerte los ojos y sombra rosa en los parpados. En sus mejillas tenía tres "bigotes" de tigre pintados con delineador negro. Además vestía una musculosa que tenia escrito "sexy bitch" en el centro con estrass. En su garganta tenía una gargantilla y en el brazo una pulsera. Su calzado se componía de zapatos Paruolo con taco de diez centímetros, negros.

-estaba hablando con Gaara solamente. – contesto la castaña poniéndose su pollera escocesa de color verde y negro. Igual que Sakura tenía delineado fuerte en los ojos y sombra verde en sus parpados. Continúo poniéndose su ombliguera verde. Ya se había pintado sus bigotes. Ahora se colocaba su cinturón que colgaba torpemente en su cadera. Tomo sus zapatos Viamo y se los coloco. Estos eran verdes y con el mismo taco que Sakura.

-de seguro estaban en el armario—comento Ino haciendo reír al grupo. Ino traía un strapless amarillo, que combinaba con su pollera escocesa amarilla y negra. Su cabello estaba suelto y tenía ya pintados sus bigotes. Tenía dos muñequeras con tachas al igual que sus zapatos. Ella se aventuro más y se los compro con un taco de doce centímetros.

-chicas ¿alguien me presta rímel? – pregunto Megumi rebuscando en su mochila por uno. Ella estaba vestida con un top violeta con una chaqueta sin mangas negra. Su pollera escocesa era negra y violeta. (Mi color favorito XD!) Traía botas que llegaban hasta la rodilla y se peino con dos colitas bajas. Tenía ya sus bigotes y un delineado violáceo. La sombra también era violeta. Se había colocado guantes sin dedos de cuero negro para evitar el desliz de los palillos.

-aquí tienes Megumi-chan. – dijo Hinata. Ella vestía pollera escocesa negra y roja. Ella tenía su pelo en dos coletas altas, y sus labios n un rojo vivo. También tenía sus bigotes hecho y tenia sombra negra. Su musculosa era completamente negra. Tenía guantes sin dedos que le llegaban hasta los codos. Calzaba chatitas y seria el coro de Matsuri.

"TOC-TOC"

-pase—dijo Sakura.

-chicas—las llamo Ten Ten—ya hay que salir. Los chicos están afuera.

-bien—dijo la peli rosa. Ten Ten se retiro. -¿listas?—

-SI—Respondieron todas. Juntaron sus manos y alzándolas al aire exclamaron: ¡tigresas!

_**CAMERIN HOMBRES:**_

-insisto mi desacuerdo con los uniformes. –dijo algo molesto un Hyugga. Tenía puesto una chaqueta de cuero negro, abierta. Debajo de esta no tenía nada por lo que dejaba ver sus perfectos pectorales. Traía jeans negros y unas Vans. Sasuke vestía igual debido a que ambos eran guitarristas. Naruto tenía una chaqueta negra con una remera naranja debajo, guantes sin dedo de cuero, como Megumi, para la batería y jeans negros con Converse negras.

-fue por votación. – dijo Sasuke. Si bien el no estaba de acuerdo tampoco, pensó utilizar esta imagen para atraer a cierta peli rosa que lo evitaba. –Gaara ¿acabaste?—pregunto al cubículo. Gaara salió de él con mirada de incomodidad. Vestía los mismos jeans y zapatillas que Neji y Sasuke. Usaba una chaqueta sin mangas negra con una musculosa azul debajo. La chaqueta le hacia resaltar sus músculos.

-¿Por qué musculosa?—se quejo. - ¿acaso me ven cara de gay?-

-porque si. – dijo Sasuke. – si Neji y yo debemos exhibir nuestros pechos tú debes mostrar algo. Después de todo eres el cantante. – Gaara bufo.

"TOC-TOC"

-entre—dijo Gaara.

-ya está todo listo. – dijo kakashi. Vallan saliendo. –

-de acuerdo. —se pusieron de pie, tomaron sus instrumentos y salieron al escenario.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al escenario, las chicas observaron que los hombres venían del lado contrario. Ambos grupo al verse quedaron perplejos por la belleza expuesta enfrente. Los chicos estaban que no les cabía la baba. Los únicos controlados eran Neji y Gaara, quien buscaba a su novia. Cada joven se acerco a su respectiva pareja y se desearon suerte mutuamente. Ten Ten y Sai se hallaban a un costado así que también salieron a felicitar. Sakura tarto de ignorar lo posible la mirada acosadora de Sasuke. Se veía tan sexy, tan sabroso,…<p>

-no creí que hubiera tantos alumnos. – decía una castaña espiando hacia el exterior. Una mano se poso en su hombro asustándola. Volteo chocando con el pecho de alguien. Era Gaara. Gaara, vestido muy sexy. Se sonrojo al verlo así.

-Matsuri. –la llamo. –nosotros vamos primero, así que relájate. ¿Ok? Suerte. – le beso la frente y se reunió con su banda.

-buena suerte. – dijo una voz a su espalda. La oji jade se asusto volteando. Allí estaba Sasuke con sus manos en sus bolsillos, mirándola. Sakura hiso lo imposible para no mirar su perfecto pecho.

-gra-gracias. Igualmente. – dijo sonrojada.

-¿hasta cuando me ignoraras Sakura?—dijo tomándole del brazo. Ella lo miro al rostro. -Se te nota hasta kilómetros que aun te gusto. – sin más ni menos la beso. Sakura cayó en él como si de una droga se tratase, queriendo más y más… "¡aléjate de Sasuke!" resonó la voz de Karin en su cabeza. Asustada se separo rápido maldiciéndose así misma

-no, no y no. Por favor que Karin no lo haya visto. —murmuro preocupada. ¿Oí bien? ¿Acaso dijo Karin?

-Sakura—la llamo deteniéndola - ¿qué sucedió con Karin?—la pregunta hiso que le diera un vuelco el corazón. La había escuchado murmurar. Estaba muerta, Karin la mataría por hacer que él se entere. Comenzó a temblar. – Sakura, ¡Sakura!—la sacudía - ¿qué fue lo que sucedió entre Karin y tú?—la sentía temblar entre sus manos. De algo estaba seguro, algo sucedió entre ellas y no era algo bueno.

* * *

><p>El auditorio se hallaba en bullicio. No podían a que empiece. La directora estaba perdiendo la paciencia, esperando al aviso de kakashi. La cortina se abrió dejando ver la cabeza del peli plateado. Le susurro que empiece todo, ella se llevo el micrófono a la boca.<p>

-¡CALLENSE! – grito. Se hiso el silencio. – atención, el señor kakashi hakate les dará un anuncio. – dijo dándole el micrófono.

-gracias directora—tomo el micrófono. –bueno, hoy daremos una competencia de bandas. Solo quiero decir que no solo son los espectadores sino también los jueces. Una vez terminado el acto se les dará un papel en el cual votaran a la banda que deseen que cante para la fiesta de halloween. La que el colegio organiza para los de quinto año. – murmullos. – eso es todo. Ahora sin más preámbulo les presento al primer grupo: "¡Beast Boys!". Disfruten. —el telón se abrió mostrando a los jóvenes salir y acomodarse en sus lugares. Todos aplaudían, sobre todo las mujeres quienes gritaban.

-¿piensas contestar?—le insistió Sasuke a Sakura sin soltarla.

-yo… su-sucede que el viernes…-estaba por rendirse. Se arriesgaría.

- Ahora sin más preámbulo les presento al primer grupo: "¡Beast Boys!".—dijo kakashi delante del telón. Sakura se alejo de él. Estaba por empezar todo y si los veían así no solo moriría de vergüenza sino que Karin vería que se le acerco. – disfruten. – tomaron sus cosas y salieron al escenario. Sasuke miro a Sakura y camino al costado contrario con su guitarra. "esto no se queda así. Si no me lo dices lo averiguare".

-listo. Ya puede retirarse. – hablo un hombre de mediana edad que recientemente termino de firmar unos papeles. Tenía su escritorio lleno de folletos. En frente del mismo tenia a una persona que el califico como "raro" apenas lo vio atravesar la puerta. Pero sus promesas y cumplidos lo habían hecho tenerle una pizca de paciencia. El hombre parado frente a él vestía mallas negras con una campera verde.

-se lo agradezco mucho, director superior. – dijo el morocho.

-¿Gai-sensei verdad? – Gai asintió. – no hay de qué. Solo espero que ganen ese campeonato, de lo contrario te sacare las horas extras y el mando del equipo de futbol. –

-¡no lo defraudare!—dijo mostrando una sonrisa y levantando su pulgar. "rarito" pensó el director superior. – la llama de la juventud de mis chicos le hará sentirse orgulloso del instituto Konoha. Además, - dijo relajándose. – hoy vuelve alguien muy especial para el equipo. –

**Bueno, bueno. Hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Katy: de todas esas películas que dijiste, no le pegaste con ninguna. Jeje no es tan difícil. Es una clásica de Disney. Antes del 2005 te puedo decir.**

**Espero ansiosa sus Reviews! : ) Nos leemos luego**

**PD: agradezco a las siguientes personas por haberme puesto como favourite story y por sus reviews:**

**-Selene-moonlight**

**-HARUNA015**

**-Akemi-chan98**

**-Sujits**

**-Riuhmy**

**-i-chan ElAngelCaido.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

**PD: escuchar:**

"**A Kiss Before She Goes"—My Chemical Romance.**

"**Crazy For You"—Madonna.**

Capitulo 15: La decisión más difícil.

El telón se levanto dando a mostrar los instrumentos solos. Segundos después, salió la banda de Gaara a acomodarse tomando cada quien su instrumento. Al momento en que salieron fueron elogiados con aplausos y silbidos. Pero por sobre todo con los gritos histéricos de las adolescentes enamoradas. Delante se encontraban la mayoría de ellas, y para la desgracia de Gaara y Sasuke, Yuri y Karin.

Sasuke notaba que Karin le miraba fijo, el volteo para vela y ella le manda un guiño de ojo. El la ignora completamente dejándola helada y herida. Yuri solo admiraba en silencio a Gaara. El se sentía acosado con la mirada de ella encima de su persona. Giro su vista posándola en su novia que estaba al costado del escenario. Lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa. Le devolvió el gesto y le saludo levantando la mano. Todo esto fue observado por Yuri, quien sintió su sangre hervir en celos.

El profesor pidió silencio. Naruto levanto sus palillos en el aire. Hiso resonar tres golpes y comenzó a tocar.

**Well it rains and it pours. **

**When you're out on your own**

**If I crash on the couch, **

**Can I sleep in my clothes?**

**'cause I've spent the night dancing, **

**I'm drunk, I suppose**

**If it looks like I'm laughing, **

**I'm really just asking to leave**

**This alone, you're in time for the show**

**You're the one that I need. **

**I'm the one that you loathe**

**You can watch me corrode, like a beast in repose**

**Cause I love all the poison,**

**Away with the boys in the band**

**I've really been**

**On a bender and it shows**

**So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?**

**Give me a shot to remember**

**And you can take all the pain away from me**

**A kiss and I will surrender**

**The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead**

**A light to burn all the empires**

**So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be**

**In love with all of these vampires**

**So you can leave like the sane abandoned me.**

En los estribillos todos cantaban. Los gritos aumentaban conforme la canción. Ya varias de las chicas sentadas en frente comenzaron a levantarse y a acercarse al escenario, como si fuera un verdadero concierto. Algunas incluso tiraban papelitos con números de teléfonos anotados. Estos incluían también nombre y mail. Todo era tan parecido a un concierto. Los jóvenes podían ver su sueño frente a sus ojos. Veían como florecía.

**Th****ere's a place in the dark where the animals go**

**You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow**

**Juliet loves the beat and lust it commands**

**Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands**

**Romeo**

**I've really been**

**On a bender and it shows**

**So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?**

**Give me a shot to remember**

**And you can take all the pain away from me**

**A kiss and I will surrender**

**The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead**

**A light to burn all the empires**

**So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be**

**In love with all of these vampires**

**So you can leave like the sane abandoned me.**

**-**¡bravo Gaara-kun!—

-¡Sasuke-kun!—

-¡Neji, llámame!—

Estos eran solo algunos de los gritos más sutiles que oían. Otros gritos, como los que pedían de casarse o que les den hijos hacían sonrojar de vergüenza a los cantantes, y les asqueaban. Saludaron y se retiraron.

-bien, chicos y chicas. –dijo kakashi saliendo de un costado. -¿les gusto?—pregunto. Todo el lugar grito de emoción. –bueno, sin más ni menos les presento a las siguientes participantes… "las tigresas del desierto"—aplausos. Ahora los que mataban por estar al frente eran los hombres, se empujaban unos con otros incluso sacaron a algunas chicas de sus lugares solo para ver de cerca.

Del costado del escenario salieron ahora las 5 jóvenes con sus atuendos y aspecto de tigres. Recibieron gritos, piropos y silbidos. Naruto se cabreo debido a que gritaban cosas indebidas a su novia. Trato de salir a golpear a los idiotas que piropeaban a su novia, pero fue parado por Gaara. Él le claro que no era nada de qué preocuparse, aunque le molestaba un poco que miraran a Matsuri. Los piropos eran gritados tan fuertes que podían oírlos.

-¡tigresas! Aráñenme cuando quieran. – grito uno.

-yo quiero a la baterista ¡llámame preciosa!—se oyó. Kiba que estaba con los chicos logro oírlo, por poco sale a romperle el rostro de no ser por Naruto y Sasuke. En eso uno de los espectadores tiende la mano como para darle algo a Matsuri, ella confusa se agacha a tomar lo-que sea-que-es y es jalada fuertemente del brazo y el sujeto la besa enfrente de todos. Gaara abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, y con una cólera de los mil demonios salió disparado al escenario. Aparto a Naruto y corrió.

-¡no Gaara! –le grito Neji. Pero él no lo escucho. Alejo a Matsuri del acosador, y tomándolo por el cuello de la remera lo levanto al escenario. Observándolo de cerca, noto que era Kaoru, el chico del otro día. Cerró la mano en un puño y se lo incrusto en el rostro.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para besarla?—le grito. Volvió a golpearlo otro par de veces. Lo levanto del cuello de la camisa y lo arrojo al público. Los espectadores lo atraparon pero lo soltaron al instante temiendo que Gaara los vea como cómplices. Kakashi tomo al chico y fue llevado a la enfermería. Las chicas suspiraban como tontas admirando lo fuerte que era Gaara, además de peligroso. Eso lo hacía más deseable. Gaara, mas tarde tendría que ir a hablas con la directora quien le daría una advertencia escrita, la cual Gaara quemaría al llegar a su casa.

-lamentamos las interrupciones. Les pedimos que se comporten. El próximo que quiera propasarse ira a dirección suspendido. –aclaro Kakashi. –chicas todo suyo. – dijo dejando el escenario.

La canción empezó con pequeños golpes del tambor de Megumi. Le siguieron las guitarras y luego Matsuri, con Hinata como coro, empezó a cantar.

**Swaying room as the music starts,**

**Strangers making the most of the dark**

**Two by two their bodies become one.**

**I see you through the Smokey air**

**Can't you feel the weight of my stare?**

**You're so close but still a world away**

**What I'm dying to say, is that**

**(CORUS):**

**I'm crazy for you touch me once and you´ll**

**It's true**

**I never wanted anyone like this**

**It´s all brand new' you'll feel it in my kiss**

**I'm crazy for you, crazy you.**

En los estribillos Matsuri cantaba con Hinata. Matsuri de vez en cuando, volteaba la vista mirando a Gaara, tratando de transmitirle lo que sentía desde su canción. El la miraba hipnotizado. No solo por la voz sino por las palabras y sentimientos que describía la canción. Su pecho ardía, y su mente le jugaba malas pasadas con pensamientos algo impropios.

**Trying hard to control my heart**

**I walk over to where you are**

**Eye to eye we need no words at all.**

**Slowly now we begin to move.**

**Every breath I'm deeper into you**

**Son we two are standing still in time**

**If you read my mind, you'll see.**

**(CORUS): X2**

**I'm crazy for you touch me once and you´ll**

**It's true**

**I never wanted anyone like this**

**It´s all brand new' you'll feel it in my kiss**

**I'm crazy for you, crazy you.**

**I'm crazy for you (trying control my heart)**

**It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you**

**And you know it's true (yeah)**

**I´m crazy for you**

**It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you**

**And you know it's true (yeah)**

**I'm**** crazy for you**

Al terminar todos, incluidos los chicos, aplaudieron y silbaron.

-bueno, ahora que terminamos,- comenzó Kakashi parándose enfrente del telón bajo. -a la salida se les dará un papel en el cual ustedes decidirán quien debe ganar. – despacio todos se levantaron dirigiéndose a la salida. Detrás del telón todos se felicitaban entre sí. Ten Ten y Sai guardaban los instrumentos. Naruto abrazo a Hinata levantándola por los aires y le planto un largo beso. Ella solo se limito a sonrojarse y responder. Neji e Ino ayudaban a sus parejas a ordenar. Un ves terminado Ino se fue con Sai para no se sabe dónde, Y Neji y Ten Ten se quedaron abrazado mirando como todos se felicitaban.

Sasuke solo observaba a Sakura quien miraba feliz a su primo. Estaba alegre que el haya encontrado alguien y feliz por su amiga quien se enamoro de él a primera vista. "ya pasaron dos semana" pensó Sasuke. "ya ni me habla. Parece que la molestia en mi vida ahora es Karin." El había tratado de todas las manera que ella le preste atención, pero no le daba ni la hora. Como para empeorar las cosas, Karin no le dejaba respirar tranquilo. Ya eran muchas las veces que le dijo que lo del viernes fue un erros, pero ella persistía en que era la mejor para él. Sasuke no tenía un sexto sentido ni nada de eso, pero sentía en su subconsciente que algo sucedió entre esas dos.

Matsuri preocupada se acerca a Sakura

-¿has visto a Gaara Sakura?—

-creo que fue a los camerinos con su hermano sexy. – dijo Sakura jugando. Matsuri le agradeció y salió de allí. Empezó a sentir como un cosquilleo en su espalda y volteando apenas la vista noto que Sasuke la miraba fijo. Sakura busco en su bolso su celular nerviosa, cuando lo tomo este resbalo de sus manos y callo debajo de las butacas.

-mierda—mascullo Sakura. Busco lo más rápido que pudo pero no lo encontraba. En eso, alguien le muestra el celular frente a su rostro diciendo

-¿buscabas esto linda?—

¿A quién llamas linda mal…?—levanto la vista para plantarle un golpe a tal pervertido, pero su enojo se transformo en alegría al ver quién era. -¡LEE!—grito abrazándolo y haciendo que los demás voltearan.

En cuestión de segundos, todos bajaban del escenario para saludarlo.

-cejotas—saludo Naruto estrechándole la mano. Sasuke lo imito. Lee buscaba a su par de amigos de la infancia con la vista. Encontró a Neji ya en el suelo y ayudaba a Ten Ten a bajar tomándola por la cintura. Vio que ella lo abrazaba y lo besaba en los labios. También pudo observar una pequeña sonrisa en la cara del Hyugga, el sonrió. "Así que por fin sucedió." Pensó alegre.

-Lee, amigo—salto Ten Ten a abrazarlo. Neji solo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza como saludo. Lee le sonrió de vuelta. Ten Ten se separo de Lee aun sin dejar de abrazarlo haciéndole preguntas sobre como estaba, que tal el viaje, entre otras cosas. Ella lo abrazaba del cuello, el solo apoyaba una mano en la cintura de la castaña.

-estoy tan contento de volver. – comento con cascadas en los ojos. –veo que la llama de su juventud no se apago. ¡Valla actuación!—dijo levantando un pulgar. Todos rieron felices de volver a ver al Lee de siempre.

Neji ya comenzaba a incomodarle la idea que Lee la agarre de esa manera. EL era su novio, y solo EL podía abrazarla así. Se descruzo de brazos y camino hasta su amigo y novia. Tomo de la cintura a Ten Ten algo brusco, separándola de su amigo. Ella lo miro extrañada, el no solía actuar así. Lee entendió a la perfección la acción de su amigo, así que sonriéndole y asintiendo se alejo para hablar con los otros y a conocer a sus compañeras nuevas.

-¿Neji sucede algo que no quieres decirme?—

-¿Cómo puedes dejar que te abrace así? Todos pensaran que me engañas con mi mejor amigo. – se quejo mirándola enojado. Ten Ten en ese momento callo en lo que sucedía. Se rio. Neji la miro confuso.

-Neji… ¿acaso estas celoso?—le pregunto tomándole el rostro con ambas manos.

-claro que no. – contesto desviando la mirada. Ella le giro y lo beso. El sabiendo que era inútil resistirse, le tomo de la cintura más fuerte y le devolvió el beso con más fuerza. Ella se separo de él, dejándolo con el deseo de tener más.

-¿acaso crees que después de que espere tanto tiempo para que me notaras, te dejaría por otro? ¿Acaso me ves así Neji?—le pregunto Ten Ten. El solo callo. Bajo un poco la vista, avergonzado por la desconfianza. Razono las palabras de ella y se detuvo en unas que le llamaron la atención

-¿Cuánto tiempo?—pregunto él.

-¿Cómo dices?—

-¿hace cuanto tiempo te gusto?—

-no hace falta que hablemos de eso. – dijo evadiendo la respuesta. Neji la tomo del mentón obligándola a mirarle.

-yo si quiero saber. –le dijo. – Quiero saber el nivel de idiotez que tengo por no haberme dado cuenta antes. —

-pues, fue cuando…teníamos catorce años. –le dijo algo bajo.

-ya veo…que desgraciado soy. –dijo soltándola. Se volteo y se agarro la cabeza mirando el techo. – un verdadero maldito. –

-no Neji, no te culpes. –ella se puso enfrente de él para hablarle. -Yo no podía obligarte a que me quieras. Yo gustaba de ti, aun sin saber que sentías hacia mí. Cuando finalmente decidiste abrirte conocí el interior de tu corazón. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?—le dijo. El la abrazo con fuerza. Ten Ten sonrió.

-lo siento. – susurro Neji a su oído.

-me debes una Hyugga. –le dijo. – mis padres se irán una semana de vacaciones, por lo que hoy a la noche vendrás a mi casa y te sentenciare un castigo. –dijo acariciándole la nuca debajo del cabello provocándole escalosfrios.

-¿Quién es él?—le pregunto Megumi a Kiba. Ella estaba sentada en el borde del escenario y tenía a Kiba entre sus piernas. Lo abrazaba por el cuello.

-Lee. No lo conociste porque esta mitad de año tuvo que ir a estudiar al extranjero. –

-parece amigable. – dijo ella. Kiba solo rio. -¿Qué?—pregunto ella. El se giro y tomándola del cuello la beso. -¿y eso?—

-oye no te bese en dos horas, tengo mis necesidades. – aclaro. Una vez que se volteo, ella se agacho para abrazarlo y poner su mejilla contra la del castaño.

Matsuri una vez que le pregunto a Sakura la posición de su novio, salió a buscarlo. Llego al pasillo que llevaba a los camarines, oye un estruendo que hiso asustarse. Provenía de… ¿el camerino de hombres? Estaba por tocar la puerta cuando oye una voz.

-¡Gaara cálmate!—dijo la voz. "¿Kankuro?" pensó Matsuri. – con ese comportamiento solo lograras que papa decida trasladarte antes. –dejo serio. "¿trasladarse? ¿A dónde?"

-pero quien se cree que es, para alejarme de mi hogar, de mis amigos de…de…ella—dijo cayendo rendido a una silla. Apoyo los brazos en las piernas y oculto su rostro en sus manos.

-es tu padre. Sé que duele Gaara, pero después de mi eres tu quien debe seguir con la herencia de la empresa. El quiere que ambos hagamos el trabajo. Juntos. –le trato de explicar acercándose.

-¡Y UN CARAJO!—dijo Gaara revoleando una guitarra al espejo y rompiéndolo. Matsuri solo oía asustada por el comportamiento de Gaara y de las noticias.-¡Eso me importa, una mierda! Mil veces aclare que no quiero hacerme cargo de la maldita empresa. – volvió a sentarse mascullando otras palabras y maldiciendo su vida.

-realmente lo siento Gaara. –dijo Kankuro posando una mano en el hombro de su hermano. Matsuri no lo aguanto más y salió corriendo de allí. Tomo su mochila, abrió la puerta trasera, y corrió a su casa. Se le dificultaba ver hacia donde iba debido a las lágrimas. Su camisa estaba llena de ellas, al igual que su rostro. De su mochila saco las llaves y se dirigió a su pieza. Arrojo el bolso a donde callera y se desplomo en su cama llorando amargamente contra la almohada hasta que se quedo dormida.

**De acuerdo lectoras/es, el problema de este capítulo, además de corto, es que les pediré que dejen un Review con el voto de quien quiera que gane:**

**-Beast Boys**

**-Tigrasas del desierto.**

**Cuando vuelva de mis vacaciones voy a hacer el conteo y continuare con quien eligieron de ganador.**

**Digamos, metafóricamente, que ustedes serian como los estudiantes de este capítulo. Bueno, me estoy yendo a tomar unos mates y ver una peli. Besos para quienes me siguen. Nos vemos en una semana**

**CHAU : )**


	16. Chapter 16

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

PD: gracias a Catty. Rock, a Sasuke-Sakurita y a vickoo por ser los tres nuevos seguidores en mi fic. Gracias por elegirlo y les dedico este fic, en particular a ustedes tres.

Capitulo 16: Llego el carnaval y con él, el amor.

-Matsuri. – le llamaba una voz. Parecía distante. Alguien le sostenía el hombro y la movía suavemente. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, observando a la imagen borrosa que tenía enfrente. En segundos lo distinguió. Era Gaara.

-¿Gaara?—pregunto adormilada. -¿Qué hora es?—pregunto.

-las siete. –contesto sentándose a su lado. -¿Dónde te habías metido? Me preocupe. – le dijo regañándola. "¿Dónde me fui?" se pregunto Matsuri. La imagen de los camarines le vino a la cabeza. Su corazón se estrujo al recordarlo, Gaara se iría para siempre. Bajo la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar. Los ojos se le aguaron. -¿Matsuri?—pegunto Gaara. Ella salto a su hombro y lloro en este.

-¿Por qué?—pregunto entre sollozos. -¿Por qué te vas?—Gaara la miro asombrado. "¿Cómo es que se entero?". La abrazo con fuerza, ella temblaba desconsoladamente bajo sus brazos. Se separo de ella.

-ven. – le dijo. La levanto por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo. La abrazo con fuerza y despacio y dolorosamente, le fue contando la historia. El debía irse porque debía heredar la empresa de su padre. Aun estando Kankuro a cargo, él quería que ambos vallan. Se iría de la cuidad para tener cerca la universidad, por eso se organizo que el último mes de colegio se mudarían.

-eso…es en cinco meses. – le recalco Matsuri. El sintió y continúo.

-Matsuri, dentro de poco cumpliré mis 17 años. Por lo que podre sacarle el auto Kankuro para venir a Konoha. –le tomo los hombros. –la ciudad queda a dos horas de aquí. Prometo venir a visitarte los fines de semana. Lo hare lo más seguido que pueda. – ella lo abrazo con ternura y fuerza. No quería dejarlo ir, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sintió que Gaara temblaba. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. –lo prometo…lo prometo…-su voz sonaba cortada y quebrada. Ella comenzó a sentir húmedo su hombro. Se separo lo suficiente de él, solo para corroborar que estaba llorando. Con el corazón estrujándole el pecho, le tomo el rostro con ambas manos. Con sus pulgares corrió las lágrimas que estorbaban en el rostro. Le beso la frente y se dejo caer en la cama abrazada con él. Con dolor y tristeza cayeron dormidos en brazos del otro.

La luz del sol irrumpió en el cuarto llegando a su cara. Incomoda se despertó sentándose. O eso trato, ya que un brazo tenía atrapada a su cintura y no la dejaba levantarse. Miro a un lado y vio que era el brazo de Gaara quien la sostenía. "¿Cómo llego a aquí?" se pregunto. "ah cierto. Se había puesto a llorar y yo lo recosté a mi lado." Le sonrió al dormido pelirrojo. Miro su despertador eran las 8:35. "temprano" pensó. Se deshizo del brazo con cuidado de no despertarlo y se levanto. Se acomodo las ropas y se dispuso a salir. Una mano atrapo su muñeca empujándola a la cama. Por inercia cerró los ojos. Al abrirlo noto que estaba sentada en el regazo de Gaara y él le sostenía la cintura.

-¿Cuándo…?—se pregunto.

-¿Cuál es a prisa Matsuri?—le pregunto.

-eh…iba…a pre-preparar el des-sayuno. – dijo sonrojada por la cercanía del rostro del pelirrojo.

-no tengo hambre. –dijo recostándose. Le soltó la cintura y coloco ambos brazos detrás de su cuello y cerró los ojos. Matsuri no se movió, seguía en su posición inicial. Se acerco un poco a él para observarlo mejor. Le fascinaba lo bello que era. De repente los ojos del chico se abren atrapándola _in fraganti. _Se sonrojo por haber sido descubierta y se alejo de nuevo. -¿te piensas quedar sentada?—le pregunto ella solo desvió la mirada avergonzada. –Ven aquí—dijo abriendo los brazos. Temerosa y nerviosa se acerco a ellos. Se recostó encima de él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Los latidos de su corazón le relajaban bastante. Juntos volvieron a dormirse hasta el mediodía.

Ese mismo día, Matsuri ayudo a empacar a Gaara. Incluso lo acompaño hasta su casa. Se despidieron con un beso y un abrazo fuerte hasta el lunes. Esa semana paso rápidamente. Llego el viernes, el día en que nombrarían a los ganadores. Estos resultaron ser: BEAST BOYS. Los chicos se sentían muy confiados en que ganarían.

Sin darse cuenta, paso un mes. En ese tiempo nadie hablo de la partida de los Sabaku No. De hecho nadie lo sabía solo los hermanos y Matsuri. La pareja no hablaba de ello, era TABU en cierto sentido. Llego el 14 de junio, donde no solo llegaban las vacaciones de invierno, sino el carnaval de invierno de Konoha. El timbre sonó, dando lugar a gritos y festejos de parte de los alumnos. Las puertas se abrieron y todos salieron corriendo alegres. Un grupo de chicas salían del instituto en dirección al shopping. Tenían la intención de comprarse ropa nueva para el festival de mañana.

-¡llegamos!—celebro la rubia de coleta. -¿Quién quiere ser la primera?—pregunto Ino a sus amigas.

-cr-creo que yo… sino llego temprano papa se enojara. –dijo la tímida Hyugga. Se dirigieron a la casa favorita de la peli azul. Luego de treinta minutos de indecisión, opto por una pollera a bolados azul. Compro aros y pulseras. La ropa restante la tenía en casa.

-yo sigo. – dijo Ino.

-ni lo sueñes Ino-cerda. – la freno Sakura. –serás la ultima de todas en elegir ropa. Yo sigo. – dijo ella. Se encaminaron a la casa de Muaa. Allí selecciono una pollera negra tubo. Luego opto por una camisa rosa claro. Compro un listón rosa fuerte para sostener su cabello en una coleta. Ten Ten aprovecho y compro también allí su ropa. Eligio un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas, mostrando sus piernas. Era ceñido hasta la cintura y luego caía libre. Luego compro zapatillas converse azules.

-ahora me toca a mí. – dijo Megumi. Las tomo a todas del brazo y se dirigieron a Julien. Una vez allí compro un short tiro alto rojo y una ombliguera rayada roja y blanca. Luego fueron a la zapatería Magali (¡la re plata tenía yo! Jajaja) para comprarse zapatos rojos de taco de diez centímetros y cinco de plataforma.

-¿de dónde sacaste tanto dinero?—le pregunto Ten Ten.

-ahorros y trabajo. – contesto ella. (A re cualquiera XD)

-ahora nos toca a nosotras. – dijo Matsuri tomando el brazo de una pensativa Temari. La rubia busco un vestido que pudiera distraer la mente del pelinegro cuando le diera la noticia. "no creo que una prenda de ropa me ayude. Es inútil, se enojara. Romperá conmigo." Pensaba tristemente. Opto por un vestido que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, y en el muslo derecho había un corte dejando ver su larga pierna. Era color amarillo arena, como sus cabellos.

Matsuri compro un short verde y una remera de un hombro gris y verde. Además opto por unos aros de bronce y un collar que llegaba hasta la panza. Los zapatos se los pediría a su mama.

Luego de las compras, fueron a una cafetería a descansar. Charlaron por una hora, contando chismes, nuevas bandas y actores. En eso el celular de Ten Ten suena.

-¿sí?—atendió ella. –bien, ya salgo. –lo cerro y miro a sus amigas. – chicas, Neji me espera. Y no quiero encontrarlo enojado por hacerlo esperar. – dijo la castaña. Se despidieron riendo y ella salió al trote del lugar. –hola Neji. – saludo al llegar al auto donde su novio esperaba de brazos cruzados.

-hmp. Hace quince minutos que te espero. – dijo entrando y poniéndose al volante. Ella se sentó en la parte del acompañante.

-ah vamos, no te enojes. – le dijo acariciando su brazo, por un momento pudo jurar que sintió al Hyugga estremecerse. Con una sonrisa de lado se acerco a su oído. – te lo compensare en casa. – le dijo. Esa era la mejor parte, no solo le gustaba estar a solas con él, sino que tenía la ventaja de que vivía solo. Neji la miro, recibió un beso dulce de parte de ella. Y no se hiso esperar, prendió el motor y se fue de allí a los cuatro vientos.

Minutos después de la partida de Ten Ten, se fue Hinata. Naruto se encargo de transportarla. Ino y Sakura se fueron en bus juntas. Así como Temari y Matsuri. Megumi tomo un taxi y se fue a la veterinaria a ayudar a Hana-san. Y con algo de suerte vería a Kiba por allí.

Al día siguiente, caída la noche, las luces y la música adornaron las calles de toda Konoha. Guirnaldas de todos los colores colgaban de los postes y arboles. Había globos de helio en los postes y locales. El centro de la ciudad de Konoha era el lugar perfecto para un carnaval. Había desde juegos hasta locales de comida y ropa. Era sin lugar a dudas una noche que ninguno de ellos olvidaría.

Por los locales de juegos caminaba una pareja alegremente. Ella se freno en un puesto del cual colgaba un oso panda enorme. Se enamoro del peluche en seguida. Saco su plata y se compro tres pelotitas. El propósito del juego era embocar la pelotita en la fuente donde decía en número que el peluche portaba. "15"pensó la joven. Tiro la primera, erro. Tiro la segunda, reboto. Tiro la tercera, erro.

-ooohh…- se quejo desanimada.

-¡un ganador!—anuncio el dueño del puesto.

-¿Qué?—dijo sorprendida. Primero miro a la fuente donde residía el numero. Luego miro a su pareja, en la otra mano tenía una pelotita más. El pelirrojo esperaba a que le entregaran al peluche. "no puedo creer que lo lograra de una." Pensó. Una vez que lo agarro se lo entrego a su novia.

-ten, después de todo lo tienes. –le dijo tendiéndole el muñeco. Ella lo agarro dedicándole una sonrisa enorme.

-gracias Gaara. – le agradeció. Le tomo la mano y caminaron un rato mas por los lugares. Husmeando.

Mas adentro del carnaval, estaba la pista de baile donde docenas de parejas bailaban al son de la música romántica. Una de ellas eran Naruto y Hinata. No muy lejos de ellos, bailaban Ten Ten y Neji. Ambos con sus frente pegadas. Un poco más lejos, estaban Megumi y Kiba en los autos chocadores. Luego planeaban ir en las sillas voladoras. Ino, Sai y Sakura se posicionaron frente a un laberinto.

-parece divertido. —opino la peli rosa.

-si, ven Sai. Vallamos. –le dijo la rubia a su novio abrazándolo. Él le rodeo la cintura con un brazo suyo.

-claro Ino preciosa. –le dijo sonriendo. Los tres juntos se adentraron en el juego seguidos por la mirada de un pelinegro azabache. Esa era su oportunidad de averiguarlo todo. Empezó a caminar con la intención de seguirlos, pero cierta persona se le paro en frente.

-hola Sasuke-kun—saludo una pelirroja. Ella vestía una falda demasiado corta para su gusto junto con medias de red. Tenía un top violeta y guantes sin dedos. Cualquier hombre pensaría que estaba despampanante, pero a Sasuke solo le repulsaba más. Le parecía solo una molestia e insoportable persona. La ignoro y siguió de largo. -¿A dónde vas Sasuke-kun? ¿No quieres venir conmigo?—

-no te incumbe a donde valla. Pero ten por seguro que no es cerca tuyo– le dijo cortante. Karin trato de ignorar sus punzantes palabras. Se acerco sigilosa a él.

-es que creí que querías repetir lo del viernes – le dijo acariciando su espalda.

-¿repetir que?—dijo alejando la mano de ella de su cuerpo. A Karin se le oprimió el pecho.

-¿no… recuerdas?—le dijo triste

-¿recordar qué?—decía Sasuke ya molesto por la idiotez de la chica.

-Sasuke, hicimos el amor. ¿No recuerdas esa noche?—le dijo esperanzada.

-ah…te refieres a eso. No fue hacer el amor. Fue sexo. Para mí no significo nada. –dijo serio. – fue lo que llamamos desquite. Estaba enojado y necesitaba algo con que relajarme. –

-¡no es verdad! ¡Dijiste que te había gustado!—le recrimino.

-puede ser, pero dentro de mi no despertó nada. Solo eras una cualquiera y lo sigues siendo ahora. -´

-DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS. –

-¿en serio lo dije? Pues déjame corregir mis errores. YO, amo a Sakura. TU eres solamente una alzada que anda paseándose por ahí con menor ropa que un maniquí. – no dicho mas, se volteo y se fue en busca de su chica. Oía que Karin lo llamaba, que vuelva, que ella era mejor que esa ramera. Ignorar gente era muy fácil para Sasuke Uchiha.

Karin al notar que el chico se le escapo de las manos pego un grito como el que jamás había hecho. Comenzó a correr desesperada. Buscando un lugar donde desahogar sus penas. En el trayecto, tropezó con una roca y callo detrás de unos arbustos. Se recostó sobre el suave pasto y lloro hasta saciarse. ("CRUJIDO"). "¿Qué fue eso? ¿Hay alguien ahí?" pensó levantándose. Se sentó sobe sus talones, y limpio sus lagrimas. El ruido se repitió, provenía detrás del arbusto. Se hiso un espacio a través del mismo para observar. Primero abrió los ojos de sorpresa, para luego esbozar una sonrisa macabra.

Karin, acababa de perder lo último de cordura que le quedaba.

Camino silenciosamente por el laberinto. Muchas veces oía gente gritar, lo que le incomodaba un poco. Dio un paso y del techo cayo un esqueleto de plástico vestido con harapos y bañado en "sangre". Sakura grito del susto, para luego reírse.

-me asuste ¿Qué tal tu Ino?—dijo volteando a su amiga. Pero ella y su novio no se hallaban allí.-¿Ino? ¡INO! ¡SAI! ¡ALGUIEN!—grito, pero solo oía su eco. Suspiro con dejadez. Se volteo para empezar a buscarlos cuando choco con algo. O más bien alguien. Era bastante alto y desprendía oscuridad.

-Sakura. – dijo la sombra. Ella se echo hacia atrás gritando del miedo. Se golpeo el brazo y callo sentada sobándoselo.

-ay, pero que daño. –dijo sosteniéndolo. Miro al idiota que la asusto. -¿¡cual es tu maldito problema!—le grito

-hmp. —contesto él. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella para asegurarse de que este bien. Sakura comenzó a asustarse de veras. El lugar estaba oscuro, apenas se veía. Una luz del juego ilumino la figura que se hallaba frente a ella.

-sa…suke. – dijo atónita.

-se te olvido el kun. – dijo con una sonrisa de lado. La levanto del brazo sano. Pero para asegurarse de que no se escape, le tomo por la cintura.

-no. Lo dije bien. – dijo tratando de separar los brazos del Uchiha, pero el solo apretaba mas el agarre. -¿podarías soltarme?—no aguantaría mas allí.

-no—dijo

-¿Qué quieres?—dijo molesta.

-la verdad. –

-¿Qué?—pregunto - ¿Qué verdad?—

-Sakura, ¿me dirás que sucedió en el boliche esa noche que me plantaste?—dijo yendo al grano.

-nada. —dijo rápido ella. El estaba que ya no cavia en sus casillas.

-mira, lo hare fácil. Hoy no estoy de humores para tus caprichos. Primero, el dobe me obliga a venir para luego dejarme solo por Hinata. Y para terminar se me aparece Karin mas alzada que un gato. – ante esto último Sakura trato de no echarse a reír n su cara. Solo esbozo una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa. – me lo dirás por las buenas, o por las malas—

-no paso nada –volvió a decir.

-será por las malas entonces. —dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad. La empujo contra la pared para besarle el cuello. Prácticamente lo estaba devorando, lamia succionaba y mordía. Sakura trato de alejarlo pero era inútil. Sus fuerzas se estaban agotando.

-no…basta. Sasuke…kun. – dijo finalmente sacándole una sonrisa de triunfo al pelinegro.

-¿me lo dirás?—

-no paso na-nada. – volvió a decir nerviosa. No podía siquiera mirarle a los ojos. Sasuke se le coloco detrás aun sosteniendo su cintura y brazos. Con la mano libre, le abrieron los primeros tres botones de la camisa rosa dejando una vista parcial de sus pechos. Con rapidez comenzó a meter una mano dentro tocando la piel.

-¿y si te lo pido por favor?—dijo adentrando lentamente su mano. Adoraba la suavidad de su piel. Sakura echo la cabeza para atrás, y ahogo un gemido en la oreja del Uchiha cuando este oprimió un pecho. Sakura logro liberar un brazo e instintivamente se lo llevo al pecho que el joven sostenía. Sakura sabía que la tenía en su merced, por lo que comenzó a hacerle pequeños masajes. Sakura no podía contenerse. Gemido tras gemido salían de su boca. En un aire de placer por poco grita

-amenazo—dijo de corrido.

-¿Cómo?—pregunto por las dudas de haber oído mal. Sakura se tapo la boca. "carajo, lo dije." Cuando sintió que Sasuke la soltó, cayó al suelo tapándose la cara de la vergüenza. No quería llorar y menos frente a él. Debía ser fuerte. Pero las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin previo aviso. Sasuke la levanto con cuidado, abrazándola. –entonces si ocurrió algo. –afirmo. Ella asintió escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. "lo sabía. Esa maldita loca" pero algo le alegraba, el saber que ella no lo había engañado con otro. En cambio Sakura, aunque sintió un gran peso salirse de los hombros, fue reemplazado por un gran temor. El temor de que Karin descubra que Sasuke lo sabe todo. El la separo para pedir explicaciones. –Sakura, cuéntame todo. Desde cero. –

-ella me ame-amenazo diciendo que me alejara de ti. –dijo entrecortado por los sollozaos.

-¿y que fue eso tan grave que te hiso obedecerle?—

-¿recuerdas del corte que te conté cuando fuimos al hospital? – Sasuke asintió. –era mentira. Karin parece que robo unas tijeras y me corto el brazo para que la obedezca. Incluso me dijo que lo repetiría o peor, que me mataría sino le obedecía. – sin poder aguantarlo más, se abrazo al joven llorando amargamente en su pecho. El la estrecho con fuerzas para darle seguridad, pero no sentía surgir efecto.

-¿así que por eso te alejaste?—le pregunto. Ella asintió en su pecho. -¿Qué quieres hacer?— ella se separo mirándolo, con sus brillantes ojos jade.

-Karin no debe enterarse. Pero aun así debemos hablar co un profesional…-

-¿Qué hay de tus padres?—

-¡NO!—lo callo—querrán presenta una denuncia… y ella lo sabrá…y…y…-decía empezando a tener un ataque de nerviosismo. Sasuke le tomo el rostro y la beso. Un beso cortó.

-ya, ¿Qué tal alguna de tus amigas? Tal vez puedan ayudar. –le propuso. Sakura en ese momento se le vino una idea a la cabeza. Unos meses antes había hablado con Megumi-chan sobre un secreto de la castaña.

_**FLASH BACK:**_

Sakura iba caminando a la casa de su amiga. Había faltado una clase y necesitaba pedir las hojas con los deberes. Llego a la casa de la dueña y toco timbre. Su amiga salió a recibirla, sonriente como siempre.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué tal?—pregunto abrazándola.

-bien Megumi-chan, gracias—dijo devolviéndole el abrazo. Camino hasta la casa. Al entrar miro al alrededor, observando el lugar. -¡qué bonita casa!—

-¡oh, gracias!—dijo una señora al salir de la cocina con un repasador entre manos. –tú debes ser Sakura. Un gusto, soy la madre de Megumi. – dijo mostrando una mano.

-igualmente. – dijo ella estrechando la mano.

-¿desean algo te comer o beber?—pregunto la señora.

-lo de siempre ma. —contesto la castaña. Tomo a Sakura y se la llevo a su cuarto. La sentó en la cama y le dijo que iría por las cosas que preparo su madre. Al salir, Sakura se dedico a husmear. Tomo un interesante libro, que decía: "historia policial de Konoha". Lo abrió curiosa, pero del mismo cayo una carta. Dejando el libro en el escritorio, se dedico a leer. A cada oración que decía, abría más los ojos. "Esto es increíble" pensó. En ese momento Megumi vuelve con la comida y bebida en una bandeja.

-Sakura-chan traje… ¿Qué es eso?—pregunto seria. Observo el papel. Era una carta de admisión, muy parecida a la que recibió ayer. "es que es la de ayer" se dijo.

-Megumi-chan…yo…-balbuceo Sakura. – lamento haber leído tus libros. –

-no me interesan los libros sino lo que tienes entre manos. –dijo. Apoyo la bandeja en la mesa. Se sentó al lado de Sakura suspirando. -¿sabes lo que s eso Sakura?—

-parece una carta de una universidad. La facultad de investigación de Konoha –dijo leyendo el destinatario. – ¿Ya estas buscando una universidad para cuando termines?—pregunto.

-no. Es para… el año que viene. –dijo cabizbaja

-¿entraras a la universidad con 17 años?—pregunto atónita.

-en realidad, debí empezar el año pasado. Pero yo solo quería terminar la secundaria como cualquier adolescente normal. Pero las insistencias del director me cansaron. Por lo que el año que viene me cambio. –

-que pena– dijo Sakura.

-la carta que lees, también trae el resultado de mi examen que rendí la semana pasada y…-

-¡¿SACASTE UN 96 %?—exclamo leyendo. Megumi asintió.

-¡por dios! Eres aun más genio que Shikamaru. –opino Sakura. Su amiga rio ante la comparación.

-pues, en realidad tenemos más o menos el mismo coeficiente. Esto tampoco lo sabe nadie, el se cambiara con migo a la misma universidad. La ira al sector de mitos y antigüedades. Yo iré al sector de investigación y seré dibujante de la policía. –explico. –Shikamaru ya me conocía hace un año y más. –

-vaya—

-si. Una vez que cumpla mis 18 empezare en seguida con el entrenamiento de armas. –

-¿Qué hay de la parte física?—

-hago atletismo hace dos años. –

-bueno, pero… no te deprimas. Aunque te cambien yo se que nos seguiremos viendo. Además, creo que serás la mejor detective de todas. Eres inteligente, bonita y audaz. Les patearas el trasero a todos. –

-Sakura ¿prometes no decirle a nadie? Quiero ser yo quien les diga. –le dijo

-claro. –Sonrió —me prestas las hojas. Megumi rió.

_**FIN FLASH BACK:**_

-Sakura. – insistió Sasuke. -¿Qué quieres hacer?—

-hay alguien con quien quiero hablar. —

Matsuri caminaba de la mano con Gaara. Cansada del recorrido se sentó en un banco. Hacia frio, por lo que Gaara tapo a Matsuri con su campera. Estuvieron hablando de lo que harían en los próximos meses. Matsuri le comento que planeaba ir a una universidad que se encontraba a tres cuadras de la suya, lo cual alegro mucho a Gaara. Pero luego noto que ella debería pasar los dos años restantes en el instituto y la tristeza volvió a salir.

-Matsuri iré por algo de beber. ¿Me acompañas?—

-lo siento Gaara. Pero mis pies me duelen, y creo que me salieron ampollas. –le dijo tratándose de sacar los zapatos. El asintió y se volteo para irse. Matsuri lo vio alejarse y suspiro como na tonta enamorada. Se sentía feliz a su lado, pero por otro lado tenía una gran preocupación por esa persona mala que le hiso sufrir dos veces. En estos dos meses solo recibió tres amenazas. Pero nada preocupante ya que Gaara estaba hasta en su sombra para cuidarla. Se termino de sacar los zapatos y se los colgó al brazo. En el silencio oye un crujido, se asusta y levanta la vista. Ve que de la sombra aparece un cabello rojizo. -¿Gaara? ¿Eres tú?—pregunto. Pero cuando la luz del carnaval ilumino el rostro del joven, resulto que no era Gaara sino… -Sasori—murmuro.

-hola Matsuri. – aludo. Se tambaleaba un poco, incluso estuvo a punto de caer de no ser que ella lo atrapo. Sasori se agarro de sus brazos. Apretaba fuerte—ven conmigo. – le hablo cerca del rostro. Matsuri noto que un terrible olor de alcohol y comida salía de su boca, sentía nauseas.

-argh…Sasori ¿hace cuanto estas ebrio?—le pregunto. Tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

- ¡que vengas te dije!—grito. Matsuri logro zafarse por completo para luego correr hacia el interior del carnaval. Sasori cayó al suelo, le gritaba, la llamaba…pero ella no volvía. Amargamente, se acomodo como pudo en un tronco y comenzó a llorar.

**Está bien chichis! Hasta aquí llego el capitulo 16. Dejen sus Reviews a su mejor conveniencia (piedras, halagos, tomates, etc.) **

**Advierto que el próximo capi habrá lemmon. ¿Les digo la pareja? **

**-Hmm…. No, se los vas a arruinar.**

**Pero Kiba-kun…**

**-pero nada. Nadie quiere saberlo ¿verdad gente?**

"**¡QUE LO DOGA, QUE LO DIGA, QUE LO DIGA…!"**

**-(¬.¬)**

**Bueno si tanto insisten, será un lemmon…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

Capitulo 17: Suerte.

En el suelo, sobre un suave pastizal verde, un pelirrojo derramaba sus penas con lágrimas. Cada gota que caía rodando por su mejilla, era un pedacito de dolor que expulsaba de su corazón. Un dolor que el mismo se causo, al engañar a una personita muy importante para él. Todo esto ocurrió solo porque el muy baboso no podía esperarla por siempre. Quería que sea suya, pero ella aun se negaba, insegura. ¿Y qué podía ser mejor remedio que aceptar la invitación de una de sus fans y acostarse con ella? Muy hombre. Pero lo que más le dolía no era que le costaba recuperarla, sino el hecho de que ese infeliz la hacía feliz. Según piensa, no la había visto tan radiante en meses.

Tenía los ojos colorados, ya sea por el alcohol o las lágrimas. O tal vez ambas. Utilizaba un tronco como soporte para su espalda, sus piernas las tenia abrazadas y entre medio de ellas escondía su rostro. Luego de media hora de un sufrible llanto se desmallo. O durmió, no se está seguro cual de los dos fue.

Por los arbustos, una mirada escurridiza salió de su escondite en la penumbra. Se acercaba a paso sigiloso al cuerpo inerte. Por varios minutos estuvo al acecho de que su presa caiga desmallada. Del dicho al hecho, decidió levantarle del suelo. Paso su brazo alrededor de su cuello, el chico era apenas más alto que ella, y estaba en muy buena forma observo ella, por lo que no le resulto tan pesado para transportar. A solo dos metros de allí estaba la carretera, una vez allí hiso una señal parando un coche. El taxi se acerco enseguida y ayudo a la pelirroja a acomodarse con el joven inconsciente. Ella iba sentada del lado izquierdo y el joven ocupaba el resto del espacio con su cuerpo. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en las largas piernas de la chica. Una vez arrancado el viaje, palpo el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco su celular. Con una velocidad increíble mando un mensaje a su amiga.

"_**TENGO UN PLAN QUE NOS BENEFICIARA A AMBAS. MAÑANA TE EXPLICO. KARIN"**_

Sonrió con gracia, y se guardo el móvil. Fijo su vista al frente y explico al hombre las calles que debía tomar para llegar a su casa.

* * *

><p>Caminaron juntos, buscando a su amiga Megumi. Ella iba más adelante que él, por las dudas de que si llegaban a verlos juntos nadie pensaría algo erróneo. El solo la observaba por detrás. Iba desde su pelo rosa, hasta el movimiento rítmico de sus caderas. Observaba fascinado la simetría de sus piernas, de sus muslos. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana para sus ojos. Incluso esa pálida piel, le tentaba a dejar marcas con su nombre. Valla pervertido que era pero… ¿Qué se podía hacer? Era un hombre después de todo, y cada uno tiene sus necesidades. La encontraron. Estaba bajando de los juegos con su novio tomándola por la cintura y susurrando a su oído. Sakura apretó el paso hasta ponérseles enfrente.<p>

-Megumi-chan. – la llamo.

-Sakura-chan—le saludo-¿Sucede algo?—le pregunto.

-Kiba ¿puedo quitártela un momento?—pregunto al castaño.

-Claro. Pero devuélvemela completa. –bromeo. Antes de alejarse su novia le dio un pequeño codazo.

-Claro. –dijo Sakura. Tomándola por el brazo se alejaron unos metros así ellos no podían oírles. –Megumi-chan, necesito tu ayuda. No solo como amiga, sino también como profesional. – Le dijo-¿Tienes tiempo para mí?—pregunto.

-Si, claro—le dijo. La verdad es que tenía tiempo, los exámenes de los cabellos que encontró no habían llegado aún. Por lo que, si. Tenía tiempo libre. -¿Qué sucede?—lentamente y sin omitir detalles, le explico lo sucedido ese viernes en el boliche Cascada. La amenaza, la herida y los miedos. Megumi escuchaba, y sin problema alguno, logro acomodar algunas ideas en su mente.

-Eso es todo. – finalizo la oji jade.

-Bien, esto haremos. – comenzó. – Ven por casa el domingo a la tarde o el lunes. Como plazcas. Y en mi libreta anotaremos todos los indicios. – le explico.

-Bien. Ah y… - dudo en preguntarle. Se acerco al oído y le susurro -¿Por qué no se puede el domingo en la mañana?—

-Por qué no estoy. Iré a dormir a lo de Kiba – dijo sonrojada. Además ¿cuándo llegaría una oportunidad así? Su hermana se fue de viaje de estudios por un mes. Aunque técnicamente iba a su casa solo para pasar tiempo juntos y besarse por horas, nunca imagino que el llegaría pedirle que hagan… ¡eso!

-Pues que te diviertas. – le dijo picara. Ella se sonrojo bastante y bajo su vista imaginando lo que podría surgir esa noche.

-Hablando de diversión… - le dijo acercándose para decirle algo mirando a Sasuke. –acabo de ver a Karin irse con un pelirrojo o castaño, no lo distinguí. El punto es que tienes esta noche sola para ti y Sasuke. Aprovéchala. –le dijo codeándole las costillas. Sakura se sonrojo y miro a donde esperaban los dos jóvenes. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo cuando noto la fría y penetrante mirada de él sobre su persona. Intimidada, volvió con Megumi al lugar de inicio.

-Creí que Sakura ya no salía contigo. – opino el Inuzuka.

-Es algo…complicado. –dijo alzando los hombros indiferente.

-Bien, terminamos. – dijo Megumi. Tomo el brazo de su novio y se despidieron. Mientras se alejaban se les oía discutir.

-Kiba vallamos a la disquería—dijo

-¿quieres música para ambientar la situación en casa?—le pregunto atrevido. Su novia salto y le tapo la boca.

-¡Cállate! ¿Porque no lo gritas mejor?—le regaño. Sakura sonrío de lado al verlos irse. Se veían tan tiernos.

-Se ven felices juntos ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?—pregunto al aire. Sin percatarse que había usado el "kun". Sasuke, a su espalda, esbozo una sonrisa arrogante. Como había supuesto, Sakura le seguía queriendo.

Una leve y fría briza bailo alrededor suyo. La Haruno no había traído abrigo por lo que se estremeció al contacto de la ventisca en su cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien?—pregunto él.

-Si—dijo sonriéndole. –Es solo que tengo un poco de frio. Además estoy algo cansada. –

-¿Quieres que te alcance a tu casa?—pregunto.

-Eh…pues…si, gracias—agradeció con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Por el contrario de ella, él tenía bastante calor. Pero por razones que trato de ocultar, se saco el chaleco y se lo coloco a Sakura en la espalda. Ella al sentir la tela sobre us hombros, la tomo. En ese momento sus dedos se encontraron con unos fríos y largos. Se volteo y observo que eran las manos de Sasuke, se sonrojo más aun. Se separo de él y camino hacia el auto. El azabache, decepcionado, le siguió. Al llegar Sakura tomo el lugar del acompañante. Mientras charlaban, Sakura le iba indicando hacia dónde ir. Llegaron más rápido de lo que supuso.

* * *

><p>En las calles de Konoha, una rubia caminaba de la mano con un moreno de coleta y de cara adormilada. Era tarde, las 3:30 para ser exactos. Shikamaru decidió acompañarla, ya que no era seguro que vuelva sola, y de paso tratar de contarle su traslado de colegio. El trayecto fue tenso. Temari también se sentía incomoda, ya que como el pelinegro, debía contarle de su traslado de ciudad. El momento había llegado.<p>

-Temari—

-Shika—

Dijeron sus nombres al mismo tiempo. La rubia sonrío y el solo se sonrojo.

-Dime tu primero. –le dijo Shikamaru.

-Veras…yo…me cambio…de colegio. – dijo con mirada gacha. –Más bien…de ciudad. –

-¿Cómo? ¿A dónde?—dijo posicionándose enfrente de ella. Sin darse cuenta estaban en medio de la plaza de Konoha.

-En noviembre menudo para asistir al instituto Carmen con Gaara. –dijo aun en la misma posición no podía mirarle a los ojos. No se arriesgaría, sería muy doloroso. "¿Instituto Carmen? ¿Dónde lo habré oído?" pensaba el genio. Lo conocía ese nombre pero… ¿De dónde? –

-¿Qué hay de Kankuro?—

-Ira a la universidad de economía para poder asumir el mando de la empresa. Gaara le seguirá después. –explico. "¡Universidad! Claro ya recuerdo". Una alegría invadió al pelinegro, tomo por los hombros a Temari y la beso con una furia apasionada. Ella, en cambio, estaba confusa. Se iría de la cuidad, tal vez no volvería a verse y el parecía…feliz. -¿Y eso? ¿Por qué fue?—

-No nos separaremos. – dijo sonriente. Temari no entendía, ¿Acaso se mudaría con ella? Sí, eso iba a suceder. –Temari ¿Por casualidad tienes una universidad a dos cuadras de tu colegio?—pregunto

-Si, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?—dijo aun confusa.

-Veras, yo estaba por decirte que el año siguiente me cambiaban de colegio. Para asistir a la universidad. –le confesó.

-¿Con dos años de adelanto?—pregunto asombrada.

-Tres—corrigió—larga historia. Pero el punto es, que mi universidad queda a dos cuadras de un tal instituto Carmen—Temari estaba que no se lo creía ¿Eso era verdad? –Podremos vernos al terminar el día. Seguiremos juntos. –dijo abrazándola con alegría. Temari respondió al abrazo y oculto su cabeza en su cuello. Aun abrazados se dejaron caer en el pasto a mirar las estrellas. No creo que importe mucho si llegaba una hora tarde, después de todo estaba con Shikamaru. Nada podría pasarle. Sus temores se difundieron y en los labios del otro, sonrieron.

* * *

><p>Luego de haber recogido las bebidas, Gaara vio acercarse corriendo a su novia. Apoyo los vasos de nuevo en la barra y se acerco a ella. Matsuri salto a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza. Respiraba agitada, temblaba. Gaara odiaba verla así, no podía hacer nada, excepto abrazarla y consolarla. La sentó en el banco. Busco las bebidas y le ofreció una. Luego la abrazo por la espalda.<p>

-¿Qué sucede Matsuri? ¿Alguien te hiso algo?—dijo apretando el vaso, el cual crujió bajo sus dedos. Matsuri le tomo la mano que sostenía el vaso, y le miro calmándolo.

-No. Es que me pareció oír algo detrás de mí y parecía que una persona iba por ahí. Me asuste solamente, no te preocupes. – Gaara soltó el aire acumulado y apoyo su cabeza sobre la de la castaña. La olía. Y tarto de grabarse ese aroma para cuando ya no la tenga a su lado. – te voy a extrañar mucho ¿Sabes?—dijo ella con los ojos cristalizados, el sollozo no se hiso esperar. Gaara sobresaltado se enderezo para mirarla. Le saco el vaso, y coloco ambos al borde de la banca. Le tomo de la mejilla y la beso. La otra mano se entrelazo con la de ella, apoyada en la banca. Al separarse junto su frente con la de ella, volviendo a oler su aroma.

-No importa que, prometo venir lo más seguido que pueda. – dijo

-Gaara…quédate…por favor—le rogo entre sollozos.

-Créeme que es lo que más deseo, pero no puedo. – dijo suspirando—pero ten por seguro que siempre te querré. Yo soy tuyo, tú eres mía y eso es todo lo que necesito ahora. – Matsuri se abrazo a él. Sonrió. Aunque no pueda quedarse, el saber que la amaba era suficiente.

* * *

><p>El auto pego un fuerte frenada debido al hielo en la calle. Sakura llevaba el cinturón puesto, por lo que solo se golpeo la cabeza. Aun teniendo el cinturón, cuando freno el auto Sasuke la había sujetado por el estomago. Se tenso ante el contacto. El retiro la mano y la miro.<p>

-Llegamos. —Sakura descendió del auto lentamente, mirando a todos lados, por si tenía la mala suerte de toparse allí con Karin. El área estaba despejada, sonrío y camino a la puerta. Se volteo para despedirse, tenía que aprovechar esa noche pero no sabía cómo. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Yo…buenas noches Sasuke-kun. – dijo retrocediendo unos pasos y tomando la puerta.

-Adiós— respondió el. Estaba frustrado. "¡Anda imbécil! Invéntate algo para pasar a su casa. O bésala. Pero haz algo" se regañaba en su subconsciente.

Cuando abrió la puerta, un papelito cayó al suelo.

-¿Eh?—se pregunto ella. Sasuke escucho su asombro y se volvió a donde estaba agachada la peli rosa. La vio que tomaba un papelito del suelo. En este decía:

"_**Sakura,**_

_**Papa recibió un llamado urgente de la tía Clarisa. Tu prima está dando a luz, exactamente a las 2:35 AM. Acompañe a tu padre, y tal vez volvamos el martes entre el mediodía y la tarde. Es que aprovechare que estar allí y comprare cosillas. Besos.**_

_**Mama"**_

_**-**_Valla, que alegría. – dijo al terminar de leer.

-¿Qué paso?—pregunto Sasuke detrás suyo.

-Emergencia familiar. —dijo, abrió la puerta y dejo el papel en la mesada. Ahora si sabía qué hacer. – Sasuke ¿deseas algo de tomar?—pregunto mirando a otro lado.

-Café tal vez—mintió—gracias. –entro y dejo su abrigo en una silla. La casa era agradable, le gustaba estar allí aunque esa sea su segunda vez. Sakura se encamino a la cocina y Sasuke aprovecho para leer rápido el papel.

"¿Hasta el martes eh?" pensó malicioso. Oía unos pasos que volvía. Dejo el papel y se sentó en el sofá. Sakura trajo una bandeja con dos cafés y sobres de azúcar.

-Aquí tienes. ¿Azúcar?—pregunto. El negó, ella en cambio se hecho dos sobres. El café tenía mucha espuma y sabia sabroso. Sasuke tomo un gran sorbo y sin darse cuenta, se mancho la punta de la nariz con la espuma. Sakura se volteo a ofrecerle comida, pero al velo comenzó a reírse en carcajadas. Sasuke apretó el entrecejo sin saber por qué se reía. Sakura tomo una servilleta y la acerco a su rostro. Le tomo el mentón al joven con una mano y con la otra le limpio la espuma. Luego de que le limpiara el rostro, Sasuke le tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia sí. Estaban a escasos centímetros. El ya no podía reprimir sus deseos de besarla. Le tomo la nuca para besarla con fervor. Sakura había esperado tanto para volver a sentir sus labios, pero algo le incomodaba.

-Sasuke-kun. –Dijo separándose—creo que deberíamos esperar a que todo se solucione con Karin. Antes de que ella nos vea…así—dijo.

-Karin puede irse a la mierda. Sakura espere tres malditos meses para volver besarte o tocarte. Quieras o no, hare ambas de todos modos. – la volvió a besar con una fuerza tal que sus dientes parecieron chocar. El beso también provoco que ella abriera la boca y Sasuke entrara en ella antes de que se arrepienta. Ella indecisa le imito, para luego hacerlo sin vergüenza alguna. Los besos siguieron por media hora, hacía calor, Sakura se había sacado la campera de Sasuke. El se saco la remera, ante la mirada estupefacta de la chica. El sonrío altanero y le beso el cuello. Se recostó en el sillón encima de ella, pero apoyándose en sus manos para no aplastarla. Sakura suspiraba en su oído, lo que le volvía más loco. Ella deslizo sus manos por la espalda del pelinegro. Succionando con sus yemas lo último de cordura que Sasuke tenía.

Con manos temblorosas, Sasuke le fue desabrochando la blusa. Sakura sentía vergüenza, por lo que apretaba sus manos a la espalda del peli negro por cada botón que abría. Se tensaba muy seguido, cosa que ponía nervioso a Sasuke.

-Tranquila, yo no muerdo... a veces.- dijo a su oído. A Sakura eso le pareció tan excitante que se perdió en aquellas palabras. Se relajo y Sasuke termino de abrir completamente la blusa. Le volvió a besar el cuello pero ahora comenzaba a descender hacia su clavícula, hacia el comienzo de su pecho... Ella noto que unas manos entraban por su espalda, buscando, husmeando. Una vez logrado su cometido se oyó un "clic" en la oscura sala, iluminada por una lampara de luz tenue. Sumado los suspiros y gemidos que el chico le sacaba a la peli rosa. Sasuke estaba que no aguantaba, no habían pasado de un rato y ya estaba sintiendo molestias en el pantalón. Pero antes de quitarle el sostén, debía deshacerse de la blusa. Se sentó de rodillas y del brazo la levanto dejándola a su altura. Le levanto los brazo y metiendo las manos por adentro de la tela, rozando su piel, le deslizo la prenda hasta sacársela. La arrojo por ahi.

Le tomo la pollera y las bragas para bajárselas de una. También las dejo por allí. La tomo por la cintura y la sentó a horcajadas de el. Sakura ahogo un gemido al sentir el miembro del Uchiha palpitar bajo suyo. Sasuke no espero mas y comenzó a besarle el comienzo de sus pechos. Bajo los breteles despacio, acariciándola, haciéndole sufrir. Sakura se mordía los labios tratando de callar sus suspiros. Sasuke le despojo de su ultima prenda arrojándola cerca de la blusa y la remera de él. Sakura grito un real gemido cuando Sasuke tomo uno de sus pechos y lo masajeo ritmicamente. Movía, apretaba y volvía a mover. El pecho libre fue tomado por la boca del pelinero sacandole a Sakura mas de un gemido

-¡Sas-uke-kun!-grito al aire. Mientras Sasuke jugaba con su lengua sobre el pezón de la joven, una mano entrometido se deslizaba hasta llegar a su intimidad. Allí toco delicadamente su clítoris. Sakura reacciono enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de el azabache. Le tomo por la cabeza y separandolo de su pecho lo beso para tratar de callar sus gemidos. Tenia la cabeza hecha un remolino, jamas había sentido tanto placer en su vida. Y eso era por que nunca estuvo con alguien, ella era virgen. Pero Sasuke mostraba que no era nuevo en esto. Parecia tener mucha experiencia.

Ellos se seguían besando. Sakura tomándole el rostro, Sasuke acariciando su intimidad. En un movimiento introdujo un dedo, ella gimió en su boca. Empezó a mover el dedo simulando una penetración. Tan solo para que se acostumbre a la intromisión. Pasado unos minutos metió un segundo dedos, repitió su acción e introdujo el tercer y ultimo dedo. Ahora el movimiento se había acelerado, incluso Sakura comenzó a moverse para que estos entren mas.

-¡AH!...OH SI, OH-

El dedujo que ya estaba lista, pero decidió castigarla mas.

Se separo de ella y la recostó. Comenzó a besar su vientre, bajando cada vez mas hasta toparse con su cintura. Levanto la vista para mirar la expresión de Sakura. Estaba mas que extasiada, estaba excitada. Sonrió de lado y continuo. Ahora había llegado a su destino, empezó besando. Con la lengua se metió en ella, como reflejo Sakura le tomo de la cabeza. Ademas comenzó a acercarlo mas a si. No paso mucho tiempo cuando se corrió en su boca. El se separo y con una mano se limpio la boca. Ella lo miro sonrojada por el acto. "Despierta Sakura. El es quien esta haciendo todo, reacciona" se cacheteo mentalmente. Se levanto y empujo a Sasuke para colocarse encima. Ahora le tocaba a ella. Al igual que el, le beso el vientre bajando mas. Se encontró con su pantalón, y con manos nerviosas lo desato y se lo bajo. Luego paso a sacarle los boxers. Quedo anonada con la imagen del Uchiha. ESO que el poseía era no grade, era enorme. ¿Como le entraría eso? de algo estaba segura, iba a doler.

Volvió a concentrarse en su cintura. Siguió bajando hasta toparse con su gran falo. Sin dudarlo se lo introdujo en la boca. Le mordía, lamia y chupaba. Sasuke tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y la movió de arriba a abajo y viceversa. Sakura, llego un momento en el cual se estaba atragantando. Se separo y volvió a posicionarse encima de el.

Gimió de la impresión al sentir el miembro apretándose contra su entrada. El le tomo por la cintura le dijo que entrara de una, de otro modo dolería mas. Ella asintió y sin miedo se dejo caer. la barrera que delataba su virginidad se rompió, y un hilillo de sangre salio por sus piernas. El dolor era agudo, pero no mortal. escondio su cara en el cuello del azabache hasta que pase el dolor inicial. momentos despues, le susurro al oido que siga. Sasuke se aferro a cu cintura y comenzo a moverse hacia arriba, Sakura se movia hacia abajo. Literalmente trataba de saltar para que la penetracion sea cada vez mas profunda.

-¡SASUKE-KUN! dame mas... hazlo mas duro-le gritaba. Sasuke obedecio y la embistio con mas fuerza, pero aun asi ella pedia mas. ¿que debia hacer entonces?

-Tengo u-una idea.-le dijo al oído. Le pidió que enroscara sus piernas en su cadera y ella lo hiso. Tomando sus muslos la alzo, camino hasta la pared mas cercana y la descargo alli. Nunca había escuchado de esta posición, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Ahora la penetracion era tan fuerte que ella se sintio desfallecer, con un grito llego a su primer orgasmo. Pero ya no podia mas, no podia seguir.

-Basta... yo n-no puedo... MAS!- Grito la ultima palabra por la fuerza con la que el la embestía. Sin previo aviso se derramo en ella. Sakura sintió esa acción muy placentera, pero la historia no termina aqui.

Una vez que termino y salio de ella, la volteo con fuerza y la penetro por detrás. Le tomo por los pechos y le dio con fuerza, no como la del principio pero lo bastante para disfrutar. Ahora tuvo su segundo orgasmo, gritando el nombre del joven. Agotados como quedaron se acostaron en el sofá, cubriendo sus cuerpos con una manta del mueble de enfrente. Ella se acurruco en su pecho y quedo dormida oyendo los latidos de su corazón. En cuanto a el, se quedo pensando lo maravilloso que fue lo que acabaron de hacer. Esta noche no se comparaba en ninguna a las que tuvo con otras chicas. Esta sensación era diferente, era mas real y le quemaba a piel. Acariciando sus cabellos se durmió también.

* * *

><p>A la luz de la luna, un ojiperla tocaba una guitarra mirando a unos ojos chocolates que brillaban de alegría. Ella lo veía fascinada. La armonía era bella, tranquila y simple. Tal como Neji veía a su novia. El se hallaba sentado en una silla enfrente a la cama, donde Ten Ten lo observaba. Una vez terminada la canción ella le aplaudió. Neji dejo la guitarra a un lado, e hiso un ademan para que la chica se acerque. Ella se levanto y se sentó en su regazo. El la tomo por la cintura para que no se caiga. Ten Ten apoyo su frente en el cuello del Hyugga.<p>

-Gracias por la cancion neji. Estuvo hermosa. - le dijo separandose y mirandolo. -Te amo, como no tienes idea. - le dijo besandolo dulcemente.

-Yo también te amo. - dijo con facilidad. No sabia por que pero con Ten Ten podía ser ora persona. Menos fría y mas abierta. Volvió a besarle, sintiendo que ella deslizaba sus dedos por su cuero cabelludo, debajo de su pelo. Le encantaba que ella hiciera eso, era tan relajante... La alzo y la recostó en la cama para poder besarla mejor. La intención de Neji es siempre, besarla. Adoraba el sabor de sus labios, podia estar asi horas. El problema es que ella de algún modo hallaba la manera de alterarlo y dejarlo sin juicio.

_**Bueno people! aqui esta el LEMON. Y como veran era un SasuSaku.**_

_**Espero que les halla gustado como a mi al escribirlo : )**_

_**Espero Reviews de cualquier tipo. Pero no sean muy duros que soy sensible...**_

_**-sabaku no nathzu uchiha: espero tus opiniones y correcciones.**_

_**ah, tambien quiero avisar que debido a que empiezo el cole el jueves... subire los capitulos los fines de semana. algun finde puede que no pq lo estare escribiendo o estudiando. jeje cosas de la vida. Me voy!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

Capitulo 18: Plan

Era sábado en la tarde, y el anteúltimo día de la última semana de vacaciones. Y, como de costumbre, ella se hallaba en su cuarto oyendo la radio. Sentada en su cama, leía una novela romántica, y, en su tan desarrollada imaginación, se imaginaba que ella y su novio eran los personajes de esa tan extraordinaria historia. Muchas de ustedes la conocen como "Crepúsculo". Se había comprado los cuatro libros y esta era la tercera vez que leía la saga, pero aun así no se cansaba de hacerlo.

El día estaba soleado y hacia un calor, no infernal, pero si molesto. Por la mañana había decidido darse un chapuzón. Se coloco su bikini verde agua con lunares blancos y salto al agua sin pensarlo. Error. El agua no solo no estaba limpia, sino que estaba helada. Salió corriendo y se coloco la toalla. Tomo algo de sol, para luego con la toalla atada a su cintura, entrar a la casa y sentarse en su cama a leer su novela. En su cuarto, se sentó en su cama, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Coloco un ventilador en frente suyo y lo puso al máximo. Encendió la radio y comenzó a leer. No detuvo su lectura sino hasta que una canción muy conocida por ella, empezó a sonar por la radio. Esa canción le recordaba mucho a alguien, o mejor dicho a los ojos de alguien. Si, ella adoraba los ojos de Gaara.

_**Ayer conocí un cielo sin sol**_

_**Y un hombre sin suelo**_

_**Un santo en prisión**_

_**Y una canción triste sin dueño**_

_**Ya he ya he ya la he**_

_**Y conocí tus ojos negros**_

_**Ya he ya he ya la he**_

_**Y ahora sí que no**_

_**Puedo vivir sin ellos yo**_

_**Le pido al cielo solo un deseo**_

_**Que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir**_

_**He recorrido ya el mundo entero**_

_**Y una cosa te vengo a decir**_

_**Viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut**_

_**fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur**_

_**Y no encontré ojos así**_

_**Como los que tienes tú**_

_**Rabboussamai fikarrajaii**_

_**Fi ainaiha aralhayati**_

_**Ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni**_

_**Arjouka labbi labbi nidai**_

_**Viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut**_

_**Fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur**_

_**Y no encontré ojos así**_

_**Como los que tienes tú**_

La canción expresaba en su mayoría lo que ella sentía cuando lo miraba. Matsuri amaba con locura sus ojos, tan aguamarinas, tan profundos. Nunca había conocido ojos como los de él. Cantaba en alto, después de todo nadie la oía. Sus padres habían ido a visitar a unos tíos cuya ciudad queda a media hora de viaje. Empezó a menear las caderas tal cual la cantante, todo era como un deja vú. Esta misma canción la había bailado tres años atrás en sus últimas clases de danza árabe. "¡la pollera!" recordó de repente. Abrió con velocidad el placard y saco de él una pollera de tul lila, llena de mostacillas y bordados. Se saco la toalla tirándola por ahí y se coloco por encima del bikini la pollera, aun le entraba. "¡qué suerte, me queda aun!". Una vez preparada comenzó a bailar la coreografía, no sabía como la recordaba, solo podía asegurar que su cuerpo se movía al son de la canción.

_**Ayer vi pasar una mujer**_

_**Debajo de su camello**_

_**Un rio de sal un barco**_

_**Abandonado en el desierto**_

_**Ya he ya he ya la he**_

_**Y vi pasar tus ojos negros**_

_**Ya he ya he ya la he**_

_**Y ahora sí que no**_

_**Puedo vivir sin ellos yo.**_

Valla sorpresa le daría, había "cocinado" un almuerzo para ella, más bien para que compartan. Matsuri siempre le cocinaba, y ahora le tocaba a él. Toco la puerta, nadie contesto. La volvió a tocar con más fuerza… y nada. Asomo la oreja a la madera y pudo oír una música rara. Resonaba mucho en la casa. Qué bueno que él había reservado una copia de la llave. La saco de su bolsillo y la puso en el picaporte. Lo hiso girar y al oír el "clic" la puerta cedió. Entro a la sala principal, estaba desierta. Paso a la cocina, nadie. La música volvió a sonar, provenía de arriba. Él no era ningún atrevido ni nada de eso. Pero la curiosidad siempre lograba vencerle. Subió silenciosamente, siguiendo el sonido. Se giro y noto que venía de la pieza de ella. La puerta estaba semi abierta dejando al pelirrojo con una escena nada saludable para su mente adolescente.

Matsuri estaba vestida como una bailarina árabe, bueno solo la pollera, y bailaba a espaldas suyo. Cantaba la canción con toda naturalidad, pero eso no era lo que llamo la atención de nuestro protagonista. Él se había quedado anonado mirando con que velocidad movía las caderas la joven. ¿Acaso estudio danza? ¿Por qué era tan endemoniadamente apetecible?

_**Le pido al cielo solo un deseo**_

_**Que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir**_

_**He recorrido ya el mundo entero**_

_**Y una cosa te vengo a decir**_

_**Viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut**_

_**Fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur**_

_**Y no encontré ojos así**_

_**Como los que tienes tú**_

_**Le pido al cielo solo un deseo**_

_**que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir**_

_**He recorrido ya el mundo entero**_

_**Y una cosa te vengo a decir**_

_**Viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut**_

_**Fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur**_

_**Y no encontré ojos así**_

_**Como los que tienes tú**_

Al ir terminando la canción, movió los brazo suavemente e hiso un circulo con la cadera. Al quedar todo en silencio, rio acordándose los bellos momentos de sus épocas de baile. Había cosas que no se olvidan, y el baile, para Matsuri, era una de ellas. Del silencio resonó un aplauso que le helo la sangre y le paralizo la medula. Volteo la cara lentamente para que sus ojos chocaran con los de aquel ser, con el que estaba soñando despierta.

-Si te lo pido por favor ¿Me bailas otro?—dijo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta Gaara. Matsuri estaba que no caía en la situación, ¿Qué hacia él allí? O mejor dicho…

-Gaara…tu… ¿Cómo entraste?—pregunto

-Con la copia que me regalaste, para casos de emergencia. –dijo mostrando en su mano la diminuta llave. Entro en el cuarto dando un portazo, la miraba como un pedazo de carne. Ella, sin saber qué cosas cruzaban por la cabeza de su novio, retrocedía cada paso que él daba. Su camino se vio interrumpido por el borde de la cama, donde tropezó y cayó de espaldas sobre el acolchado. Gaara se posiciono en cuatro patas sobre ella, literalmente, la comía con sus ojos. Se acerco a sus tentadores labios con ganas de besarla, mientras deslizaba sus manos marcando un camino en los costados del delgado y tensado cuerpo. Antes de que él la besara, Matsuri soltó un gran suspiro por el tacto tan suave que él le brindaba.

Él la beso sin pudor, ella deseosa respondió. Gaara coloco una mano en su espalda levantándola, con la otra mano fue arrastrándola desde su vientre hasta la parte superior del bikini. Llego hasta la tela donde con tan solo un roce, logro sacarle a Matsuri un pequeño, pero notable gemido. Con algo más de atrevimiento, metió su mano debajo de la tela, Matsuri ahogo un grito de sorpresa en la boca de Gaara. Comenzó a aplicarle pequeños masajes y de vez en cuando lo apretaba robándole más de un gemido a su novia. Saco la mano de su espalda para comenzar a desabrocharse la camisa…

-¡Hija! Volvimos, y trajimos comida. –grito su madre desde la entrada. Al oírlos se separaron velozmente.

-Mierda – susurro él. -¿Qué hacemos ahora?—pregunto. Ella rápido se coloco un short y una remera holgada que usaba de pijama, para que sus padres no malinterpreten nada. –Ya se—dijo de repente Gaara. La tomo de la mano y bajaron por las escaleras, encontrándose frente a frente con los adultos.

-Hija… ¿Quién es este muchacho?—pregunto serio el hombre.

-Soy Sabaku No Gaara, compañero de colegio de Matsuri. – Dijo con confianza Gaara – estaba esperando su llegada para pedirles permiso de dejar a Matsuri salir a la plaza. – concluyo.

-¿Y se puede saber que hacían allí arriba?—pregunto insistente el hombre, ahora, cruzado de brazos.

-Ella solo me mostraba el lugar. Es la primera vez que vengo y debo decir que tienen un hogar muy cálido. –respondió Gaara tratando de zafarse de la mirada punzante del hombre. Como ángel caído del cielo, la madre de Matsuri salto a hablar.

-¡Muchas gracias tesoro!—dijo poniéndose enfrente de él, juntando ambas manos complacida. Luego se volvió a su marido. -¿Ves? A él le gusta mi decoración—le recrimino. El hombre bufo de cansancio.

-De acuerdo hija, puedes ir. – termino aceptando el mayor.

-Gracias pa. –agradeció soltando el agarre aun no notado por los adultos. Miro a Gaara para hablarle. – Bajo en diez minutos. –dicho esto se volteo y salió corriendo a su cuarto. Él se volvió hacia los padres que lo miraban muy atentos, buscando algún indicio que les ayudara a ver qué relación tenía el joven con su hija.

-Un gusto. –dijo Gaara haciendo una reverencia, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta.

-Gaara ¿A dónde vas?—pregunto la señora.

-¿Eh? La esperare afuera, no quiero serles una molestia. –dijo el chico aun serio.

-Para nada tesoro, ven vallamos a la cocina. Además Matsuri siempre tarde media hora como mínimo para vestirse. – dijo riendo la madre.

-¡MAMA!—se oyó desde arriba la queja de Matsuri. Gaara esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Vaya, de lo que se perdería por irse a la maldita empresa.

Una vez que su padre la había autorizado de ir con Gaara a la plaza, subió lo más rápido que pudo a su cuarto. Cuando entro cerró la puerta y se recargo en esta. El corazón le latía en su garganta. Agarro la toalla del piso, y se sentó en la cama analizando lo que casi sucedió. Casi hacen… eso. ¿Hasta donde habrían llegado si sus padres se hubiesen tardado unos veinte minutos más? Un sonrojo cubrió todo su rostro imaginándose la situación. Sacudió la cabeza y, respirando profundo, se dispuso a cambiarse. Se saco la malla, para cambiarla por la ropa interior. Descolgó un vestido blanco que ata al cuello con flores rosas, se puso sandalias rosas y una vincha blanca.

Desde abajo, oyó a su madre decir que ella siempre tardaba al cambiarse, por lo que avergonzada le grito retándola. Se coloco gloss y rímel. Listo. No le agradaba pintarse mucho, no era su estilo. Camino hacia el baño de su cuarto y se miro al espejo. Aun estaba algo sonrojada, por lo que trato de hacer un ejercicio de respiraciones continuas, las que Hinata hacia cuando los nervios le invadían. Lo hiso por lo menos cinco minutos, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo totalmente relajado.

Cuando se sintió más tranquila, se volvió a mirar y descubrió que el sonrojo había disminuido notablemente, pero aun había un leve color carmín en sus mejillas.

En la cocina, Gaara oía gustoso el relato de la madre de Matsuri de cómo se conocieron ella y su marido. Al principio el hombre acotaba de vez en cuando una acotación, pero pasados unos minutos se desenvolvió bastante en la charla. Reía y varias veces le tomo la mano a su esposa que se hallaba a su lado sentada.

¿Cómo habían llegado a parar a esta interesante historia?

Todo comenzó por haber preguntado sobre una foto de la pareja en la playa en una fiesta de primavera. A los pocos minutos que la madre había terminado el relato, se oyeron unos pasos bajar de las escaleras. Gaara tomo la bolsa con la comida y, col los padres detrás de él, entro al living a esperarla. Al verla salir del pasillo, tuvo que mirarla de arriba abajo varias veces para saber si lo que veía era real. Lucia como un verdadero ángel, vestido de blanco. La sonrisa en su rostro le empezaba a causar incomodidades en un lugar en específico.

-¿Gaara?—lo llamo ella.

-si… vallamos. – dijo lo más tranquilo posible, sin que los padres de ella descubran sus nervios. Ambos jóvenes se despidieron de la pareja mayor y salieron por la puerta. Una vez que todo quedo en silencio, el hombre bajo los hombros y suspiro.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser pelirrojos?—

-Deben gustarla así. – concluyo la madre feliz. Luego del incidente con otro pelirrojo conocido como Sasori, la madre de Matsuri no creyó que ella no podría volver a confiar en algún hombre. Es por eso que rogaba al cielo que esta vez, su hija pueda ser finalmente feliz. – De joven yo adoraba a los muchachos de ojos verdes. – dijo abrazándose al hombre que le correspondió, riendo divertido por el acto de su esposa.

Pasada la cuadra, ella le tomo la mano a Gaara mientras caminaban. Se dirigieron a la plaza y optaron por un banco blanco. Gaara abrió la bolsa que contenía el almuerzo y se la tendió a Matsuri.

-¿Tu lo cocinaste?—pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Tu qué crees?—le contesto.

-Temari—contestaron ambos. Se miraron y empezaron a reír.

Desde unos arbustos a pocos metros, un par de jóvenes los miraban atentos. Ella, pelirroja y con gafas. El, pelirrojo de mirada perdida. Se encontraban siguiéndolos desde que salieron de su casa. El joven se hallaba indeciso con el plan.

-Recuérdame porque estoy por hacer esto—le dijo serio.

-Fue nuestro trato Sasori. – contesto la otra.

_**FLASH BACK:**_

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y recostó al pelirrojo en el sofá de la entrada. Lo sacudió un poco para que despertase, pero nada sucedía. Incluso lo zarandeó, pero el chico seguía inmóvil.

-¿Se habrá muerto?—pregunto al aire. Pero al acercar su oído a la boca del joven oyó una tenue respiración. –Sigue vivo, el muy maldito no se quiere despertar. - con ambas manos en su cadera, fue hasta la cocina y lleno medio vaso con agua de la canilla. Se le paro enfrente y volcó el contenido sobre el inconsciente joven, quien se despertó tan desconcertado que se cayó del sofá.

Se enderezo, sentándose en el borde del mueble. Se froto los ojos y miro alrededor. Esta no era su casa. Es más, ni siquiera recordaba haberse ido a su casa luego del festival. Y la joven en frente suyo era… ¿Quién era?

-Valla, al fin despiertas. – dijo la joven desconocida.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?—pregunto desesperado el pelirrojo.

-Wow wow, calma. – le dijo mostrando ambas manos en señal de alto. Se sentó a su lado. – Te encontré tirado al lado de la calle. – mintió ella. – Parecías desmallado. Mas ebrio que desmallado. – comento riendo. Él bajo la vista avergonzado. –Pues, eso, te encontré y te traje a mi casa. –

-¿No vives con tus padres?—atino a preguntar.

-No ¿Acaso me planeas hacer algo? Porque lo último que falta es que haya rescatado a un violador serial de una muerte segura. – dramatizo ella.

-Debo irme. Gracias y adiós. – dijo levantándose. Camino unos pasos cuando cayó de cara al suelo. Es el mareo, pensaran ustedes, pero resulta que el tobillo derecho del joven se hallaba amarrado al mueble. -¿Qué demo…?—empezó sobándose el rostro. Cuando se miro los pies noto una soga atada con de una manera extraña. Trato de deshacer el nudo pero se le era imposible.

-Cinco años en los Boys Scout. – finalizo cruzándose de piernas. –Antes de que te vayas creo que me debes algo. Un favor, por ejemplo. –

-¿Quién te crees que eren niña? ¿La loca de las sogas? Suéltame. – le grito.

-Tranquilo. ¿Sabes? No somos tan diferente tú y yo. Ambos tenemos dilemas con el amor—concluyo ella.

-No se dé que hablas. – mintió el desviando la mirada.

-¿Seguro?—pregunto irónicamente. -¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica castaña? – dijo fingiendo pensar. – Ah sí, Matsuri. Castaña, ojos negros. Novia de Sabaku No Gaara y no tuya. Ya no más. – dijo. Sasori apretó sus puños en su pantalón

-¿Qué quieres?—dijo rendido.

-Solo quiero que hagamos un trato. – le propuso parándosele en frente. Se arrodillo para quedar a su altura.

-¿Qué? ¿Me violaras acaso?—pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hmm… no es mala idea—dijo ella tomándole un mechón de pelo, la sonrisa de Sasori se desintegro y su mirada cobro miedo. Ella al ve su expresión, comenzó a reír. "Esta chica está loca" pensó. –No. Esto es lo que te propongo. Te ayudare a recuperar a tu damita, y tu ayúdame a recuperar a mi hombre. – le tendió una mano. -¿Trato?—pregunto sonriendo. Sasori dudo en tomarla, pero termino haciéndolo. Después de todo ¿Qué mas tenia por perder?

-Hecho. –dijo agarrándole la mano con firmeza.

_**FIN FLASH BACK:**_

-Bien, aquí voy. – dijo. La primera parte del plan era: _fingir una pelea en pleno espacio público._

Observaron que el Sabaku se dirigía a un puesto de gaseosas.

-¡Ahora, ve!—le dijo empujándolo. Refunfuñando, el salió a encontrarse con una bella Matsuri comiendo un sándwich. Se paro detrás de ella y la oyó tararear una canción. Esa melodía era muy especial para él, era la canción de su primer beso.

-Valla, veo que no la olvidaste. – dijo él a las espaldas de Matsuri. Ella se levanto rápido y se volteo hacia él.

-Sasori ¿Qué quieres?—pregunto secamente. -¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo retrocediendo unos pasos. Sasori rodeo el banco y se coloco frente a ella, pero a una distancia prudente. Junto sus manos en forma de suplica y le hablo.

-Perdona mi comportamiento ayer en el festival. – dijo "apenado".

-¿Eh? ¿De…acuerdo?—contesto confusa ella. En ese momento él le tomo las manos con las suyas. Ella se sorprendió y se asusto al mismo tiempo.

-Digo que, lamento mi actitud de todos estos años. Quiero que sepas que acepto que salgas con quien quieras. El idiota fui yo. Pero ¿Podemos ser amigos aun?—suplico.

-Claro. —dijo ella sonriendo. Él le devolvió el gesto. Sintió un tirón de su remera y fue jalado hacia el suelo. Se golpeo la espalda contra el banco, en un sonido seco. -¡Gaara!—le dijo Matsuri.

-¡Maldito imbécil! ¿Nunca te cansas?—grito el joven de ojos aguamarinas. Tenía posición de ataque, los puños cerrados y una mueca de odio que dejaba mostrar sus dientes.

-No Gaara. No entiendes. –le dijo poniéndose enfrente.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¡Estaba tomándote la manos!—le grito, se adelanto pero ella insistió.

-Para Gaara, el solo vino a disculparse. Prometió no acercarse. – le dijo ella tomándole el brazo

-¿Y tú le crees? ¿Después de lo que te hiso?—le recrimino. "Es cierto, pero aun así…"pensaba Matsuri. Gaara se soltó de su agarre, para mirar al otro chico que tenía enfrente. Sasori se levanto lentamente, Gaara le clavo su mirada. Esta vez no pensaba dejarlo ir.

-¿Sabes chico? Yo no fui capaz de cuidar de ella. Cuando vi que salía contigo y por la fama que tienes pensé: "este tipo tal vez pueda apreciara". Pero veo que me equivoque, no eres más que un niñato. – le mintió serio y calmado.

-¿Tu que sabes? ¿Cómo crees que pueda protegerla si siempre te apareces basura?—

-No puedes ni controlarte, ni siquiera estas escuchando sus suplicas. Ella es demasiado mujer para ti. –

-¡Sasori!—le grito Matsuri. Gaara gruño con fuerza y apretó sus puños y sus dientes. Ahora corría en dirección al otro pelirrojo y le salto encima. Le dio un buen golpe en medio de la cara. Sasori con fuerza se lo saco de encima. Se levanto y se limpio un hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca. Gaara también se enderezo. Volvió a correr hacia Sasori para volver a pegarle, pero este le tomo la muñeca y le freno el golpe. Gaara iba a utilizar el otro brazo pero Sasori también lo detuvo. Con una sonrisa maliciosa se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

-¿Te molesta acaso que la este enamorando de nuevo?— con velocidad le incrusto un rodillazo, Gaara gimió. Lo soltó y el Sabaku apoyo una rodilla en el suelo tomándose el estomago. Sasori desvió su vista poniendo su atención en Karin y observando por el parque si venia algún policía. Nada, solo gente chusma y cuchicheos. Gaara tomo ventaja de su despiste y salto sobre él. Ambos cayeron al suelo y Gaara comenzó a golpearlo tan seguido que ni tiempo de respirar le dejaba. Le daba puñetazos variados: izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha…

Estaba cegado por la ira, incluso la voz de Matsuri se oía lejana. Apenas entendible. Ella gritaba cosas como: "¡Gaara basta!", "Lo estas matando" o "No lo hagas, no". Desesperada y viendo que nada podía hacer, cayó de rodillas al piso. Llorando y tomándose la cabeza desesperada.

Alrededor de ellos se había formado una multitud. Matsuri diviso que entre ellos, trataban de hacerse paso unos hombres de azul y gorras. "¿Policías?" pensó ella. Se levanto y se sentó en la banca.

-¡ALEJENSE! ¡VAMOS, SEPARENCE YA!—Grito uno de ellos. Era alto y robusto. Gaara aun se seguía removiendo en los brazos del oficial, pero este parecía ser muy fuerte por lo que sus intentos fueron en vano. El otro oficial, su compañero quizá, levanto a Sasori y llamo a una ambulancia. –Niño, te vienes conmigo. Da gracias al cielo que eres menor de edad. – le dijo el oficial colocándole esposas. Lo llevo a la patrulla y lo metió dentro. Luego el policía entro y, encendiendo el auto, dio su marcha a la estación de policía de Konoha. Matsuri no había movido un pelo desde que los oficiales llegaron. La situación había pasado frente a sus ojos en diez segundos.

Karin, aun detrás de los arbustos, guardo su celular en su bolsillo. Salió a la calle a pedir un taxi. Se subió al auto con destino al hospital principal de Konoha, o ese era el lugar que oyó decir al oficial había llevado a Sasori.

**Muy bien, aquí estamos de nuevo. Nuestro nuevo capitulo.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. **

**Quiero dar las gracias a quienes leen mi fic. Y dejaron sus Reviews y a quienes me agregaron como su historia favorita y/o historia de alerta:**

**-Selene-Moonlight**

**-HARUNA015**

**-Akemi-chan98**

**-sujits**

**-Riuhmy**

**-I-chanElAngelito**

**-Sasuke-Sakurita**

**-Angelovenejiten**

** LOVE**

**-vickoo**

**-tanhey**

**GRACIAS DE CORAZON A TODOS!**

**Cualquier cosa que quieran que agregue solo…¡ESCRIBAN! No muerdo. XD**

**Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a mi Beta-Rader:**

**Sabaku no nathzu Uchiha, por darme pautas y consejos. **

**Besos a todos y hasta la próxima.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

Capitulo 19: El gran error.

El coche patrulla tardo solo quince minutos en llegar a la estación. Tranquilo y ya relajado, se dejo transportar a su respectiva celda. Esta era tamaño mediano y era solo para él. Tenía una cama, un bebedero y algo que parecía un retrete. Una vez dentro, camino hasta el fondo y se sentó en el suelo, tapado por una alfombra de oscuridad. Sinceramente, se sobrepaso y lo reconocía, pero no podía controlar sus actitudes frente a ese tipo. Le desagradaba.

¿Acaso pensaba obtener el perdón de Matsuri luego de cómo la despreció? No supo apreciar lo bello de su persona y, ejem, lo físico. Pero había algo que más le carcomía la razón y era: ¿Qué rayos pensaba Matsuri al dejarse tomar las manos por él? La misma persona que la engaño, le pego y que casi viola. ¿Sera acaso… ella lo sigue amando como él le dijo?

-Sabaku No Gaara. – llamo el oficial poniéndose enfrente de su celda. Golpeo débilmente los barrotes con su martillo para atraer su atención. El joven levanto la vista, aterrando y dándole un nudo en el estomago al oficial. Dirigió su mirada al hombre y luego al reloj de la pared. "¿18.30? ¿Ya paso media hora?" pensó sorprendido–Tienes visitas, chico. – dijo el oficial, haciéndose a un lado para mostrarle la persona que había acudido a verle. Frente a su persona, se mostro una joven de ojos llorosos y pelo corto castaño. Tenía ambas manos juntas y apoyadas en su pecho. Matsuri no lograba vislumbrar bien la imagen de Gaara, pero sus ojos aguamarinas resaltaban en la oscuridad como los de un tigre al acecho. Tímida se acerco a los barrotes y los tomó con las manos.

-¿Qué has hecho Gaara?—le pegunto. El lentamente se levanto, pero permaneció en su lugar. -¿Por qué?—le dijo. Él no hablaba, solo la miraba culposamente, como diciendo "¿En serio lo preguntas?". Matsuri se sintió intimidada por la mirada del pelirrojo, su pecho se oprimió. Sabía que era su culpa, pero era débil. No era lo suficientemente fría. – No me mires así, Gaara. – Le pidió—me pone incomoda. –

-¿Entonces es cierto?—hablo él.

-¿Qué cosa?—

-Tu lo amas, ¿Verdad?—dijo yendo al grano. Frio y seco, como de costumbre.

-¿QUE? ¡No! ¡No, no, no! – dijo ella. Se apego más al barrote. – Gaara, mi mente y alma ignoran a Sasori desde hace dos años. Mi persona, mi vida en su totalidad… son tuyas. Yo te quiero a ti. Tu me sacaste de mi pozo de tristeza, de mi soledad… - dijo comenzando a sollozar. Soltó los barrotes y extendió los brazos en los espacio entre estos. Metiéndolos dentro de la celda. – Por favor… Ven—

-¿Para qué?—cuestiono él.

-Quiero que me beses. Si no puedes creer en mis palabras, te lo demostrare con mis acciones. – se explico Matsuri derramando lágrima tras lágrima. El la miro con ojos abiertos.

Lentamente, puso un pie delante del otro. Luego imitó el proceso con el otro, y luego con el otro. Y así de seguido hasta que noto que estaba caminando hacia los brazos de la castaña. Matsuri sonrió al notar que se acercaba, y lo esperaba ansiosa de saborear sus labios. Gaara estiro de a poco sus brazos, elevando sus manos para tomar las da Matsuri. Ya rozaba sus dedos…

-Disculpe señorita. – dijo el oficial apareciendo detrás de la castaña. La repentina llegada del policía hiso asustarse a Matsuri y retrocedió unos pasos instintivamente. Gaara freno en seco. –Hay alguien más esperando ver al joven Sabaku No. Lo lamento, pero tengo que pedirle que se retire. – anunció. Gaara arqueo una ceja. "¿Quién mas viene a visitarme?" pensó extrañado. Se inclino hacia adelante, iluminando parcialmente su rostro, solo hasta el comienzo de la nariz. Se ceño se frunció al descubrir quien resulto ser.

-Matsuri, vete por favor—pidió Gaara.

-Pero Gaara…-

-¡Hazlo!—le dijo apurado. No quería ser rudo con ella, pero no permitiría que lo vea enfrentándose a él. Matsuri, atónita como estaba, salió de allí corriendo. El oficial saco una llave y abrió la celda. Se hiso a un lado para dejarlo salir.

-Acaban de pagar tu fianza chico. – le dijo guardando la llave. Mientras cerraba la celda le susurro un "buena suerte", que Gaara oyó. Y tenía razón, incluso un desconocido podía predecir lo que se avecinaba.

Gaara se paro enfrente del hombre y lo encaro con una mirada fría y llena de odio.

No solían hablar, y eso era porque…

-Eres una vergüenza para la familia. – dijo el hombre.

…Gaara odiaba a su padre.

Mientras tanto en el hospital:

-Bien muchacho. Terminamos. Aquí está la lista de los medicamentos que quiero que tomes y unos cuantos antiinflamatorios. – le dijo el doctor a Sasori dándole un papelito con letra inentendible. Cuando el tomo el papel, el médico recalco algo señalando la parte inferior derecha de la nota. – Aquí tienes la dirección del lugar donde quiero que vallas. – se oye un "TOC-TOC" de la puerta. Esta se abre dejando ver la cabeza de una enfermera de unos veinte años. Rubia, de ojos verdes y figura delgada.

-Disculpe doctor. El chico Sasori tiene una visita urgente. – abrió la puerta dejando ver una pelirroja de mirada "preocupada". –Dice ser su novia—alego la enfermera

-¿Nov.…?-dijo Sasori confundido. Karin al verlo dudar se le tiro encima simulando preocupación y temor.

-Saso, estaba tan preocupada. ¿Qué te sucedió? Mírate nomas. – decía abrazada a su pecho. Se separo para "examinarlo". El médico, convencido, decidió darles tiempo a solas.

-Sasori, ya terminamos. Puedes calzarte y vestirte. Sal cuando quieras. – le indico el doctor. Cuando la puerta se cerró y ellos dos quedaron a solas en la sala, Karin se le separo y se sentó en la mesa del doctor.

-Valla Sasori. Estuviste grandioso, esa chica definitivamente debe odiarlo o estar aterrorizada. – dijo apoyando las manos en la madera.

-Si no te enteraste… estoy destrozado. – dijo sobándose el rostro.

-Puede ser. – dijo subiendo los hombros indiferentemente. –Pero ahora ella te tendrá lastima. La muy tonta se cree todo. Se apiadara de ti – explico –lo único que te pido, es que te controles. Ya note como te pones si ella te ignora. Demuéstrale que maduraste, que la respetas. –

-no sé porque, pero presiento que no será fácil ayudarte a ti. –

-Yo ya tengo todo planeado. – Sonrió maliciosamente- Es sencillo, solo te pediré que te encargues de la pelo chicle. –

En la casa Sabaku No:

-¡Esto ya es suficiente! – replico el padre Sabaku No y dueño de la empresa Sabaku S.A. -¿¡CREES QUE TIENES EDAD SUFICIENTE PARA HACER LO QUE SE TE PEGA EN GANA?—Dijo apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa y levantándose. – ¡No creas que te dejare pasar esta Gaara! – dijo golpeando el mueble con fuerza.

Él, Sabaku No Gaara, era inmune a las amenazas de su padre. Nunca le obedeció, y jamás lo haría. Desde pequeño, sufrió la furia y desprecio de su parte porque en el momento de su nacimiento, su madre dio todo su ser, literalmente, para traerlo a la vida.

-Hmp – articulo cerrando sus ojos. Y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡ES EL COLMO!—Dijo exhausto el mayor. – El castigo no funciona contigo, por lo que me obligas a tomar decisiones severas. – dijo serio sentándose en su lugar. Relajando sus expresiones. – Antes de irte a buscar y pagar tu fianza, me tome la libertad de llamar al Instituto Carmen… - comenzó. Gaara enarco una ceja, confuso. ¿A dónde quería llegar su padre? – y les informe y confirme que el mes siguiente tu y tus hermanos se irán y comenzaran las clases allá. Abandonando el Instituto Konoha de manera inmediata. – Gaara al oír semejante noticia, su ira no se hiso esperar.

-¿¡QUE?—Grito levantándose tan brusco que la silla se cayó. Apoyo ambas manos en el escritorio y acerco apenas su cuerpo, indignado. -¡No puedes hacer eso! El trato era que nos quedaríamos hasta octubre o noviembre. Les estas arruinando la vida ¿Lo sabes?—le replico furioso.

-¡No me levantes la voz jovencito!—le dijo el padre acercándose y levantando un dedo en advertencia.

-¿O qué?—reto Gaara. En toda la sala se oyó el golpe seco de un "PLAF". El rostro del pelirrojo se hallaba de costado y sus ojos temblaban del asombro. Asombro que su padre lo hala abofeteado. Lentamente volvió su cara a la posición inicial y trato de simular una cara de odio, mostrándole que le importo un pito su golpiza. Pero no tuvo efecto en absoluto.

-A veces me pregunto por qué no te habrás ido con tu madre. –dijo dándole la espalda desde su silla. Gaara irradiaba ira. Se giro sobre sus talones abandonando la sala, furioso. Llego a su cuarto y dando un portazo se dejo caer en la cama, maldiciendo la vida que le toco.

El lunes llego y era hora de volver al colegio. Una vez entrado al aula, fue obvio para todos que el Sabaku no estaba de humores. En realidad nunca estaba bien, pero ese día podía llegar asesinar con solo una mirada. Tenía una imagen sombría que lo delataba. En cierto modo, esa aura intimidaba a todo aquel que se le acercara. Con su mochila se sentó al fondo del aula. Ese día, Matsuri no asistió a clases y Gaara dio gracias al cielo por ello. Todavía no podía decirle que se marcharía el mes siguiente.

Estaban en la clase de biología con Kakashi-sensei. Y, como siempre, no solo llego tarde el profesor poniendo una ridícula escusa, sino que la clase resulto muy aburrida. Aun para su gusto. Una vez tocado el timbre, se levanto de su asiento y salió de manera relajada al patio. En los pasillos, todos se hacían paso temiendo que el joven los matara si se les metían en medio. Llego al patio y se sentó en un banco blanco que se hallaba bien alejado de la gente. Se coloco sus auriculares y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando. Tenía tanto en que pensar

El estudio.

La banda.

Fútbol.

Matsuri. Sobre todo Matsuri.

Una sombre gigante le tapo la luz del sol. Con pesadez se enderezo, levantando su cabeza y agudizando su vista, notando que un grupo de cuatro jóvenes le miraban con enojo. Tenían los brazos cruzados y lo rodeaban. Dos de ellos expresaban un semblante serio y despreocupado. Los dos restantes, parecían preocupados interiormente.

-¿Qué quieren? ¿Sucede algo acaso?—pregunto el joven algo irritado por la escena que le estaban haciendo.

-Que raro, nosotros preguntamos lo mismo Gaara… - dijo un azabache. Gaara bufo – Y no nos andes con rodeos. Ve al grano Gaara. –

-No pasa nado. Lárguense ya. – dijo frio, y se volvió a colocar los auriculares. Sasuke, no soportaba más su papel de "niño malo", así que tiro del cable. Arrancándole los auriculares. -¡¿Qué carajo te pasa!—le grito colérico.

-¡No te hagas la victima Gaara! Me tienes harto con tus emociones retorcidas. Todos nosotros nos tomamos un tiempo de nuestra vida para asegurarnos de que nada te pasa. – Gaara solo desvió la mirada, irritando mas a Sasuke, quien lo tomo del cuello de la remera y lo elevo. -¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡Nos tratas como basura! ¿Quién carajo te crees idiota?—le grito.

-¡Púdrete Uchiha!—le contesto Gaara empujándolo. Sasuke estaba por reaccionar pero Neji lo detuvo agarrando su brazo.

-¡Déjalo Sasuke! Es un caso perdido. – el Uchiha relajo sus músculos, dándole a Neji oportunidad para soltarlo. -Vámonos. – testifico el Hyugga. Todos se dieron vuelta y se alejaron. Una vez que Gaara noto que se estaban yendo, se coloco sus audífonos y prendió la música. Retomando su posición inicial.

Por fin estaba solo. O eso creyó.

Una sombre menor a la reciente se presento. Gaara se volvió a levantar, ya jodido con la repetida situación.

-¿Acaso creíste que me iría así de fácil?—pregunto irónico un rubio oji azul, de sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Qué tal si se largan?—les dijo él.

-¿Qué tal si nos cuentas que sucedió el sábado?—contraataco Naruto.

Estas cosas aun seguían intrigándole. Y seria interrogante que jamás logro responder.

"¿Cómo es que se enteran de todo?" se pregunto Gaara.

-No—dijo desviando su mirada al suelo.

-Pero Gaara…- empezó Lee apoyando una mano en su hombro, pero el pelirrojo la retiro violentamente.

-¡OYE! ¿Cuál es tu problema Gaara?—le recrimino el chico de cejas prominentes.

-Deja Lee, yo me encargo. – lo atajo Naruto. –Gaara —lo llamo—solo queremos…-

-¿¡Que! ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi? ¡No lo puedo todo, no puedo ser quien ustedes quieran que sea!—les dijo levantándose.

-Nadie te pidió eso, Gaara. – le dijo Lee volviéndose a acercar. – Al contrario. Solo queremos que seas tu mismo, que te relajes ante las situaciones que se te aparezcan. – le explico dándole una sonrisa y levantando su pulgar.

-¡Exacto!—salto Naruto abrazándolo por el cuello. -¿Qué paso con el Gaara que aterraba a los compañeros con solo mirarlos? ¡Esas cosas que tanto nos hacen reír son las que queremos volver a ver, Dattebayo! – le dijo sonriente. – no te pedimos que cambies, solo que creemos más conveniente que si le cuentas tus problemas a tus amigos, tal vez te sientas mas aliviado. – resumió el rubio.

-si Gaara. Eres solo un adolescente, no puedes cargar con todo. No viene mal de vez en cuando pedir ayuda. – le dijo Lee parado a su derecha. Gaara bajo la cabeza y una diminuta sonrisa pareció.

Si, esos eran sus amigos. Personas que lo querían y apoyaban, aun en situaciones difíciles. Levanto un brazo y palmeo la espalda de Naruto.

-Gracias. —dijo mirándolos a ambos.

-Ven, vallamos con los otros. Nos explicas todo, y de paso le das una disculpa por el mal trato. –propuso Naruto.

-No me pienso disculpar. – dijo Gaara serio.

-Lo sabemos. Pero vale la pena intentarlo. ¿No?– dijo Lee riendo.

**Siiiiiii! Llegamos al capítulo 19! **

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Muy simple?**

**Expresen sus criticas con un Review, y si la critica la hacen grupal (varios Reviews) también es aceptable XD.**

**Bueno, como dije solo de ahora en mas actualizare los días feriados o fines de semana.**

**¡Les mando un beso a todas mis lectoras! Chaito!**

**-Selene-Moonlight**

**-HARUNA015**

**-Akemi-chan**

**-sujits**

**-Riuhmy**

**-I-chanElAngelCaido**

**-Catty. Rock**

**-Sasuke-Sakurita**

**-angelovenejiten**

**-vickoo**

**-candy-de-leeynes**

**-tanhey**

**-Saku-14**

**(Si falto alguna sepa disculparme y recuérdemelo con un Reviews XD) **

**Ahora si me despido oficialmente! **

**B.L.S**


	20. Chapter 20

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

Capitulo 20: Los recuerdos de Matsuri.

Era sábado en la tarde, y en el bar de Ichiraku se hallaban tres amigas sentadas en una gran mesa. Estaban esperando a que llegase el resto. Ellas son: Megumi, Sakura y Temari. Había cierta tensión en el aire del local, debido a que la reciente reunión trataba sobre las noticias que la castaña y la rubia tenían para decirles.

-¿Así que también te vas Temari?—pregunto decaída Sakura.

-Si…- contestó deprimida.

-Pero Sakura, no te creas que la pasará tan mal—comienza Megumi codeándole a la oji jade las costillas. – Resulta que mi universidad, y la de SHIKAMARU…—relató resaltando en la palabra "Shikamaru"—Queda a solo unas cuadras de su colegio. – sonrió picara a Temari, quien se sonrojó y bajó su vista.

-Uuy Temari… espero que Gaara y Kankuro no los encuentren por ahí, haciendo cosas indebidas. – contrastó la otra. La cara de Temari no podía estar más roja. Las dos chicas rieron al ver la expresión de su amiga. Sin duda era raro en ella, que fuera tan reservada con su vida con Shikamaru.

-¡Vaya! ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?—habló una rubia desde atrás de coleta al llegar al bar y ver a sus amigas riendo como locas.

-¡Ino-cerda! Ven, estábamos por pedir la bebida. – le invitó Sakura a la mesa. Ino se sentó a su izquierda, teniendo enfrente a Megumi. Y, a la izquierda de esta estaba Temari. Algo roja en el rostro para variar. Tomaron una carta cada una y comenzaron a leer el menú. Pasaron diez minutos hasta que decidieron que pedir. El camarero, que había estado esperándolas cuando Sakura lo llamo, tenía las piernas entumecidas y los oídos sordos por los gritos de Ino. Una vez de acurdo, pidieron las cosas en este orden: dos capuchinos, un té y un café negro.

-Que sean cuatro capuchinos. – hablo una voz detrás.

-Y dos tés. – comento otra voz luego. Megumi se volteo a recibir a las recién llegadas.

-Ten Ten, Hinata-chan, Matsuri-chan. – saludo. – Creí que no llegarían más. – ya todas sentadas, volvieron a aclararle el pedido al molesto mesero. Anotó todo de mala gana y se fue chirriando los dientes. Al final, los lugares quedaron: Sakura, Ino, Matsuri; Megumi, Temari, Ten Ten y Hinata.

Con una mirada cómplice, Megumi le indico a Temari que el momento había llegado. Ya era hora de decirles la noticia.

-Chicas…- comenzó la rubia. Todas callaron y la miraron. – Con Megumi queremos hablarles de algo muy importante. Y esperemos que se lo tomen con calma. – pidió la Sabaku.

-¿Es algo grave?—preguntó preocupada Ino.

-Cerda, a ti todo te parece grave. Incluso hablar de un embarazo lo tomas como una carta de muerte. – le burló Sakura.

-¡No me jodas frentona! – Gritó Ino levantándose de su asiento -¿¡ESTAN EMBARAZADAS!—Les acusó apuntándolas con el dedo.

-¿¡QUE!—se sorprendieron todas, incluso Sakura, por lo que su amiga decía. Todas miraban a las acusadas, en cambio Sakura miraba a Ino que aun tenía el dedo señalándolas.

-Si les soy franca—empezó Ino sin dejarles hablar – de Kiba no me sorprende esta noticia. – comentó con deje de desinterés, haciendo sonrojar a la castaña. –Pero jamás creí que llegaría el día, en que Shikamaru haga una cosa así. Él es el hombre más vago del mundo, incluso bostezar le da cansancio. ¿Quién creería que resulto ser tan energético?—dijo con una risita picara. Temari estaba tan colorada como el cabello de su hermano.

-¡NO DIGAS IDOTECES INO!—le regaño la Sabaku. Ino, relajada pero con cierto temor, se volvió a sentar. – No estamos embarazadas. – recalcó para que el asunto quedase claro.

-Si, es cierto, queríamos hablarles de otra cosa. – habló Megumi a su lado. – la "grave" noticia… es… que nos cambiaremos de colegio. – fue solo en cuestión de segundos para que aparezcan cara largas y tristes. Matsuri ya sabía que Temari se cambiaria, pues Gaara también se iría. Incomoda con el deprimente ambiente, decidió alegrar la mesa.

-Chicas, miren el lado positivo… - alentó con una sonrisa. –no se irán aunque sea hasta el fin del año. Aun nos quedan cinco meses más. Además están las vacaciones de verano para que podamos reunirnos. –

-Tiene razón. – apoyo Ten Ten. – no nos deprimamos y aprovechemos el tiempo restante. – dijo parándose y tomando la pose de triunfo de Lee. Poso un pie sobre la silla y levantó un puño en sentido de reto. Justo en frente de su rostro. Todas rieron, a excepción de Temari.

"Desearía que fuese hasta fin de año chicas" pensaba.

Megumi que se hallaba a su lado noto su serio semblante.

-Temari… ¿Ocurre algo?—le preguntó. Una en una, todas dejaron atrás sus risas para mirar a la rubia.

-De hecho yo… - dijo escondiendo sus ojos con su flequillo. – Me mudo de ciudad en dos semanas. –

"CRAK"

Así debió de haber de sonado el corazón de Matsuri. Un golpe seco y doloroso. Su corazón dio un vuelco tan fuete, que juró que se le saldría del pecho. Y si así no era, que alguien se lo extirpara. Los ojos rápidamente se le cristalizaron, su respiración se tornó irregular. El ruido de sus jadeos hizo que ahora la atención sea posada en ella, lo cual le molestaba más.

-¿Matsuri-chan? ¿Qué tienes?—pregunto Sakura con cierta incertidumbre.

-¿Estas bien?—hablo Ino posando una mano en su hombro.

-Matsuri…- susurro Temari. En ese momento una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la castaña. Y fue ahí, cuando pudo vislumbrar el error que cometió. -¡Ay no! ¿Pero que hice? ¡PERDONAME, PERDONAME! No tenía idea que tu…—Le rogó a su amiga, pero esta solo se levantó de su lugar y salió disparada del bar. –Ay no—se lamento la rubia tomando su cabeza con ambas manos. Frustrada, pues, sinceramente, la había cagado. Algunas la miraban con pena, otras (específicamente Ino) confusas.

Corrió, corrió como jamás pensó que lo haría. Apenas distinguía lo que se le cruzaba por enfrente. Sus ojos, llenos de un mar de lágrimas, le impedían ver con claridad. El corazón le apretaba el pecho, parecía querer salírsele. Pero siendo francos, aquí entre nos, eso era lo que más deseaba en ese instante. Le dolía. Y mucho.

Sin aminorar el paso, pero trotando, levantó su brazo y se enjuagó las lágrimas. Tan absorta estaba en sus remolinos sentimentales, que no observó la rama que obstruía su camino. Los pies se enredaron con ella y calló de pleno al suelo. No hiso un esfuerzo en levantarse, es más, no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Se quedó así, tendida en el suelo, sollozando. Pasaron unos minutos cuando parte de su cabeza no tan afectada le hablo.

"¡Levántate! O todos creerán que estás loca. Ya hay algunos que te miran. ¡Vamos, arriba!" ordenó la voz.

Matsuri a duras penas logro mantenerse de pie. Las piernas le flaqueaban. Cuando intentó dar el primer paso, un dolor agudo y punzante azoto su tobillo, subiendo por la pierna hasta llegar a la rodilla. Ahogando el grito, se volvió a sentar en el suelo. Trato de relajarse, acomodó sus manos al lado de su cuerpo y se arrastró hasta quedar sentada al lado de un banco blanco, que milagrosamente estaba a solo metros de ella.

Volviéndose a correr el agua del rostro, se tomo el tiempo para admirar donde se hallaba. Aun a un costado del banco.

El lugar era un estilo de plaza, que ella perfectamente recordaba. La "plaza" no contenía juegos, ni hamacas, ni nada exclusivo de niños. Era por ello que ella amaba ese lugar. O mejor dicho, amó ese lugar. Los caminos eran de piedra rojiza, y bordeando a ambos costados de este, grandes rosales de todos los colores la decoraban. Incluso había flores nuevas en el lugar, esas extravagantes que de seguro, solo Ino conocía el nombre.

Con la fuerza de sus brazos, se levantó del suelo y se sentó en la madera blanca. Una vez que su cuerpo toco el objeto, un recuerdo acudió a su mente como una visión.

**FLASH BACK:**

Una niña de pelo castaño lloraba amargamente sentada sobre un banco blanco. Tenía las piernas encima de este, tomadas por ambos brazos, abrazándolas, y ocultando su rostro entre ellas. Estaba muy triste, sin dudas ese debió de haber sido el peor día de su vida. Sus compañeros eran de lo peor. No tenían derecho a tratarla así. Y lo más decepcionante de todo, era que por no tener suficientes pruebas no les harían nada.

La ironía de todo esto era, también, que todo el curso lo había visto y oído… pero el mas poderoso siempre gana. En este caso, las populares. Vaya democracia ¿Verdad?

Suspiro. Eliminando cada pedazo de tristeza con sus pulmones.

El lugar se hallaba en silencio absoluto. Eran pocas las personas que acudían allí. Y no sabían de las bellezas naturales que se perdían. El ambiente era maravilloso.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?—preguntó una voz masculina. Aun sollozando, levantó su rostro mostrando los ojos nomas. Estos estaban rojos y húmedos. Observó al muchacho quien le habló. Era pelirrojo, bastante atractivo y alto. Sus ojos eran de un color miel y tenía un rostro precioso y perfecto. Lo conocía, de hecho, era de un año mayor que ella. –Hey, yo te conozco. – dijo sorprendido. –Tú eres a la que todos llaman "la pobre perdedora". – recordó el joven.

La tristeza volvió a invadir a Matsuri y se largo a llorar de nuevo, escondiendo su rostro. Se abrazo más fuerte.

-¡Ay! Lo lamento… no quise… perdón. – trataba de excusarse el joven, sentándose a su lado con la cara de haber metido la pata. -¿Te llamas Matsuri, verdad?—pregunto apoyando una mano en su espalada para tratar de calmarla. Cuando ella sintió su contacto, paro su llanto. Pero no sus sollozos. Levanto de nuevo la vista y lo miro. Lentamente, asintió. –Un gusto. Soy Sasori—le dijo ofreciendo su mano como saludo.

-Lo sé. – contesto ella estrechándola como respuesta.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Cuando volvió a la tierra, parpadeo varias veces hasta recobrar la compostura. Eso sí que había resultado extraño.

-Había olvidado por completo el lugar. – admitió. –Aquí conocí a Sasori. – se sobo el tobillo, y al comprobar que este ya no le dolía tanto, trato de incorporarse. Dio un paso, no se cayó. Dio otro, y otro, otro más… así hasta que pudo caminar algo normal. Aun cojeaba.

Se decidió por recorrer el lugar. Hasta ese momento, ya había olvidado el porqué estaba llorando. Atravesó el sendero de rosas, hasta llegar al centro de la plaza. En la misma había un mediano y bello caballo de bronce. Se acercó a él y con las yemas de los dedos lo tocó. Sintió un leve mareo y otro recuerdo acudió a su mente.

**FLASH BACK:**

Luego de haberse conocido hace unas semanas, se convirtieron en amigos bastante rápido. Habían arreglado que todos los días a la misma hora se encontrarían en la plaza para pasear y olvidarse de la realidad.

Matsuri se hallaba más alegre, gracias a su amistad con Sasori, ya nadie la molestaba. No solo porque él era uno de los chicos más codiciados del instituto, sino porque él, si, su persona misma, la defendía de cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

Ella se sentía en deuda con. Inclusa le agradaba mucho su presencia. Tal vez mucho más de lo que llegaría a saber. Esa tarde, dos horas luego de salir del colegio, se encontraron en el centro de la plaza. Ambos notaron que le habían agregado una estatua nueva al parque. Era un caballo de cobre de estatura mediana. Era muy brilloso, sin contar con lo bien esculpida que la obra se hallaba. Matsuri admiro al animal y una idea le acudió a la mente. Retó a Sasori de que quien logre montar al caballo, en menos tiempo, se ganaba un helado. Se dieron las manos sellando el trato.

-Las damas primero. – bromeo el pelirrojo cediéndole a ella la primera oportunidad.

Con una sonrisa confiada, se comenzó a subir al caballo. Estaba muy encerado, lo que dificultaba el subírsele encima. Sasori de vez en cuando reía cuando resbalaba o estaba por caerse. Incluso ella ese reía de sí misma. Con un último esfuerzo, se sentó en la espalda del animal. Con un grito triunfal, levantó los brazos. Pero como había dicho, la estatua estaba muy resbalosa. Por lo que, una vez que ella dejo de sostenerse, comenzó a inclinarse hacia un costado, hasta que se bajo de el por completo.

Por suerte Sasori logro predecir lo que venia, así que corrió para agarrarla. El peso se le fue de las manos y cayeron los dos al suelo. Riendo. Él la sostenía por la cintura con firmeza, ella apoyo las manos sobre los costados de su rostro. Se levanto con una sonreía, quedando a escasos centímetros de él.

-¿Estas bien?—pregunto Sasori con un leve sonrojo. Ella también se había puesto colorada pero en mayor cantidad. Con nerviosismo, asintió.

Matsuri, por mera voluntad, lo beso. Sasori se sorprendió al verse respondiéndole. Mentiría si dijera que él lo hacía solo por pena o caridad. Lo estaba disfrutando. Cuando se separaron con la necesidad de espirar, ella se aferro a él.

-Prométeme que te quedaras conmigo por siempre. – le rogó.

-Por siempre. – repitió él afirmando su pedido.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

-En realidad creí que sería por siempre. – dijo Matsuri una vez que alejó el tacto del caballo. Sumida en los hermosos recuerdos de su vida con él, no vio al árbol que tenía enfrente. Hallándose como al principio, chocó con él. -¡AUCH! ¿Pero qué rayos pasa? ¿¡Por que las cosas se me aparecen de repente!—se quejo sobándose la frente. Miro al objeto que se le "apareció" en el camino.

Era un roble, grande, grueso y alto. Muy alto, con unas hermosas hojas verdes, y varias yemas saliendo de las ramas. En el tronco del árbol, se hallaba tallada una imagen que le oprimió el corazón. En la corteza del mismo se hallaba dibujado un corazón. Dentro del mismo había una pareja: Matsu x Sasori. Pero había algo raro en la imagen, ya que esta estaba tachada con una línea ancha y profunda.

-Fui yo, ya lo recuerdo. – dijo rozando y admirando el corte con sus dedos.

**FLASH BACK:**

-¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! – gritaba golpeando al roble que tenía enfrente. ¿Acaso esto era su culpa? ¿Era, acaso, el castigo que Dios le impuso solo porque no se hallaba lista para hacer…eso con él? "No, no es mi culpa." Las lágrimas caían a chorros de sus ojos. Cada una de ellas libraba las imágenes y voces que ellas vieron y oyó.

Tan solo había ido a su casa a llevarle unos pedidos de sus compañeros. Como no tenia timbre tocó la puerta. Nada. Lo llamó al teléfono, lo tenía apagado. La casa era de un piso único, así que busco la ventana de su pieza. Una vez que miró dentro de la habitación, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. En su cama y con la puerta cerrada, observó a su novio, completamente desuno, con otra chica. Y quien más resulto ser, que su mejor y única amiga de curso. Fue en ese momento, que entendió que su relación se había esfumado.

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo como cataratas.

Una, por verlo entregarse a otra.

Otra, por oírlo gemir su nombre, además de que parecía disfrutarlo.

Otra, por tener el corazón roto.

Y así sucesivamente, eliminado poco a poco el dolor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con ella?—se torturaba aun con la escena vista hace unos treinta minutos. Le dio al pobre árbol, un último golpe con ambas manos. Con los nudillos ardiéndole, se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, llorando con más fuerza que la anterior. Con rabia miro al cielo, y se hallo directamente con la dedicatoria que él había hecho un par de días antes. Sacó de su mochila una tijera y realizó un tajo en la imagen. Lo repitió varias veces para desquitarse y deseo febrilmente, que al maldito bastardo le estuviera doliendo el pecho en ese momento.

Limpiándose las lagrimas, juro solemnemente frente a este roble, que jamás volvería a caer en las garras del amor.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

-No volver a enamorarme. – recitó al viento. – Soy tan débil. No pude mantener una promesa. – se dijo riendo. Y eso era verdad. Porque a dos años de haber cortado con Sasori, su corazón hiso un lazo instantáneo con el Sabaku No de ojos aguamarinas. –Me volví a enamorar. ¿Sera acaso… que me enamore de Gaara por su gran similitud con Sasori?—a decir verdad, esa duda le venía carcomiendo la conciencia desde hace bastante tiempo. Pero no tenía idea de cómo solucionarlo.

-¿Matsuri?—le llamo una voz masculina detrás. Ella se volteo y se encontró enfrente del moño que finalizaba el regalo de un día horroroso. Si, allí, justo frente a ella, estaba Sasori. En ambas manos sostenía unas bolsas, obvia característica de que volvía de hacer las compras.

-Hola—saludo sin ganas. _ ¿Qué haces por aquí?—preguntó por inercia.

-¿Qué qué hago yo aquí? – repitió riendo. -¿Qué haces TU aquí? Según recuerdo tu casa no queda cerca de la plaza central de Konoha. – contrasto el pelirrojo.

-Solo… yo… Salí a caminar. – contestó rápido. —es que no medí el tiempo y vine a parar aquí. – las mentiras no se le daban muy bien, pero debía admitir que esta vez la hiso buena. Una fuerte brisa paso por allí, haciendo estremecer a Matsuri.

-¿Quieres pasar a mi casa un momento?—le ofreció él. Ella asintió, además de cansada, necesitaba una taza de té bien caliente. Y no solo eso, ahora tenía una idea de cómo saber que sentía realmente. "Solo son 5 pasos." pensó satisfecha.

Caminaron unas cuadras hasta dar con la casa de Sasori. Cuando se hallo enfrente de la propiedad, sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina.

**Paso 1: cuando está enfrente de la casa de Gaara siente nervios de su compañía, además de que el pulso se le eleva hasta las nubes.**

Abrieron la puerta, y él le cedió el paso primero. Adentro Matsuri se sentó en el sofá, admirando lo poco que su casa había cambiado. Luego de unos minutos, el vino con unas tazas de té.

-Gracias. —agradeció. Tomo la taza entre sus manos y accidentalmente le rozo los dedos a Sasori, causando…

Nada.

**Paso 2: el solo rozar la piel de Gaara le hace estremecerse y ruborizarse.**

Ella no sintió absolutamente nada. Él, en cambio, se incomodó un poco por el leve contacto. Se acomodó a su lado y fingió que todo estaba bien. Giró apenas su rostro para hallarse con una sonrojada Matsuri oliendo el caliente té. Luego de terminar cada quien su bebida, charlaron por un rato. El, parecía la persona más feliz del mundo. Ella, solo escuchaba y de vez en cuando acotaba. Era una conversación simple, sin emoción, muerta.

**Paso 3: el simple hecho de que Gaara la mire, le corta la respiración.**

Sasori por dentro sentía remolinos de sentimientos diferentes. Pero debía controlarse y apegarse al plan de Karin.

Ella se levantó alegando que tenía ganas de ir al baño. Sasori la vio alejarse, y suspiró cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse. En medio del silencio, suena un "ring-ring" en el celular de Matsuri. Él, revisa los bolsillos de su campera, hasta dar con el aparato. Lo abrió y reviso el emisor del mensaje. En la pantalla decía en grande "Gaara". Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes con frustración.

-Ese mocoso… - murmuro. Miro las teclas del móvil y sus dedos inconscientemente teclearon un mensaje de respuesta.

Gaara estaba esperando muy inquieto el mensaje de ella. Temari había vuelto a casa muy agitada y le había contado a Gaara que accidentalmente le dijo a Matsuri que en dos semanas se iban. Como alma que lleva el diablo, Gaara llamo a Matsuri a su celular pero esta no contestaba. Opto por mandarle un mensaje.

Pasado unos minutos, la canción de "Helena" de M.C.R (My Chemical Romance) comenzó a sonar. Tomó el celular velozmente y abrió el mensaje recién llegado.

Su cara de preocupación paso a enojo. Empezó a apretar el celular tratando de transmitirle su rabia. Este solo crujía debajo de sus dedos. Con una furia imparable, arrojo el celular el cual se estrello contra la pared. El golpe fue seco y lo bastante duro para dejar una marca en el yeso azul.

Antes de apagarse, en la pantalla se lograba captar la siguiente inscripción:

"No vuelvas a llamarme, estoy con Sasori ahora."

Matsuri salió del baño, buscando su celular. Al llegar al living decidió preguntarle a Sasori.

-Oye, Sasori ¿No has vis…?—preguntó antes de parar en seco. El pelirrojo tenía entre manos su celular y parecía que sus dedos estaban sobre el teclado. Digamos que Matsuri lo atrapó "in fraganti". -¿Qué haces?—preguntó acercándose. Le arrebató el celular de las manos y en la pantalla apareció el anuncio de "mensaje enviado". Con desesperación, buscó en la bandeja de "enviados" y leyó lo que supuestamente respondió. -¿¡COMO TE ATREVES!—Le gritó.

-Ese mocoso no te merece. Eres demasiado para él. – le respondió Sasori. –Yo… puedo darte más felicidad de la que él jamás pudo darte. – le explicó tomándola de la cintura y tratando de besarla. Ella solo esquivaba la cara, tratando de escapar del fuerte agarre.

**Paso 4: Gaara jamás la forzó a hacer algo que no quisiera.**

Luego de mucho forcejeo, Sasori finalmente logra besarla. Matsuri sintió nauseas. Con la energía que no sabe de donde apareció, pateó su entrepierna. Sasori cayó arrodillado al suelo tomándose la ingle con dolor. Matsuri aprovechó y se alejo de él.

**Paso 5: los besos de Gaara saben al cielo mismo, y ella mataría por tener uno de esos.**

-Ese "mocoso"—dijo enfatizando en la última palabra. – es la persona que amo más que mi vida. – le dio una mirada de odio y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes tomar su abrigo. –Me decepcionaste, Sasori. Creí que habías cambiado. Gaara tenía razón, después de todo. – dicho esto tomó el picaporte y lo giró.

-Matsuri…es…pera—decía a duras penas el joven desde el suelo. –

"¡SLAM! (Puerta cerrarse)

-¡MATSURI! ¡Vuelve…..!—Gritó a todo pulmón, para luego quedar en los más muertos de los silencios.

**¡Hola hola lectoras/es!**

**Hasta aquí llegamos esta semana, el miércoles me voy a la playa así que hasta dentro de dos semanas no habrá fic. **

**Lo sé es triste pero bueno… yo se que la mayoría de ustedes también se irán a descansar.**

**¡Les deseo una felices pascuas a todas/os!**

**Ahora, los agradecimientos especiales:**

**-****-Selene-Moonlight**

**-HARUNA015**

**-Akemi-chan**

**-sujits**

**-Riuhmy**

**-I-chanElAngelCaido**

**-Catty. Rock**

**-Sasuke-Sakurita**

**-angelovenejiten**

**-vickoo**

**-candy-de-leeynes**

**-tanhey**

**-Saku-14**

**-Hayami Kohinata**

**-sasuhinalovesam**

**Y un abrazo especial para mi Beta Reader: Sabaku no nathzu Uchiha!**

**felices pascuas Nathzu-chan!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

Capitulo 21: Cortar por lo sano y seguir con la vida.

Una vez que Matsuri salió de la casa de Sasori, habiendo corrido ya unas cuantas cuadras, lo primero que hiso fue llamar a Gaara. Marcó su número en su celular, y se lo llevó al oído. No hubo tono. Al instante que comenzó la llamada una voz habló:

"_EL NÚMERO CON EL QUE QUIERE COMUNICARSE SE HALLA MOMENTANEAMENTE FUERA DE SERVICIO"_

Con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, corrió a la estación más cercana de taxi y se pidió un coche. Le rogó al conductor que sea lo más rápido posible, y como si de un milagro se tratase, llegó a su casa en quince minutos habiendo una distancia de media hora de viaje de por medio. Sacó sus llaves, relajó un poco su estado de ánimo y aparentó a su madre que acababa de volver con sus amigas. Subió a su cuarto a estocadas, abrió la puerta y buscó entre sus cosas la maldita libreta telefónica. La encontró debajo de su cama (¿Cómo habrá llegado allí?) la abrió y buscó la letra "G".

-¡Aquí!—dijo al encontrar el número. Tomó su celular una vez mas y marcó lo más rápido que pudo. Había tono. Suspiró aliviada. El teléfono seguía sonando, nadie atendía. Matsuri estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Cada tonada le erizaba la piel de los nervios. Cuando estaba a punto de gritar de la desesperación, una voz respondió del otro lado.

-Residencia Sabaku No. – habló la voz. Era femenina, por lo que Matsuri captó que era Temari quien le atendió.

-Temari, soy Matsuri. —hablo rápidamente la castaña.

-¡Matsuri! ¿Dónde fuiste? ¿Estás bien? Te llamamos como diez veces pero no respondías. ¡Lo siento mucho…!- trataba de hablar la rubia pero Matsuri perdiendo la paciencia le interrumpió.

-Estoy bien Temari, necesito hablar con Gaara. Por favor. – pidió casi en tono suplicante. – Tengo que aclararle algunas cosas… -

-Claro—respondió algo extrañada Temari. Subió las escaleras a trote y tocó la puerta de la que es la pieza de Gaara. Matsuri oía cada paso que Temari realizó para subir las escaleras, incluso oyó el "TOC-TOC" del sonar de la madera. Cuando oyó la voz de Gaara decir "¿Quién es?" su corazón se paró. Quería cortar la llamada, estaba muy avergonzada por la actitud de Sasori, estaba por terminar todo cuando el grito de Temari la frenó.

-¡Gaara, ábreme! Tienes teléfono. – le ordenó la mayor de los hermanos. Matsuri oyó el crujir de la puerta cuando esta era abierta.

-¿Quien llama?—preguntó serio y malhumorado. Siendo honestos no tenía ganas ni de hablar con Naruto, quien aunque sea un idiota, siempre lograba sacarlo de sus malos días.

-Es Mats… Gaara… ¿Qué le sucedió a tu celular?—preguntó Temari, ya que cuando este le abrió la puerta ella intento pasar, y accidentalmente piso el aparato (o lo quedaba de él), que yacía en el suelo. Temari frunció el ceño mostrando molestia. Si el celular lo rompió él o fue un accidente, lo menos que Gaara podía hacer era levantarlo. Pero él se quedo parado, inmune a la expresión que su hermana le transmitía.

-No te importa—dijo tajante. Temari abrió los ojos por sorpresa. Ok, eso era nuevo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Gaara le faltó el respeto? Nunca. -¿Quién llama?—insistió con un mirada fría hacia el teléfono que Temari sostenía.

-Es Matsuri. – contestó ella tratando de no matarlo por como la trató. Le demostraría que quien manda de los tres hermanos era ella, y así lo sería hasta que muriera. Su papel como madre había sido impuesto en su persona cuando cumplió los catorce años, no lo dejaría porque su tonto hermano tuvo un mal día.

-No hablare con nadie. Córtale la llamada y que no moleste. – dijo volteándose para cerrar la puerta. Temari colocó un pie, bloqueando el paso y con la mano libre abrió el espacio restante, dejando la puerta como al principio. Se paró frente a él, ella era por unos centímetros más alta, pero él la estaba alcanzando.

-¡Gaara! Te mas respeto, ella te está escuchando. – le recrimino la rubia. Matsuri del otro lado oía la disputa de los hermanos Sabaku y sentía el sollozo venir de sus adentros. Lo estaba perdiendo y todo por culpa de un puto mensaje. Notó que la voz de Temari se relajó. – Si no quieres hablarle, díselo tu mismo. – propuso tendiéndole el aparato. Gaara lo miró, luego a su hermana. Se quedaron así por unos segundos. Ella, tendiéndole el teléfono con una mirada de reproche y enojo. El, mantenía los brazos a los costados y la miraba como siempre miraba a la gente… inexpresivamente. La respiración entrecortada de Matsuri del otro lado (no audible) quedó en el vacío que se había formado entre los dos jóvenes.

Gaara suspiró ya cansado de tanto drama, y alargo el teléfono para terminar con esto.

-Dámelo. – le dijo a Temari. Ella relajo el ceño y se lo pasó. Matsuri sintió su corazón pararse al oirá a Gaara tomar el teléfono. Estaba lista, lo diría todo de una. Gaara una vez teniendo el aparato frente a él, se volteó y lo acercó a su boca. –Te odio. – murmuró sin ser escuchado por Temari, pero muy audible para Matsuri. Cortó la llamada enseguida y le devolvió el teléfono a su hermana.

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo te atreves a cortarle la llamada así?—le gritó ella. La puerta se cerró en su cara, pero antes de que pudiese abrirla, Gaara había puesto la traba. Temari maldijo por lo bajo, bajando a la sala. Miró el teléfono y se dispuso a llamar a Matsuri. Esta lo atendió tratando de aparentar una voz más o menos normal. -¿Matsuri? ¿Qué rayos sucedió?—le cuestionó confusa. Matsuri soltó varios sollozos, que luego se transformaron en un leve llanto. Así que, a paso lento le fue contando detalladamente el suceso que llevó a su separación con Gaara.

"DING-DONG" (timbre)

-¡Sakura-chan!—saludó alegre Megumi.

-Hola Megumi-chan. Lamento la tardanza. – se disculpó la peli rosa

-No hay problema. – dijo abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a su amiga. Estaba cerrando pero algo, más bien alguien, le cortó el paso.

-¿a mí me piensas dejar a fuera?—preguntó algo molesto el obstáculo.

-¿Sasuke? – lo miró confundida, luego se dirigió hacia Sakura. -¿Por qué lo trajiste?—

-Yo no lo traje, vino por voluntad propia. Si no le decía a donde iba, me hubiese retenido en casa. – le explicó. Megumi suspiró y dejo pasar al azabache. Cerró la puerta y entraron a la casa, dirigiéndose a la cocina donde había una gran mesa con una libreta y lápices encima. Megumi tomó asiente, y Sasuke con Sakura se pusieron en frente.

-Bien Sakura – empezó la castaña abriendo la libreta – Cuéntame todo lo más detalladamente posible. – pidió lista para hacer las anotaciones.

-De acuerdo—dijo Sakura tomando la mano de Sasuke, quien se la ofreció sin molestia, y dándole un apretón, algo fuerte. –Cuando me aleje de Sasuke-kun para ir al baño, me la encontré. Digo, ella entró luego de mí. Traía una tijera escondida, no sé de donde la habrá sacado. Traté de alejarme y evitarla, lo menos que quería era que me arruinara la noche, pero cuando crucé a su lado me tiró de los pelo así… - dijo demostrando de manera suave y lenta a Megumi, y tomando la cabeza de su novio como maniquí. Sasuke puso una cara de "¿WTF?" al ser tirado para atrás por su novia. – Me tapó la boca con una mano, soltando mí pelo y apoyó la tijera en mi brazo. – Sakura apenas notó, o serán cosas suyas,…que Sasuke acababa de apretarle la mano. "Sasuke" pensó ella. – le mordí la mano y me soltó. Salí disparada hacia la puerta, pero me volvió a sujetar del pelo y me tiró para atrás, y caí al suelo. En eso me amenaza con que me aleje de Sasuke. Yo estaba petrificada, no podía reaccionar y eso le molestaba. Me comenzó a cortar para que reaccione. Yo asentí, saliendo de mi trance. – Ahora si estaba segura a un cien por ciento. ¡Sasuke apretó su mano de una manera muy notoria! Se giró a penas para mirarlo y lo encontró serio (Más de lo usual), mirando el piso. Sakura continúo su relató. En el transcurso trató de relajarlo acariciando el dorso de su palma con su pulgar. Con el tiempo, el agarre de su novio se fue destensando.

-Y dime Sakura… ¿Estaba sola Karin?—preguntó alejando el lápiz del cuaderno la castaña.

-Pues… no vi a nadie. Karin estaba sola, pero siempre tiene a su par de tontas que le siguen. Aunque… hace semanas que no veo a Luna con ella, solo a Yuri. – Megumi solo asintió y tomó nota de todo lo que Sakura decía. Sasuke, confuso, habló por primera vez desde que llego.

-No entiendo ¿Qué es esto? ¿Detectives médicos?*- dijo él molesto, ganándose una risa de Megumi. Sasuke frunció el ceño aun más confundido que antes.

-Mas o menos. – contestó la castaña con cara de póker. "Esta chica es mas bipolar que Sakura" pensó Sasuke con un escalofrío recorriéndole la nuca. – Déjame explicártelo con palabras más simples… Me hare cargo del caso de Sakura. – Él aun sin comprender nada, miró a su novia buscando una respuesta concreta. La peli rosa le explicó todo con fino detalle: la universidad, el caso de Matsuri, el futuro de su amiga…

-¿Y… ayudaste en algún caso?—preguntó desconfiando de la habilidad de la joven.

-OH si… en varios de hecho. – dijo, pero Sasuke aun no se la creía. – Pero pedí que mi nombre se mantuviera anónimo ante la explicación de los casos. – Ambos jóvenes la miraron extrañados. – Cuestiones personales. – concluyó ella. Sasuke seguía sin creerle, Megumi lo notó así que ¿Por qué no darle una cucharada de su propia medicina?—Sasuke, denoto por tus expresiones faciales que no me crees. ¿Qué tal si te doy un ejemplo de los casos en que trabaje?—

-Adelante… inventa. – dijo él, ganándose una mirada severa de Sakura. Megumi hiso caso omiso a la burla y comenzó.

-A ver… ¿Te suena una personita llamada Obito Kawamura? ¿El mafioso más grande que hubo en todo el Japón?—preguntó juntando sus manos sobre la mesa y apoyando su barbilla en ellas, al estilo Tsunade. Sasuke se tensó ante la pregunta.

-¿Cómo rayos sabes eso? ¡Se supone que la policía lo mantendría en secreto!—le gritó. Megumi le miró como diciendo: "¿De dónde crees que lo saque entonces? – Sasuke recuerdo que casi te mudas de Japón por esta amenaza realizada a la empresa Uchiha. – relató como si de un cuento se tratase. –Tu padre dudó también cuando me vio en el caso. ¿Lo que es la genética, eh?—se burló. Ella y Sakura carcajearon mientras Sasuke fruncía el ceño molesto. –Pero bueno, por si aun dudas, ve y pregúntale a tu padre. – finalizó la castaña.

-Hmp —contestó rendido el Uchiha.

-Bien, sigamos. —

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió—terminó de relatar Matsuri a Temari por teléfono.

-Oh dios… que problemática esta la situación. – dijo Temari tomándose la cabeza. Matsuri dio una leve carcajada del otro lado. La rubia arqueó una ceja confusa. -¿Qué? – preguntó.

-Sonaste como Shikamaru, acabaste de decir problemático. – sonaba algo más animada, pero aun estaba preocupada por lo que Gaara pensara de ella en este momento.

-Maldito vago. – murmuro Temari. –Matsuri—la llamó ella. –Esto es lo que haremos. Queda tan solo una semana antes de que nos vallamos, te prometo que hare lo posible por hacerlo entrar en razón. Entre tanto, no te acerques a él, déjale su espacio para que yo pueda explicarle todo, de lo contrario se irá el plan a la miércoles. – concluyó.

-¿Pero… dices acaso que no podre ni siquiera despedirme de él cuándo se valla?—preguntó asustada por la respuesta.

-A eso voy. Te pasare por mensaje la hora y la terminal en la que saldremos para que puedas venir a despedirte. – le dijo.

-De… acuerdo—dijo poco convencida.

-Descuida, si hay alguien a quien Gaara escuchara es a mí. – le aseguró Temari con certeza. Se despidieron y colgaron.

Temari dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia la pieza de Gaara. Tocó la puerta, esperó unos minutos hasta que su hermano se la abrió. No le dio importancia, sino hasta que lo miró a la cara.

-¿Qué desea Temari?—preguntó con la mirada semi gacha, obligando a su cabello a que le tapase los ojos. Aun con la cabeza en esa posición, Temari pudo notar que los ojos aguamarinas tan bellos de su hermano, y obviamente heredados, estaban húmedos y rojos.

"Gaara… ¿Acaso estuviste llorando?" pensó dolida por su hermano.

-Nada hermanito. – le dijo acariciando su cabeza. – Mejor lo hablamos mañana. – le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

-Como desees. – contestó el pelirrojo. Cerró la puerta y apoyo su espalda contra esta, se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado. Dobló las piernas, para luego abrazárselas y ocultar su rostro entre ellas. Sospechaba, no SABIA, que su hermana había hablado con Matsuri. Y ahora venia para darle una "explicación" de lo sucedido, pensando que él se la tragaría solo porque viene de su hermana.

Tomó el celular destruido que yacía a su lado y lo miró con una mezcla de pena y enojo. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, él tenía una pequeña esperanza. Pero era tan insignificante la misma, que no hacía mucho cambio en el completo odio que sentía en ese momento. Se refregó los ojos que le ardían por el llanto y se levantó del suelo para caminar a su cama. Se tiró en ella y se quedó dormido observando el techo con la mente en blanco a excepción de una gran mancha de ira y remordimiento.

En el primer día de su última semana de clases, prefirió no preocupar a sus amigos y dejar el engaño de Matsuri en un segundo plano. De lo único que se encargaría seria de ignorarla por completo. ¿No podía ser tan difícil, verdad? Llegó bastante temprano al colegio, lo que sorprendió a algunos compañeros. Se dirigió a su aula y tomó su asiento, el del fondo como siempre, y se colocó los auriculares para escuchar una canción que últimamente le traía rondando en la cabeza.

Cuando pasaron tan solo diez minutos, Gaara ve llegar a sus amigos. Al entrar saludan a sus respectivas novias con un beso (excepto Sasuke) y se sientan con ellas a charlar. Por un lado estaban Neji y Ten Ten sentados en un banco. Naruto y Hinata estaban al lado del pizarrón muy melosos. Y Shikamaru, Temari, Sai e Ino charlaban sobre lo que harían cuando Temari se valla. Reuniones, fiestas, salidas, etc. Sakura estaba con ellos y trataba con una fuerza sobrehumana no voltear hacia Sasuke, quien seguramente la estaba observando. Podía sentirle la mirada en su nuca.

Sasuke siguió de largo, sin sacarle la mirada de encima a Sakura. Le importaba un comino lo que Karin dijo, ella era su novia y la miraría cuantas veces se le dé la gana. Cuando se sentó en su banco, soltó el bolso que cayó en el suelo, y saludó a Gaara quien estaba muy metido con la música para notar su presencia. Aprovecharon que los otros dos estaban ocupados, sobretodo Naruto, y comenzaron a discutir sobre la banda. ¿Qué pasará cuando Gaara se valla? ¿Todo terminará? ¿Tantos años de esfuerzo van a ser tirados a la mierda por una mudanza? Entre otras cuestiones….

En medio de la discusión, Matsuri entra a la clase. Tenía la mirada baja, se sentía triste. Quería correr hacia él y llevárselo a un cuarto aparte para contarle todo en detalle, pero Temari le había asegurado que ella arreglaría todo. Debía confiar, después de todo era una de sus mejores amigas. Matsuri se sentó donde siempre solía, abrió su bolso y saco una libreta en la cual comenzó a escribir. De vez en cuando sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la medula. Sentía una mirada penetrante que le inquietaba.

Se volteo nerviosa e incómoda y notó que era él. Gaara era quien la estaba mirando. Cuando vio que ella se volteó, la encaró con tanto odio en sus ojos que ella se estremeció. Rápido, se volvió y encaró su cuaderno. Miraba los versos escritos en el cuaderno pero no los leía. Una gota traicionera cayó encima del escrito. Matsuri parpadeó varias veces sorprendida, logrando que más gotas caigan sobre la hoja. Se limpió con la manga del buzo y realizó unas respiraciones para calmar su herido corazón.

Esa mirada por nada en el mundo la olvidaría.

Gaara la observaba y una opresión se realizo en la altura de su corazón. Con voluntad y mucho esfuerzo, trato de ignorar la molestia emocional y reemplazarla con más odio.

Esa mañana transcurrió como siempre. Kakashi-sensei que llega tarde y pone las escusas más trilladas que a una persona pudiese ocurrírsele. Al llegar el recreo, Gaara trató de alcanzar a Matsuri para decirle que todo se había terminado. Pero justo cuando estaba a pasos de ella, entro al baño, y conociéndola como solo él sabía… se pasaría el recreo completo mirándose al espejo.

"maldición." Pensó.

Esa misma noche, hubo reunión en la casa de Naruto para despedir a Gaara y Temari. La música sonaba muy fuerte, algunos bailaban otros se quedaban sentados charlando o intercambiando saliva, como Sasuke y Sakura en la esquina de la sala (a esta fiesta solo habían venido todos los del club de música, incluyendo a Lee, Chouji y Shino). Gaara estaba tomando una cerveza, cuando sentada en una silla la vio. Estaba abrazando sus brazos, y los frotaba. Parecía que tuviese frio. ¿Debería darle un chaleco?

¡Pero qué piensa! Ese era su oportunidad de ir y cortar de una vez por todas con todo. Dejo el vaso y avanzo a paso firme hacia ella. Matsuri lo vio venir y con rapidez se levanto y se metió entre la gente para perderse de Gaara. Con agilidad logro salir al patio donde nadie la vería, y se quedo gran parte de la noche llorando en silencio y admirando las estrellas.

El martes la situación no fue tan diferente. Cada vez que Gaara deseaba acercársele, ella salía disparada hacia el baño o se escondía por allí. Otras veces su camino se veía interrumpido por la molesta de Yuri, quien solía venir y saludarlo. Ya eran unas veces que se le había acercado y lo besado la mejilla. Pero siendo franco, Gaara no quería saber nada más de ninguna mujer en toda su maldita vida. Por eso varias veces le volteaba el rostro y seguía con su camino.

La semana así pasó. El viernes llegó tan rápido que nadie lo noto. Gaara estaba tan jodido que hasta tenía un aura que lo delataba. En toda la semana no pudo tener el más mínimo contacto con Matsuri. Los cuatro días restantes de la semana habían hecho más reuniones para todos, pero luego de la fiesta del lunes, Matsuri no se presentó en ninguna de ellas.

Temari también quería que charlase con ella sobre lo ocurrido el fin de semana pasado, pero Gaara no quería ni oír sobre ello. La herida aun estaba abierta y el que Temari quisiera que lo hablasen era igual que meter el dedo en la yaga. Muchas veces la dejaba con la palabra en la boca y la oía suspirar al alejarse.

En la tarde del viernes, Gaara se dirigía al club para su última clase. Ella de seguro estaría en el lugar, no se perdería por nada en el mundo una clase. Caminaba por los pasillos con las manos en los bolsillos, serio. En medio del silencio un chillido desgarrador sonó. Gaara conocía perfectamente la dueña de esa voz. Inconscientemente sus pies se movieron hacia el lugar de origen del grito, corrió todo lo que pudo, cuando al doblar en una esquina la halló. Matsuri estaba sentada en el piso, petrificada, lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Además podía visualizar dos pelotas de pelo negras que estaban sentadas en su regazo. Se acerco lo suficiente para notar que el pelo en movimiento eran dos gordas ratas.

Con cara de repugnancia, las tomo por la cola y las arrojo por la ventana. Matsuri seguía quieta, parecía que no había caído en que no tenía más a los repugnantes bichos encima. Al volverse, pisó varias hojas en el suelo, que habían caído del locker. Las juntó y las guardó. Cuando se acercó a la puerta del locker una notita estaba pegada en su interior, la cual decía:

"¡_Aléjate de Gaara-kun mocosa!"_

La arrancó y la tiró al suelo. Gaara se agachó a su altura y le tomó las manos para ayudarla a levantarse. En el momento en que Gaara tocó su piel, la mente de la joven volvió a tierra. Al verlo enfrente se sonrojó de sobremanera, y cuando se hubo levantado separó las manos rápidamente ocultándolas en su espalda. Matsuri notó que estaba por hablar. "No aquí va de nuevo" pensó desesperada. Las piernas actuaron por inercia y la llevaron a un lugar lejos de él.

Gaara arqueo una ceja confundido, "¿Por qué habrá salido corriendo?" se preguntó, "Tan solo quería saber si estaba bien…" alzó los hombros en modo de indiferencia y continuó su recorrido hacia el salón.

Pasó por los baños y entró al de hombres. Se miró al espejo y se mojó el rostro. Entre ambos baños había una pequeña abertura pegada al techo que permitía a los muchachos escuchar conversaciones de las chicas. Por aquel espacio salía un sollozo débil y apagado.

Si, era Matsuri.

Él trato de hacer lo imposible para ignorarla. Habiéndolo logrado salió del baño tratando de sacar ese sonido cortante y letal de su mente. A paso lento y cortado se alejo del lugar, con una mirada baja.

Mientras tanto, Matsuri le rogaba al cielo que Temari hablase con Gaara. Y que sea lo antes posible, ya que solo quedaban dos días.

**Oki doki! Si lo sé, lo siento, de verdad. **

**Es que entre las pruebas de fin de trimestre y el querer descansar uno pierde tiempo. Además estaba agotada, y otras veces no tenía muchas ganas de entrar a la compu a escribir. Jeje vagancia….**

**Este es el capiii.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Estuvo feíto? ¡Díganmelo con un Review!**

**Bueno, agradezco a quienes siguen la historia (si es que todavía hay) y a aquellos que pusieron esta historia como favorita, alerta etc. Gracias a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

*_**Detectives médicos: programa de Universal, sobre delitos y asesinatos reales contados por las víctimas, policías y forenses. (Muy bueno, deberían verlo aquellos a los que les gusten los programas de "Law and Order") **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

Capitulo 22: La despedida.

Era sábado en la mañana. Sonó el despertador, tan fuerte para los oídos del peli rojo, que casi se cae de su cama. Se volteó quedando boca arriba, se frotó los ojos y se sentó en el colchón. Se despeinó para despabilarse y se apoyó sobre el borde de la cama. El sol hacia su presencia por la ventana, y la puerta se hallaba levemente abierta obvio caso de que Temari se había pasado por allí hace no mucho.

Se desperezó. Con tranquilidad comenzó a armarse su bolso de mano para estarse listo para partir.

Matsuri casi no había podido dormir en la noche. Lo único que en su cabeza rondaba era si Temari había logrado aclarar todo. No dudaba de su amiga, pero si había logrado convencerlo… ¿Por qué él no había llamado aun? Se logró dormir sintiéndose triste y pensando en que nunca más lo vería de vuelta ni podrá volver a besarlo como hacía antes.

El despertador sonó, pero ella lo apagó pensando levantarse en cinco minutos. Pero esos cinco minutos se transformaron en diez, luego en veinticinco y por ultimo… en cuarenta. A las 11.30 se despertó por completo, debido al radiante sol que emanaba su ventana.

Se sentó de un salto y miro su reloj.

-¡AY NO! Tarde, es muy tarde. – decía mientras se sacaba el pijama. Abrió su placard y eligió la ropa mientras que por teléfono pedía un taxi. Se colocó algo casual, una pollera azul con una remera blanca de tiritas y sus clásicas converse, que jamás podrían faltarle.

Volvió a mirar el reloj. Eran las 11.42.

Bajó al living como un cohete al oír la bocina del auto. Se acerco a la heladera despegando una notita. Y Se despidió de sus padres, quienes ya sabían de antemano que se iría a despedir de su amiga, y salió disparada hacia la entrada.

-¿Hacia dónde?—preguntó el señor.

-Estación Konoha, y rápido por favor. – le rogó la castaña.

-En seguida. – sentenció el taxista. Prendió el motor y así partieron hacia su destino.

-Maldito tren. ¿Tenía que ser justo hoy el retraso?—se quejó un castaño, sentado en un banco apoyando una pierna encima de la otra y cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho, denotando sus músculos (baba *¬*). Temari solo rodeó los ojos cansada. Gaara, en cambio, no estaba ni enojado, ni cansado, ni aburrido… se sentía extraño, por así decirlo. Sentía un vacio en su pecho, que no entendía porque tenía. Inconscientemente lo asociaba con la falta de ella a su lado, pero cada vez que esta idea se le presentaba trataba de hacerla a un lado. Pero esta volvía segundos después.

Se frotó las sienes con impaciencia. De alguna manera…extrañaba su compañía.

-Gaara… - lo llamó su hermana sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede Temari?—preguntó tratando de ponerle el mejor "humor" a su hermana.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo. – trató ella de empezar la conversación.

-Olvídalo, no pienso discutirlo. – se volteó dejando a su hermana con la palabra en la boca. – esa maldita me engaño, ¿y tu piensas en defenderla siquiera? Valla familia—ironizo el pelirrojo. Temari apretó los puños, ahogando su enojo. Si se trataba de sus hermanos, la paciencia era un don que llevaba heredada de familia.

Pero este caso, fue una excepción.

-¡Si me oirás!—le gritó tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, volteándolo hacia su persona. Gaara la miro asombrado. Ella jamás, pero jamás en la vida le había tratado así. Eufórica. Violenta. –Escucha. Y escúchame bien carajo. Si, el mensaje te lo enviaron desde el celular de Matsuri eso no te lo puedo negar. – aclaro ella. La expresión de Gaara se oscureció tanto, que Temari se sintió mal al haber dicho aquello. Pero se enderezó y continuó. –Pero ella no lo hiso. – le explicó. – Fue Sasori. —

-¿Y qué mierda hacia con Sasori entonces?—preguntó escupiendo veneno en sus palabras. La miraba de una manera tan fría, tan seria… destruido por dentro.

-Al parecer – comenzó su relato la rubia. – luego de que accidentalmente le confesé de nuestra partida, se desesperó y salió corriendo del local. Llegó hasta una plaza que había conocido en su infancia y allí lo vio. Pero fue él quien la encontró en realidad. –

-Aun así. Eso no es escusa para explicar porque se fue con él, a su CASA. —contraatacó resaltando la última palabra.

-¡POR FAVOR GAARA! – Le recrimino Temari. – Ponte en su lugar. – le pidió. – según me conto, se fue al baño a lavarse su rostro y cuando volvió se halló a Sasori con las manos sobre su celular. Había oído el mensaje que le enviaste desde la otra habitación y pensaba responderlo. – explicó lo más simple posible para que Gaara no sacase conclusiones erróneas. – Le arrebato el celular y decidió irse, pero Sasori la retuvo. Y… y… - no podía decirlo, le causaba cierta gracia en verdad. Sonrío de lado tratando de no reírse.

-¿Qué?—preguntó impaciente Gaara.

-Es que, cuando Sasori trato de retenerla… ella… le pateó las pelotas. – dijo soltando palabras mezcladas con un sonido parecido al de la risa. Gaara se quedó en silencio. Procesando la información en su mente. – Solo piénsalo Gaara. No quiero que más tarde te arrepientas de algo, para luego perderlo. – dicho esto le soltó el cuello de la remera y caminó hacia donde Kankuro aun bufaba molesto porque el tren no llegaba.

Bajo del auto lo más rápido que pudo, le avisó que se estacionara que en minutos volvía. Con un ademan como respuesta del hombre corrió escaleras arriba entrando a la estación. Corrió por todos lados buscando la terminal. Miró al gran reloj que colgaba de un poste. "11.56" pensó ella "cuatro minutos quedan". Siguió corriendo, pero se perdió en cuestión de segundos. Miro a todas partes hasta dar con un oficial.

-¿Terminal… 15… por… favor?—dijo jadeando de tanto trote.

-¿Terminal 15? No estás lejos. Sigue por aquí a unos diez metros y te chocaras con ella. – explicó sonriente. – Pero apresúrate que el tren ya… - dijo volteándose para hablar, pero la joven había desparecido entre la multitud.

Con el corazón en la garganta, vio a no muy lejos, el cartel verde con letras amarillas escrito: _Terminal 15._

"**Pasajeros con destino a Suna**_, _**por favor abordar el tren por la terminal 15" **dijo una voz desde un parlante.

-¡Por fin! Ya llega el maldito tren. – festeja Kankuro dando un suspiro. Se levanto y tomo sus cosas, Temari lo siguió por detrás. Gaara se encamino hacia ellos alcanzo a su hermana.

"_Gaara"_

El Sabaku paró en seco, se volteó pero no vio a nadie. Sacudió la cabeza ignorando a la extraña voz y continúo.

"_¡Gaara, espera!"_

Gaara volvió a frenarse, se volteó pero no pudo ver a nadie. Una cabellera castaña sobresalió de la gente a lo lejos. "¿Matsuri?" se preguntó el joven.

-¡GAARA!—grito la voz ya estando más cerca. Era oficial para él. Era Matsuri.

-¿Matsuri?—dijo Gaara. Cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta que estaba corriendo entre la genta, buscándola, e ignorando los llamados de su hermana. Al diablo con el rencor. ¡Necesitaba verla! No podía irse sin haberla abrazado por última vez. De tanto en tanto, elevaba la cabeza pero no veía nada.

Llegó hasta un espacio en círculo, donde tuvo la oportunidad de girarse varias veces buscándola. En ese instante apareció frente a él. Agitada y sonrojada al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos comenzaron a expulsar lágrimas. Gaara se empezó a acercar caminando, ella igual. Ambos fueron aumentando el paso hasta estar corriendo.

Se estrecharon en brazos, y Gaara abrazándola por la cintura, la giro varias veces. Matsuri escondió su rostro en su cuello, llorando de felicidad. Cuando se separaron, ambos buscaron desesperados los labios del otro. Fue algo mágico, pasional.

Algo que ellos deseaban desde hace tiempo.

Cuando el aire comenzó a necesitarse, se separaron. Ella se abrazo a su pecho y lo apretó hacia ella misma.

-Matsuri… - la llamó él.

-Dime… -

-¿Es verdad que le pateaste las pelotas a Sasori?—Preguntó yendo al grano. Ella rió.

-Si. Y he de admitir que fue algo reconfortante. – lo abrazó más fuerte. – Gaara, lamento tanto todo este dilema. En serio quería arreglar todo, pero Temari me dijo que ella lo haría. Que debía darte tiempo de pensar. – trato de explicarse.

-Tenías razón. —le contestó él. – eso explicaría el porqué no viniste a las fiestas de despedida. -

-En realidad no fui, porque temía que decidieras cortar la relación conmigo. – confesó. -Gaara, te amo. Lo hago de veras. ¿Me crees, no?—preguntó.

-Claro que sí. ¿Y sabes que te amo también, verdad?—le preguntó. Ella le respondió con un tierno beso. Le tomó la mano y caminaron hasta la terminal, donde Temari lo buscaba exaltada. Y Kankuro fastidiado y a punto de regañarlo.

La rubia lo vio venir, pero no solo. Sino que acompañado de cierta castaña. Sonrió de satisfacción. Kankuro cuando lo divisó, estaba por ir a encararlo pero Temari le tomó de la camisa y le miró de una manera tan intimidante, que el castaño decidió quedarse donde estaba.

Ambos hermanos (Temari y Kankuro) agarraron sus respectivas maletas y entraron al tren que acababa de abrir sus puertas. Gaara se volteó hacia Matsuri, sabiendo que el momento llegó.

Él le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, que ella respondió con una, obviamente, más amplia. Las lágrimas volvieron a hacerse presente. Gaara le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos limpió el agua dulce con sus pulgares. La beso para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

-Recuérdame. – le pidió el pelirrojo.

-Por siempre—prometió ella. Se separo de él. Gaara se adentró al vagón y se dio la vuelta para mirarla por última vez. Le dedicó un saludo algo tosco y torpe, provocando un leve risa en ella. Matsuri se lo devolvió. La puerta se cerró y él se alejó lentamente de su vida.

Por ese lindo mediodía de domingo, una pelirroja se paseaba por las calles, oyendo música. Debía pensar una manera para alejar definitivamente a Sakura de Sasuke. Decidió olvidarse de la ayuda de Sasori, el muy idiota con todos sus problemas sentimentales le era inútil. "Ese imbécil fue una verdadera pérdida de tiempo" pensaba. "Tal vez el cara de pez me ayudase…". En ese momento comenzó a divagar en las elecciones que tenía a su alcance. "¿Luna? ¡Olvídalo! Esa perra nos dejó. Mmm… ¿Yuri? No, esa debe de estar llorando en su cuarto por que el Sabaku se fue." Suspiró.

-La verdad no se que le vio… - se dijo así misma.

**` ¿Te recuerda a alguien?´ **dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Karin se freno en su lugar y volteo la mirada. Nada. En la calle había algunas personas pero ninguna lo suficientemente cerca para haberle hablado.

"Ay no…" se tomó la cabeza. "No otra vez" decidió seguir caminando, ignorando a la familiar voz que se le había aparecido en su subconsciente.

**` ¿Me piensas ignorar Karin one-chan? ´** protestó la voz. Sonaba infantil, con un deje de enojo. Karin hiso una inspiración profunda y soltó todo el aire en un resoplido, que disimulaba ser un suspiro.

-De nuevo imagino cosas que no existen… - se lamentó – debe de ser el estrés. – resolvió ella.

**` ¿Estrés? ¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu mejor escusa para evitarme? ¡Por supuesto que soy real!´ **le recriminó ofendida la vocecita. **` ¿Me odias tanto acaso?´ **preguntó triste la voz.

-¡No, claro que no!—gritó Karin en medio de la calle. Algunas personas se habían volteado para verla, extrañados por el comportamiento de la joven.

**`Tranquila one-chan. Háblame a través de tus pensamientos, la gente ya te está mirando como si fueras una loca´ **

_`Como digas´ _aceptó Karin.

**`Retomemos lo empezado ¿Vale? ¿No crees que la situación de Yuri es muy similar a tu situación con Sasuke?´**

`_No se dé que hablas Kiki-chan. Sasuke me ama, pero esa peli chicle no lo deja en paz. Se interpone en la relación.´_

**`Bien sabes que eso no es cierto. Te estás engañando a ti misma, y aunque duela decirlo, pero concuerdo, el ya te dijo que acepto acostarse contigo por un calentamiento que tuvo en el momento.´**

_´ ¡MENTIRA! ¡En su rostro se podía vislumbrar el placer! ´_

**`Pero no el amor´ **remató Kiki. **`One-chan, me preocupas. Tus actitudes me asustan. Tu eras así… no pereces mi hermana gemela de antes.´**

_` ¿Sera porque tu estas muerta? _Le contesto Karin fríamente. _`Según recuerdo, aun sigues siendo una mocosa de seis años. Tu no entiendes de estas cosas… y jamás lo harás.´ _ le retó.

**`Eso es una vil mentira. Cuando tú creces, yo crezco. Mi alma comparte todos tus conocimientos y experiencias´ **le explico calmada Kiki.** `Así que teóricamente, tengo diecisiete años, como tu.´ **dijo riendo levemente.

_`Cállate.´_

**` Eres ****hiriente**** one-chan. ****Eres mala. Estas llena de odio todo el tiempo, alimentando tu corazón con una mentira vaga e inexistente.´**

Karin se frenó y se sentó, agotada emocional y psicológicamente por la voz de su hermana. Antes de que pudiese reclamarle, Kiki volvió a hablar.

**`Escúchame Karin, siempre estaré para lo que necesites. Solo llámame.´ **Y así como vino, la voz se esfumo. La pelirroja cuando volvió en sí, no reconoció el lugar donde se hallaba. ¿Tanto había caminadosin darse cuenta?

Oyó risas provenientes de una casa, se volteó curiosa, y lo que vio… no le cayó bien. Las voces provenían de dos mujeres y un hombre. En la casa de enfrente, salían una castaña, acompañada de una pareja. Según Karin entendió, la "parejita´" se estaba yendo de la casa de la novia del rarito de los tatuajes faciales. Esta sintió arder su sangre, los celos y el enojo subieron hasta su cabeza. La frustración y la ira corrieron por sus venas como un afrodisíaco. Se escondió detrás del Ford negro que tenía a su lado, y tratando de conservar su cordura, espero.

Observo desde primera fila a Sasuke y Sakura. Estaban abrazados, bien melosos. Karin podía observar que el entorno de Sasuke brillaba de felicidad, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Este le repartió varios besos a Sakura, algunos eran mas pasionales que otros, lo que desespero a Karin de sobre manera.

Sakura se estaba retirando por una calle, y Sasuke se iba por la contraria. Al parecer el Uchiha no la acompañaría hasta su casa. "Mejor" pensó Karin. "Tenemos cuentas que arreglar, rompiste el trato maldita perra. Ahora debo castigarte severamente." Una vez que Sasuke giró en la esquina, y su imagen desapareció completamente, Karin salió de su escondite y comenzó a seguir a Sakura.

La oji jade, ajena a tal peligrosa presencia, caminaba alegre por la cuadra de la casa de su amiga. Estaba feliz por la ayuda que esta le estaba brindando. Camino tres cuadras cuando llego a un café que prontamente abriría. Era una nueva franquicia de Ichiraku. miro al edificio y en ese momento, sintió que era empujada hacia el interior de la construcción.

Le taparon la boca, por lo que su grito fue callado completamente. La arrastraban hacia el interior, esta solo temblaba.

El lugar estaba ya construido por completo, lo único que faltaban eran los muebles y la utilería. Sakura fue arrojada al suelo, donde sus rodillas chocaron contra los azulejos provocándole un dolor agudo en los huesos. Apretó los parpados, conteniendo las lágrimas de dolor y espanto.

La persona se abalanzó sobre ella, tomándole las manos y llevándolas a una barra donde había un palo metálico, para apoyar los pies. La presencia extraña le ató las muñecas con una soga de goma. Sakura volteó su mirada hacia su secuestrador, y su sangre, cuerpo y corazón se helaron al ver que no era nadie más que Karin. Sakura dedujo que su vida había llegado hasta allí, no sobreviviría de esa noche. Y si eso se llegaba a dar, no aguantaría por mucho.

Karin decidió sacrificar su pañuelo de seda para taparle la boca y evitar que delate su posición. Sakura sintió el olor de lavanda en su boca. También su sabor amargo y asqueroso. Una vez terminado de atarle la tela en la boca, Karin se para. Voltea sobre sus talones y se dirige hacia la puerta. Antes de irse, mira a Sakura.

-Mañana vendré para darte comida y agua, escoria maldita. – le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sakura tembló ante sus palabras. Karin cerró la puerta dejando a la peli rosa en un silencio letal. La puerta metálica, del muro que rodeaba el nuevo local, se cerró. Y así, es como Sakura se quedó a la merced de su suerte y las acciones que Karin tomaría por sobre ella.

Matsuri caminaba a su casa. Sabía que el camino era largo pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Le había pagado al taxista, y este se fue. Lo único que quería, era recordar los buenos momentos que había vivido junto a él.

_**FLASH BLACK: **__**(más bien, es una serie de flash backs)**_

**Audiciones para el club de música****:**

**-si, salió bien ¿verdad?—se pregunto un pelirrojo en voz alta.**

**-¿bien? Eso fue asombroso. —contradijo Matsuri. Gaara volteo a verla sorprendido. Matsuri se sonrojo, "dios, me sobrepase."—digo…Bueno, yo creo… a mi me gusto como tocaron, creo…que fue…genial. —agacho la cabeza totalmente sonrojada.**

**-gracias—dijo Gaara con una diminuta y casi imperceptible sonrisa. Pero fue captada por Matsuri, quien se la devolvió con otra (obviamente) más grande. Hiso que Gaara sintiera un calor en su pecho.**

**Salida del viernes:**

**-Gaara, llévala al baño a lavarse la cara. —dijo Kankuro. El asintió.**

**La ayudó a levantarse pero, cuando estaba por caminar ella lo frenó. El se volteó y sorprendido observaba como ella lo estaba abrazando. Aun lloraba, pero de felicidad.**

**-gracias Gaara. —dijo. El no hiso nada, solo respondió el abrazo.**

**Trabajo de biología de Anko-sensei:**

**-Matsuri… ¿oi-oiste todo?—preguntó temeroso Gaara. Ella no contestó solo corrió hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente.-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?—Gaara comenzaba a desesperarse, ¿qué tal si le molestó que le haya gritado a su ex? ¿Y si en serio seguía amándolo como el dijo? Un agujero se formó en su pecho. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía la desesperada y enorme sensación de protegerla cada segundo de su vida?**

"**el amor es el sentimiento de querer proteger a esa persona que es importante para nosotros." Había dicho su tío. "¿Acaso Matsuri era importante para mí? ¿Acaso yo… amo a Matsuri?"Pensaba con las palabras de su tío resonándole en la mente.**

**-Gracias Gaara. –dijo ella luego de tanto silencio y amargoso llanto. – Eres el mejor amigo que pude tener. Pero nec-necesito que me hagas una…promesa. –"mejor amigo" pensaba amargamente Gaara. "¿Así que solo soy su amigo?"**

**-¿Qué cosa?—**

**-Prométeme, - dijo ella poniendo ambas manos en el rostro de él. – que no te meterás con Sasori. El es peligroso. Puede lastimarte y eso es lo que menos quiero. –le dijo mirándolo fijo a los ojos.**

**-No puedo. –dijo él. Matsuri solo lo miraba atónita. –No, no después de lo del viernes. Aquella vez sentí tanta ira cuando te golpeó, no puedo permitir que lo haga de nuevo. No me importa si debo dejarlo en terapia, no permitiré que te toque un pelo, Matsuri. –**

**-Gaara—murmuró Matsuri sorprendida. "¿En verdad seré tan importante pata él?"Pensó con un toque de esperanza de ser correspondida con sus sentimientos hacia él. Sin pensarlo, desbordando de alegría, Matsuri besó a Gaara. Fue un beso corto, como de agradecimiento. Ella al notar su acto y la cara atónita del joven optó por lo mejor. Huir.**

**Segunda salida del grupo al boliche:**

**-Marica, -dijo Gaara. – ¿Te crees hombre por tratar de violar a una joven? Un imbécil. ¡Eso eres!—dijo Gaara pateándole la cara. Ahora sí, ambos hombres estaban inconscientes. Tomó al reciente dormido y lo arrastró hasta el otro. "listo."**

**-¿ga-gaara?—dijo una voz detrás de él. Se volteó y notó que Matsuri lo veía con ojos muy abiertos atónita a lo que acaba de ver. **

**-Matsuri… - se había enojado tanto que la había olvidado. -¡Matsuri! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te hicieron daño?—dijo corriendo hacia ella. La ayudó a levantarse, tomándola por ambas manos. Matsuri no había cambiado su expresión. "Listo. Si algo faltaba para que crea que soy un monstruo. Esto lo completa". Pero ahora el asombrado fue el al ver que ella saltó a su cuello para abrazarlo.**

**-¡Gaara! – dijo. Escondió su rostro en su cuello y volvió a llorar sin vergüenza alguna. Gaara sonrió, estaba bien. Llegó a tiempo.**

**-Tranquila, ya paso. –le dijo suavemente al oído logrando que ella temblara dándole un escalofrió. Ella se separó lentamente, tenía un presentimiento de que el sonreía, y tal fue su sorpresa al ver que tenía razón que no pudo evitar sonreír también. Gaara le enterneció tanto esa sonrisa, que se sintió fuera de sí. Posó una de sus manos en su mejilla, la acarició mientras la miraba fijamente. Matsuri juraría que Gaara podía oír sus latidos, todo iba bien con el abrazo, pero cuando Gaara hiso contacto con su piel se estremeció. Notó que el rostro de Gaara se hallaba más cerca que cuando lo abrazó, por Kami, se estaba acercando para besarla. Ella corrió su nerviosismo para reemplazarlo con alegría y amor. Lentamente se fue acercando, al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía. Gaara rozó su nariz con la de Matsuri, sentía su aliento chocar contra sus labios, abrió un poco sus ojos y observó a Matsuri. Sus labios temblaban, lo cual hacia desearlos más.**

**Se acercó más, ahora lo que se rozaban eran sus labios. ¡Estaban a uno o dos centímetros del tan esperado beso! Detrás sonó una alarma de un coche policía haciendo saltar a Matsuri del susto y pegarse a Gaara.**

**A los pocos días, en el colegio:**

**-¿Por qué lo haces?—preguntó ella aun riendo.**

**-Para cuidarte—ella se sonrojó por la respuesta. Apoyó su libro en su regazo y bajó la vista a sus manos. -¿Cómo estas hoy?—**

**-B-bien—contestó. Empezó a jugar con sus dedos sobre el libro. –Gaara —lo llamo. Este volteó el rostro para encontrarse con una nerviosa y sonrojada Matsuri. –te...te agradezco que quieras cuidar de mi, pero me quedare sola si alejas a todos de mi—dijo bromeando.**

**-me tienes a mi ¿no?—le dijo depositando una mano sobre las de ella. Matsuri miro primero su mano y luego a él. Observó que a Gaara le brillaban los ojos aguamarinas. Matsuri le sonrió y lo abrazo susurrando un "gracias" que sacó a Gaara de razón.**

**Día de la competencia:**

**-Matsuri espera. – le dijo tomándola por el brazo. – Veras… nosotros solo hemos salido. Y han sido dos o tres ocasiones las que nos besamos. –Matsuri aun no entendía. – por eso quisiera pedirte que te arriesgues conmigo al siguiente nivel. – Matsuri enrojeció. "¿no se referirá a hacer…eso?" pensó sonrojada hasta las orejas. El solo estaba serio. –Matsuri ¿quisieras s-ser mi no-novia? – dijo nervioso. Costo, pero logro hacerlo.**

**-¡SI!—dijo abrazándolo. Gaara le besó la frente, la mejilla y luego los labios. Pasando los segundo el beso aumentaba de nivel. El pasó a besarle el cuello, sacándole un suspiro a la castaña. Comenzaba a gustarle esa situación, sin permiso le saco la camisa de la pollera y metió sus manos palpando fácilmente su cadera y luego su cintura. Siguió subiendo pero fue detenido por Matsuri. –Más tarde, lo prometo. – Gaara se sonrojó por lo que acaba de hacer y porque ella lo notase. – se nos hace tarde para la competencia. – Lo tomó de la muñeca y salieron corriendo al auditorio donde todos seguramente estaban esperándolos enojadísimos.**

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

El lunes llego, y también el inicio de las clases. En la tercera clase, con Asuma-sensei, todos prestaban atención a los temas que irían en el examen final.

Naruto tomaba notas más de lo requerido. Y algunos detalles que Hinata le dictaba.

Matsuri suspiraba, mas seguido que de costumbre. Triste.

Ino, cuchilleaba con Sai acerca de una exposición de arte.

Las demás chicas, entendían el tema perfectamente, por lo que se tomaban la libertad de observar al azabache. Este estaba aburrido mirando la ventana, preguntándose porque no había venido Sakura.

Neji y Ten Ten se habían sentado cerca, por lo que de vez en cuando se miraban disimuladamente y se sonreían.

Shikamaru, como siempre, dormía.

Chouji, comía.

Lee… era Lee.

"_TOC-TOC"_

-Pase. – dijo Asuma-sensei, dejando la tiza a un lado.

-Buenos días, Asuma. – saludo una joven de cabellos oscuros. Tenía una cara de preocupación, con un deje de seriedad que le permitía mostrarse calmada. Entre sus brazos, sostenía a un cerdito tan adorable que solían visitarlo las estudiantes en los recreos. Nadie sabía cómo es que llegó al colegio, pero a nadie le interesaba saberlo. Preferían no arriesgar sus cabezas ante un cuestionario hacia la directora.

-Shizune… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?—dijo cortésmente.

-Tsunade-sama llama a… - dice sacando un papel de su bolsillo. Lo desenvuelve y comienza a leer. –Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Ten Ten, Ino, Matsuri y Megumi—una vez terminado se guardo el papel.

Asuma la miro confundido debido a la cantidad de alumnos que llamaba la directora.

Uno por uno, se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron por la puerta hacia la oficina de la directora.

-¿Qué habrá sucedido para que nos llamaran a todos?—preguntó Matsuri.

-No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que será algo muy problemático. – dijo Shikamaru con un bostezo, pues lo habían despertado de su siesta matutina.

-Concuerdo. – asintieron Sasuke y Neji.

-Chicos ¿Alguien sabe algo de Sakura? ¿Está enferma o algo?—peguntó preocupada Megumi, abrazada a su novio.

-Yo la llame, pero no me contestó. – dijo Ino.

-Ahora que lo dicen, Sakura no fue nombrada por Shizune. ¿Lo notaron?—preguntó Lee. Todos se miraron, sintiendo el mal augurio de las palabras del moreno.

A Sasuke, todo esto le estaba dando una mala espina. Naruto quien se encontraba con Hinata a su lado, y Neji con Ten Ten del otro, tocó la puerta.

-Pase. – dijo la voz de la directora. Abrieron la puerta para hallarse con Tsunade sentada, apoyando su mentón en sus manos, y con Shizune a su derecha. Miraba al suelo con tristeza. –Chicos… y chicas. El hecho por el cual los llame, los trece, un grupo de amigos, no es mera coincidencia. – comenzó. – Iré al grano. Ayer, cerca de las cinco y cuarto, los señores Haruno recibieron el mensaje de Sakura que estaba volviendo a su casa en el bus. Luego de eso… nada más se supo de ella. – terminó Tsunade.

-¿Qué quiere decir vieja?—desafió Naruto. Tsunade, con toda la paz del mundo contesto.

-Sospechamos, según el archivo policial, que Sakura pudo haber sido secuestrada. –

Fueron segundos, eternos en verdad, en el que el grupo proceso la terrible noticia. La primera en caer y la mas dolida de seguro, fue Ino. Cayó al suelo de bruces, llorando desesperadamente. Sai se agachó a su lado y la acurrucó en sus brazos. Megumi y Ten Ten buscaron el alivio y protección en los brazos de sus novios, donde lloraron libremente. Chouji consolaba a Lee abrazándole por los hombros. Neji y Shikamaru mantenían una expresión seria, pensativa. Preferían sufrir en silencio. Para Hinata la noticia fue tal, que se desmallo. Naruto se apresuro a tomarla y sentarla en una silla. Con ayuda de Matsuri, lograron que se recuperara.

La escena era desgarradora. Rompía en lo más profundo en el alma.

-Megumi. – la llamó Tsunade. – Te necesitan. El oficial avisó que mañana empezaras con los forenses. –

-Si señorita Tsunade. –

Todos estaban tan absortos en la situación, que nadie oyó lo que la directora le pidió. A excepción de Kiba claro está.

-Tienes cosas que aclararme en la salida. – le susurro al oído. La castaña lo miro y sonrió. Asintió. Kiba le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y le besó la frente, para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

En realidad, todos estaban tan absortos en la situación, que nadie notaba la falta de una persona muy importante en ese momento. Era el blanco de la noticia: Uchiha Sasuke.

En la soledad de los pasillos del colegio, el fuerte azoteo de una puerta retumbo entre las paredes. Y si uno miraba bien… en el suelo de los pasillos, se podían observar gotas saladas, trasparentes, que se habían derramado de un alma rota.

**Uff… por fin!**

**¡GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! Ya sé que tarde, es que el internet no hacia contacto con mi PC. Pero bueno, como recompensa estaba pensando subir dos capis.**

**Uno de "Guerra de bandas". Y otro de "Detrás de las sombras".**

**Hasta aquí llegamos. Karin ya se esta yendo de su cordura, ¿que pasara con Sakura ahora?**

**Creo que este es el capitulo mas lago que he escrito. 21 páginas, un record jeje**

**Dejen sus Reviews! Tomates, quejas, dudas… lo que tengan**


	23. Chapter 23

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

Capitulo 23: Abandonada en las penumbras.

Había pasado tan solo una hora desde que Karin había abandonado el lugar, pero Sakura aun no podía salir de su estado de shock. ¿Acaso esto estaba realmente pasando? Se preguntaba cada diez minutos. Es decir, había soñado situaciones parecidas, pero jamás espero que se hicieran realidad.

Sus ojos habían dejado de derramar lágrimas, porque ya no había más que derramar. La boca la tenia seca. La garganta le dolía profundamente. Tenía ganas de vomitar, ya que sentía un ligero sabor a perfume en su boca, pero trataba de evitar la acción ya que de seguro terminaría ahogada. ¿Qué sucedería si le agarraba hambre? ¿Si ya (aunque el deseo ya la estaba acechando) tenía sed? ¿Cuándo volvería a verla?

22 Hs:

La noche cayó sobre el local, fue ahí cuando Sakura comenzó a temer a lo que podría surgir esa noche. No le temía a la oscuridad, las luces de la calles iluminaban lo suficiente, dando una visión particular para el ojo humano. Lo que le aterraba, era que vuelvan a hacerle daño. Un cualquiera podría entrar con la intención de, quizá, emborracharse o drogarse y la encontraría a ella. Atada. Completamente a la merced de aquel que quiera sacarle provecho a la situación.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se trató de enderezar y una puntada aguda azotó su cadera. El piso era demasiado duro para su frágil cuerpo. La cabeza le palpitaba a mil por hora. Giró las muñecas, encontrando los nudos muy fuertemente atados.

Una sequedad invadió momentáneamente su garganta. Nada grave aun, pero tal vez empeoraría con el correr de la noche.

"¿Por qué a mí, dios, por qué? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?" se lamentaba mirando el techo como si fuera una conexión con aquel ser sobrenatural que la torturaba, sin saber, ella, porque.

El hambre no se hiso esperar. El estomago comenzó a crear leves rugidos, demandando alimentos. Sakura recordó entonces que Karin había dicho que no vendría sino hasta mañana. Pero… ¿Mañana a la mañana? ¿Mañana a la tarde? ¿O a la noche? "Mañana es lunes…" pensó. "Eso quiere decir ¿Qué no vendrá sino hasta la tarde al salir del instituto? Me moriré de hambre y sed hasta ese entonces."

02.30 Hs:

Sakura todavía no lograba dormir. Prefirió permanecer despierta, ya que si caía en el sueño, moriría. Cada ruido que oía le hacía enderezarse y poner atención completa a lo que estaba por ocurrir. Algo paranoico, si. Pero más vale prevenir que curar.

Los ojos ya le pesaban, quería dormir, quería su cama calentita, tomar un te con su madre…

"Papa… mama… me pregunto cómo estarán"

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, una sombra apareció de la nada cubriéndole mitad del rostro. La respiración de la oji jade se cortó, mientras que sus ojos se abrían como platos. Se oyó el crujir de hojas secar, con algunas ramas secas. El corazón de la joven saltaba, rebotaba, hacia toda clase de movimientos.

Sentía que hasta ahí llegó, no pasaría de esta noche.

Los crujidos fueron aumentando poco a poco, con una lentitud casi torturadora. Sakura comenzó a "gritar", pero solo sonidos suaves y bajos se oían alrededor. Con el pañuelo de Karin en la boca, mucho no podía articular.

La sombra iba creciendo poco a poco que el ruido ascendía. No sabía si era por causa de las luces de la calle o si esa cosa (O persona) era tan grande. La cara parecía papel por su palidez, los ojos ya casi parecían salirse de su lugar, las manos apretaban nerviosa y desesperadamente los nudos.

De repente, aquella presencia que tenia atemorizada a Sakura, a punta de matarla de un susto, salta a la ventana y se sienta en el balcón de esta.

El corazón de Sakura se desacelera poco a poco. Suspira (Como puede) relajando sus músculos.

-Miau—dijo la pequeña bola de pelo negro. La joven lo miro enternecida y divertida a l mismo tiempo. Valla susto le dio aquel animalito. Los ojos verdes del gato resaltaban en la oscuridad, le recordaba a Sasuke en un sentido que no podía encontrar. Ella comenzó a chasquear los dedos, llamándolo. El animal saltó al suelo y se acercó a Sakura, curioso. Sakura se sintió alegre en parte, por tener la compañía de un ser tan adorable.

"¿Pero qué mierda estoy pensando? Estoy aquí, sola, encadenada por una loca psicópata ¿Y me alegro por encontrar un maldito gato de calle?"

Pues sí, así era. Dicen que cuando Dios cierra una puerta abre una ventana. Pues aquí solo sucedió que la ventana estaba trabada, por lo que le regaló a Sakura un agujerito por la pared.

El animal continúo acercándose con sigilo hacia ella. De vez en cuando Sakura dejaba de tronar los dedos y era cuando el animal frenaba su marcha. Pero luego volvía a llamarlo y el gato renaudaba su camino.

El animal la alcanzo y saltó hasta la mesa. Observó los dedos que sobresalían de la tela. Curioso y confuso los lamió. Tan solo para ver si eran comestibles. Sakura se removía, riendo por las cosquillas. Ante los movimientos bruscos, el animal saltaba hacia atrás, pero a los pocos segundos el revoleteo de los dedos le llamaban de nuevo.

Ahora no opto por lamerlos, sino que les comenzó a pegar con una pata. Sakura de vez en cuando, golpeaba la mesa y así asustaba al gato. Este retrocedía pero volvía. Y así, jugaron por un buen rato. Sakura reía, cada vez más fuerte, más alegre. Hasta que los hombros se le entumecieron. Cuando las manos se quedaron quietas, el animal captó lo que sucedía. Se bajó de la mesa y se recostó en el regazo de Sakura.

Ella lo miro con ternura, observo como al poco tiempo se iba quedando dormido. Sakura también deseaba dormir, nunca lo había deseado tanto. Pero tampoco lo había hecho en esa posición. Se acomodó y en no más de diez minutos cayó en un sueño profundo.

Lunes 06.10:

La luz del sol iluminaba de a poco el futuro "Café y resto bar" de Konoha. El portón de metal que bordeaba el local se abrió con tal estrepito que Sakura se despertó. Su repentino movimiento, despertó al minino también, quien al oír los pasos de aquel extraño salió corriendo hacia el baño. Ella rogaba con la mirada que se quedara pero el animal le hiso caso omiso.

La puerta principal se abrió, dándole a Sakura un rayo de luz en la cara que le cegaba por completo. Una imagen negra le tapaba el rostro del haz de luz. Sakura entrecerró los ojos tratando de divisar la persona, pero para su mente ya era algo obvio.

-Hola, pelo chicle. – saludó la recién llegada, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta y caminó hasta la peli rosa, Sakura notó que traía un bolso. Era bastante grande, de color crema y parecía ser muy costoso. Del bolso desprendía un aroma delicioso y muy tentador que despertó el estomago de Sakura.

Karin apoyó la bolsa en la mesa y sacó unos recipientes envueltos en nilón. Llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio, según observó ella. Se sintió aliviada de que haya venido a la mañana y así no estar esperando toda la tarde.

-Ahora te desatare para que comas. – dijo Karin tranquila. Sakura estaba que no se lo creía. ¿En serio pensaba soltarla? ¡Esa era su oportunidad! –Pero… - continúo. Sakura la miró atenta a lo que estaba por comentar. – Si la estúpida idea de empezar a correr o gritar surca tu pequeña y pobre mente, me veré obligada a castigarte. – dijo agachándose a la altura de la joven oji jade. Le baja el pañuelo para sonreírle con malicia. Da su bolsillo de la falda, saco una navaja de oro y plata. Hiso aparecer una filosa hoja y la acerco al rostro de Sakura. Acariciando su mejilla lentamente, y luego bordeándole el rostro.-¿Entiendes?—

- S-s-s-s… - tartamudeaba Sakura.

-¡Habla bien! – respondió Karin abofeteándola con irritación. –Me exasperas—

-¡SI!—respondió Sakura casi gritando.

-Muy bien. – se burló Karin. A Sakura le llego una gota salada a la comisura del labio. Sacó su lengua para comprobar que era, y resultó ser sangre. Se horrorizó al notarlo, la muy zorra le había costado la mejilla con alguno de sus costosos anillos.

Karin desato los nudos de las manos de Sakura, esta se tomó las muñecas y se las sobó para calmar el dolor. Le entregó la comida y una botella de agua. La joven comenzó a comer como si hace una semana ningún alimento atravesó por su boca. Una vez terminado el plato, se bebió el líquido a una velocidad increíble, pero no completamente. Estaba llena y satisfecha.

Sakura debía tener en mente que Karin de seguro volvería a la tarde para corroborar que no se haya escapado, y seria allí que Sakura le pediría para ir al baño. Si es que se lo permitía.

Karin volvió a atarle las muñecas y a taparle la boca. Pero esta vez no con su extravagante pañuelo, sino que con una tela cualquiera. Una vez que termino se fue del lugar. Sakura oyó como el portón principal era cerrado bruscamente. Y también divisó el ruido de lo que parecían ser unas llaves. "Genial" pensó "Ahora le agregó un candado, estoy segura." Segundos pasaron cuando oyó al auto irse. Sola, en el silencio nuevamente. El gato salió de a poco de su escondite en el baño y la miró como diciendo: "¿Ya se fue la loca?"

Sakura rió para sus adentros por lo pensado. Chasqueó los dedos llamando al minino, y este respondió acercándosele como en la noche lo hiso. Se sentó al lado de la joven, lamiendo las migas del "desayuno". Sakura miró hacia una ventana que dejaba a ver un tercio del cielo.

"Chicos… Sasuke… me pregunto cómo se encontraran." El animal la miraba divertido, con ganas de jugar.

Mientras tanto, en el instituto de Suna:

Eran las 7:00 y Gaara junto con Temari, acababan de llegar al colegio. Traídos por Kankuro desde luego. Cruzaron el patio y se reunieron con su respectivo grupo. Ya era la primera semana allí, y la gente parecía ser muy agradable con ellos.

Gaara no se apartaba de Temari. Tal vez sean agradables, pero las hormonas no. A cada hombre que se acercaba a su hermana con intenciones nada saludables, Gaara se le ponía enfrente o simplemente desde una corta distancia, le echaba una mirada cortante y asesina que les hacia voltear y volver por donde llegaron.

Temari, cuando notaba esta acción de parte de su hermano le sonreía agradecida. Ella amaba al Nara y no dejaría que rumores que posiblemente pudiesen llegar a Konoha se propagasen.

La primera hora de clase se paso volando. Todos habían salido a disfrutar del recreo excepto el. Cuando todo se hubo quedado en silencio, abrió su bolso y extrajo de un bolsillo interno una foto. La imagen trataba de unos minutos luego de que terminó la "Guerra de bandas". Mucho antes de que Gaara se apartara a hablar con su hermano. La foto incluía a todos, chicos y chicas mezclados pero ningún maestro.

Cada joven abrazaba a su novia. A excepción de Sakura quien estaba al lado del recién llegado Lee. Ambos ponían dos dedos en señal de victoria. Gaara comenzó a imaginar lo bien que le vendría una idiotez de Naruto. O un aliento de Lee. O simplemente hablar de a monosílabos con Sasuke y Neji.

Gaara volteó la imagen para leer la inscripción hecha detrás por cierta personita.

"_**¡Felicidades! Te amo, Matsuri."**_

Se levantó de su pupitre aun admirando la escritura. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, corriéndola. Pero una vez que saco medio cuerpo fuera, se vio chocado por una estudiante provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo en diferentes direcciones. Libros y fotocopias volaron por los aires.

-¡Ay, pero que daño!—se quejo la joven.

-Ten cuidado niña. – le reprendió furioso Gaara, dejando helada a la joven. Esta levanto la vista temerosa, esperando lo peor. Gaara pudo jurar que por unos interminables milisegundos el rostro de Matsuri se presento frente a él. Sacudió la cabeza y parpadeo varias veces.

La volvió a mirar, solo para darse cuanta que ambas no tenían nada que vez físicamente. Se dispuso a ayudarla a recoger el desastre provocado por ambos.

Mientras lo recogían todo, la muchacha lo miraba de reojo. "Es guapo, bastante diría yo." Pensaba. En eso se encuentra con una imagen que le llego al corazón. Un grupo muy grande de jóvenes, maquillados y disfrazados, sonreían felices a la cámara. Divisó al peli rojo con quien acaba de chocar y a su lado vio a una castaña que le tomaba del brazo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Volteó la foto y leyó el mensaje. "OH… bueno. Creo que la próxima será. Era algo obvio que no estaba soltero."

-Ten. – dijo ella ofreciéndole la foto. El la tomó y se la guardó en el bolsillo. -¿Es tu curso anterior?—preguntó.

-Si—contestó el.

-¿Todos son amigos tuyos?—

-Si—dijo. – es una foto de una clase de música. –

-¿Eres Sabaku no Gaara, verdad? – el nombrado asintió. – un gusto. – dijo mostrando su mano como saludo. El joven la estrechó, vagamente. –Soy _Matsuri. –_

_-_¿DISCULPA?—Preguntó algo sobresaltado.

-Que me llamo Mizuki. ¿Por qué la alteración?— dijo con una ceja levantada.

-Nada. Es que…-se trató de excusar. Ella rió y le dijo que no importaba, que entendía lo que pensó.

-Lamento haberte chocado de esa manera. – dijo riéndose y rascándose la nuca. Le recordó a Naruto cuando cometía alguna estupidez. El resto del recreo y los que le siguieron ese día, Gaara le contó y relató sobre sus amigos. Uno por uno. Ella no hablaba y parecía disfrutar su relato.

-Tienes amigos muy interesante. Lo que lo hace muy extraño a todo esto, es que son realmente opuestos. – comentó. El asintió, concordando. Luego fue el turno de Gaara de oír la historia de Mizuki. Resulto no ser muy diferente a la suya. También fue transferida contra su voluntad, y fue alejada del chico que le gustaba.

-¿Y este joven… te correspondió?—pregunto curioso.

-¡No! estaba de novio, eso era imposible. – comento riendo. El timbre sonó dando a entender que las clases seguían. Tan solo quedaban dos materias ese día.

En la clase que siguió fue puesto con ella en el grupo. Estuvo agradecido por ello. Algunas jóvenes bufaron de molestia o decepción al no ser elegidas como sus compañeras. Esa misma tarde, debía acompañarlo a su casa a terminar el trabajo y dividirlo para el examen oral.

En el camino a la casa, Mizuki pareció llevarse bien con Temari, ya que hablaban como cotorras. Una vez que llegaron se dirigieron hacia el living. Temari tan solo fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua cuando oyó que la maquina del teléfono sonaba por tener la casilla de mensajes llena. Y las bolsas de basura estaban en la cocina acumuladas.

Siempre lo mismo.

Hecha una furia, se fue al cuarto de Kankuro, que quedaba arriba. No golpeó, sino que entró ruidosamente asustando al castaño.

-¡Kankuro! Maldita sea, ¿No oyes el pitido del teléfono? ¿Y por que la basura no está afuera?—se quejo ella.

-¡Carajo Temari! ¿Nunca tocas?—le gritó enojado.

-¡me importa una mierda!—le dijo.

-¡A mí no!—contestó.

Desde el living la discusión se oía con toda claridad.

-No te preocupes. – le habló Gaara. – es normal. –

"¿Normal? Parece que están por matarse." Piensa a punto de echarse a reír.

Para no tan beneficio de ellos, la pelea duró hasta que el trabajo estuvo terminado. Cuando ambos hermanos se callaron, Gaara notó que el ruido de la maquina no había sido apagado. La pelea fue tan sonoramente jodida, que el pitido fue tapado.

Mientras guardaban, Temari bajo enojadísima. Mizuki quiso ir a calmarla pero Gaara la frenó negando con la cabeza. Una vez en la cocina, Temari se tomó de los pelos, estresada con su hermano. El ruido de la puta maquina le estaba perforando el cerebro y…

"El teléfono" recordó. Se acerco y presiono el botón "HEAR". En ese momento, una voz muy conocida por la familia sonó por el auricular. No era de un hombre, era de una mujer. Adolescente, si especificamos. Justo cuando Gaara estaba tomando las llaves para abrirle a Mizuki, oye desde la cocina la voz.

"Matsuri. Es Matsuri" piensa acelerado. En ese momento Kankuro baja por las escaleras, distraído.

-Kankuro, ábrele a Mizuki. Lo siento. – le dice a ella para correr hacia la cocina.

-No hay bronca. —le contesta. Kankuro volteó para ver a la joven. ¿"En serio tiene dieciséis?". Ella noto que el hermano se le había quedado viendo fijamente y para nada disimulado. -¿Por qué no sacas unas foto? Dura más. – se burlo, sacando a Kankuro de sus pensamientos. Este bufó molesto y sorprendido por el carácter que tenia la compañera de Gaara.

-Eres graciosa ¿Eh?—le dijo irónico. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta listo para iniciar una discusión. A Mizuki, esa imagen le pareció atractiva momentáneamente. Pero no entendía porque.

-Un gusto Kankuro. – dijo dándole la mano. Al tocarse ambos sintieron una electricidad que les recorrió el brazo rápidamente. – La próxima trata de disimular cuando miras a alguien. Te ahorrarías un problema. – bromeó. Este estaba por contestar, pero Gaara se le adelanto.

-¡KANKURO, VEN AQUÍ! Temari acaba de desmayarse. —lo llamó desde la cocina. Ellos aun tenían las manos estrechadas, por lo que Kankuro la atrajo para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós. – dijo. Le soltó y cerró la puerta. Mizuki se quedo helada unos minutos. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Se volvió caminando a su casa, pensando en las extrañas sensaciones que yacían en su cabeza y estomago.

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunto alterado.

- Ayúdame, Temari se desmayo. – le repitió Gaara. Ambos hermanos la sentaron en una silla. Para cuando se sintió mejor, se lanzo a los brazos del pelirrojo. Kankuro aun no entendía nada. –Sakura fue secuestrada. –

**Uff ¡Al fin! **

**Exámenes de porquería que no me dejan tiempo para nada.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿O no? se que la parte de Sakura fue densa, pero había que relatar cómo es un dio estando secuestrada. **

**Gaara tiene una nueva amiga. Y parece que comienza a haber un "lazo" con la familia… jeje.**

**Dejen un Review con su opinión, tomatazo, queja etc. **

**Chaito! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

Capitulo 24: Dificultades.

-¿Qué?—preguntó Kankuro.

-Si, eso. – contestó Gaara. –Sucede que Matsuri le dejo un mensaje informándonos, y al parecer… a Temari le cayó mal. –

-Secuestrada… - murmura. -¿Qué quieres hacer?— Gaara alzó los hombros. Siendo francos, no tenía ni idea que hacer.

-Yo… Quiero volver a Ko-Konoha. —habla con dificultad Temari.

-Despertaste. ¿Cómo estás?—pregunta Kankuro. La endereza un poco, para que pueda bajarle el mareo.

-Bien, solo quiero irme. Salgamos esta noche. Debemos apoyar a las chicas deben estar destrozadas. – dice levantándose. Los mira con seguridad, ordenando con los ojos que planeen algo para realizar el viaje.

-Claro. – asintieron los dos hermanos.

-Llamemos a papá, tal vez nos deje viajar. –dijo Kankuro mirando a su hermana.

-¿Y yo qué? Recuerden que tengo prohibido dejar la mansión. – aclaró Gaara, molesto. Se cruzo de brazos y miró al hermano mayor esperando una respuesta.

-No tiene porque saber que nos acompañas, hermanito. – sonrió el castaño con picardía. –Pero… necesitamos ayuda. Gaara, llama a tu amiguita y pregúntale si no le molestaría ofrecerse. Tengo una idea. – Gaara asintió mientras su hermano relataba con detalle el plan, y tomó el teléfono para llamar a Mizuki. Kankuro y Temari se dirigieron a sus cuartos para empacar lo necesario para su estadía. El castaño sacó su celular y se dispuso a llamar a su padre. El tono sonaba, pero no contestaba. No le extrañaría, muchas veces solía ignorar sus llamadas, cuan urgentes fuesen.

-¿Diga?—atendió una voz con tono irritado.

-¡Padre! Necesito llevar a Temari a Konoha, es una urge… -

-No. ¿Quién cuidaría al irresponsable de tu hermano?—le interrumpió en medio de la oración.

-Podría venir con nosotros, así los cuidaría a ambos. – propuso.

-No. Olvídenlo. Los tres se quedan. Punto. Adiós. – cortó la llamada, dejando a su hijo con la palabra en la boca. Kankuro apretó el celular, haciéndolo crujir bajo sus dedos.

-No te dejó ¿Verdad?—atinó Temari.

-No me importa, iremos de todos modos. Además, tengo ganas de ver a mis amigos. – dijo haciendo una sonrisa de lado.

Mientras bajaban los bolsos a la puerta, Gaara aparece.

-¿Y? ¿Puede?—pregunta Kankuro. El pelirrojo asiente. –Genial.—

Pasaron unos veinte minutos, cuando Mizuki aparece a unas cuadras de la mansión. Mensajeó a Gaara. Los hermanos, cuando arribo el taxi, salieron por la puerta trasera, evitando cruzar la sala. Allí se reunían todas las empleadas en la noche.

* * *

><p>Matsuri cerró su celular, y se dirigió al living, donde todos se hallaban reunidos. Alii, Ten Ten, Hinata, Megumi (Abrazada por Kiba), Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Sai e Ino (Llorando desconsoladamente en brazos de Sai).<p>

En medio de los murmullos, plegarias y llantos la puerta de la casa se abre. De ella entran un rubio con rostro decaído. Y detrás de él, un oji perla con expresión seria. Hinata al divisar a su novio corrió a abrazarlo. Se sentía muy deprimida y necesitaba alguien quien le consolase.

-¿Y? ¿Supieron algo?—cuestiono Matsuri esperanzada. Neji negó con la cabeza, recibiendo a Ten Ten con un dulce abrazo.

-Maldito teme… y su maldito orgullo Uchiha. – murmuro Naruto, apretando mas a Hinata contra sí.

-Naruto… - dijo Ino.

-Conociéndolo, el muy idiota es capaz de desaparecer por días. Semanas, si hace falta para que no podamos verlo débil. Ni siquiera deprimido. – dijo el rubio. – nunca supe donde se esconde, pero es bastante eficaz. –

En ese momento el celular de Megumi comienza a sonar. Esta suelta a su novio y atiende.

-¿Ho-hola?—dice tratando de sonar normal.

-Señorita Megumi, el jefe quiere verla en este momento en la estación. Estamos encargados de un secuestro de una joven llamada Haruno Sakura. Y… -

-Si lo sé, la conozco. –

-Es por eso que su presencia es requerida. Y también, tiene la orden de traer al señor Nara con usted. – explica la voz fría y dura desde el otro lado. Megumi cerró el aparato y mirando de manera cómplice a Shikamaru, se levanto del sofá. –Matsuri, debemos irnos. Una urgencia. – Mientras, el Nara se levantaba débilmente de su asiento.

-Te acompaño. – se ofreció Kiba.

-¡No!—le ordena ella, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a su novio. –Lo siento, te lo explicaré luego. – le dijo besándolo. – Vamos Shikamaru. – se dirigieron ambos a la puerta.

-¿Y este a donde va?—pregunta enojado Kiba.

-Al parecer, me toca trabajar con ella. – se explica el Nara. "¿Trabajar?" piensan todos. Los miran irse, para luego empezar con las preguntas.

-Des-descuiden. – los calmo Hinata, o eso trato. –Cuando Megumi-chan este aquí, estoy segura que les explicara todo. Ella nunca les ocultaría algo. – todas las miradas se posaron en la Hyugga quien, sobresaltada, ocultó su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de Naruto.

* * *

><p>En el remís, Megumi y Shikamaru:<p>

-Sabía que me llamarían de la estación. —se lamentaba la castaña.

-¿Pero cuál es el problema con eso?—cuestionó el joven, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la cabecera del asiento.

-Es que, no quiero que me vean rara… como un bicho nerd. ¿Entiendes?—le dice

-Tsk. Que problemática eres, igual que Temari. – le contesta. Megumi ríe. Ella pasó unos minutos, divagando en su mente para luego preguntarle a su acompañante.

-¿Crees que Kiba…?—iba a cuestionar, pero el ronquido de Shikamaru daba a entender que no le respondería. Una gotita le cayó por la cabeza (Estilo anime), y suspiró por la vagancia colosal que poseía él.

* * *

><p>Los hermanos Sabaku estaban rodeando la casa, caminando en silencio. Kankuro iba al frente, detrás estaba Temari y al fondo, Gaara. Llegaron al portón, el cual fue abierto por el castaño. Subieron las maletas al baúl, y luego se subieron ellos. Kankuro le informo el destino, y así, partieron hacia Konoha. A escondidas de lo que su padre ordenaba.<p>

Estaban a un kilometro de su casa, cuando un auto les hace señas con las luces desde atrás. Kankuro mira por el espejo y sonríe.

-Allí esta. – les dice a sus hermanos. Antes de que pudiese indicarle al conductor que frenase, un auto negro se apareció frente a ellos, de la nada. El conductor frenó violentamente, y si no fuera porque estaban usando cinturón de seguridad, se hubiesen dado un buen golpe. Detrás de ellos, por poco son chocados por el conductor que los seguía. -¿Qué mierda sucedió?—se quejó el castaño.

Cuando observó a los dos hombres robustos salir del auto intruso, se le heló la sangre.

-Salgan ya, trata de que Temari llegue al auto de Mizuki. – le ordeno Kankuro a Gaara. El joven pensaba distraerlo mientras ellos subían al auto trasero. Junto con las cosas.

-¿A dónde van niños?—pregunta uno de los hombres.

-¿No deberían estar con padre?—amenazo Kankuro.

-El señor los vio irse, y nos ordeno que los trajéramos de vuelta. Ahora, busca a tus otros dos hermanos que nos retiramos en este instante. –

-¿Qué acaso los hermanos no pueden salir a divertirse una noche?—pregunta burlonamente.

-¿Un jueves?—cuestiona el otro.

-Si ¿Y qué?—contesta el joven.

-Lo lamento señor Kankuro, pero tenemos órdenes. – dijo el primero de los hombre, asiéndolo por el brazo. Kankuro trato de forcejear pero era inútil. No por nada eran los guardaespaldas de su padre.

Temari y Gaara estaban subiendo al auto, cuando al voltearse ve que Kankuro fue atrapado. El chico empujó a su hermana dentro, para ayudar a su hermano. Pero mientras se escondía detrás del remís, el otro guardaespaldas lo agarra por los hombros, inmovilizándolo. Kankuro le dio un buen codazo al hombre que lo retenía, para salir corriendo hacia el auto. Antes de subir se giro hacia Gaara, que estaba atrapado.

-¡No me mires, idiota! Váyanse. – les gritó.

-¡Pero Gaara…!

-¡QUE TE VALLAS MALDITA SEA!—Les volvía gritar. Kankuro asintió y se metió del lado del conductor, que fue despejado a propósito, porque así estaba planeado. Giro la llave y arranco el auto en reversa.

-¿Y Gaara? – pregunto alterada la rubia.

-Se sacrifico por todos. – miro a Mizuki con seriedad. – abróchate el cinturón. – ella sin titubear lo hiso. El auto se movió en reversa como un látigo, saliendo de allí. Gaara los vio alejarse, maldiciendo su desgracia. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, ya estaban en la ruta.

Kankuro recién fue descendiendo la velocidad, unos minutos más tarde al notar que no eran seguidos. "Pobre Gaara, de seguro deseaba ver a Matsuri…"

-Kankuro. – lo llamó su copiloto. –Temari se ha dormido. – le informo.

-Es que esta algo estresada. – dijo.

-Pobre… ¿Ella tiene novio en la ciudad de Konoha, como Gaara?—pregunta curiosa. El castaño asiente. - ¿Y qué tal tu? ¿Tienes alguien importante a quien visitar allí?—preguntó curiosa.

-Si, de hecho. – contestó. La joven se sintió triste por un momento, dolorida por saber que el joven tenía una supuesta pareja.

-¿En se-serio? ¿Y cómo se llama?— preguntó nerviosa.

- Uff, tengo flojera de nombrarlo a todos. Mi grupo de amigos es bastante grande—contesta inocentemente el joven. Ella suspira, recostando su cabeza sobre la puerta. Estaba aliviada, y fue entonces cuando una alerta resuena en su cabeza. Puso la cara pálida como papel, al darse cuenta de que le estaba empezando a gustar el hermano mayor de su amigo. "¿Y cómo no hacerlo?" piensa sonriendo.

-Tengo lugares anotados donde podemos parar, o cargar gasolina. Incluso averigüé un hotel en la ciudad para… -

-No te preocupes. – le interrumpió. – según veo, el tanque está un poco menos que lleno. En cuanto al hospedaje, nos quedaremos en nuestra antigua casa. Ya que estará heredada para los tres, tenemos acceso a ella. Además, tengo la llave. – dijo alternando la mirada entre el camino y ella. Más en ella que en el camino.

-Ah… ya veo. – respondió la joven mirando hacia el frente. Kankuro pudo notar su depresión, pero no entendía el porqué. ¿Habrá dicho algo que le molestó? Luego de unos minutos, aparcó el auto hacia un costado.

Mizuki que se estaba quedando dormida, se enderezó y lo miró confundida. El la miraba de vuelta, iba a decir algo.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se cuestiona a sí mismo, sin poder controla sus acciones o sus pensamientos.

-Gracias. – le dice a ella, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento. "¡¿Por qué carajo la bese?" se replicó mentalmente. Antes de que ella pudiese notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, se enderezó y continuó con el viaje. Ella se llevó la mano a la mejilla y también, se acomodó mirando hacia el frente, evitando que él la viese sonrojada. De acuerdo, era oficial. No le gustaba, se había enamorado a primera vista de Kankuro.

-No-no hay de que—susurra. Kankuro sonrió de lado y se concentro plenamente, o casi, en la ruta. Parte de su mente trataba de aclarar porque le caía tan bien ella, o su compañía por sí sola. Parecía ser alguien especial, aunque él lo descubriría mas tarde.

**Al fin! **

**Pude subir la conti del fic. Lo lamento tanto pero las evaluaciones no me dan respiro. **

**Voy a hacer algo que nunca he hecho, contesta un Review dentro del capítulo.**

**Sabaku no ray-01:**** uyyy falta algo para el encuentro, pero muy poco para que resuelvan el caso de Sakura. ¿Vos crees que la atraparan a Karin o que se logra escapar? **

**Besos a todas/os las/os que siguen este fic, me alegro que les guste. Y si no, tendré que esforzarme más. Soy amateur, ¿Que pretenden? Jeje**

**Chaito.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

Capitulo 25: Al fin.

Kankuro y las dos jóvenes llegaron a Konoha a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada. Se hospedaron en su antigua casa, como él había dejado dicho. Cada quien durmió en su cuarto, a excepción de Mizuki, quien tuvo que dormir en la habitación de Gaara.

En la mañana, Temari llamó a Matsuri, para avisarles que se reunirían para mantenerle al tanto de la situación. La castaña le recibió la llamada con mucha alegría. Charlaron unos agradables veinte minutos, para dejar arreglado que se juntaría el grupo en lo de Megumi. Kankuro se quedaría en la casa, cuidando de Mizuki. Ella no iría, debido a que no es de su incumbencia esa situación.

La joven, al entrarse que se quedaría a solas con el castaño, se le acelero el corazón. Temari la notó raro en ese momento, pero ella aseguró que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, la rubia tuvo unas palabras aparte con su hermano. Le llamó la atención diciéndole que no pensara pasarse con la joven Mizuki, de otro modo Temari lo mataría.

Kankuro le prometió, temeroso, que todo iba a estar bien. Ella asintió, confiando parcialmente en sus palabras. Shikamaru la paso a buscar. Tuvieron un cálido saludo. Besos, caricias, susurros. Desde la ventana, detrás de la cortina, Kankuro los miraba con el ceño fruncido. En cambio, Mizuki los miraba con dulzura y ternura. Kankuro bufo, cuando estos se fueron.

-Así que eres un hermano sobre protector. – se burló la joven.

- Hmp. Solo que creo que el chico es muy vago para ella. – se defendió él.

- Esa ni tú te la crees. – le contestó. El la miro seriamente, haciéndola temblar de los nervios. –Eh… ¿Qui-quieres… jugar a algo? Ya que esta-taremos aquí un rato, no pienso aburrirme. – le propuso. El castaño sonrió arrogante, notando su incomodidad.

-Claro. ¿Te gustan los títeres?—

-¡Me encantan! – le contestó. Seguido, le siguió a su estudio de artesanía, donde más tarde sucedería un suceso que los transformaría a ambos.

-Te extrañe problemática. – le decía un moreno, tomando la mano de la Sabaku. Esta sonrió y se la apretó más.

-Igual yo vago. – contestó, dándole un beso en el cachete. – la discusión continuó su rumbo. Hablaron de temas dispersos, tontos. Llegaron a la residencia de Megumi, donde la rubia fue recibida con mucho cariño, por parte de las chicas y Lee. Los hombres solo le daban un abrazo casto, o le decían "Que bueno verte de nuevo".

Se sentaron todos en la sala, donde uno por uno fue explicando la trágica desaparición de Sakura. Ya había pasado una semana, y ella seguía sin aparecer. Ni siquiera un pequeño rastro que delatara su presencia. Habían estado observando a muchos sospechosos, pero nadie resultó ser de mucha ayuda.

También fue delatada, la participación policial de Megumi y Shikamaru.

-¿El vago es detective?—se preguntó casi al borde de la risa.

-No exactamente. Shikamaru ayuda en la parte de rastreos y la sección de grafología. – contestó la dueña de la casa. La rubia asintió, sorprendida por las nuevas noticias.

Toda la tarde se pasó volando. Hubo risas, charlas, planes. Todo lo que no se pudieron contar, se discutió allí. Incluso hablaron sobre Gaara. Temari comento sobre la nueva amiga de su hermano, lo que hiso fruncir el seño de preocupación a Matsuri. Pero su expresión se relajó cuando su amiga relato que parece que, últimamente, se lleva bastante "bien" con el mayor de los hermanos. Todos rieron. Nunca imaginarían a Kankuro atado a una chica.

También, les conto de una manera algo resumida o censurada, del porque Gaara no pudo asistir.

La hora de irse llegó. Cada quien se fue por su parte, o fue transportado por su novio. Matsuri y Temari, en cambio, decidieron volverse en taxi. Había una estación es eso de cinco cuadras.

-Si que eres problemática… Te digo que pudo llevarlas a ambas. ¿Por qué no suben al auto y nos vamos?— dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

-Te dije que no. Yo puedo volverme solita a mi casa. ¿Me ves incapaz de ello, vago?—le retó.

-Si vas sola, si. – le contestó.

-No voy sola, Matsuri me acompañara. –

-de acuerdo. Pero trata de no meterte en problemas. Al ser tan problemática, eso es fácil para ti. – se burló. Ella le golpeo el hombro haciéndole callar.

-No necesito que me salves. Yo misma puedo patearle el trasero a quien quiera. – suspiro. Le dio un beso y se volteó. – Además… - dijo mirándolo. – Quiero tener unas palabras con ella. Cosas de mujeres. – le guiño un ojo. El solo levantó los hombros, indiferente. Se subió a su auto y se alejó.

Se despidieron, caminando por la media manzana restante. Doblaron en la esquina para caminar las cuadras restantes, hasta llegar a su destino. El camino era derecho, muy simple de seguir.

La charla que mantuvieron en el camino fue, en su mayoría, sobre Gaara. Matsuri aun seguía intrigada con esa nueva amiga.

-Pero tranquilízate Matsuri. Te aseguro que el todavía te adora. – le dijo abrazándola. – Es mas… - continuó. – cuando estábamos viniendo con Kankuro y Mizuki, pude escuchar todo lo que hablaban. Los muy torpes creyeron que estaba dormida. – sonrió triunfante. – Kankuro le dio un beso, aquí. – dijo tocándose con un dedo la majilla derecha.

-¡Oh! Que chismosa eres. Eso está mal, Temari. – dijo Matsuri haciendo un intento de regaño hacia su amiga. Pero al final, ambas terminaron destornillándose de la risa.

-Si lo sé… es que… - calló Temari.

"Plaf"

-¿Oíste eso?—preguntó Matsuri.

"Plaf"

-Si… pero, ¿De dónde proviene?—

"Plaf"

Ambas permanecieron calladas unos segundos, tratando de descubrir su origen. Matsuri posó su oreja cerca de las paredes, y fue avanzando hasta llegar a una puerta de chapa.

-Proviene de aquí. – dijo temerosa. Algo parecido a un grito, vino desde adentro. -Llamemos a la policía. – propuso temblando.

-Espera. – dijo Temari parándole la mano a punto de marcar el 911. –Veamos que es. Tal vez solo sea una parejita regañando, pero por las dudas. Si la situación lo sugiere, llamaremos a la policía. – la castaña asintió siguiéndole la idea. Abrieron la chapa, la cual rugió al ser corrida. Se adentraron hasta quedar frente a lo que parecía un restaurante a punto de ser abierto.

Dentro del nuevo bar Ichiraku:

Sakura estaba entumecida. El trasero se le había dormido varias veces en el día. Las muñecas no podrían seguir aguantando las ataduras, y su situación actual no podía perdurar más. Se sentía desfallecer, las fuerzas le estaban fallando. La escaza comida y bebida, la pusieron débil. Había adelgazado unos cinco quilos. Estaba muy delgada que espantaba.

Esa última semana se había desmayado tres veces sin haberse dado cuenta. Y temía que en la próxima no despertaría.

Los parpados le pesaban. Su cabeza se movía irregularmente de arriba abajo, cabeceando para no quedarse dormida. El gato que se había encontrado en su primera noche, descansaba tranquilo en su regazo. Este dormía plácidamente.

Ella desearía poder dormir así. Tranquila, relajada, en su mullida cama. Viviendo con sus padres. Tomando te con su madre. Mirando deportes con su padre.

Caminando por la plaza, en silencio, con él.

Con Sasuke.

No pudo aguantar más, y sus ojos se cerraron. Poco a poco, se sentía irse. En el silencio, unas voces que carcajeaban le llegaron a los oídos. Los sonidos que producían las voces le sonaban familiares. Reconoció a ambas persona, eran mujeres.

Con sus últimos esfuerzos, hiso lo que había intentado con cada quien que pasara en frente del lugar.

Zapatear contra el piso.

Zapateo con fuerza en el primero. Noto que ambas callaron. ¿La habrán oído? Ella esperanzada, volvió a zapatear, pero un poco más débil.

-¿Oíste eso?—preguntó una de las voces. Ella abrió más los ojos. Juntó todas sus fuerzas para poder zapatear más fuerte. Levanto ambos pies y los dejo caer con fuerza.

-Si… pero, ¿De dónde proviene?— oyó peguntar a la otra chica. Si, la habían oído. Tenía que resistir y seguir golpeando, pero las energías eran casi nulas. El esforzarse más de lo debido, llevaría a un cuarto y, quizá, ultimo desmayo. Pero no le importo, si con eso último golpe, lograban encontrarla y salvarla, correría el riesgo.

Levanto otra vez los pies, dejándolos caer con fiereza, mucho más que la primera vez. Espero. Los segundos pasaban sin resultado. Sakura jadeaba, respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Proviene de aquí. – dijo temerosa una de las chicas. Sakura las oyó tan cerca, que no se pudo contener en lanzar un grito. Llamándolas. Utilizando lo último de sus cuerdas vocales, los últimos sonidos que su garganta era capaz de producir.

-Llamemos a la policía. – propuso con la voz temblando la misma joven.

Sakura callo. Su respiración volvió a ser irregular. Actualmente, ya le estaba costando ingerir mas oxigeno. El pañuelo no le permitía mucho por inhalar.

-Espera. – dijo la otra chica. - Veamos que es. Tal vez solo sea una parejita regañando, pero por las dudas. Si la situación lo sugiere, llamaremos a la policía. –

Sakura agudizo los sentidos. Oyó la puerta metálica abrirse. El corazón se le acelero de alegría. Por fin seria rescatada de esta terrible pesadilla. Pero algo le salto a la memoria, derribándole parte de sus esperanzas. La puerta principal del bar, tenia candado.

¿Ahora como entrarían?

Bajo la cabeza, agotada. Los parpados volvían a pesarle. Ya está. Había llegado a su límite.

Sakura ya se había desmayado.

Estaba teniendo un acogedor sueño, en el cual estaba recostada sobre su cama. Estaba tapada con sus frazadas. Había una presión en su cintura, por consiguiente levanto la vista. Frente a ella un joven de ojos azabaches le miraba, sonriente.

Sakura sonrió, dormida. Como si proviniera de un lugar lejano, un sonido llegó hasta sus oídos. Sonaba como vidrio rompiéndose. Frunció el seño, y abrió los parpados lentamente. Oía una discusión. Gritos de desesperación. Sintió su cabeza moverse sin sentido. La estaban sacudiendo, probando si reaccionaba.

Alzo la cara, mirando a las dos personas frente a ella. Sonrió cuando por fin pudo reconocerle sus rostros. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Las voces eran de Temari y Matsuri.

En cuestión de segundos, arribo la policía. Las dos se dirigieron a la puerta abierta brutalmente por los oficiales, mientras Sakura seguía sentada, sin energías para levantarse. Fue levantada, gentilmente por los hombres y puesta de pie.

La estaban llevando hacia el coche, cuando Sakura diviso en la puerta del baño a su fiel acompañante. Estaba confundido, y tiritaba del miedo.

-Es- espere. – le pidió al oficial. –Matsuri… - llamó a la castaña. Esta se acercó y le tomó las manos. -¿Ves al gatito que se oculta en el baño? – la chica se giró y asintió, sonriéndole. - ¿Podrías traérmelo, por favor?—

-Claro. – contestó. Matsuri camino hacia el pequeño minino y lo alzo en brazos. El animal se removió un poco, pero cedió ante las suaves caricias de la joven. Sakura fue sentada dentro de la patrulla, junto con sus amigas. Le dieron una botella de agua fresca, la cual bebió en seguida. Al momento le entregaron un sándwich de milanesa completo. Lo devoró como si nunca hubiese comido.

En cuestión de momentos, se sintió rejuvenecida. Un medico que acompañó a los policías le realizó un rápido chequeo. Según él, ella estaba bien. Tan solo estaba deshidratada, pero eso podía arreglarse. Sakura se limpio el rostro con una toalla húmeda, tenía una necesidad increíble de bañarse. Todos listos, se encargaron de transportar a Sakura, mientras más patrullas llegaban al lugar.

Cuando llegó a su casa, sus padres la recibieron llorando. Se mantuvieron abrazados por eso de veinte minutos. Temari y Matsuri, luego de haber estado unas horas con ella, decidieron dejarla sola con sus padres. Se fueron alrededor de las tres de la tarde.

Cuando se tomaron un taxi, llamado desde la casa de la peli rosa, Matsuri se encargó de llamar a cada uno de sus amigos, anunciándoles la gran noticia. Como habían pensado, Shikamaru y Megumi ya habían sido solicitados por los oficiales.

Luego de que sus amigas se fueran, ella se dio un caliente y reconfortante baño. Se colocó un pijama y una manta que su padre le había traído para ponerse encima.

Sakura había estado pegada a sus padres toda la tarde. Se sentía tan feliz de verlos, pero estaba desesperada por verlo a Sasuke. A eso de las nueve, el timbre suena. La madre se levanta a abrir, pensando que podría ser el oficial para pedir información, pero no. No era él, sino un joven que ella conocía bien.

Le abrió sonriente, en silencio. Le dijo que esperara en la sala, que ella ya bajaba. El joven aceptó a regañadientes. La madre subió la escaleras, y entró al cuarto donde los tres estaban viendo una película.

-Sakura, hija. Tienes visitas. – le anunció la madre. Ella asintió, y se levantó esperando que sean o Hinata o Ino. Las extrañaba tanto. Pero al llegar a la sala no se encontró con ninguna de ellas, sino que con un sensual azabache, que miraba distraídamente el paisaje desde la ventana.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al verlo.

-Sasuke. – lo llamó. El se volteó y le sonrió, acercándose con rapidez para tomarla en brazos. La elevó y le dio varios giros en el aire. Ella escondió su rostro en su pecho y dejó las lágrimas fluir. Estaba tan feliz, tan contenta. –Te extrañe tanto. – sollozaba.

-Shh – le calló él. –Tranquila. Lo único importante es que estés bien. – le acarició la cabeza de una manera tan paternal, que ella sonrió sobre su pecho.

Sasuke le tomó el mentón y le obligo a mirarle. Se perdieron en los ojos del otro, antes de besarse. Intercambiaron sentimientos, aquellos no expresados esa semana tortuosa. En la cual ambos vivieron en el infierno. Pero ahora que la encontró, no pensaba dejar que se la arrebataran de nuevo. Jamás.

Desde el umbral de las escaleras, dos pares de ojos observaban todo. Un par de ellos lloraba. La otra tenía el seño levemente fruncido, pero ambos pares, mostraban felicidad absoluta. Se abrazaron mirando con cariño a los jóvenes abrazados que yacían en la sala.

**Lamento tanto la tardanza…**

**Es que el colegio… la vagancia… el estudio… la vagancia…**

**Ustedes entienden, jajajajajaja.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Me esforcé mucho en escribirlo. Dejen su opinión con un lindo Review. No les cuesta nada.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

Capitulo 26: Mi perdición.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Sakura fue encontrada. En las horas siguientes a ello, Karin fue arrestada. Pero por ser menor de edad y poseer un padre rico, no fue mandada a la cárcel. Avergonzada, la familia decidió internarla para que un profesional lograra sacarle esa obsesión de su mente.

Los alumnos y alumnas, tuvieron una seria charla con los profesores y los directivos respecto a lo sucedido al día siguiente. Por ello, las clases fueron suspendidas y le dieron la bienvenida a Kankuro y Temari en el receso de la charla.

Karin cumple justo hoy, su trigésimo día en la clínica psiquiátrica. Cada mañana son levantados a las nueve para las clases de grupo. Ella resultó ser la más energética, porque pasó trece años de su vida levantándose a las seis de la mañana para asistir al instituto.

En aquel "agujero de mala muerte", como ella lo llamaba, había jóvenes y adultos. De todas las edades. Gente que no fue encarcelada, porque no lo veían como el antídoto necesario. Aunque tuvo un mal comienzo, tratando de escapar de allí, ahora lograba ver todo más claro.

Las actividades recreativas eran entretenidas. Conoció gente muy interesante y, posiblemente, nuevas amigas. Verdaderas amigas.

Ahora, en cada sesión, recordaba lo perra y zorra que había sido con los chicos. Lo molesta que fue para Sasuke y otros jóvenes. El egoísmo y orgullo que colocaba antes que sus amigas… todo esto y más, fueron las situaciones que rememoraba y trataba de arreglar con su doctor personal.

Pero a pesar de todas sus penas, cada tarde a las cinco, en la hora de las visitas, cierta persona pasaba por allí todos los días sin falta. Resultaba ser su "amigo" Suiguetsu. Las primeras veces que lo vio allí, ella estaba sorprendida y anonada que haya decidido verla, después de tantos años de maltrato, pero poco a poco fue aceptando sus visitas como un cálido abrazo.

Charlaban desde el comienzo hasta el final de la etapa de visitas. Muchas veces, le trajo regalos: peluches, Cd's, esmaltes, cosas que eran muy necesarias para ella y otras que él solo quería darle. Pero había algo que el joven aun no se animaba a darle, y eso era su corazón. Porque temía que ella lo negase y lo destruyese.

Decidió quedarse como amigo, porque la estaba viendo recuperarse. Él mismo era testigo de ello. Tal vez, aun no era el momento… quizá, solo haya que esperar. Y con la esperanza en la mente continua visitándola, tarde por tarde. Sonriéndole como si nada hubiese pasado.

Desde que hablaba con Suiguetsu, la voz de su hermana había desaparecido de su cabeza. Lo último que le dijo fue:

"Aprovecha este momento, te lo mereces. Tal vez consigas a tu príncipe azul después de todo."

Karin, sin saber de los sentimientos de su amigo hacia ella, comenzaba a florecer una sensación en su pecho que no podía controlar. Lo asociaba a un dolor agridulce muy parecido al que sentía por Sasuke. Y esta confusión se incrementaba cuando trataba de asociar las palabras de su hermana al asunto.

"- ¿Podría ser verdad?—"se preguntaba cada noche, sentada en su cama, mirando hacia la ventana en las noches estrelladas y abrazando su peluche. "-¿En serio estoy enamorándome de él?—"

En la nueva residencia Sabaku No, Gaara también se sentía un prisionero. Pero no en un lugar donde le ayudaran a corregirse. Todo lo contrario, ya que gracias a las vigilancias que su padre posaba en él, caía cada vez más en un agujero del cual no podía salir.

Tenía los números bloqueados de su celular. Las páginas sociales eliminadas. Estaba vigilado a toda hora del día y noche. En el teléfono de línea se hallaban bloqueados todos los números de sus amigos y hermanos.

Las horas y horas que pasó desvelado, tratando de comunicarse con sus amigos, o incluso Matsuri, ya no las podía contar con los dedos. Tuvo un momento de esperanza tres días antes, cuando pudo tomar el celular de su padre y mandar un mensaje de texto a Kankuro. Pero desde ese día, hasta ese momento, no había recibido respuesta de él. Ni siquiera una carta o un llamado desde el teléfono de su padre hacia él.

Pero esa noche, tenía planeado algo que era imposible que fallase. Era, sin duda alguna, la fuga perfecta.

Bajó las escaleras, tan sigilosos como un fantasma. Su padre aun no había llegado, pero dejaba al mando a mínimo diez guardias cuidando las salidas. Caminó hasta la entrada y desactivó la alarma.

Paso 1: Completo.

Subió a su cuarto y abrió lentamente la ventana. Bajó la vista y se encontró con dos guardias en la entrada, tres en el portón de salida y otros dos en la puerta trasera. Gruñó, fastidiado.

-El muy maldito colocó más de ellos. – murmuró apretando la piedra que sostenía. La presionó tan fuerte contra su piel, que lo hiso sangrar. Cuando sintió el suave ardor, se miró la mano, irguiéndose para continuar con el plan. Posicionó tres piedras en el borde de la ventana, más la que sostenía. A su lado, estaba descansando un arma de aire comprimido.

Ahora, hacia los guardias de la salida trasera. Abrió la ventana de la cocina, por donde se encontraba esa salida, y tomo su resortera. Apunto a la nuca del primer guardia y lanzó su piedra. Este cayó desmayado al momento. El amigo, que no se encontraba muy lejos, se acercó para auxiliarle. Cuando se halló en el lugar y posición requerida, Gaara disparó con su arma y lo noqueó en tres tiros. Todo en pocos segundos. Menos de cinco apostaría él.

Paso 2: Completo.

Ahora, tan solo quedaban los hombres de la entrada principal. Colocó una grabadora, colgando de un árbol bien escondida. La grabación contenía un grito desesperado y desgarrador de mujer. Con eso bastaría para distraerlos y salir con el auto por el portón.

Caminó cuidadosamente, sin pisar a los guardias desmayados y pulsó play en el reproductor y los gritos comenzaron a sonar diez segundos luego de su reproducción, dándole tiempo para correr. Cuando llegó a la puerta, los oyó dar una rápida discusión y los pasos acelerados de ambos hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Salió de la mansión con mucho sigilo, y corrió hasta el garaje donde sacó de él, el auto. Lo encendió y colocó en reversa. No tenía tiempo para esperar a que la maldita reja se abriese, así que apretó el pedal y retrocedió dando de lleno con la salida.

El golpe fue tan fuerte, que rompió parte del vidrio trasero, y atropelló a ambos guardias, dejándolos inconscientes y con heridas menores. Enderezó el vehículo y aceleró hasta no ver su cuadra. No descendió la velocidad sino hasta diez minutos luego.

Paso 3: Completado.

Frenó en una estación de servicio, a respirar. Se tomó de la cabeza, suspirando y dándole gracias a dios por haberlo dejado libre. Recargó el tanque y emprendió viaje a Konoha. Pero cuando estaba llegando a la esquina, una patrulla se le cruzó haciéndolo frenar estrepitosamente. Los policías se cruzaron frente a su auto, impidiéndole paso alguno.

-¿Cuál es tu puto problema?—les gritó colérico, pues poco lo hacen chocar.

-¿Señor Sabaku No?—preguntó uno de los oficiales, alumbrándolo con una linterna directo al rostro. –Sí, es él—dijo por fin. Se salió del auto y caminó hacia el del joven. Detrás, le acompañaba otro oficial.

-¿Qué quiere?—escupió Gaara. Apretaba el volante con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

-Tenemos órdenes de su padre para devolverlo a su hogar. – respondió el otro.

-¡¿Qué?—Les gritó. -¿Con que cargo?—

-Ninguno, son órdenes. – Respondió con naturalidad. -Tenemos el deber de mantenerlo vigilado en caso que decidiese fugarse. – le abrió la puerta para luego sacarlo de un tirón. Lo tomó del brazo y lo posicionó de espaldas a él. – Tenemos que transportarlo de vuelta. –

-¡Que carajos! ¡No me voy a ir a ese lugar de mierda!—gritaba, sacudiéndose entre el agarre del oficial. Le propinó una patada en la ingle, logrando ser liberado. Pero antes de que diera su tercer paso, fue tomado por la cintura por su compañero y esposado en el suelo.

-¡Tranquilo, niño! Podríamos meterte preso por brutalidad contra la policía. – Con mucha fuerza, Gaara fue metido dentro de la patrulla. Una vez allí, ambos oficiales lo transportaron hacia su mansión. Hacia el agujero negro donde su alma yacía ya condenada.

Paso 3: Incompleto.

-¡Prrr!—exclamó una castaña, estremeciéndose.

-¿Qué sucede Matsuri?—preguntó una rubia.

-No se… como que me dio un escalofrío… siento algo extraño en mi interior, como que algo malo estuviera sucediendo ahora mismo… - le dijo a su amiga mirándola. Temari la vio con los ojos entrecerrados, deseando que no sea lo que ella pensaba. Los chicos habían salido hace unas horas, y sabía que era arriesgado, pero confiaba en ellos.

En ese instante, ambas estaban en pijamas, sentadas frente al televisor. Mientras tanto, en la cocina se escuchaban risillas y golpes contra objetos, provenientes de un joven y una joven.

A Temari esos sonidos ya le estaban desesperando, no le dejaban concentrarse en lo principal que ocupaba su mente, así que ya molesta les gritó.

-¡Kankuro y la que te parió! Deja de hacer ruido, maldita sea—le gritó a su hermano quien estaba en la cocina con su nueva novia Mizuki.

Así es. Luego de haber llegado, Mizuki pasó mucho tiempo con los hermanos Sabaku. Pero mucho tiempo más lo pasó con el castaño. Entre chistes, juegos de marionetas y salidas, se fue formando entre ellos una relación que ya no era posible de ocultar.

Ella era su novia hace unos pocos días, pero Kankuro la hacía tan feliz, como ella a él.

-Temari, no jodas. Estamos discutiendo… - le contestó, antes de echarse a reír.

"Sí, claro." Pensó con una gotita cayéndole por la cabeza. (Estilo anime). "Este se la va a follar en la cocina, es un depravado."

-Nunca cambias Kankuro. – murmuró. -Pues discutan arriba, estamos hablando aquí… - le dijo. –Vamos lárgate arriba con ella. Después de todo, tu puerta es anti-sonido, así se la solicitaste a papa. Pervertido. – con gruñidos, de parte del castaño y risas de las otras dos mujeres, Kankuro subió a su cuarto tomando la mano a su novia.

En medio de la oscura y nublada noche, Gaara observaba como era trasportado hacia su perdición. Ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba derrotado. La idea del suicidio recurrió a su mente como un rayo, pero la descartó en seguida. No sería justo para sus hermanos y sus amigos. Y mucho menos para Matsuri.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Su plan fracasó. Su padre de seguro lo encerraría de por vida. Jamás volvería a salir, tendría clases particulares, se graduaría en su casa…

Podía sentir al diablo darle la bienvenida en su puerta. Esperándolo con su elegante traje, todo planchado, con sus sucios dólares, desbordando de su bolsillo, con su mirada de odio que siempre le ofreció desde que había matado a su adre.

Oh, sí. El diablo lo recibiría con brazos abiertos. En una mano, el puesto de heredero de esa porquería de empresa, y en la otra un látigo para castigarlo. La imagen no podía estar más cerca de la realidad. Porque, siendo francos, aquí entre nos, Gaara ya había sido maltratado físicamente por su padre. Muchas veces, tuvo que recurrir al maquillaje de su hermana para disimular.

Cuando el coche pasó cerca de una plaza, un par de chicos se estaba peleando a golpes duros y piñas gordas. Los oficiales pegaron una fuerte frenada en frente del revoltijo, y cruzaron corriendo la calle. Cuando llegaron a ellos los separaron, y Gaara pudo apreciar ampliamente sus rostros.

Sin duda los conocía. Nunca olvidaría ese cabello castaño largo, demasiado largo para un hombre. Y ese corte casco morocho, junto con esas ridículas mallas verdes, que vestía el otro chico. Abrió sus ojos, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Por aquellos jóvenes que estaban "peleando", no eran desconocidos para él. No, claro que no.

-No puede ser… - murmuró. Un golpe de su lado derecho de la ventanilla, le hiso voltear rápidamente chocándose con unos ojos azules, como el mar.

-¿Qué tal viejo?—saludó sonriente como solo él podía serlo. Como solo Naruto, podía hacerlo. –Pareces feliz, dattebayo. – rió.

-¿Qué-?—trató de hablar Gaara.

-Cállate, dime donde están las llaves de las esposas. –

-Allí. – apuntó con la cabeza Gaara. Naruto abrió la puerta del lado del acompañante y las agarró. Estaban sobre el asiento del segundo oficial. Obligó a Gaara voltearse y le sacó las cadenas que apretaban fuertemente sus muñecas. Lanzó las llaves.

-Listo. – dijo dejando las cosas por allí. Gaara salió del auto, mirando hacia el frente, donde una multitud se reunió alrededor de los oficiales, haciéndoles más difícil el trabajo de ejercer control. Mientras los observaba, un auto detrás de la patrulla le hiso luces, llamando su atención.

Gaara volteó y observó al auto. Era el de Sasuke, y dentro de este se encontraba su dueño.

-Vete con el teme, yo ya los alcanzo. Vos a dejarles un regalito a los polis. – dijo guiñando un ojos. Gaara no preguntó y corrió hasta la puerta trasera del vehículo. Una vez dentro se relajo, pero no del todo. Segundos luego Naruto llega y se coloca al lado del Sabaku. Sasuke arrancó el motor y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Naruto abrazó a Gaara por los hombros y dijo -¿Qué tal andas Gaara? Te extrañamos, viejo. –

-Hmp. – dijo, sacando el brazo de Naruto de su cuello. –Acaban de secuestrarme del paraíso, muchachos. – ironizo. Los tres rieron mientras se alejaban de la plaza.-¿Y donde están Lee y Neji? – preguntó cuando la patrulla y el tumulto de gente desapareció.

-Justo allí. – señaló Sasuke. Y a dos cuadras de todo, se encontraban parados. Neji, como siempre de brazos cruzados. Lee, tan solo hablaba por teléfono. Cuando Sasuke los alcanzó, se subieron rápidamente al auto.

-Hey Gaara, ¿Qué tal todo?—saludó Lee chocando puños con el pelirrojo. Este solo se alzó de hombros. Neji solo lo miró y asintió en modo de saludo. Típico de él.

Gaara estaba que aun no procesaba lo sucedido. ¿Cómo fue que lo encontraron? ¿Acaso sabían de su huida? ¿En serio habían ido a rescatarlo?

-Oigan… - les llamo Gaara a todos. -¿Cómo es que…?—

-¿Te encontramos?—termino Naruto. –Fue fácil, no hubiéramos podido saberlo si no fuera por Kankuro. –

-¿Kankuro?—preguntó extrañado. ¿Su propio hermano sabia de sus fugas?

-Si, al parecer tu padre le habló sobre tus raras fugas. Estaba furioso. Entonces Kankuro junto con su novia, Megumi-chan y Shikamaru, planearon con exactitud cuándo sería tu próximo intento de huida. Y valla que le acertaron. –

-¿Novia? ¿Qué novia? – preguntó Gaara.

-Si esta en pareja con una chica de esta ciudad, se llama Mi… Mikuzi, creo… -

-Es Mizuki. – respondió Gaara con el ceño fruncido ante la incompetencia de su amigo.

-¿La conoces?— preguntó Lee. El pelirrojo asintió.

-Si no fuera por ella, Temari y Kankuro no hubiesen llegado a Konoha. – explicó. –Entonces… ¿Qué mas saben? Sobre cómo me encontraron. -

-Ah, Sí. – dijo Lee sentado a su otro costado. – Además, Kankuro nos dijo que una vez le contaste que te largarías esta noche en específico. –

"Así que recibió mi mensaje…" pensó.

-¿Me presta alguien su celular? Tengo que llamar a Temari para avisarle… -

-Ya lo sabe. – dijo Sasuke no apartando la vista del frente.

-De acuerdo, entonces déjenme llamara a Matsuri. – pidió.

-No. – contestó Naruto. Gaara lo miró entre enojado y estupefacto.

-¿Cómo?—

-No, no te dejaremos. – dijo serio. Esto ya se estaba poniendo raro. –Porque tenemos un plan para que te reencuentres con ella. – propuso sonriente. Tenía una mirada picarona y divertida que hacía dudar a Gaara sobre que se trataba.

-Bien, escúpela entonces. – le ordenó. Naruto, junto son Lee le explicaron detalladamente Gaara el plan. Desde el comienzo hasta los movimientos que debía hacer.

-¿Quién tuvo esta idea? – cuestionó.

-Naruto y Hinata. – respondieron los tres jóvenes restantes.

-¿Pero qué te parece? está muy genial, ella estará encantada. – respondió Naruto.

-Si, concuerdo con él. – dijo Lee. Gaara suspiro, aceptando el plan.

En el camino, hablaron de cosas que no habían hablado en esos últimos dos meses. El tema de las novias salió a flote. Se enteró que Lee había conseguido una novia, lo cual le extraño en parte. ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio andaría atrás de un joven que usa mallas?

Tanto Naruto como Neji seguían estando con sus respectivas novias. Fu allí, que Gaara se atrevió a preguntar algo que le costaría una golpiza del Uchiha.

-Díganme… ¿Lograron encontrar a Sakura?—preguntó algo atemorizado por lo que estaba por venir.

-¡UY, NOS RE OLVIDAMOS!—estalló Naruto. – Si, Sakura-chan fue encontrada por Matsuri-chan y Temari hace como un mes atrás. Había sido la zorra de Karin. La fan de Sasuke. ¿La recuerdas? – dijo el rubio. Gaara solo asintió.

-Bueno, lo que cuenta es que logramos devolverte a Konoha. – dijo Lee. – Llamare a Kankuro para avisarle que todo salió a la perfección. – sacó su teléfono y marcó a una velocidad que interesó a Gaara.

Al mismo tiempo que Lee llamaba al hermano del Sabaku, este observaba con Sasuke tomaba la autopista para iniciar el viaje de vuelta a Konoha. Eran tan solo tres horas de viaje. Se acomodó en el asiento, y dejo caer su cabeza, cayendo en un profundo sueño a los pocos minutos, a causa del stress del momento. Con la radio de fondo y sus amigos a su lado, tuvo un placentero sueño, que no tenía hace semanas.

**Hola!**

**Les aviso que este será el anteúltimo capitulo. El final lo vengo preparando desde que comencé, más o menos. **

**¡Estoy tan emocionada por escribirlo…! Creo que voy a llorar cuando lo acabe, es que… es tan… como… AHHHH! (Ataque de nervios)**

**Cualquier duda, o comentario que deseen hacerme… no dude en postularlo con un Review. Es fácil, es tan solo apretar un botón y listo. Escriban dos palabras si quieren, pero dejen su Review… TT,TT**

**Gracias a las siguientes personas: **

aika-Lizy

angelovenejiten

candy-de-fullbuster

DarkSparkle83

Dii Lu Uzumaki

Ericka-chan-RHOC

HARUNA015

Hayami

Kohinata

I-chanElAngelCaido

Kang Hye Kyo

Princess Aidil

Riuhmy

sasuhinalovesam

sasuke-sakurita

sayitta-hinamori

Selene-Moonlight

sujits

vickooo

ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS

aleGarciia

Sabaku no nathzu uchiha

tanhey

yuki chaos

**gracias a todas las seguidoras y aquellas que ponen esta historia como su favorita. mil gracias y besos a todas/os. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de****Masashi Kishimoto. (Megumi si es creación mía)**

**Canciones: **

**-Me Against The Music. ****(Britney S. y Madonna)**

**-The Only Hope For Me Is You**

Capitulo 27: The Only Hope For Me Is You

En esa tarde de viernes, un grupo de amigas estaban todas reunidas en la casa de cierta peli rosa. Todas, alrededor de una mesa redonda, cubierta de papeles abollados y otros pegados a un mural de corcho, discutían por la vestimenta que caracterizaría a su banda para la fiesta de Halloween del sábado. De mañana.

-Entonces… - suspiró Ten Ten agotada. –Usaran los bigotes igual que en la Guerra de Bandas. Cabellos despeinados. Botas negras y medias negras. – comenzó a enumerar. –Solo falta la remera y el short pollera, lo que sea que quieran lucir. –

Todas quedaron en silencio unos minutos, pensando en opciones. Además de las propuestas que se encontraban hechas una pelota sobre la mesa.

-¡Ya se! – gritó Megumi, asustando a todas. –Lo siento. ¿Qué les parece si hacemos esto? – dijo levantándose y tomando un lápiz. – Miren, cada una buscará o comprara una musculosa naranja. Como es el color de temporada, será fácil de hallar. Nos las colocamos, y encima de la remera iría otra pero manga corta… –

-Pero no se vería la de abajo. – protestó Ino.

-Déjame terminar. – le dijo. – En fin, deberíamos rasgar en no muy profundos cortes la remera negra, haciendo que atraves de dichos cortes, el color naranja se logre ver. –

-¡Me encanta!—dijo Sakura.

-Si, es una muy buen idea. – dijo Temari. -¿Todas a favor?—

-HAI. –Gritaron, sonrientes y levantando una mano a favor.

-Eh… chicas… aun falta el short. – interrumpió Hinata.

-Cierto… - dijeron sentándose. -¿Qué haremos?—

-Mmm… que les parece si… ¿Nos teñimos un short blanco de naranja?—propuso Matsuri.

-Si. Excelente. – dijo Ten Ten. -¿Listo todo?—todas asintieron. –Bueno, ¡A preparase para la fiesta! – gritó poniendo un puño en el aire.

-¡SI!—Gritaron todas.

Mientras tanto en la casa de cierto pelirrojo…

-¿Entendieron como vamos a hacer?—preguntó un azabache.

-Si. – contestaron todos.

-Gaara… - llamó a su amigo. –Recuerda que tú saldrás cuando hayamos repetido la frase por quinta vez. –el Sabaku asintió, sintiéndose ansioso por dentro de poder verla al fin. Luego te tantos meses.

-¿Yo puedo ir?—preguntó Kankuro entrando a la sala.

-No. –dijo Gaara.

-De todos modos Temari invito a Mizuki, solo quería saber cómo reaccionarias. – dijo sonriendo. Gaara bufó, mirando al suelo.

-De acuerdo. ¿También todos tienen su vestimenta?—Preguntó Lee. Todos asintieron. –Bueno, entonces nos vamos yendo. Nos vemos mañana a la hora acordada. No lleguen tarde. –

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos. So colocaron sus camperas o chaquetas y saludando a Gaara y Kankuro, partieron rumbo a sus casas. Una vez que el lugar quedó en silencio, Gaara se sentó en el sillón, pensando en lo que sucedería mañana.

Es decir, el plan era brillante. (Aun no podía creer que se le haya ocurrido a Naruto.) La canción era genial, escrita por Sasuke. Principalmente iba a ser dedicada a Sakura, pero por un acto de bondad, si así puede llamársele, le cedió la canción a su amigo.

Mientras Gaara pensaba como reaccionaria ella al verle por fin, ignoraba que Kankuro lo observaba desde el umbral de las escaleras. Sonreía con cariño, viendo como solo paso a paso, se iba desenvolviendo en la vida.

-¿Qué ves tanto?—preguntó Mizuki, bajando de la escalera y abrazando a Kankuro por detrás. Bordeándole el cuello.

-Nada. Tan solo… pensaba. – dijo aun observando a su hermano. –Sabes… Gaara ha madurado tanto estos últimos meses. –

-Si. Porque estuvo alejado de ti. –dijo ella. Le besó la mejilla y subió a su cuarto.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? – preguntó Kankuro algo ofendido.

-¡Nada!—contestó la castaña, aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos. Kankuro la siguió y antes de que entrara a su cuarto, la tomó de la muñeca y la alzó, poniéndola en su hombro. Ella reía y pataleaba, tratando de bajarse, pero era inútil. -¡Bájame! Tengo vértigo. –le ordenó.

-Supéralo. –dijo. La arrojó a la cama y se le tiró encima, haciéndole cosquillas. Ella se retorcía, tratando de apartar las manos, pero Kankuro tenía el doble de fuerza y peso que ella. Pero ella tuvo una idea, de una ventaja.

Lo besó. Kankuro, como por arte de magia, dejó de mover sus manos dándole cosquillas para ahora acariciar su cuerpo y sus curvas.

Mientras era besada, sonrió con victoria. Ahora era ella quien llevaba la delantera. Sabía que Kankuro odiaba que le hicieran cosquillas, pero se arriesgaría en ello. Cuando él sintió las acciones de su novia, comenzó a ponerse nervioso y molesto.

-¡No, no! ¡Odio las cosquillas! ¡Para!—le gritaba.

-Ni loca. –dijo ella. Parecía entretenerse con verlo sufrir. Se lo merecía, el lo había hecho con ella.

-¡PARA!—gritó Kankuro, tomándole ambas manos y colocándolas sobre la cabeza de ella. Mizuki quedó helada, el ceño fruncido de Kankuro le daba escalofríos. En su mente, empezaba a notar que había cometido un error. –Mi turno. – dijo Kankuro.

Ella cerró los ojos, esperando el castigo. Pero tal castigo nunca llegó, porque Kankuro estaba besándola. Con una mano acariciaba su cintura, haciéndola estremecer. Ahogó un gemido en la boca de él. El castaño se separó, sosteniendo con una mano la cintura de la joven y la otra, las dos muñecas por sobre la cabeza femenina.

-No… entiendo… - dijo entrecortado por la falta de aire.

-Tu tienes tus métodos de tortura… ahora te mostrare los míos. – dijo susurrándole al oído, dándole otro escalofrío. Ella, que era tan pervertida como él, decidió seguirle la corriente y contestarle.

-Me muero de ganas por saber cuáles son… - murmuró mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, causando que él apretase el agarre de sus muñecas.

-Los que juegan con fuego se queman, linda. – dijo riendo. Oh si, esa sería una noche muy larga.

El dichoso día llegó, lo cual significaba empezar los preparativos para el baile. Aquellos que iban a ayudar eran: los del comité de fiestas, los jueces del grupo de canto, el equipo de hockey y otros que se ofrecieron voluntariamente… como Hinata, Matsuri y Megumi. También había algunos hombres: Naruto, quien venía a vigilar a Hinata. Kiba, con las mismas intenciones que Naruto. Y Lee.

Como el tema de Halloween son el terror y los monstruos, había telas negras combinadas con naranja, colgadas de una punta a otra. En el techo, colgaban murciélagos falsos y en las esquinas del gimnasio, había telarañas falsas, con arañas falsas en ellos.

Las luces tenían un color lúgubre, pero eso no era tan importante, ya que cuando llegue el momento de bailar, el Dj tomaría control de la fiesta. Había varias mesas, cada una con un número en el centro, el cual indicaba las parejas que allí debían dirigirse. Las cortinas fueron sustituidas por unas de color negro. Los manteles eran negros, acompañados de servilletas naranjas.

La comida era muy creativa: galletas con formas y colores extravagantes. Postres de raro aspecto. Snacks… que no parecían Snacks. En fin, todo estaba en el orden perfecto. Listo para la llegada de la gente.

-De acuerdo chicos. – los llamó la directora, que acababa de entrar al gimnasio. –Ya pueden irse, muchas gracias. Y les aviso que serán recompensados por su buena voluntad.—

-Claro directora. – dijeron todos. Se prepararon y abandonaron el instituto para llegar a su casa y prepararse.

Ten Ten, Matsuri, Hinata y Megumi se dirigieron a la casa de Sakura donde se cambiarían todas juntas e irían con chofer de combi hacia el baile. Una vez allí, listas y preparadas, se colocaron en fila una al lado de otra. En total eran cinco.

-¡Chicas quedaron geniales!—exclamó Ten Ten. Con ojos brillantes. – Los chicos se deslumbraran. Prepárense porque habrá "Celos on" – rió acompañada de las jóvenes.

-En verdad, que buen trabajo. – opinó Temari. Observó por el rabillo, la cara entristecida de Matsuri. Si tan solo supiera lo que le espera esta noche.

-¿Y que se pondrán ustedes? – preguntó Sakura.

-Yo me pondré un vestido acampanado color purpura. Será corte Marilyn, no tan abierto por supuesto. – dijo Temari.

-Y Yo me pondré uno color rosa y negro. El mío tendrá corte en V-

-De seguro se verán hermosas. – dijo Hinata.

-Gracias. – dijeron ambas.

-De acuerdo, entonces cantaremos una canción pop y más tarde vendrá el lento. Le pedimos al Dj que pase el mismo otros lentos, porque sino ¿Cuándo bailaríamos con los chicos?—explicó Sakura. -¿Todas listas?—preguntó.

-HAI. – Dijeron.

Antes de que la combi llegase, se sacaron varias fotos para tenerlas de recuerdo. Ya todas vestidas, incluyendo a Ten Ten y Temari. Tuvieron un ligero problema de transito durante el viaje, pero lograron llegar a tiempo para dirigirse a los camarines ubicados a los costados del escenario. Había muchos vestidos elegantes. Y muchos hombres que lucían tan bien, que no eran reconocidos.

Cuando Shikamaru arribó a la fiesta, Temari se fue con él. Cuando la puerta fue cerrada por los profesores, las luces bajaron llamando la atención de todos los presentes. En la no tan oscura escena, tomaron sus instrumentos y salieron a cantar. Acomodaron sus instrumentos y aguardaron a que todos los alumnos hayan guardado silencio.

-Damas y caballeros… les presentamos a las ganadoras de la "Guerra de Bandas"… ¡Las Tigresas del Desierto"! –presentó el Dj.

Gritos. Ovaciones. Silbidos. Las chicas no podían sentirse más nerviosas.

-¿Cómo están hoy Konoha?—gritó la peli rosa al público. Gritos por todos lados, algunas de los miembros rieron entusiasmadas.

(Canta Sakura con Matsuri. Cambie la fuente para que se note quien es quien. Sakura está en negrita y Matsuri negrita y cursiva. Subrayado, es ambas.)

**All my people in the crowd**

**Grab a partner take it down!**

**It's me against the music**

_**Uh huh**_

**It's just me **

_**And me**_

**Yeah**

_**C'mon**_

**Hey Matsuri?**

_**Are you ready?**_

**Uh huh, are you?**

Gritos energéticos y alocados de parte de las chicas les dio coraje al grupo. Las luces subieron, mostrando al público y al escenario.

**No one cares**

_**It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist**_

**To hell with stares**

_**The sweat is drippin' up in this place**_

**Tonight I'm here**

_**I'm the only one dancin' up in this place**_

**Tonight I'm here**

_**Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass**_

**I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music**

**It's like a competition, me against the beat**

**I wanna get in a zone; I wanna get in a zone**

**If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm**

**Tryin' to hit it, chic-a-taa**

**In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on**

**Hey, Hey, Hey**

**[Estribillo.]**

**We're almost there**

**I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain**

**My soul is bare**

**My hips are movin' at a rapid pace**

**Baby feel it burn**

**From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins**

**And now's your turn**

**Let me see what you got, don't hesitate**

**I'm up against the speaker, tryin´ to take on the music**

**It's like a competition, me against the beat**

**I wanna get in a zone; I wanna get in a zone**

**If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm**

**Tryin´ to hit it, chic-a-taa**

**In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on**

**Hey, Hey, Hey**

Todos bailaban felizmente, moviendo sus cuerpos de aquí para allá. La mayoría de ellos eran parejas que bailaban muy apretados, rozándose y estimulando al otro. Pues eso ocurre cuando pones una canción de Britney Spears en los oídos de los adolescentes hormonales.

**[Estribillo.]**

**Get on the floor, baby lose control**

**Just work your body and let it go**

**If you wanna party, just grab somebody**

**Hey Matsuri **

**We can dance all night long**

**Hey Matsuri, you say you wanna lose control**

**Come over here I got somethin´ to show ya**

**Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul**

_**If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got**_

**All my people in the crowd let me see you dance**

**C'mon Matsuri lose control, watch you take it down**

**Get on the floor, baby lose control**

**Just work your body and let it go**

**If you wanna party, just grab somebody**

**We can dance all night long**

**[Estribillo.]**

**All my people in the crowd let me see you dance**

**C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance**

**All my people round and round, party all night long**

**C'mon Matsuri lose control, watch you take it down.**

Los aplausos no tardaron en llegar. Todos parecían más que satisfechos de su canción. Sakura tomó a Matsuri de la mano y la alzó junto con la suya. Luego las bajaron e inclinaron su cuerpo como saludo. Lo repitieron dos veces más y luego bajaron del escenario.

Se oscureció y fue allí, cuando el electro-dance comenzó a sonar. Ahora las parejas se dispersaron. Chicas bailaban con chicas y chicos con chicos. De a grupos saltaban abrazados, parecían fuera de control.

Como toda fiesta, muchos hombres trataban de, a escondidas de los profesores, agregar alcohol al ponche. Y como todas las fiestas, lo lograron. No tenía una cantidad que llegara a emborrachar, pero que los dejara "felices".

La última canción que el Dj presentó fue el hit del verano: "Without you" de Usher. Todos a pura garganta cantaron la canción. Casi cuando estaba por terminar, la música se cortó y la oscuridad volvió a aparecer.

De los costados del escenario, comenzó a salir humo. Y unos murmullos se escuchaban en el escenario. Las cantantes, menos Matsuri, entendieron que significaba aquello. Así que se colocaron: Matsuri y Sakura en el medio y el resto se fue dividiendo en fila recta hacia el frente, tomando su posición. Aunque Matsuri ni cuenta se dio de esto.

La canción empezó con una voces bajas, que fueron aumentando de apoco. Hasta hacerse voces de tono normal.

(Cantan Sasuke, Naruto y Neji.)

**Remember me (x6)**

Y fue en medio del escenario que se encendió una luz, sobre lo que sería la posición del cantante. Cuando el haz cayó sobre la persona, una roja cabellera resaltaba entre la oscuridad. Un pálido rostro miraba al público, buscando la mirada de alguien. Una vez que la encontró, comenzó a cantar.

**Where, where will we stand****  
><strong>**when all the lights go out across these city streets?****  
><strong>**Where were you when all of the embers fell?****  
><strong>**I still remember them****  
><strong>**Covered in ash****  
><strong>**Covered in glass****  
><strong>**Covered in all my friends****  
><strong>**I still think of the bombs they built****  
><strong> 

**If there's a person I could be****  
><strong>**Then I'd be another memory****  
><strong>**Can I be the only hope for you?****  
><strong>**Because you're the only hope for me****  
><strong>**and if we can find where we belong****  
><strong>**We'll have to make it on our own****  
><strong>**Face all the pain and take it on****  
><strong>**Because the only hope for me is you.**

Matsuri miraba sin poder creerlo. Gaara se encontraba justo en ese lugar, justo frente a ella, y cantando. No podía despegarse de su mirada, como había extrañado sus ojos aguamarinas. Parecían tan serenos, pero llenos de brillo.

Los de ella, en cambio se humedecían mas con cada frase que cantaba.

**Alone, how we should be****  
><strong>**Many is after the disasters that we've seen****  
><strong>**What have we learned?****  
><strong>**Other than people burn in pure fire and flame****  
><strong>**I'll say it's okay****  
><strong>**I know you can tell****  
><strong>**Although you can see me smile****  
><strong>**I still think of the guns they sell****  
><strong> 

**If there's a person I could be****  
><strong>**then I'd be another memory****  
><strong>**Can I be the only hope for you?****  
><strong>**Because you're the only hope for me****  
><strong>**And if we can find where we belong****  
><strong>**We'll have to make it on our own****  
><strong>**Face all the pain and take it on****  
><strong>**Because the only hope for me is you alone**

Gaara dio un paso al frente y fue descendiendo las escaleras. Aun miraba al frente. La miraba a ella. Las chicas, en sus posiciones, comenzaron a abrir al mar de gente como la biblia cuenta que se abrió el mar Rojo.

**The only hope for me****  
><strong>**The only hope for me is you****  
><strong>**The only hope for me is you****  
><strong>**The only hope for me is you****  
><strong>**The only hope for me is you****  
><strong>**The only hope****  
><strong> 

Gaara se fu acercando, camino lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella. Le tomó la mano y le miró a los ojos. Pero no paró de cantar.

**If there's a person I could be****  
><strong>**Then I'd be another memory**

Aquí, el Sabaku se volteó y regresó corriendo hacia el escenario. Luego todos se acercaron como una hinchada de futbol que festeja un gol. Todavía la noche no había terminado. No hasta que ellos terminaran de cantar.

**Can I be the only hope for you?****  
><strong>**Because you're the only hope for me****  
><strong>**And if we can find where we belong****  
><strong>**We'll have to make it on our own****  
><strong>**Face all the pain and take it on****  
><strong>**Because the only hope for me is you alone****  
><strong> 

**The only hope for me is you****  
><strong>**The only hope for me is you alone****  
><strong>**The only hope for me is you****  
><strong>**The only hope for me is you alone****  
><strong>**The only hope for me is you****  
><strong>**The only hope for me is you****  
><strong>**The only hope for me is you****  
><strong>**The only hope for me is you alone******

**Remember me (x3)**

El final, fue igual que el comienzo. Con las voces de Sasuke, Naruto y Neji. Las luces volvieron a apagarse y los gritos y festejos inundaron el salón. Matsuri seguía parada en su sitio, incapaz de razonar lo sucedido.

-¿Y Matsuri? ¿Estás bien?—le sacudió levemente Sakura. Ella despertó entonces, y asintió sonriéndole. Detrás de la peli rosa, apareció Sasuke, quien le tomó la mano para que notase su presencia. –Bueno, yo me voy. Disfruta lo que queda. –dijo, abrazándola con un brazo.

Matsuri se movió difícilmente por el gimnasio buscando a Gaara. Había mucha gente, y además de que bailaban y otros saltaban, le complicaba mas atravesar por los pequeños agujeros que encontraba

Tuvo más facilidad para caminar, porque la canción había finalizado. Eran las dos de la mañana, y los lento comenzaban a sonar. Los grupos se disolvieron y las parejas, ya sea de novio o acompañante, se juntaron para bailar.

A unos metros podía ver a Sakura bailar con Sasuke. Él la sostenía apretándola contra su pecho, abrazándola por la cintura. Miró a su derecha y pasó caminando detrás de Ten Ten y Neji. Ellos bailaban a penas, estaban más entretenidos en besarse. Igual que Megumi y Kiba, que los vio no muy lejos de allí. Vio a Ino y Sai. Luego a Shikamaru con Temari, raramente bailaban pero esta noche parecía le excepción. Naruto bailaba tiernamente con Hinata, lo hacia lo más suave que podía, ya que temía que su "muñeca de porcelana", como él le decía, se dañase. .

También vio a Kankuro bailar con una extraña castaña, que ella nunca vio. Pero parecía feliz con ella, así que no importaba. Sin darse cuenta, terminó cerca de la entrada.

En ese momento, una mano se posó en su hombro. Ella volteó la vista, pero la mano fue más rápida y le volteó el cuerpo para acercarlo a él. Ella fue atrapada en un abrazo. Matsuri lo abrazó con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en su hombro. Parecía que ambos competían a ver quien abrazaba más fuerte, quien demostraba haberlo extrañado mas.

Cuando ella se separó de él, se besaron con ansias y pasión. Se demostraron el amor que no habían tenido del otro esos últimos meses.

-Gaara… estas aquí. No puedo creerlo. – tartamudea por los sollozos. Él le bordea el rostro con ambas manos y le corre las lágrimas con los pulgares.

-No llores, o se te correrá el maquillaje. –dijo. Matsuri rio y le dio un casto beso en los labios, para luego abrazarlo y seguir bailando. Gaara le rodeó la cintura, atrayéndola más si es que se podía. Le besó el cuello, dándole un escalofrío a Matsuri por la espalda.

Todos aquellos con pareja disfrutaban la noche. Quienes no la tenían, bailaban con sus amigos o simplemente charlaban apoyados contra la pared. O sentados en sus mesas. Pero había una sola persona que no había asistido a la fiesta, y ahora estaba mirando por la puerta entreabierta.

Miraba con odio a cierta joven castaña. Y con un deseo abrazador e insano a un joven pelirrojo. Se relamió los labios y pensó en voz alta.

-¿Crees que me ganaste mocosa? Tal vez hayas logrado meter a Karin en el manicomio, pero de mi no te libras. Gaara será mío al final. – se giró sobre sus talones y salió del instituto dando un portazo.

**¿Fin?**

**Ahhhh! El ultimo capitulo… por fin! Lo tenía planeado desde que empecé el fic. Jajajajajaja **

**¡Por fin lo logre!**

**Cristal Joseph K****: como habías escrito, aquí está la conti y final de temporada. Y si, hare 2ª parte. Lo había decidido a mitad de fic. Y por como termino me parece que habrá… **

**Agradecimientos a quienes leyeron y/o siguieron esta historia: **

**-Selene-Moonlight**

**-HARUNA015**

**-Akemi-chan**

**-sujits**

**-Riuhmy**

**-I-chanElAngelCaido**

**-Catty. Rock**

**-Sasuke-Sakurita**

**-angelovenejiten**

**-vickoo**

**-candy-de-leeynes**

**-tanhey**

**-Saku-14**

**-Hayami Kohinata**

**-sasuhinalovesam**

**-aleGarcia**

**-yuki chaos**

**-candy-de-fullbuster **

**-DarkSparkle83**

**-Dii lu Uzumaki**

**-Erika-chan-ROCH**

**-Hayami Kohinata**

**-Kang Hye Kyo**

**-Mallix**

**-Princess aidil**

**-Sayitta-hinamori**

**-ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS**

**Espero verlos a todos en la proxima temporada!**


End file.
